


Lazarus II

by clumsykitty



Series: Lazarus [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/M, Horror, M/M, Magic, Me cansan las etiquetas, Minina desquiciada, OT3, Other, Post-Ragnarok, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, pendragon, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Segunda parte de Lazarus I. Después del enfrentamiento contra los Amos de los Dragones, el fin del universo es más que inevitable, la pregunta es ¿será tal como se ha planeado o habrá salvación para quienes esperan la resurrección?





	1. LAZARUS II

 

 


	2. Loki sabía

 

 

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Loki sabía.**

 

 

Tony podía darse cuenta por su mirada cínica y penetrante, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía ante la posibilidad de que le descubriera frente a Peter. Un secreto que deseaba mantener a toda costa porque estaba cargado de una culpa que jamás había desaparecido y no era el mejor momento para sacarlo a colación ahora que estaban enfrentando abiertamente a los Pendragón.

 

 

Todo había comenzado cuando paseando por el Parque Central con Steve, éste había recibido el choque involuntario de un niño que corría huyendo divertido de sus padres con unas piernas temblorosas al apenas si ser capaz de mantenerse de pie. El Capitán América le había sujetado a tiempo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo, cargándole después para reconfortarle por el susto que el pequeño se llevó. La forma en que su esposo había mirado al infante le trajo un desasosiego imposible de desaparecer con los días. Ellos ya habían acordado el tipo de vida que iban a llevar, conscientes del destino como Vengadores y sus implicaciones a nivel personal. Ambos adoraban los peligros, los retos como las peleas que bien podían cobrar sus vidas, no eran personas normales que pudieran llevar vidas normales. Los hijos estaban fuera de discusión.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Steve en esos momentos contó una historia diferente y Tony no pudo sino sentir remordimiento ante la idea de impedirle ser padre. Le tomó semanas armarse de coraje para hablar con él, a solas en su taller dentro de la torre en plena madrugada. Directo como solamente podía serlo el Hombre de Hierro, habló largo y tendido sobre la posibilidad de que ambos se convirtieran en padres porque ya había atestiguado como el capitán tenía esa inclinación aunque la sepultara por amor a él. Luego de discusiones, uno que otro grito y una reconciliación llena de bromas sin sentido, la pareja finalmente decidió que serían padres con todo lo que eso representaría en sus vidas, analizando las mejores opciones para conseguirlo. Lo harían de forma calmada, siempre teniendo en cuenta los pormenores del asunto que mantuvieron en secreto para el resto de los Vengadores hasta que no tuvieran una seguridad más que confirmada.

La primera opción había sido probar todos los métodos habidos y por haber de concepción artificial. Después a un vientre rentado. Todo falló. Ninguno de los dos conseguía compatibilidad genética, como si su ADN se negara a unirse a cualquier otro que no fuese su pareja. Tenía cierto toque de vanidad aquello pero se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para tener un hijo que llevara su sangre. La adopción vino después pero ningún orfanato ni casa hogar iba a darles un infante a un par de hombres que vivían en constante peligro y tenían por enemigos personajes que iban desde científicos desquiciados hasta extraterrestres mutantes. Ni el dinero ni la reputación Stark pudo hacer algo esta vez. Entonces Steve le dijo que lo mejor era dejar ya aquel asunto por la paz.

Pero Tony Stark no aceptaba una derrota.

Ese brillo en la mirada de su pareja era suficiente aliciente para seguir buscando cualquier posibilidad que les permitiera ser padres. Habían recorrido todo, no quedaba ya nada por hacer. Cuando vino el embarazo de Jane, Thor le comentó sobre la magia de Asgard para crear descendencia, un conocimiento milenario que dominaban sin problemas y que iba a auxiliar a su hermosa esposa durante la gestación. Tony lo pensó días y noches. Realmente lo meditó seriamente. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo pésimo de la idea. Pero por Steve, estaba dispuesto a bajar al infierno mismo y sacar al Diablo de su escondite si con eso le obsequiaba la alegría de ser padre. Así que abogó por la discreción del Dios del Trueno cuando le confesó su plan, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida seguida de un asentimiento silencioso de cabeza. Cubrir su ausencia durante unos días fue cosa de niños aunque le ganó una pelea con el Capitán América que le conocía de sobra como para no detectar la mentira en sus palabras.

Asgard le bendijo. Moría de miedo como de cierta locura. Estaba apostando por algo muy peligroso. Le suplicó a Thor que no dijera nada hasta que no estuviera seguro que la magia de su tierra hubiera funcionado. Eir ya le había advertido que los remanentes del Paladium como del virus Extremis bien podían ser un elemento en conflicto con el regalo que le había dejado en su interior. Debía proceder con sumo cuidado. En esos momentos apareció Víctor Von Doom atacando en varios puntos del planeta. Los Vengadores se vieron envueltos en peleas sangrientas y la fuerza de aquel enemigo provocó ciertos roces que terminaron en peleas internas que Fury trató de menguar sin mucho éxito. Steve trataba de mantener el orden, pidiendo la ayuda de Tony quien igualmente quiso hacer su mejor esfuerzo pero estaba distante en parte por lo que había hecho en Asgard, temiendo que aquel conflicto fuese a perjudicar su cuerpo. Von Doom escapó aunque no consiguió sus objetivos. Tanto el Capitán América como el Hombre de Hierro terminaron enfrascados en una discusión que ganó fuerza, terminando en una pelea donde el resto del equipo debió intervenir antes que las cosas empeoraran.

Tony se sintió frustrado, dejándolos a todos para ir a la oficina de Fury a presentar su renuncia como Vengador, pensando seriamente en viajar de nuevo al reino de Odín para devolver su regalo cuando Steve le alcanzó, sospechando de sus intenciones. Pelearon de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue más reclamos que diferencias. Quiso decirle a su pareja sobre lo que había hecho porque notaba que aquel secreto era la raíz de la discusión pero sin encontrar momento o palabras con que iniciar, insultando al capitán en lugar de calmarlo. Sin embargo, todo adquirió un matiz diferente cuando Rogers le sujetó el cuello con algo de violencia para estamparle un beso brutal. A veces tenían esos encuentros íntimos cargados de furia, no le extrañó, hasta lo agradeció porque siempre hablaban más tranquilos luego de eso. Lo que si le desconcertó fue que Steve no quisiera esperar a que volvieran a la torre como se lo sugirió antes de que lo estrellara contra la pulcra mesa de cristal reforzado del director de los Vengadores para tomarle ahí mismo.

Hasta entonces cayó en la cuenta que desde su partida hacia Asgard no había vuelto a hacer el amor con su esposo. Problemas y tensión sexual no eran buenos alicientes. Tony vio estrellas. La manera tan posesiva, demandante como imparable con la que Steve le poseyó le hizo pensar que su pareja se había transformado en una especie de macho alfa de espalda plateada. Apenas si pudo levantar escasos centímetros su rostro del escritorio, boca abajo con sus manos buscando algo de donde aferrarse porque sentía que iba a explotar de placer cargado de una adrenalina provocada por la misión reciente y las peleas, gritando sin poder evitarlo el nombre de Steve cuyo cuerpo fue una mole que no pudo combatir igual que sus embestidas. Tuvo varios orgasmos cuya evidencia quedaron sobre la alfombra y papeles esparcidos en el escritorio, sintiendo el corazón en las sienes y todo el cuerpo tembloroso para cuando al fin el Capitán América le concedió una pausa. Recordó su regalo Asgardiano, abriendo sus ojos como platos al haberlo olvidado, girándose hacia su esposo únicamente para volver a ser silenciado con un beso fogoso, con manos acomodando de mala gana sus ropas antes de ser levantado por un brazo celoso.

Pocas veces Tony se había sonrojado en su vida y aquella fue una de ellas, saliendo de la oficina de Fury dejando atrás la huella de su encuentro y peor, él sin haberse recuperado del todo. Cabellos descompuestos, respiración agitada con un rostro tan rojo como su armadura siendo llevado de esa manera por un imponente Steve que casi gritó que no deseaba que los molestaran en todo el resto del día. Hubiera querido hacerle una seña obscena a Clint por la mirada perversa que les lanzó pero su pareja caminó a zancadas para salir del cuartel rumbo a la torre donde Stark perdió la razón por completo. Su mente quedó en tal estado de éxtasis que el tiempo y el espacio dejaron de importar. Lo único que sintió fue a Steve, todo fue Steve. Al siguiente día despertó pasado el mediodía con un cuerpo muerto por tantos placeres expuestos gracias a las manos, labios y cierta parte muy bien dotada de su esposo que le impidió salir de la cama. Como ya lo sabía, hablaron más tranquilamente cuando el capitán volvió a la recámara trayéndole algo de comer.

No se atrevió a decirle sobre Asgard, porque no quería ilusionarlo y luego ver aquellos ojos azules perder ese brillo de esperanza. Pero aclararon el resto entre sus quejas sobre su estado. Afortunadamente eso le ganó un esposo que le consintió el resto del día los más nimios caprichos. Así era Steve. Los días pasaron y ambos volvieron a esa dinámica de pareja que trajo más equilibrio al equipo, disculpándose con Fury por arruinar su oficina. Tony casi juró que la magia no había resultado cuando una mañana despertó con unas náuseas horripilantes, aunque lo adjudicó a los inventos gastronómicos de Rhodey la noche anterior. Cuando los vómitos duraron más de tres días, empezó a considerar otra posibilidad. El Capitán América estaba ausente, afortunadamente. Una misión corta pero había dejado al coronel a cargo de Tony por conocerle sus manías de no dormir ni comer cuando trabajaba en el taller.

Entonces una tarde tuvo un desmayo en pleno taller. Había enviado a Rhodey al cuartel a entregar nuevas armas, estaba únicamente con Skyfall quien tuvo la discreción de no llamar a los paramédicos porque sabía cuál había sido la causa de su desvanecimiento. Tony volvió en sí para escuchar el diagnóstico de la IA. Un hijo. De Steve. De ambos. Se quedó tumbado en el frío suelo del taller asimilando la noticia hasta que escuchó los pasos de su pareja que cobraron fuerza cuando le divisó a lo lejos, casi rompiendo el teclado de acceso a su taller para correr a examinarle. Stark sonrió al verle palidecer, preguntándole una y otra vez qué había sucedido. Era la ocasión perfecta, el ambiente perfecto. Casi lloró o mejor dicho, lo hizo cuando la mirada de Rogers pasó de la incredulidad al reconocimiento, adquiriendo un matiz que le hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco. Todo había valido la pena únicamente por esa dicha que alcanzó el amor de su vida al saber que sería padre gracias a una magia milenaria y la terquedad reconocida de su muy amado Hombre de Hierro.

Hubiese querido mantenerlo en secreto pero con Wanda y Vision era imposible, no decir del par de maestros asesinos entrenados para olfatear secretos a kilómetros de distancia. Thor ya lo sabía, así que fue solamente cuestión de comunicarlo al resto del grupo y a Fury quien tuvo algunas palabras para Tony, nada serio porque Steve entró en su modo ultra protector. Hicieron planes, muchos incoherentes como imposibles. La lista de nombres fue exagerada como risible. Los Vengadores se pusieron a tono con su esposo, convirtiéndose en mamás gallinas en su máxima expresión, casi a punto de hacerle enojar pero la verdad fue que estaba más que complacido de sentirse en una familia tan cariñosa como protectora. Todos estaban felices aunque aún les costara trabajo creer que alguien como él fuese capaz de haber hecho algo como transmutar su cuerpo para darle descendencia a su pareja. Así era el amor.

La versión oficial fue que habían contratado un vientre que al fin había tenido la compatibilidad para concebir un hijo de Steve, cuyo ADN fue el ganador. Tenía más sentido que fuese el Capitán América. Tony, por su parte, volvió a su mansión en Malibú a donde pasaría el resto de su embarazo bajo el celoso cuidado de Skyfall como de su médico particular, la obstetra genetista Amelia Cruz, a la que Steve había localizado con el fin de asegurarse de que nada malo fuese ocurrirle a sus dos tesoros como les llamó. Ella se convirtió de manera oficial en la madre biológica de su bebé, para desviar la atención de la prensa siempre pendiente de sus movimientos. Los apodos cariñosos aparecieron con mayor fuerza. La científica sudamericana aceptó aquel empleo supersecreto, haciendo migas casi de inmediato con Bruce Banner y también con Stark quien juró que todo saldría a pedir de boca.

Entonces Doom atacó.

Luego de su último encuentro, su rabia contra los Vengadores fue tal que consiguió aprisionarlos en un tren con rumbo a Nueva York cargado de varias bombas de hidrógeno, ojivas nucleares y dinamita como en la vieja escuela. Amelia trató de hacer entrar en razón a Tony cuando éste pidió su traje para ir a rescatarles. Tenía razón pero no pudo con el terror ante la idea de perder a Steve, como al resto del equipo. Pero sobre todo a su esposo. Doom estaba confiado en que Stark estaba convaleciente porque así lo habían hecho creer y era su única posibilidad para romper con los sistemas de seguridad del tren bala antes de que América del Norte desapareciera del mapa junto con los superhéroes cuya condición física parecía ser fatal. La armadura roja y plateada salió a toda velocidad desde Malibú hasta Nueva Jersey donde detuvo el convoy a una velocidad infame. El mareo que apareció tuvo que esperar porque Von Doom tenía sorpresas preparadas para él. Quimeras. Monstruos creados genéticamente con el fin de proteger el tren. La tragedia tocó a su puerta con puño de acero.

Jamás pidió la ayuda de Jane Foster, pero ella apareció porque al igual que él, su esposo estaba dentro de aquel tren cargado de promesas de muerte. Tony le suplicó que no se acercara cuando terminó estampado en el puente con una quimera que trataba de abrirle la armadura. Realmente le suplicó y todos los dioses fueron testigos de sus ruegos. Pero ella no escuchó, tratando de completar los códigos que romperían los rieles del tren mientras él buscaba quitarse de encima la horda de monstruos cayendo sobre él. Era lógico que una de aquellas bestias la ubicara y le atacara. Nadie pudo detener aquellas garras que abrieron su vientre y luego su pecho, arrancando su corazón al tiempo que los rieles explotaron. Con un grito de rabia, Tony quiso vengarse. Doom le salió al paso, clavando una garra envenenada contra su pecho. Apenas si lo pudo esquivar, sintiendo el ardor en su piel cuando la punta de la garra penetró su armadura. Relámpagos vinieron a cobrarse la vida del barón mientras él caía al mar, perdiendo la consciencia.

Amelia demostró porque era la eminencia que era. Pero no todo fueron noticias positivas. Tony y su hijo estaban a salvo, esa fue la buena noticia. La mala, que el veneno había entrado en contacto con la sangre que alimentaba a su bebé. Su Peter. El veneno era una creación mejorada de los arácnidos, teniendo un efecto inmediato. La magia de Asgard había impedido que sucediera de esa manera, más no podía detener la mutación que sufrió su pequeño, un crecimiento acelerado al adquirir genes propios de la araña cuyo veneno le había infectado. Con la muerte de Jane y aquella noticia, todo se volvió deprimente para él. Steve realmente fue un héroe al no dejarle caer, haciendo todo lo posible por hacerle sonreír mientras buscaban desesperados una cura en tanto su hijo adelantaba su desarrollo, naciendo antes de tiempo con poderes derivados del veneno, la magia Asgardiana y los genes de ambos.

Una vez más, el millonario hizo su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando codo a codo con Banner y Cho para modificar el virus Extremis como vacuna para su hijo. Peter comenzó a mostrar señales de desaceleración metabólica, su crecimiento estaba alcanzando un punto de equilibrio. Tanto él como Steve podían respirar tranquilos por un tiempo, gozando de un hijo que mostró el talento nato de Tony para las ciencias como la fuerza y corazón de un capitán que no cabía de felicidad, aunque fuese de esa manera. Stark llegó a creer que se ahogarían de tantos bocetos que su esposo hizo de Peter, el consentido de los Vengadores, incluido el Dios del Trueno que perdió el carácter jovial pero no su voluntad de seguir ayudándoles. No pudo ser de otra manera. Todo pareció que volvía a la normalidad, que podrían salir adelante luego de todas las tragedias y que él tendría una pequeña familia como jamás la imaginó.

Pero no. El Ragnarok llegó.

Era culpa de Loki aunque Thor y Sif lo negaran. Y por ese malnacido había perdido a Steve. Por eso no podía soportar que le mirara de esa manera. Aquel hechicero con su forma Jotun sabía la verdad, sabía que él era en verdad la madre de Peter y podía decírselo en cualquier momento. Tony no podía permitírselo. Había demasiado dolor en esa verdad. Porque en lugar de haberse llevado lejos a las quimeras que lo atacaron para abatirlas tranquilamente sobre el océano usando sus centinelas aguardando en la torre, se había quedado ahí sobre el puente donde Jane llegó para auxiliarle. En lugar de haber enviado las fuerzas de SHIELD a detener el tren, había querido hacerlo él mismo por no confiar en nadie más, siendo atacado por Doom y ese veneno que robó años de vida a su hijo. Odiaba a Loki con todas sus fuerzas, quizá más que el mismísimo Myrddin.

-No podrás mantener esa mentira por mucho tiempo –le dijo el Jotun leyendo sus pensamientos- Cada vez hay menos espacio donde ocultarse.

-Debes estar satisfecho, ¿cierto? Nos tienes a tus pies.

-Yo no asesiné a Steve Rogers.

-¡No, solamente provocaste su muerte! ¿Y para qué? ¡Dime!

-Yo no lo hice.

-Vete a la mierda, Loki. Ojalá te pudras en el peor de los infiernos.

 


	3. LIBRO VI. EL LIBRO DE LA DESESPERACIÓN

 

 

_It's bugging me, grating me_  
 _And twisting me around_  
 _Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_  
 _And turning inside out_  
  
_'cause I want it now_  
 _I want it now_  
 _Give me your heart and your soul_  
 _And I'm breaking out_  
 _I'm breaking out_  
 _Last chance to lose control_  
  
_It's holding me, morphing me_  
 _And forcing me to strive_  
 _To be endlessly cold within_  
 _And dreaming I'm alive_  
  
_'cause I want it now_  
 _I want it now_  
 _Give me your heart and your soul_  
 _I'm not breaking down_  
 _I'm breaking out_  
 _Last chance to lose control_  
  
_And I want you now_  
 _I want you now_  
 _I'll feel my heart implode_  
 _And I'm breaking out_  
 _Escaping now_  
 _Feeling my faith erode_

 

**Hysteria, Muse**.

 


	4. Exilio

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Exilio.

 

“ _No te aflijas. Cualquier cosa que pierdes vuelve a ti en otra forma_.” Rumi.

“ _Nadie me dijo jamás que el duelo se siente como el miedo_.” C.S. Lewis.

 

 

Nadie tomó el tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de Loki hasta que apareció en el cielo una armadura en negro y dorado. Se habían quedado en sus posiciones luego de atestiguar como el cuerpo del hechicero simplemente se deshizo como si de polvo se tratara, esfumándose con el viento que sopló con aroma a muerte, desolación, tristeza. Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por varios rostros, puños fueron apretados hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos. En sus mentes había cientos de preguntas sin respuesta, la desazón propia de encarar lo desconocido más allá de la muerte, un juego a los ojos de los Pendragón como lo habían atestiguado. Groot fue el primero en levantarse, girando su rostro hacia el cielo que señaló apenas su gimiendo a los demás, quienes siguieron la trayectoria de su pequeño dedo. La armadura voló tranquilamente hacia ellos hasta aterrizar frente a Thor, el cual miraba a ninguna parte, sentado en sus pantorrillas con brazos caídos a los costados y una expresión perdida.

-¿T-Tony? –Starlord fue el primero en hablar, luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ya era muy noche.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? Se levantó la tormenta más feroz que haya visto, tuve que resguardarme antes de volver –el casco desapareció, mostrando su rostro con ojos rojizos- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?

-Skyfall la dejó para mí. ¿Dónde está Peter? ¡Peter!

El Hombre de Hierro se quedó callado al ver las miradas a su alrededor, sintiendo su corazón latir arrebatado ante lo peor. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, conteniendo el aliento al volverse hacia Sif con ojos húmedos.

-¿Peter?

-Yo… Tony…

-¡¿Dónde está Peter?!

-Se fue, eso creemos. En una nave extraña.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo envié a Peter muy lejos de aquí –tronó la voz de un cansado Deadpool, sobándose su pecho con su diminuto Francis colgando en su hombro, llegando del lado contrario- Si los Pendragón lo hubieran detectado, ya no tendrías más hijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Creo que es hora de hablar, Tonito, porque los secretos nos están sepultando sin necesidad de dragones gigantescos tragándose el universo.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo, asesino?

-Avalon. Se ha marchado junto con Skyfall.

Tony se alejó unos pasos, anonadado y después frunciendo su ceño muy lentamente, viendo a todos antes de intentar decir algo. Poco a poco, su rostro se llenó de ira. Sus cañones retumbaron al prepararse para disparar. Rocket y Quill desearon alcanzarle pero voló antes, directo hacia Deadpool quien le recibió con sus katanas esperando. Hulk rugió más aquellos dos se alejaron en un intercambio muy feroz de ataques, maldiciones y acusaciones sin sentido. Groot gimió tirando del pantalón de Rocket quien hizo lo mismo con Gamora. Todos salvo Thor fueron tras ellos, buscando una oportunidad para sujetarles, esquivando los golpes sueltos o los bailes en el aire de esas filosas katanas. Francis chillaba, tirando de sus cabellos fantasmales en la misma actitud del resto. La doncella guerrera desesperó, sobre todo al verlos caer cerca del antiguo santuario ya derrumbado, hiriéndose cual bestias salvajes.

-¡THOR! –llamó angustiada.

El Dios del Trueno al fin reaccionó, volviendo su rostro hacia donde la pelea. Con mirada cansada buscó a Mjolnir semi enterrado en la arena, sacándolo de un tirón e izándolo al aire. Dos relámpagos cayeron sobre los peleadores, con la descarga suficiente para paralizarlos sin lastimarlos. Hulk abrazó de inmediato a Tony, mientras que Drax hizo lo mismo con Deadpool. Thor se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo con desgano, llegando hasta el grupo aún temeroso de que aquellos dos volvieran a atacarse. Al menos hasta que pasara el efecto de los relámpagos, ambos estaban muy tranquilos o aturdidos era la mejor descripción a su estado, eso no les impidió escuchar la voz ronca del Hijo de Odín quien los amenazó con su martillo, aún adolorido.

-Suficiente, peleas entre nosotros no van a sacarnos de aquí. Ya hemos perdido demasiado, si hay algo que resolver, lo haremos hablando. No dudaré en usar mi martillo en ustedes si vuelven a levantar un solo dedo para atacarse. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Exacto –bufó Rocket, cruzándose de brazos- Tenemos cosas que entender y gastar munición y energías no está en el plan de sobrevivencia. ¡Además de comportarse como idiotas! ¡El único idiota que puede comportarse como idiota es Quill!

-¡Hey!

Hubo risas quietas, volviendo al silencio pesado de un luto en diferentes formas. Stark desapareció su casco, mirando a Hulk para que le soltara. Wade alzó sus manos en son de paz, como señal para Drax quien le liberó lo mismo que el gigante verde. Gamora tomó la palabra, al notar que nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-Estuvimos a punto de convertirnos en alimento de Pendragón, sino es que algo peor. Fuimos salvados por Loki Laufeyson quien entregó su vida por ello. Los Draconianos se han marchado, pero algo me dice que no será por mucho tiempo pues la muerte no es algo que les detenga. Volvieron del Hel, lo harán una vez más. Mientras tanto, el universo se extingue. Creo que tenemos cosas por hacer y tal como afirma el Dios del Trueno, necesitamos hablar tranquilamente.

-Nos quedamos sin techo donde dormir –observó Rocket.

-Podemos hacer una fogata –sugirió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros- Hablar alrededor del fuego como los ancestros.

-Tus ancestros –rectificó Drax- Los míos celebraban destajando cuerpos.

-Okay, esa es una imagen que no necesito ahora.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Nadie va a quemarte, los mato.

-¡Rocket!

-¿Qué?

Las poderosas manos de Hulk ayudaron a encontrar cosas que quemar del edificio en ruinas, haciendo una fogata alrededor de la cual todos se sentaron encima de escombros. El primero en hablar fue Tony, quien les contó al fin sobre Myrddin y sus prisioneros, la forma en que James le salvó de las malas intenciones del archimago Pendragón, de la despedida de Steve. Quill a su lado, le abrazó por sus hombros, apretándole un poco sin mediar palabra. Los demás le dieron sus condolencias luego de la sorpresa al saber que aquel mítico hechicero había usado a dos soldados y Vengadores como carnada. Fue el turno de Thor, quien narró la pelea ocurrida justo ahí, lo que Loki había hecho para salvarles. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirando a Wade quien primero hizo como si ignorara la razón para luego hacer sus típicas caras.

-Ya, hola soy Wade y soy alcohólico.

Fue el mercenario quien se tomó más tiempo para aclararles toda la situación más que complicada con huecos en la historia al desconocer datos importantes como fueron dándose cuenta. Todo comenzaba desde la vida de los Pendragón mismos, viviendo en Avalon, la tierra mítica a la que invitaban a los mortales de Midgard, quienes más tarde crearían leyendas de esa tierra en sus propios términos. El rey de Avalon, Oberón y su reina, Titania, eran los nombres humanos que dieron a Anmore Pendragón y su esposa, K’ya, princesa Skrull. Habían tenido tres hijos, Alberich El Alto, Uther El Santo y el menor, Tyar El Soberbio. Dado que los verdaderos registros históricos fueron borrados, era imposible saber los motivos del rey Bor de Asgard para exterminarlos a todos. Aparentemente. El primogénito de Tyar, Sigfried Pendragón, llamado el Heraldo de la Noche, había sobrevivido pero sellado por el Tribunal Viviente usando las Gemas del Infinito, mismas que resguardaban los candados de una entidad llamada El Mensajero.

-Ustedes idiotas, al andar manoseando las Gemas, desencadenaron la Serie de Eventos Desafortunados Marca Pendragón.

Nadie sabía qué era exactamente El Mensajero, pero sin duda, era su peor enemigo. Deambulando por el espacio-tiempo, una vez que Thanos puso las Gemas en el Guantelete del Infinito, le dio cuerpo y rostro para ejecutar sus planes que aguardaban desde tiempos inmemorables, usando a tantos personajes pudiera como sus marionetas en su juego macabro. Uno de ellos fue Loki Laufeyson, quien además era el nieto de Uther Pendragón, para sorpresa de Thor al escuchar la aparente genealogía. Precisamente la sangre heredada de Farbauti le ayudó a ser el poderoso hechicero temido en los Nueve Reinos, pero además, a crear algo más que El Mensajero esperaba de él: la famosa lanza Levatine, que transmutó en uno de los dos objetos más sagrados para el universo y los Pendragón, el Axis.

-Pero el Axis está oculto, durante el Ragnarok se perdió de vista su rastro. Igual y Surtur lo rompió por accidente… bueno es un decir.

-¿Axis, has dicho? –Stark frunció su ceño.

-¿Sabes algo, suegrito?

-S-Steve… -el castaño pasó saliva- Él… me dio un mensaje: “El Axis se encuentra en el corazón, y el corazón está dentro del Cubo, que se halla en lo profundo del Hel”. Eso fue…

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Claro! Loki no lo escondió, ¡el Axis está fundido en su corazón!

-¡Pero lo han destruido! –se quejó Sif adolorida- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que se ha dicho?

-No, ustedes no están prestando atención. Loki es un Pendragón, los Pendragón no se crean ni se destruyen, solamente se reciclan.

Fue el turno de Thor para mirarle con incredulidad. Wade asintió.

-Sí, Hijazo del Padre de Todo, Loki sigue vivo y prisionero en el Cubo del Infinito, ése mismo que Lady Eir atestiguó cómo robaba su alma, a manos del sacerdote Nadann.

-Mierda –murmuró Rocket.

-Sí, de hecho, porque quiere decir que nuestros enemigos tienen en su poder el Axis. Pero es lo único que tienen, el haber desaparecido a los Draconianos nos da tiempo de reorganizarlos porque la hemos estado cagando de lo lindo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –Drax estaba confundido.

-Oh, lo siento, es que entre la narración y mi diálogo creí que estaba claro.

-¿Eh?

-Okay, bueno, de manera hipotética, nosotros tenemos en nuestro poder más cosas. Tenemos el otro objeto sagrado y una carta bajo la manga.

-Dijiste sin secretos –reclamó Starlord.

-¡Ya! Uf, bien –Deadpool posó sus manos sobre sus caderas- Digamos, supongamos que afirmo que tenemos con nosotros el Corazón del Universo. El Axis y el Corazón del Universo son como los dos pilares que sostienen todo esto, los multiuniversos, existencias, dimensiones, todo. Todo. TODO. El Corazón del Universo puede en teoría, moldear el todo, tiene consciencia, voluntad, mientras que el Axis se encarga de que se haga realidad ese deseo, forjando materia y energía. Algo así. Con ambos, cualquiera puede destruir o crear todo desde sus inicios. Ni Thanos con sus joyitas de vendedor ambulante se iguala a esto.

-¿Y cuál es la carta bajo la manga? Tú no tienes mangas –observó Drax, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

-Pues que este universo está jodido, no hay marcha atrás, los Pendragón lo han dañado demasiado. Igual que el resto de los otros universos. Hay que darle un giro de tuerca.

-Que el Axis y el Corazón reconstruyan –afirmó Gamora.

-Exacto, mi hermosa verdosidad. Pero es prácticamente imposible porque son cosas que nadie ni nada puede “destruir” solamente hay un arma capaz de lograrlo y también la tenemos con nosotros. Excalibur.

-Creo que ya me perdí –se quejó Quill, tallándose la frente.

-Loki fundió el Axis con su corazón –habló Thor- Por eso le necesitaban muerto, así podían extraer el Axis sin dañarlo, encerrándolo en el Cubo del Infinito bajo el resguardo de Hela. Y siendo un Pendragón tienen la ventaja de dominar el Axis para los Alfa Draconis. Pero necesitan el Corazón del Universo para completar la tarea, es lo que El Mensajero ha estado buscando.

-Mira, si es inteligente cuando quiere.

-Wade.

-Yo necesito saber cómo puedes asegurar que tenemos tanto el Corazón y Excalibur –inquirió Tony- Y el por qué enviaste a mi hijo a una tierra que nadie conoce.

-Si fallamos, y no estoy diciendo que sucederá pero hay que tener en cuenta eso, si fallamos, Avalon será el único refugio donde podamos resguardarnos cuando todo haga kaboom. Viviremos bastante bien ahí, si la leyenda es cierta. Pero es necesario que alguien nos abra la puerta porque es una verdadera fortaleza, Peter lo hará. Ahora, todos aquí estaremos de acuerdo en que mi pedacito de cielo es muy joven y es mejor así que andarlo trayendo por todo el universo expuesto a peligros. Sin rencores, Groot.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Eso, no es tan débil –defendió Rocket.

-¿Y lo demás? –Gamora miró fijamente al mercenario.

-Francis sabe dónde están Excalibur y el Corazón, pero por nuestra seguridad, se quedará el secreto hasta que sea tiempo de revelarlo. ¿Les parece? Chicos, son Pendragón, no es un tipo enamorado de la Muerte haciendo idioteces o un tipo desquiciado con poderes mutantes. Pendragón. Caos. Caos everywhere. No los compramos ni con las Cajas Madre.

-Los golpes te hacen hablar idioteces –bufó Stark.

-Bueno, si ya nos entendimos dejemos que siga la narración, tengo hambre, ¿alguien tiene algo qué comer?

No todo estaba tan claro pero al menos ya todos sabían qué terrenos estaban pisando. A Tony no le convenció la respuesta del por qué su hijo debía permanecer oculto en un reino por demás imposible o perdido que para el caso era lo mismo. Sin embargo, le concedió razón en el peligro que estaban corriendo al estar expuestos de esa manera. Con el cambio de planes, se decidieron a seguir las ideas del Hombre de Hierro, siempre pragmático como visionario. Tanto el Quinjet como la Milano, enterradas pero intactas, serían fundidas en una sola nave que soportara viajes interestelares, armas y víveres como para toda una vida. No tenían idea de cuánto les llevaría alcanzar a Peter. La Serenity era una nave extraterrestre que Wade robó de los Kree y que Skyfall adaptó. Ahora debían emularla con lo poco que tenían.

Se dividieron en equipos, Sif, Gamora, Drax, Thor, Deadpool y Hulk marcharon a diferentes puntos con el objetivo de conseguir armas, agua, comida y repuestos. Peter, Rocket, Groot y Tony se quedaron para desensamblar las naves y armar una sola en un tiempo récord, poco dormían, poco comían. Temblores, fuertes tormentas, un clima más inestable eran señales de que algo más estaba por suceder. Starlord sacó de su cajón de tesoros una tarjeta que anteriormente Stark le obsequiara para la Milano pero que jamás llegó a utilizarla, devolviéndola ahora que necesitaban una mano extra para su proyecto. Tony le sonrió, tomando la tarjeta cuya etiqueta leyó con su letra. Jocasta. Una IA no tan poderosa como su antigua Friday, Jarvis ni mucho menos Skyfall, pero serviría para los propósitos de la nueva nave que bautizaron como Argos.

-Sé que no estás diciendo toda la verdad, Wade, pero hasta ahora te has comportado decentemente. Y protegiste a Peter –dijo una tarde el Hombre de Hierro al mercenario, ambos tumbados sobre la arena en un descanso- Sabes algo más.

-Es cierto, pero tampoco estoy seguro de lo que sé, también por eso callo. No hay espacio para las dudas en estos momentos.

-¿Al menos podrías decirme el por qué Myrddin me perseguía?

-Quizá tu alma haya vivido durante el tiempo de los Pendragón.

-Eso…

-Vamos, Tony, conociste a Strange, él te mostró cosas que no tienen mucha lógica en nuestro mundo, pero sí en el universo.

-¿Por eso sacaste a Peter de aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Ya te dije, él nos abrirá la puerta de Avalon. Es el portero oficial.

-¿Crees que ya está ahí?

-Eso espero, confío en la palabra de Skyfall.

Jocasta les advirtió del peligro silencioso una vez que fue activada en los controles de la Argos. Había fluctuaciones en la actividad solar, aparentemente el sol estaba comenzando a colapsar, indicando una inminente explosión que iba a arrasar con el sistema solar. Repletos de cuanto pudieron conseguir, la Argos despegó una mañana clara sin nubes, justo cuando un terremoto fracturó el suelo, llevándose los últimos vestigios del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ de Stephen Strange, cuyo nombre Tony honró con un _gracias_ silencioso por haberles dado cobijo una vez más a cambio de nada. Su hermano de vello facial seguía apoyándoles aún de esa forma. Siempre incondicional. Usando el tirón gravitacional de la Luna, Marte, y por último Júpiter, salieron de ahí a toda velocidad hacia el oscuro y frío espacio cada vez más tenebroso conforme las estrellas colapsaban.

-Adiós –murmuró el Hombre de Hierro hacia una ventanilla, perdiendo ya de vista a la Tierra.

Se giró a Hulk quien asintió, rozándole con un hombro y alzando su mentón al verle bajar su cabeza, entendiendo su mensaje. Llegaba el momento de poner en marcha sus planes. Thor opinaba que debían ir hacia Asgard, enfrentarse a Nadann y destruirle. Sif le acompañaría junto con Rocket, Groot y Drax. Gamora iría en misión solitaria hacia el Muspelheim, reino que aparentemente aún no sufría todas las consecuencias del Ragnarok. Tenían que averiguar si ellos estaban con El Mensajero o sabían algo de él, la guerrera era experta obteniendo información. Quill, Deadpool y Tony andarían con el Argos moviéndose para despistar al enemigo, rescatando a los demás cuando terminaran su misión y de ahí, partir hacia Avalon. Wade les escuchó, sobándose su mentón hasta poder hablar, señalando al Dios del Trueno.

-Excelente estrategia salvo el detalle que necesitamos que tú vayas directo al Hel a recuperar a Loki.

-¿Y cómo lograríamos eso? –preguntó Quill.

-Francis y yo lo haremos.

-Espera… -Tony frunció su ceño pero el mercenario negó.

-De todos, soy el único que ha visto a la Muerte de frente y ha sobrevivido, de todos, soy el único al que Francis le confiaría una ruta secreta al dominio de Hela.

-Suponiendo que lo logran –intervino Rocket- ¿Cómo piensan entrar al Cubo?

Wade señaló a Mjolnir colgando del cinturón del Asgardiano.

-Por algo mutó en esa forma, ese filo puede hacer una brecha en el Cubo. Solo tú entrarás, Thor, lamento decirlo. Si más lo hacemos, Hela lo notará y estaremos fritos. Quisiera decirte que será todo fácil a partir de ahí pero seguro ya estás consciente del peligro.

-La Valkiria de la Desesperanza –murmuró el Hijo de Odín, entrecerrando sus ojos.

El diminuto dios de la muerte gorgoteó algo que hizo al resto mirarle en tanto Deadpool le escuchaba atento, volviéndose al grupo.

-Francis dice que el Cubo tiene un contador, es una melodía con tiempo definido, una vez que Mjolnir le abra, la música comenzará a sonar. Será como en los videojuegos, cuando escuches el ritmo acelerarse, es que el contador llega a su fin, el Cubo se cerrará pese al martillo y te dejará encerrado para siempre. A la mejor suena bohemio, el problema es que olvidarás todo, incluso tu propio nombre. Mención aparte que la valkiria te hará trocitos una y otra vez.

-Es demasiado peligroso, Thor –Sif alcanzó una mano del guerrero, apretándola.

-Debo hacerlo, Loki hizo demasiado por nosotros, lo menos que puedo ofrecerle es rescatarle de esa prisión.

-Y obtener el Axis –observó Drax.

-Eso nos deja a Tony y a mí solos aquí en el Argos –Starlord no ocultó su preocupación.

-No pongas esa cara, Quill –Rocket se encogió de hombros- O lo hacemos así o morimos cual cobardes viendo a los Pendragón darle vida a su caos.

-Si no pueden destruir a Nadann, neutralícenlo –ordenó Thor, mirando a quienes irían hacia Asgard- Y huyan de él.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-¿Habrá dragones? –tradujo el peludo.

-Sin Sigfried es posible que no, pero no nos confiemos. Ignoramos todas las artimañas que usaron para darles vida –replicó Wade- O cómo resucitarán.

-Bueno, esta será una hazaña sin igual –sonrió Drax- Nos merecemos un abrazo.

-¡Oh, no, Drax, no!

Se permitieron una risa, descansando mientras Argos volaba por el hiperespacio hasta una zona neutral. Luego de reunirse tan aparatosamente, estar un corto tiempo juntos, volvían a separarse. Era necesario, obligado en las circunstancias. Tony cayó profundamente dormido, siendo bruscamente despertado por una mano que calló cualquier sonido proveniente de su boca, forcejeando en acto reflejo hasta ver el rostro de Wade sobre él, frunciendo su ceño y volviendo a retorcerse en la cama cuando su muñeca izquierda fue secuestrada por Francis. Las cuatro manos del dios de la muerte tocaron de golpe su piel, provocándole un ardor cuyo grito de dolor fue sofocado por la mano del mercenario, notando que ahora tenía un anillo en su dedo anular, un extraño anillo de oro negro que le hizo mirar confundido a ambos.

-Tony, sin preguntas, sin reclamos, tienes que confiar en mí por una jodida vez que nada te cuesta. Te soltaré, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño asintió, quedándose inmóvil sobre la cama, frunciendo su ceño mientras Wade se levantaba y Francis iba a su hombro.

-¿Qué es este anillo? -preguntó de inmediato Stark viendo que no podía quitárselo.

-Es el Anillo de los Nibelungos. Voalá.

-¿No es una broma, cierto?

-Soy tan serio como me lo permite mi personaje. Loki consiguió arrebatárselo al Heraldo de la Noche cuando se exterminaron mutuamente, pero todos andaban lelos para notarlo.

-¿Por qué no puedo quitármelo? ¿Por qué me lo has dado de esta manera?

-Vaya con las preguntas, bueno, querido suegro, Francis opina al igual que yo que la persona más indicada para resguardar el Anillo de los Nibelungos eres tú… el por qué…

-¿Soy un… Pendragón? -Tony frunció su ceño.

-No, afortunadamente no. Desafortunadamente ya sabes que tienes que tienes que ver con ellos. Como Marilyn Monroe con los Kennedy.

-… crees que podré usarlo.

Deadpool meció su cabeza de un lado a otro. -De hecho sí, no lo negaré. Serás capaz de llamar a un Dragón Cardinal, pero -levantó un dedo- tienes que saber que para hacer uno tienes que pagar con especie, lo que viene a significar un trozo de universo por un Dragón Cardinal.

-Los huecos que halló Peter…

-Exacto, son por todos los Dragones Cardinales que los Pendragón invocaron.

-¿Para qué crearía yo un dragón de ésos, sabiendo el precio?

-Bueno -Wade tosió y Francis se tapó sus ojos- Así como se les puede invocar… también se les puede destruir. Solamente el amo del Anillo de los Nibelungos lo puede hacer.

-Destruir a los dragones…

El asesino tomó aire, apretando sus puños un par de veces antes de retomar la palabra.

-No creas que te será agradable, Tony, sabes bien que… esos dragones tienen las almas de gente que conocemos. Pero si alguien de todos los que hemos sobrevivido, puede y entiende las consecuencias de una acción, ése eres tú. Independientemente de tu relación ancestral con los Pendragón, hoy, el Hombre de Hierro tiene una respuesta que nadie más para la salvación del universo.

Tony arqueó una ceja, cerrando la mano que portaba el anillo. -Deberé usar un guante, de ahora en adelante.

-Pequeños detalles. Te prometo que volverás a ver a Peter, solo haz lo que te digo cuando te lo pida y te reunirás con él. Vuelve a dormir, y de preferencia no hables del anillo con nadie. Tiene la misma suerte que el Anillo Único de Sauron… tú sabes, bueno, me largo -Wade se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes con todo esto? -le detuvo el castaño antes de abrir la puerta.

-Lo que todos, Tony, el perdón.


	5. Baile

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Baile.

 

_I don't want them to know the secrets_   
_I don't want them to know the way I loved you_   
_I don't think they'd understand it, no_   
_I don't think they would accept me, no_

Hurst like hell, Fleurie.

 

 

Skyfall inundaba el taller con la música de trompetas, flautas y baterías tan características de los años 40 mientras Tony reía con Steve, el primero aprendiendo la forma correcta de bailar aquel estilo musical guiado de la mano paciente y cariñosa del capitán, que le atraía de cuando en cuando para robarle un beso, soltándole después para girarle con las quejas del castaño ante el súbito movimiento que seguía divertido aunque algunos pasos los tenían que volver a repetir al tropezar uno con otro o simplemente perdían el ritmo. El _Frenesí_ de Artie Shaw sonaba con fuerza, la flauta dictaba ahora el compás de su baile con un brazo sujetando la cintura de Stark quien tenía una mano entrelazada con Rogers y otra en su hombro mirando sus pies para memorizar los pasos, alzando su rostro hacia el de su pareja una vez que al fin los hubiera comprendido.

-Es simple –sonrió, recibiendo un beso corto como recompensa.

-Te lo dije.

-No, yo te dije que lo sabía ya.

-Es muy diferente la teoría que la práctica.

-Pero la práctica sigue el principio de la teoría.

_In the Mood_ de Glenn Miller sonó esta vez y regresaron a los giros lentos con cambios de brazos, Tony riendo al terminar con la espalda pegada al pecho de Steve quien besó la curva de su cuello descubierto por la camiseta negra que había visto días mejores, quedándose en esa posición, meciéndose al ritmo de las trompetas de la muy conocida orquesta.

-No creo que así fuese el baile –murmuró Stark mirándole de reojo.

-Me gusta así.

-Ah, esos caprichos no te traerán nada bueno, capitán.

-Estoy bien dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias –le replicó, esta vez mordiendo su nuca de forma juguetona.

-Steve, quiero seguir bailando, no puedes venir a interrumpir mis labores de ingeniería altamente especializada y dejarme con las ganas de completar una pieza de baile.

Era una queja dramática que hizo reír al Capitán América cuyas manos buscaron las del castaño para girarle, recorriendo el taller mientras la música cambiaba y ahora The Andrews Sisters con su muy famoso _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ se dejaba escuchar. Tony abrió sus ojos al ser guiado en vueltas y giros más rápidos, con su camisa amarrada en la cadera volando por completo, carcajeándose esta vez. Sus ojos fijos sobre los azules de Rogers brillaron satisfechos al dominar mejor aquel baile, regocijándose con la vista de aquel bien marcado cuerpo moviéndose de forma diestra, sus manos siempre sujetándole o acariciándole en un cambio de posición, robándole uno que otro beso hasta terminar la melodía.

-¡De eso es lo que estaba hablando! –Tony levantó sus manos con puños cerrados en señal de victoria.

-Eres un excelente estudiante.

-O es que el maestro es lo suficientemente atractivo para prestarle atención –el castaño le guiñó un ojo.

-Tony, ¿no estás coqueteando con tu profesor de baile, o sí?

-¿Qué si lo hago?

El Hombre de Hierro se carcajeó una vez más cuando unos brazos le atraparon para hacerle cosquillas mientras los labios de Steve recorrían su cuello, extasiado de verle así. No había otra imagen que más adorara en Tony que esa expresión de completa felicidad, escuchar su risa clara  y ver esos ojos llenos de una chispa traviesa. Su tema favorito en sus bocetos. Unas manos subieron por su espalda a sus cabellos rubios al tiempo que unieron sus labios en un beso fogoso, compitiendo una vez más por ver quién dominaba aquel juego.

-Señorito Stark, está metiéndose en problemas –le murmuró Rogers mordiendo uno de sus labios.

-¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo, profesor Rogers?

-Tengo varias ideas en mente.

-Las ideas no valen de nada sino están concretadas en un plan –susurró Tony en su oído que luego mordió coqueto- Sky, quiero una melodía para bailar. Vamos a subir de dificultad.

-“ _Enseguida, Tony_.”

-Eres un insatisfecho exigente genio.

-Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Cuando estaban por retomar el baile, el celular de Steve sonó, haciendo rodar sus ojos al castaño con un bufido que luego se tornó en gruñido porque conocía el timbre de la llamada. Fury. El rubio le besó una mejilla acariciando su cadera con un pulgar haciendo círculos, gesto que siempre hacía para reconfortarle, antes de alejarse con el teléfono en mano fuera del taller justo cuando el Sargento Barnes apareció a paso tranquilo para entrar donde Tony viendo por encima del hombro a su amigo al que saludó con un vaivén de su mano, viéndole desaparecer para tener un sitio callado donde hablar con el director de los Vengadores.

-Hey, música de baile –sonrió James, tronando sus dedos al ritmo de la pieza- La actualización que hiciste en mi brazo se siente increíble, Antoshka.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Bailamos?

-Debo advertirte que recién me acabo de graduar.

-Soy paciente. Y mejor bailarín que Steve.

-¡Hey!

-Skyfall, desde el inicio –pidió James, extendiendo elegante una mano a Stark quien arqueó una ceja, bufando pero no se negó, aún con la euforia de esos bailes tan clásicos como viejos.

_Sing Sing Sing_ de Benny Goodman trajo un nuevo compás más acelerado pero que obedecía los mismos principios que Tony aprendiera de Steve, aunque tenía que aceptar que Barnes se movía de una forma magistral, sin contar que era un guía bastante seguro que supo llevarle a espines cuya velocidad no imaginó que iba a poder dominar, sonriendo al sentirse más seguro. También era que el ritmo era contagioso y con el volumen alto rebotando por todo el taller, era prácticamente como estar en los grandes salones de baile de aquellos años. El castaño jadeó cuando Bucky le levantó por las caderas, girándole con él antes de devolverle al suelo con un par de giros que terminaron con él inclinado como si fuese a caer pero sostenido por su cintura gracias al brazo metálico cuyo agarre le pegó al pecho del soldado quien se inclinó igualmente para terminar la melodía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Satisfecho, Antoshka?

Éste recuperaba su respiración, sorprendido como inquieto ante los dos últimos movimientos, teniendo que aferrarse tanto a la mano como al hombro de James para no caer.

-Sí.

Se irguieron únicamente para cambiar al ritmo del gran clásico _Rock Around the Clock_ de Bill Haley con el sargento dominando por completo los movimientos de Tony quien buscaba seguirle, aunque comenzaba a sentirse inquieto ante su agarre firme que más de una vez le llevó a quedar demasiado cerca del rostro de Bucky quien le miraba fijamente, sonriendo tranquilo mientras recorrían el taller hasta que la música acabó.

-Bueno –Stark tomó aire con una sonrisa apretada- Creo que eso culmina mi lección de hoy.

-Solo una pieza más.

-Pero… -el castaño quiso alejarse pero el brazo metálico se lo impidió.

-Ya sé, Antoshka, algo más tranquilo. Skyfall, por favor.

-“ _Sí, Sargento Barnes_.”

Ahora fue el turno de escucharse una vieja balada. Tony sonrió más intranquilo, desviando su rostro sin saber qué estaba sucediendo porque no pudo despegarse del pecho del soldado que le sujetó la cintura firmemente como su mano. La otra libre se apretó en un puño al escuchar la letra.

_You're mine and we belong together_  
 _Yes, we belong together, for eternity_  
  
_You're mine, your lips belong to me_  
 _Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity_  


-James… -Tony pasó saliva al sentir la respiración de aquél sobre su oído.

-Ssshhh…

  
_You're mine, my baby and you'll always be_  
 _I swear by everything I own_  
 _You'll always, always be mine_  
  
_You're mine and we belong together_  
 _Yes, we belong together, for eternity..._

 

Stark miró alrededor como si alguno de sus bots pudiera sacarle de aquella situación, tratando en vano de empujar a James con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al no conseguirlo. Estaba estampado como si le hubieran unido con pegamento al pecho del soldado cuya sonrisa sintió sobre su cuello, dándole un escalofrío.

-James, suéltame.

-No voy a comerte, Kotenok.

Cometió el error de volver su rostro al de Barnes al escucharle ese sobrenombre, dándole la oportunidad al otro de besarle con fuerza, atrapándole entre sus brazos que no le dieron espacio para retraerse. Tony abrió sus ojos como platos, cerrándolos después de golpe al sentir la invasión de una lengua que no pudo detener, gimiendo en reclamo entre sus labios porque aquella serpiente metálica alrededor de su cintura le estaba apretando demasiado. Una vez más, hasta ahí habían llegado sus intentos de mantener a distancia al sargento cuyos sigilosos cortejos le estaban dejando noches de insomnio, primero por la incredulidad del hecho y luego por preocupación por las consecuencias de tales acciones. Stark amaba demasiado a Steve como para destruirle la idea que tenía sobre su mejor amigo, pero éste había sido cada vez más insistente, como ese primer beso robado ahí mismo en el taller, llegando al momento actual donde ingenuamente le había permitido tocarle, y peor aún, volver a besarle. Si su pareja regresaba en esos instantes ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que iba a suceder. Peleó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, maldiciendo la hora en que se le ocurrió mejorar ese brazo metálico. Jadeó pesadamente cuando Bucky al fin le liberó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú no puedes… esto está mal, muy mal… entiende que no puede ser…

-No es algo que esté en tus manos.

-¡James! –Tony se quejó apretando sus dientes- Suéltame, por favor. Steve está por regresar.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a que lo sepa, Antoshka? ¿Será que…?

-¡No! –el castaño le miró furioso con sus puños queriendo alejarle- Te lo he repetido miles de veces, maldita sea, si puedo tenerte algún afecto, es de amigos. Por favor, James, te lo suplico, suéltame ya.

Le miró francamente asustado, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse. ¿Por qué James Buchanan Barnes tenía que haberse enamorado de él? Era una burla del destino. Una mano cálida vino a su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura.

-Sabes muy bien que jamás haré algo que te lastime, Kotenok.

-Por favor.

Barnes le liberó al fin y Tony prácticamente se alejó hasta el rincón más alejado del taller, mirándole con reproche llevándose el dorso de una mano a sus adoloridos labios.

-Es la última vez, James. No quiero que vuelvas…

-No.

-Yo estoy con Steve, tu mejor amigo.

-Eres el maestro de la obviedad.

-¿Es que quieres lastimar a Steve?

-Si eso te hiere, no.

-¡Es que no se trata de mí! –jadeó Stark con una mirada desesperada.

-Es sobre ti, es sobre el amor que siento por ti y que tú no puedes cambiar porque no es algo que hayas hecho. Solo pasó.

-Pero jamás…

-No, Antoshka –Bucky torció una sonrisa- ¿Quieres un culpable? Lo estás viendo. ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero aquí –señaló su corazón- estás clavado con tal fuerza que de solo pensar que dejaras de existir me roba el aliento, tan solo imaginar que tus hermosos ojos se vean llenos de lágrimas me hace hervir la sangre, reviviendo el deseo de volver a ser ese asesino despiadado solo por ti, para protegerte a ti.

-Pero, Steve…

-Te ama, tan obvio, Kotenok. Pudiera sentir celos, sí, pero de solo ver cómo te hace feliz me basta para cuidarle como el gran amigo que es. Tampoco quiero lastimarle si eso tanto te preocupa, pero mi amistad está muy por debajo del cariño que siento hacia ti.

Tony colgó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos uno segundos antes de mesarse sus cabellos. –Tienes que olvidarme, dejarme ir.

-No va a funcionar. Antoshka, mírame.

-¿Para qué?

-Hazlo.

Pasando saliva, el castaño levantó una mirada herida a la que James sonrió apenas.

-Si me lo pides, desapareceré…

-No voy a hacer eso –rugió Tony- Vas a quitarte la vida.

-No la necesito sino puedo estar contigo.

-James…

El soldado se adelantó al verle así, alcanzándole para sostenerle por los hombros y luego por los codos cuando Stark forcejeó molesto.

-Kotenok, tú no has hecho nada malo. Pero tampoco puedes cambiarme –levantó su mentón para que le viera a los ojos- Ahora, respira y tranquilízate.

Le soltó para que Tony lo consiguiera, cosa que sucedió casi al instante con éste buscando donde sentarse, abrazándose a sí mismo. James le observó con ojos entrecerrados. Adoraba al hijo de Howard Stark con tal fuerza que le quemaba las neuronas. Tal como lo había dicho, él no había causado aquel sentimiento, simplemente fue el hecho de conocerle mejor, de escuchar sus risas, esa mirada concentrada en sus inventos, la forma en que luchaba o su expresión llena de felicidad al estar con el Capitán América que hizo nacer algo dentro de su ser que más tarde reconoció como amor. Y sabía en qué estaba metiéndose al pensar así sobre el castaño cuya fidelidad a Steve era de oro puro, no que deseara que fuese de otra manera. Prefería darse un tiro antes que obligarle a ir en contra de sus principios. Le amaba, con locura, en silencio. Tony ya se había percatado del cambio hacia su persona, siendo inteligente como solo él para mantenerlo a raya sin que nadie más se percatara.

Pero los celos habían podido más que su voluntad de hielo al estarles espiando mientras bailaban esas viejas melodías de tiempos más simples y llenos de alegría. James era un maestro ocultando ante el mundo lo que sentía por Stark pero sus ansias por tan solo tocarle ya le habían sobrepasado al momento de verle solo en el taller cuando Steve se había marchado a responder una llamada de Fury. Cómo le molestaba que su amigo –porque lo consideraba su amigo y hermano a pesar de todo- abandonara así al castaño por atender misiones. Una tontería viniendo de él más así de loco le tenía ese hiperactivo genio quien ahora se veía agobiado por lo sucedido, pero Bucky jamás iba a olvidar ya el sabor de sus labios ni su aroma. Solamente acentuaba más aquel delirante sentimiento. Tampoco quería entrar en conflicto con Steve, porque le estimaba. Así de complicado era todo aquel asunto.

-Toma –le tendió una taza de café que le preparó mientras Tony estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- Relájate, Antoshka.

-¿No serviría de nada que me prometieras olvidarlo todo, verdad?

Barnes negó, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, viéndole tomar el café. –No has hecho nada malo. O quizá sí, se te olvidó agregarle conexión Wi-Fi a mi brazo.

Eso hizo reír a Tony, tosiendo algo de café, mirándole incrédulo. –Eso no estaba en la solicitud.

-La hoja no lo tiene considerado, le faltan detalles –sonrió el soldado, sabiendo cómo se airaba el castaño cuando alguien mencionaba que algo inventado por él tuviera fallas.

-La solicitud está perfecta, además, ¿para qué quieres conexión inalámbrica?

-Quizá escuchar música.

-¿Mientras le disparas a los minions de Von Doom?

-Puedo ser Hannibal Lecter.

-Él no escuchaba música asesinando a sus víctimas, lo hacía mientras los cocinaba. Ustedes sí que no prestan atención.

-Es lo mismo.

-Claro que no.

-Hey –Steve les sonrió al volver al taller con una expresión de arrepentimiento- Lamento haberme tardado, Fury me comunicó con un representante de las Naciones Unidas.

-El día que esa gente tenga que pelear con sus propios puños por algo, dejará de fastidiarnos con sus protocolos de seguridad –observó James poniéndose de pie- Le has enseñado a bailar muy bien. Te felicito, capitán.

-Tú me enseñaste –Steve palmeó su hombro mirando a su pareja beber café cuya taza le arrebató- Nada de café hasta después de la hora de la comida.

-¡Steve! ¡James la preparó para mí!

Rogers le dedicó una mirada a su amigo. –Estás más que consciente de lo que sucede si toma demasiado café.

-¡Steve!

El soldado rió, alzando sus cejas al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus talones para salir del taller. –Les dejo con su pelea de pareja.

-Bucky… -el capitán negó tomando de la taza de café a la que luego le hizo un gesto por la falta de azúcar, dejándola sobre uno de las mesas, sonriendo a Tony- La buena noticia de todo esto, es que Fury nos ha dado día libre.

-¿Peleaste con el representante de las Naciones Unidas, verdad? Por eso el día libre –el castaño le miró de arriba abajo- ¿El siempre correcto Capitán América rebelándose ante el orden y la justicia del mundo?

-No caeré de nuevo en eso. Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Quiero dar un paseo.

-¿En moto?

Steve rió al ver la expresión de Stark, a pesar del tiempo, mantenía recelo a viajar en su motocicleta. Se inclinó para besarle, tomando su mano, poniéndole de pie.

-Skyfall, recuérdale nuestros pendientes a Tony, por favor.

-“ _Por supuesto, aún no han adquirido el obsequio para la esposa del señor Barton por su aniversario de bodas. Tony, agendaste para hoy una salida a mediodía al centro comercial_.”

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho –se quejó éste dejándose llevar por Steve quien besó sus cabellos, dirigiéndose a su recámara para cambiar sus prendas superiores por una playera doble.

-“ _Es una de mis funciones recordarte lo que olvidas, Tony_.”

-Cierra el taller, envíanos al teléfono sugerencias de regalos –ordenó el Hombre de Hierro, saliendo ya de la torre- ¿No te parece un insolente Skyfall?

-Así lo programaste, mi amor.

-Pues no tengo presente en qué momento le di esas maneras paternales tan chocantes.

-No lo niegues, te gusta que te cuide tanto.

Subiendo a la motocicleta, viajaron con calma al centro comercial que estaba atestado de visitantes por las fechas vacacionales y festivas que se aproximaban. A Steve ya no le extrañó que tuvieran que dar varias vueltas por el sitio porque Tony no terminaba de convencerse de las sugerencias de Skyfall aunque la IA prácticamente ya tuviera el obsequio, bien entrenada en los gustos como excentricidades de su creador. El castaño aprovechó para buscarle nueva ropa a Rogers quien se quejó al tener suficiente pero sus palabras tuvieron oídos sordos, esperando en la tienda por sus compras en tanto Stark deambulaba por los últimos locales, asegurándose de que hubiera visto todo lo que hubiera que ver antes de regresar a la torre para la noche de películas obligada con el resto de los Vengadores. Steve le buscó luego de recibir los tickets, las adquisiciones del castaño llegarían después por paquetería como era su costumbre, esa manía de no recibir nada de las manos de nadie.

Tony se compró un helado, con sus ojos inspeccionando sus alrededores cuando cayeron en una joven pareja dentro de una tienda de joyería. La chica parecía estar en un sueño al probarse los anillos de bodas que el vendedor ponía sobre el mostrador, pidiendo la opinión de su prometido que besaba sus dedos, obviamente sin poder decidirse. Se acercó unos pasos, quedando frente al local, viendo a la pareja. Fue extraño porque a pesar de haberlo ya pensado y hablado con Steve de pronto la idea de tener un anillo de bodas en su propia mano vino a su mente. Ellos eran personas poco ordinarias que no podían disfrutar de muchos gustos comunes por las circunstancias que les rodeaban. Clint era la excepción. Le envidió sin saber por qué, mirando su mano al tiempo que se preguntaba qué sentiría si el Capitán América deslizara un dorado anillo de bodas por su dedo anular. Casarse. Estaban más que casados en la práctica, y sin embargo…

A Steve no se le escapó su expresión cuando le alcanzó, mirando a la pareja y luego a un meditativo Stark que abrazó por la espalda, besando su sien antes de robarle una mordida de su helado.

-¿Olvidamos algo?

-Skyfall dice que no –sonrió Tony listo para irse- ¿Tienes la película elegida?

-El Clan de la Cueva del Oso.

-¡Steve! ¡Todos van a quedarse dormidos con esa película! Veremos 300.

-¿Es esa extraña película de espartanos?

-¿Detecto celos en tu pregunta? –rió el castaño mirándole atento, con una mano acariciando el torso de Rogers- Sabes bien que solo hay un cuerpo perfecto para mí.

-Es ésa película.

-Ah, vamos, Stevieee.

Negando apenas, el Capitán América le llevó de regreso. Sam ya preparaba todo para la noche de película, ayudado por Wanda. El resto del equipo ya buscaba su sitio habitual en la enorme sala, intercambiando cojines o frazadas. Clint les saludó al verles entrar.

-Mamá y papá al fin llegaron.

Tony se enfrascó en una guerra de retóricas de doble intención con Barton mientras Steve dejaba sus cosas en su recámara, buscando a Bucky después para hablarle a solas en un pasillo.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿A quién debo matar?

-Bucky…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debes comprar algo por mí.

-Me parece que estás lo suficientemente grandecito para pedir lubricantes y condones en la farmacia –rió discreto ante la mirada reprobatoria de Steve- Okay, okay. ¿Qué es lo que debo comprar por ti?

-Un anillo de compromiso.


	6. Dragones

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Dragones.

 

“ _Todos aman la vida, pero el hombre valiente y honrado aprecia más el honor_.” William Shakespeare.

“ _Valiente es aquel que no toma nota de su miedo_.” George S. Patton.

 

 

Sif recordaba perfectamente el maravilloso paisaje de Asgard antes de marcharse con Loki, los paradisíacos campos y jardines que rodeaban las construcciones en mármol y oro, ríos de aguas claras corriendo en diferentes direcciones con cascadas en las montañas nevadas a lo lejos. Auroras boreales expandiéndose por el manto estelar, brillos dorados de un sol lejano, aire fresco con aroma de rosas floreciendo. Los elegantes mantos vaporosos que parecían flotar al andar de los habitantes del nuevo imperio que el Emperador del Fuego había conseguido gracias a la bendición del sacerdote Nadann. Sus ojos ahora atestiguaban otra imagen completamente diferente. Usaba, igual que sus compañeros, un casco de protección ante el aroma a podrido, muerto, que reinaba en una tierra digna de un retrato de matanza sangrienta que una mente maquiavélica pudiera componer.

Los ríos eran de sangre y otras cosas que no desearon averiguar, toda naturaleza estaba pudriéndose, con un color verde oscuro o rojo, tallos y flores chorreaban una baba negruzca pestilente. Paredes exteriores, arcos, columnas estaban en ruinas, como si les hubieran atacado todos los ocho reinos restantes de un solo golpe. Rasguños descomunales señalaban a dragones como los culpables de aquel paisaje tétrico que trajo un escalofrío al grupo, recién llegado en una nave de exploración del Argos. Creyeron hallar Pretores o ciudadanos que les apresarían, más no había una sola alma en Asgard, únicamente rastros de asesinatos masivos, cuerpos probablemente destrozados por explosiones, dejando como único rastro manchas de sangre secas ya en techos, suelos y paredes. El cielo mismo era de un color violeta marrón sin auroras boreales, escasas nubes grises circundaban los picos altos de torres internas del palacio.

-No voy a decir que me alegra no encontrar resistencia –habló Rocket- Pero esto es peor, lo que sea que haya hecho esto, puede estar esperándonos.

-Yo soy Groot.

-No creo que se haya marchado… ya veremos.

-Hay que buscar a Nadann, o su rastro –murmuró Sif, caminando entre escombros con cautela.

Hulk asintió, adelantándose para proteger a los demás, caminando por unas escaleras que torcían hacia unos jardines igualmente pudriéndose, tomando un largo como angosto pasillo alguna vez coronado por arcos de flores ahora marchitos, cayendo a pedazos igual que las esculturas manchadas con sangre, mudos testigos de una masacre. El templo de los Antiguos se hallaba adjunto al palacio imperial en el lugar que antiguamente perteneciera a los jardines de la reina Frigga. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de subir las escalinatas que conducían a las ruinas del templo, saltando un feroz arañazo en el suelo que había levantado zanjas de un duro mármol. Rocket pidió ser el primero entrar, con su arma lista para disparar, dejando atrás a Groot, Sif y Hulk. Árboles cayeron al no poder sostenerse más de sus troncos podridos, fue el único movimiento que registraron.

-Vengan –llamó el peludo.

El interior tenía el mismo aspecto que el resto de Asgard, incluso había un número mayor de manchas de sangre cual explosión. Posiblemente fieles que asustados corriendo hacia el templo en busca de refugio. Sif no había entrado nunca al templo, siempre se había quedado fuera cuando obligadamente tuvo que asistir a ciertos ritos. Ahora que examinaban sus pasillos y salas abiertas, no había gran cosa por la cual temer, casi todos los espacios eran cuatro paredes con runas sagradas, uno que otro artilugio típico del reino. Solamente la parte del altar era diferente, con los símbolos ancestrales del fuego y el hielo primigenio encerrados en una serpiente que mordía su propia cola. El altar estaba partido en dos, con una mancha negruzca a sus pies. Hojas de lo que fuera un libro de oraciones estaban esparcidas, muchas de ellas rotas, quemadas.

-Creo que asesinaron al sacerdote –observó Rocket, trepándose al altar mirando alrededor- Es la única mancha que hay cerca.

-Tenía la creencia que él poseería inmunidad al ser conducto de la magia Pendragón.

-O bien, estamos siendo burlados –replicó el guardián, echándose su arma al hombro.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Opino lo mismo, dieron de alimento a los ciudadanos de Asgard.

Hulk les observó, girando su rostro a los techos y columnas que sostenían éste. Gruñó, apuntando con un ancho dedo hacia la construcción. Sif no le comprendió, pero Rocket sí.

-Este techo no está volado, los demás sí.

-¿Es un escenario simulado? –preguntó asustada la doncella guerrera.

-Quizás… o quién mató a todos estos inocentes estaba dentro de este templo.

Sif iba a decir algo pero tosió en su lugar, con fuerza tal que por nada cae al suelo de rodillas, de no ser por la mano de Hulk que le sostuvo. Rocket y Groot se le acercaron al instante. La guerrera alzó una mano para calmarlos, dándose tiempo a respirar con normalidad.

-Ha vuelto.

-¿Qué ha vuelto?

-Antes… tenía esto, una tos con un dolor de huesos horrible. Cuando hice mis votos con Tyar Pendragón se fue como si me hubiera sanado con ello.

-Volver a tu tierra activó de nuevo la enfermedad –Rocket miró a Hulk- Quédatela contigo, entre menos toque Asgard, la tendremos a salvo. Inspeccionaremos este templo en busca de algo que nos ayude a entender qué sucedió y nos largaremos de aquí. Ya no tiene caso ir al trono del palacio, sería contraproducente para Sif.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Sí, además nos cubre el templo. Muévete, pedazo de leña.

Ellos dos fueron hacia lo que parecían las ruinas de los aposentos del sacerdote Nadann. Igual que el resto del tempo solo eran paredes, columnas con runas en las paredes o imágenes de dragones colgando de los pebeteros. Donde fuese una sencilla cama con estantes para libros de oraciones más parecía el paso de un tornado, el aroma a podrido era penetrante incluso con sus cascos protectores. Rocket hizo una arcada mientras que Groot se acercó a lo que era el pequeño altar también destrozado que miró con curiosidad antes de extender sus brazos y dedos dentro del orificio del mármol, haciendo a un lado escombros cada vez más rápido hasta dar con lo que parecía un hueco secreto debajo del altar. Tirando con todas sus fuerzas, Groot sacó un cofre que más parecía una cubierta de libro antiguo.

-¿Qué rayos…? –el peludo se acercó, estornudando- Odio este lugar.

-Yo soy Groot.

-¿Tesoro?

Sin perder tiempo, esos dedos de raíces arrancaron la tapa, descubriendo dentro una hoja de Grimorum. Parecía que alguien la hubiese robado apresuradamente de su libro porque la orilla donde debía estar unida tenía cortes salvajes. Estaba casi cobriza de lo vieja, aunque la tinta era claramente legible, una cara tenía unos dibujos que ambos guardianes reconocieron como dragones, aunque no eran los Dragones Cardinales. Los que contemplaron eran más bien unas formas antropomorfas de los mismos, danzando alrededor de una isla mundo similar a Asgard. En el reverso de la hoja estaban escritos versos cual poema de una lengua que Rocket no reconoció y aquello era decir mucho.

-Apuesto mis bigotes que este es un retrato de los Pendragón originales en Avalon, pero lo que hay detrás escapa a mi buena observación.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-¿Magia? ¿Crees que estos versos son un hechizo?

-Yo soy Groot. Yo soy Groot. ¿Yo soy Groot?

-Cierto, es una hoja de Grimorum, que suelen ser libros de poderosos hechizos. Puesto que es claro que la arrancaron aprisa, eso quiere decir que quien lo hizo no tenía derecho a ver esto.

-Yo soy Groot. ¡Yo soy Groot!

-¿Por qué piensas que Myrddin arrancaría una hoja de su propio libro?

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Bueno, tiene sentido. Si es el archimago que nos han contado, no confiaría en Nadann, y solamente le daría lo que necesitara pero sin mostrarle lo demás… eso quiere decir que probablemente el sacerdote no sabe dónde se encuentra Avalon… pero hay algo que me preocupa más.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Sí, el hecho de haber dejado esta hoja solo nos deja dos posibilidades: o hemos caído redonditos en una trampa o lo que sea que hayan hecho con estos versos se consiguió, por lo que dejó de tener utilidad. Nada bueno en ambos casos.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por un sismo que resquebrajó aún más las paredes a su alrededor como también tiró una parte del techo que cayó sobre la destrozada cama, levantando polvo. Ambos salieron de ahí a toda prisa con la hoja que Rocket guardó en su pecho, preparando su arma contra el enemigo que sin duda había sido el causante de aquel movimiento telúrico. Encontraron a Hulk con Sif en su hombro, igualmente buscando la fuente de aquel tremor. Juntos, salieron del templo, observando como el cielo se oscureció por las inmensas alas de tres enormes dragones sobrevolando Asgard. Uno era de escamas rojizas y negras, otro era de escamas gris oscuro y el más grande tenía escamas doradas combinadas con anaranjadas.

Los tres dragones planearon alrededor del templo y los jardines, como si estuvieran buscando algo que los otros no tardaron en deducir que eran a ellos. Rocket miró alrededor en busca de una ruta alternativa de escape que además les proporcionara un refugio porque era imposible enfrentarse abiertamente a las criaturas. El mayor de los dragones rugió, estremeciendo el suelo al bajar su vuelo, casi rozando las estructuras que se cimbraron debido al aleteo de sus enormes y largas alas. Groot se aferró a su peludo amigo mientras que Hulk preparó sus puños, solamente la doncella guerrera fue la única que no hizo nada, como si estuviera enterada de algo que los demás no.

-¡SIF! ¡MUJER! ¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?

Ella se quitó el casco, bajando de un salto del hombro de Hulk y corriendo hacia el terreno más despejado donde sin duda los tres dragones la verían. Rocket silbó a los otros dos, corriendo detrás de unos escombros con su arma apuntando hacia el dragón de escamas doradas, que fue el primero que divisó a Sif, descendiendo con un fuerte aleteo y sus garras perforando el suelo ya abierto de los antiguos jardines. Hulk rugió al verle mostrar sus colmillos con sus fosas nasales extendiéndose en claro signo de prepararse para lanzar fuego a la Asgardiana. Ni el gigante verde ni el peludo pudieron hacer algo, porque Groot se los impidió al tirar de ellos de improviso, ganándose un coro de gruñidos y expresiones de enfado.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

El pequeño dedo de Groot señaló hacia la doncella guerrera, frente al enorme hocico del dragón cuyos ojos azules le miraron fijamente. Aquel dragón estaba inmóvil, con los otros dos planeando alrededor en espera de la señal del mayor para atacar. Sin embargo, no aparecía tal signo, incluso dejó de mostrar sus colmillos, solamente bufando como si olfateara a Sif, quien estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa quebrada, ofreciendo sus manos sin arma alguna a la bestia.

-… Fandral…

Ante el nombre, el dragón levantó su largo cuello que hinchó una vez más como si fuese a quemarla viva. Groot siguió reteniendo a los otros dos, negando. Sif llamó una vez más, alzando sus manos como si quisiera tocar a la bestia escamada.

-Fandral… soy Sif, ¿me recuerdas?

-¿Cómo carajos sabe ella que es el guerrero? -masculló Rocket, zafándose de Groot- Ya, no dispararé.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Ja, intuición mi rabo.

-… yo soy Groot…

-Como sea. Si esa cosa ataca, le volaré la cabeza antes.

Sif dio un par de pasos hacia el dragón, atenta a esos ojos azules que fueron dejando su pupila alargada para transformarse en una circular… más humana. La doncella guerrera sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, alcanzando el hocico del monstruo cuando descendió hacia ella, aferrándose a él por sus fosas con inmenso cariño.

-Fandral… -sollozó.

-… ¿qué…? -Rocket dejó caer su mandíbula, saliendo de su escondite- ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!

La Asgardiana le miró por encima de su hombro, volviéndose hacia el dragón quien le miró con profundo amor y tristeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una de las cuales cayó sobre los cabellos negros de Sif, quien se unió a su llanto. Los otros dos dragones parecieron darse cuenta de la situación y descendieron cada uno a un costado del mayor, sacudiendo sus cabezas como si salieran de un ensueño. Sus ojos de forma reptilesca se transformaron en miradas humanas. La doncella guerrera les miró con una sonrisa.

-Volstagg… Hogun… mis hermanos.

-Joder. Sif… ¿cómo tú…?

-Ya lo habíamos visto en la Tierra, ¿no es así? Peter nos contó del dragón que llegó a morir… que era uno de los miembros de los Defensores -su mano acarició el hocico del dragón- Los Draconianos usaron a los mejores héroes de todos los mundos para hacerlos sus Dragones Cardinales. Entre más fuertes, más grandes. Yo reconocí a Fandral por sus colores… y sus ojos… esos ojos siempre sonrientes pese a la mayor de las tristezas, esos ojos que me dieron un adiós para salvar mi vida a costa de la suya -nuevas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la doncella guerrera, igual que el dragón que gimió adolorido- Fandral… Volstagg… Hogun… ¿qué les han hecho?

-Ahora que lo pones así… -Rocket se rascó su nuca.

Hulk y Groot también se acercaron, observando no sin angustia aquellos tres famosos guerreros y defensores de Asgard convertidos ahora en bestias aladas al servicio de los desaparecidos Pendragón, entendiendo con ello que los Draconianos seguramente habían vuelto. Fandral pegó su hocico contra Sif quien le abrazó llorando abiertamente. No tenían cómo devolverlos a su forma humana, ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban sus cuerpos si era que habían sido conservados. Groot miró a su hermano peludo quien negó bajando sus hombros. Era imposible ayudarlos y si la historia de Peter había sido cierta, pese a la poderosa magia que les daba vida a los Dragones Cardinales, tenían un tiempo limitado de vida, por eso reciclaban toda alma de guerrero alrededor del universo como fuente aparentemente inagotable de esencia para esos dragones que al nacer, desaparecían un trozo del universo, dejando un horrible hueco, una nada imposible de llenar.

-Pueden… pueden venir con nosotros… -sugirió Rocket, apenado- Volar junto a la Argos…

Sif tosió de nuevo y esta vez con coágulos de sangre, al mismo tiempo que sintieron Asgard temblar y no por el vuelo de tres dragones que se agitaron nerviosos. Todos sin excepción giraron sus ojos hacia el horizonte donde una vez brillara con fuerza una de las ramas de Yggdrasill. En lugar de un sol dorado acompañado del viento resplandeciente de la magia del árbol mítico, vieron unas tinieblas en forma de garra comenzar a destruir aquel reino. Hulk pateó el suelo, sacando a todos de su sorpresa, tenían que huir cuanto antes. Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun tomaron a Sif, Hulk y Groot respectivamente para volar hacia la nave que el peludo les indicó. La garra se extendió, tirando de la cola de los dragones a los que hizo caer con sus acompañantes, con una marea de escombros que se levantó varios metros de altura, extendiéndose sobre los terrenos podridos del palacio en ruinas.

-¡Yo soy Groooot!

-No va a dejarnos ir… -tradujo Rocket, jadeando- Hijo de…

-Eso está por verse -gruñó Sif, poniéndose de pie antes de caer de rodillas ante un nuevo ataque de tos.

-¡SIF!

Ella levantó una mano, deteniendo su intención de ayudarle. Los dragones se irguieron, sacudiendo sus alas y cabezas antes de mostrar los colmillos a la amenaza dispuesta a atacarles una vez más.

-Váyanse.

-¡Vámonos! -aulló el peludo.

-Tienen que avisarle a los demás de lo que han visto ahora.

-¡Sif, no!

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Han mancillado mi tierra natal cuantas veces han querido -carraspeó Sif, tomando su espada y escudo- Han ultrajado el nombre de la Casa de Bor cuantas veces han deseado -los dragones rugieron lanzando fuego al cielo- Como doncella guerrera al servicio de Thor Odinson, no voy a permitir un ultraje más. Si Asgard ha de desaparecer, lo hará con honor, con sus hijos cayendo junto con su tierra.

-¡SIIIIF!

-¡Hulk! ¡Ahora!

El gigante le miró un par de segundos antes de atrapar entre sus enormes manazas a Rocket y Groot, saltando lejos de ellos. La nave despegó mientras los dragones rechazaban aquella fantasmal pero titánica mano que rompió parte del palacio como un buen trozo de las tierras que desaparecieron entre explosiones de humo negro. Sif miró a Fandral quien asintió con su hocico, bajando su cabeza para que ella pudiera montarle, aferrada a sus escamas y cuernos. La doncella tosió, manchando su armadura y escamas con sangre más oscura que limpió de su boca con el dorso de su mano, apretando el mango de su espada como los amarres de su escudo. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, mientras el dragón se elevaba al cielo junto con los otros dos, despidiéndose en su mente del Hijo de Odín, deseándole suerte en su misión para salvar a Loki, a quien también dijo adiós.

La guerrera levantó en alto su espada, la nave tras ellos volaba segura de regreso a la Argos.

 

_“He aquí que veo a mi padre._   
_He aquí que veo a mi madre,_   
_y mis hermanas y mis hermanos,_   
_He aquí que veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios._   
_He aquí que me llaman._   
_Me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos_   
_en los atrios del Valhalla,_   
_donde viven los valientes por siempre.”_

 

 

Rocket pateó una de las sillas de los controles de vuelo hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, aullando en dolor con lágrimas en sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas. Groot le abrazó, gimiendo también. Solamente Hulk permaneció sereno, observando cómo los últimos resplandores dorados de la una vez poderosa Asgard se perdían en una oscuridad tenebrosa, como una estrella que muere sola en el espacio. Tres dragones y una doncella guerrera, los únicos hijos de la tierra de Thor, habían caído con el reino, dándoles la oportunidad de sobrevivir un poco más. El peludo sacó de su pecho aquella hoja que estuvo a punto de romper en rabia, pero Groot se lo impidió, señalando el dibujo de los Pendragón y de Avalon. Sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas del otro guardián quien tomó aire, mirando a Hulk con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué no lo lamentas? ¿Qué clase de ser eres tú que no compartes nuestra pérdida?

El gigante despegó su mirada de las pantallas que se oscurecieron, clavando sus ojos llenos de esa ira conocida más templada de una forma que Rocket no llegó a comprender, correspondiendo a su gesto hasta que por fin se calmó, maldiciendo entre dientes al ponerse de pie y dejarlos a ambos, olvidando en el suelo la hoja que Groot recogió, tendiéndola amablemente a Hulk.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

Con la misma delicadeza, un par de dedos tomaron el papel tan pequeño entre ellos, asintiendo apenas. Groot le sonrió, girándose para ir hacia donde Rocket, dejando al otro a solas, mirando aquella hoja de papel que acarició de forma pensativa. Hulk no reconocía el lenguaje con que estaba escrito aquel papel arcaico, pero si podía sentir la magia impresa porque tenía una fuente similar a la energía Gamma que lo había creado a él en primer lugar. Esa energía primaria que diera origen al universo conocido, vestigios de su nacimiento perdidos en los rincones más apartados, entre dimensiones y otros universos como pistas a ser encontradas. Pero más que eso, lo que el gigante verde podía reconocer, era su tipo de vibración que ya había visto con anterioridad.

En el Reactor Arc del Hombre de Hierro.

 


	7. Avalon

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Avalon.

 

“ _El honor consiste en hacer hermoso aquello que uno está obligado a realizar_.” Alfred Victor de Vigny.

“ _Dueños de sus destinos son los hombres. La culpa, querido Bruto, no está en las estrellas, sino en nuestros vicios_.” William Shakespeare.

 

 

Peter se tomó su tiempo para perdonar a Skyfall, no pudo decir cuantos días estuvo sin comer y solamente dormir a ratos. Finalmente, el hambre como el cansancio mental pudieron más que él, cediendo ante el hecho inevitable de que no volvería a la Tierra y posiblemente ya no vería más a su padre pese a que la IA le había prometido que así sería. Aunque seguía enfadado con Skyfall por haberle hecho caer en la trampa, aceptaba el volver a hablarle mientras viajaban por el hiperespacio hacia Avalon. Se había imaginado ese momento de otra manera, mucho más alegre en compañía de sus padres y no solo con esa inteligencia artificial como único compañero y guía. La emoción, por lo tanto, era muy diferente al momento de escuchar la explicación sobre la ubicación de la famosa tierra de los Pendragón, el reino de Oberón y Titania. El último descanso del Rey Arturo.

Avalon había estado cerca de la Tierra pero al mismo tiempo lejos de ella. Los Pendragón tenían en su poder la manera de doblar espacio y tiempo en formas que el resto de los seres vivos desconocían. Al desaparecer, esta tierra misteriosa quedó vagando en el universo sin estar nunca en un punto fijo, motivo por el cual era indetectable al más astuto de los caza tesoros. Pero cuando Peter se había dado a la tarea de buscarla, Skyfall había detectado patrones de movimientos gravitaciones que no pertenecían a los cuerpos celestes ni a las dinámicas de las partículas cuánticas. Se trataba de Avalon. Haciendo predicciones matemáticas, la nave Serenity en la que ahora viajaban ambos se dirigía hacia el punto donde hipotéticamente se toparían con esta tierra. El chico se sintió ligeramente emocionado con la idea, pero aún no terminaba de convencerse.

-Avalon está protegida, Sky. Morgana Le Fay impuso un campo protector.

_-“Es verdad.”_

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar en Avalon de esa manera?

_-“De la misma forma, con magia.”_

Peter arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia un monitor. -Ya no tengo humor para chistes, Sky.

_-“Debemos agradecer una vez más al Doctor Stephen Strange por dejarnos una manera de abrir puertas a mundos y dimensiones que nadie más puede hallar.”_

-Oh… claro.

_-“Estamos por llegar.”_

-¡¿Qué?!

La curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo del adolescente, quien se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia los controles de la Serenity, observando en sus monitores un espacio carente ya de estrellas con solo polvo estelar bastante difuso. La nave fue desacelerando hasta quedar en medio de esa nube estelar, desplegando un símbolo mágico en color dorado y rojo que abarcó toda la nave. Peter miró alrededor esperando una turbulencia o algo muy aparatoso, pero fue decepcionado, solamente hubo una interrupción fugaz de las luces y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, los monitores ahora le mostraron un hermoso día soleado entre blancas como gruesas nubes de un cielo azul semejante a sus propios ojos que se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Avalon!

_-“Lo logramos, Peter.”_

Aterrizaron sobre una montaña truncada, que le permitió al chico observar al salir de la nave todo el paisaje digno de la mejor metáfora del Paraíso. El aire era fresco, vigorizante. Por donde quiera que mirase había bosque y campos verdes llenos de flores de todo tipo en colores vibrantes. Colinas llenas de árboles, montañas nubladas, cascadas por un lado, gigantescos lagos cristalinos que reflejaban el cielo por el otro. Bandadas de aves zurcaban el cielo en vuelos tranquilos, como si flotaran en el aire. Desde su punto de vista, Peter distinguió tres enormes construcciones, palacios era una buena palabra, aunque había arquitecturas desconocidas para él. Uno era en color blanco y tenía la mayor extensión, descansando sobre una montaña en cuyo flanco caía una cascada cual cola de caballo con bruma blanca ascendiendo. El segundo mayor era en color verde claro, le parecía más como una especie de mausoleo, pero no estuvo seguro. Por último, el tercero era en color ladrillo y oro, aunque había poco en pie según lo que alcanzaba a ver.

-S-Sky… esto… esto es…

Una esfera con una lente se acercó a él. –“ _Avalon, sí. ¿Quieres explorar?”_

-Por supuesto.

Peter regresó a la nave para llevarse consigo equipo de exploración como su traje, no sabía si existían criaturas hostiles para un humano. Habían entrado sin permiso. Bajó por un sendero natural de la montaña, acompañado de Skyfall en esa esfera flotante que hacía lecturas del terreno frente a ellos. Salvo la fauna natural y pequeña, no había otros seres esperándoles. El muchacho miró asombrado las diferentes especies de animales -esperaba que fuesen eso- que le observaban con igual curiosidad después de eones de no ver a nadie. El bosque era denso, con árboles muy altos, más de lo que hubiera esperado una vez que caminó entre ellos, encontrando otros más bajos con frutos colgando de sus ramas. Se dio el lujo de probar uno que otro, agraciando a su estómago al comer tan deliciosos manjares.

Como era de esperarse, se dirigieron hacia la construcción más grande. Peter se dio cuenta que Avalon de hecho eran una serie de islas mundos unidas por caminos flotantes y enormes puentes aún de pie. Al aproximarse a los terrenos del palacio blanco, comenzó a ver una serie de esculturas en mármol pálido, unas caídas, destrozadas y una que otra entera con un tema repetitivo: dragones. Lo que llamó su atención era que no eran poses agresivas o intimidantes como en diferentes culturas humanas, estos dragones antropomorfos eran de miradas compasivas en poses que le recordaron más a las figuras religiosas que a un monstruo a temer. Descuidados jardines fueron su siguiente centro de atención, pese a la maleza ya crecida era claro el gusto y perfección dedicados a los laberintos de arbustos, fuentes…

Sus pasos por fin tocaron los primeros escalones del palacio, saludando en juego a los guardias dragones que miraban hacia el frente con sus espadas clavadas en el suelo, sosteniendo con sus cabezas y cuernos los techos abovedados del recinto al que entró. Peter se quitó su casco al no hallar partículas tóxicas en el aire, olfateando aquellas estancias, su aroma a viejo más no podrido o en descomposición. Era como si simplemente sus habitantes se hubieran mudado, dejando todo como estaba, aunque en una que otra pared pudo ver rastros de arañazos, golpes violentos. Telares jaloneados bruscamente, esculturas decapitadas. Al doblar por un pasillo, sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de un comedor aparentemente privado con charolas aún llenas de frutas y otros manjares que hicieron gruñir a su estómago.

_-“Puedes comer, no tienen hechizos ni trucos, es simple comida.”_

-¿Estás seguro, Sky?

_-“En Avalon hay una magia muy poderosa que hace a quienes pisan sus tierras incapaces de mentir.”_

-O sea que no puedes decirme mentiras.

_-“Ni tú tampoco.”_

-Ja ja.

Si bien los muebles no eran enormes, Peter se dio cuenta que estaban hecho para seres que superaba con facilidad los dos metros de altura. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba devorando todo lo que sus manos podían alcanzar en la silla en la que se encaramó. La comida era deliciosa como el vino que probó con una risa traviesa al pensar en Tony regañándole por tomar alcohol, aunque si las historias eran ciertas, los vinos de Avalon no eran para embriagar. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, volvió a sus inspecciones. El palacio tenía cinco grandes niveles que a su vez se dividían en tres subniveles cada uno, haciendo un total de quince pisos por recorrer. Ya era de noche para cuando llegó al nivel más alto, donde encontró un mirador astronómico, un jardín con mesas y lo que podía llamar una enorme alberca que reflejó un cielo sin estrellas.

_-“¿Cansado?”_

-Algo, Sky.

_-“¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?”_

-Quisiera que todos los demás estuvieran aquí.

_-“Lo siento.”_

-Está bien… es decir…

_-“Deberías elegir una recámara donde dormir.”_

-¿Crees que sea prudente dormir aquí?

_-“Es más cómodo que un camarote de la nave.”_

-… cierto.

De todo lo que Peter había visto, lo que más le había llamado la atención era lo que parecía una sala común con una enorme pared con esculturas saliendo del mármol entre remolinos. Aquella escena le dejó embobado por largo tiempo porque cada detalle contaba una historia diferente. Todo iniciaba con la pareja en lo alto, un dragón y una dragona -como les puso- cayendo hacia una tierra con volcanes. El dragón, que era pequeño en comparación a la dragona, abrazaba un trozo de lanza contra su pecho. Luego se le veía a este pequeño en una forja, partiendo la lanza mientras enanos le observaban con miradas asombradas, levantando entre sus garras dos objetos: un anillo y una espada. Más abajo, el dragoncito descendía entre nubes a una isla que el chico reconoció como Avalon, tomado de la mano de una figura de rostro antropomorfo aunque gentil. Esta pareja inusual transmutaba en un rey elfo muy alto de cabellos lacios con una reina elfa hermosa de vestido largo que hadas sujetaban, ambos cargando tres pequeños dragoncitos de rostros tiernos.

No le cupo duda alguna que se trataba la historia de Oberón y Titania pero en la forma Pendragón. Desconocía quien era la dragona seguramente hermana de Oberón, y qué había sucedido con el anillo y la espada que en la última parte aparecían en poder del rey elfo. Ese altorrelieve le había llevado tiempo de contemplación, apenas si estaba destruido, dejando buena parte de aquella historia a la vista. Peter concluyó que ése era nada menos que el palacio de los reyes de Avalon, la morada sagrada que ojos mortales pedían ver en diferentes pruebas. Sintiéndose todo un ladrón por elegir la que seguramente fue la recámara principal, decidió tomar una siesta en la enorme cama que velos colgados del techo rodeaban. Con el estómago lleno y la cabeza dándole vueltas por tantas ideas y teorías al contemplar esa parte de Avalon, se quedó tendido boca arriba, mirando el techo con lámparas en forma de flores.

-¿Sky?

_-“¿Sí, Peter?”_

-En todo el palacio no encontré ni una sola habitación de armas. No tenían ejército, apenas guardias.

_-“Quizá los Pendragón no creían en la violencia.”_

-¿Entonces por qué los masacraron?

_-“Es algo que tendremos que descubrir. Buenas noches, Peter.”_

-Buenas noches, Sky.

Al día siguiente, luego de un abundante desayuno, el adolescente decidió explorar los otros dos palacios. El de color verde claro que le había parecido un mausoleo, era más como una serie de mezquitas que terminaron dándole el aire de una de ésas escuelas orientales. Peter cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pisando nada menos que los aposentos de Myrddin Pendragón: Merlín. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, exploró a paso precavido cada rincón que sus ojos encontraban. A diferencia del palacio blanco, éste no tenía rastros de violencia contra la construcción, pero sí con la enorme cantidad de libros, papiros, códices, mapas y otros documentos que alfombraban los pasillos abandonados. Parecía como si hubiesen querido destruir todo el legado del archimago, y al mismo tiempo, como si buscaran algo.

Entonces el chico halló otro palacio, a un nivel inferior que no había podido ver desde la montaña porque de hecho, este palacio estaba por debajo de uno de los lagos y la única forma de entrar era por el palacio de Merlín, como le llamó. Caminando a lo largo del túnel que descendía al lago de aguas semicongeladas, llegó a este recinto de color gris y marrón. A pesar de lo oculto, Peter no pudo contener la tristeza de ver la vandalización del palacio. Era más claro el ataque sufrido en esas habitaciones y pasillos que en los otros dos palacios anteriores, casi no había nada que diera pista de lo que habitó o hubo entre sus paredes. En un jardín halló por fin una escultura casi completa, faltaba una mitad pero la otra era de una mujer hermosa con una corona en su cabeza, mirando con ternura a dos pequeños jugueteando en su regazo.

-Vaya…

_-“¿Qué pasa, Peter?”_

-La reina o lo que sea… me recuerda a alguien.

_-“¿A quién?”_

-A la doctora Jean Grey -Peter bajó su mirada a los niños, frunciendo su ceño -La niña… la niña me recuerda a Wanda.

_-“Tal vez se parezcan. Solo son esculturas.”_

-El niño… -Peter pasó saliva- se parece a mí.

_-“Dicen que todos los niños son iguales tan pequeños.”_

-Gracioso, esto me da escalofríos, Sky.

_-“Hay que seguir.”_

Dejaron aquel palacio, saliendo del lago para rodearlo en dirección al último de ladrillos rojizos. Ya Peter había divisado que era una construcción en ruinas, pero al estar ahí no se había percatado de la magnitud de su estado. Era peor que el palacio bajo el agua. Le pareció que era similar a las ruinas que podían haber quedado luego de la explosión de una bomba, el daño era mayor, de todos los palacios anteriores, éste era el más destruido. No solo tenía ese aire de violencia, también había cierta atmósfera densa, de maldad pura que le incomodó como a su sentido arácnido pese a que no se disparaba su alerta ante un peligro. Lo que fuese que hubiera atacado aquel palacio había dejado su aura entre los muros caídos como las columnas y esculturas. El chico solamente dio un paseo corto pues no había mucho que ver, su único hallazgo fue encontrar un retrato pintado sobre un telar y rasgado por unas garras gruesas que levantó para verle mejor. Alzó sus cejas al notar que se parecía a la niña en el regazo de aquella reina de mármol en el palacio del lago, salvo que lucía mayor. Peter tuvo un escalofrío al ver que el parecido con la Bruja Escarlata era sorprendente.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

_-“¿Qué piensas?”_

-No lo sé… no tengo idea -el adolescente dejó caer el retrato- pero lo que sé es que ya no quiero permanecer un minuto más aquí.

_-“Volvamos.”_

Cenó cual desesperado para la madrugada en que regresó al palacio principal, durmiendo hasta que el sol estaba en lo alto. Peter deambuló por el resto de la isla ya sin examinar nada, únicamente admirando los paisajes o tomando nota de la fauna exótica pero inofensiva que encontraba. Necesitaban respuestas, estaban ahí más no en la forma en que pensaba. Para la noche siguiente al fin tuvo la decisión de ir al palacio del archimago, buscando cualquier pedazo de papel donde tuviera la más mínima pista de cómo traducir aquel lenguaje indescifrable. Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos al encontrar una pequeña pero valiosa hoja arrancada y semi quemada en donde se veían unos párrafos en el idioma Pendragón y debajo nada menos que los indicios de lo que le pareció eran runas.

-¡Skyfall, lo tenemos! ¿Crees que puedas hacer una valoración del alfabeto y tener un sistema de traducción?

_-“Claro, Peter.”_

Siguiendo con su búsqueda de datos, el muchacho terminó en un balcón abierto que daba al lago bajo el cual se hallaba el otro palacio. Desde aquel punto de vista se percató de otro detalle fascinante que cautivó su mirada por un largo tiempo. No estaba seguro si estaba flotando o quizá estaba sujeta de alguna forma a un soporte profundo, pero en el centro del lago, hundida apenas lo suficiente para cubrirse, estaba una escultura de mármol blanco como la nieve. Era una figura femenina recostada, más lo que llamó la atención de Peter era que sujetaba contra su pecho, a la usanza de los faraones egipcios, una espada cuyo mango tocaba el mentón de la mujer y la punta del mandoble hasta sus finos pies. Conociendo bien los mitos artúricos, no le cupo duda alguna al chico que estaba viendo nada menos la figura de la Dama del Lago con Excalibur.

-¡Sky! -llamó Peter, emocionado.

No tuvo respuesta, pero supuso que la IA estaba ocupada haciendo el sistema de traducción. Buscó con la mirada una manera de acercarse, porque el lago era profundo de aguas frías. La distancia del balcón con respecto al agua era engañosa. Para su desconsuelo, no había lancha o barca alguna que pudiese acercarle a la escultura que anhelaba ver de cerca. Quizá ese rostro lejano también le fuese familiar, tenía que averiguarlo más no había manera de hacerlo… salvo si se atrevía a balancearse cual Tarzán sobre el lago con una de sus telarañas. Algo temerario pues existía el riesgo de caer en el lago, aunque sabía nadar pero no tenía idea de la densidad de aquellas aguas ni tampoco si podía haber algún peligro al caer. Haciendo a un lado su temor, Peter hizo un rápido cálculo de la extensión necesaria para colgarse hasta el otro extremo por un arco lejano. Se alejó para tomar el mayor impulso y dar un gran salto por los aires.

-¡YUUUUUJUUUUUUUUU!

Lanzó su telaraña que vio tocar la piedra grisácea del arco. Con la seguridad de un punto de soporte, movió sus piernas aumentando el impulso y haciendo la curva de balance necesaria, con el viento golpeando su rostro al irse acercando velozmente hacia la escultura con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de la emoción. De las figuras artúricas que más le gustaban, estaba la Dama del Lago y Merlín, más que el propio Arturo a quien admiraba, pero esos dos eran sus personajes favoritos de aquella mitología. Ver la figura real en el mundo de los Pendragón hacía que valiera la pena jugar al inconsciente, pensamiento que se esfumó cuando a metros de la escultura vio lo que le pareció una explosión a punto de tocarle, proveniente de las profundidades del lago. Peter estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y con ello caer en las frías como inmóviles aguas cuando sintió un golpe en su costado.

_-“¡Te tengo!”_

Skyfall le rescató justo a tiempo pues su telaraña en la piedra del arco jaló éste, derribándolo por lo que perdía su punto de apoyo. Ambos salieron volando a un costado del lago, cayendo sobre una roca lisa pero redonda lo suficientemente gigante para no resbalar por sus orillas. El muchacho jadeó, sosteniéndose su costado adolorido y con la vista fija en el lago, esperando por la explosión que no llegó. Frunció el ceño, levantándose aprisa en busca de aquel elemento agresivo que le había hecho perder su vuelo de balance. Tan cerca de la orilla del lago es que se percató de su error, más no estaba molesto. Una vez más, Avalon le obsequiaba una maravilla más que admirar. Lo que había avistado como una explosión lanzada en su contra era nada menos que el nacimiento de una estrella pero que por la velocidad y movimiento no supo distinguir. Aquel lago no solo eran aguas frías y quietas, era una ventana que reflejaba la dinámica del universo.

-¿Qué…? Sky, ¿qué es…?

_-“Según lo que he podido traducir, éste no es un lago cualquiera, era llamado el Espejo de Nimue.”_

-¿Nimue? Ah, el nombre mortal de la Dama del Lago.

_-“Aquí ella veía lo que sucedió, sucedía y llegaría a suceder.”_

-Entonces estamos viendo algo que bien pudo haber pasado.

_-“Ambos sabemos que las estrellas nacen todo el tiempo.”_

-¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si caía?

_-“Probablemente hubieras quedado atrapado entre dimensiones temporales… lo que a tu cuerpo le hubiera costado la vida.”_

-Ooohhh…

_-“Eso fue muy arriesgado.”_

-Quería verla, Sky, a la Dama del Lago.

_-“Deben existir otros retratos menos peligrosos en el palacio, volvamos.”_

-Okay.

Fue lo primero que hizo al pisar el palacio de Merlín, terminando ligeramente frustrado al no hallar ningún retrato de la Dama del Lago. Ni tampoco del archimago. Se sentó recargando su espalda contra un librero, bufando y cruzándose de brazos. Al sacudir aquel librero, tiró unos libros que ya estaban precariamente en la orilla, cayéndole sobre la cabeza con polvo que cubrió sus cabellos castaños. Peter gruñó, a punto de tomar uno de ellos en su regazo donde quedaron para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, cuando sus ojos captaron una vez más algo de su interés. Un dibujo de la famosa como siempre admirable espada Excalibur. Abrió por completo el libro en la página donde vio aquella ilustración, abriendo sus ojos como su boca. Claro que era la espada que solamente el elegido podía sacar de la piedra donde Uther la había dejado. El dibujo de doble página todavía poseía sus colores originales, vibrantes, que resplandecían incluso.

-Excalibur… -Peter pasó sus dedos por encima de la ilustración, recorriendo con su vista desde la punta filosa hasta el mango, donde se detuvo.

En el centro del mismo donde se unían el soporte como los extremos del mango, había una joya tachonada en color azul. Hermosa como todo el diseño de Excalibur, salvo con la inquietante similitud de un diseño que el chico conocía y amaba prácticamente desde que estuviera en un vientre. Las divisiones geométricas como la forma circular para él tenían un nombre. El Reactor Arc de su padre, una de sus mejores invenciones y por la que se le conocía tan bien. Peter levantó el libro a la altura del rostro, girándolo para ver de forma vertical la ilustración. Se dijo que tal vez era una inquietante coincidencia, como los colores dominantes del dibujo: azul, blanco, rojo con salpicaduras en dorado. El gris de la hoja brillaba como lo hacía el Vibranium que hubiera visto en el escudo de Steve, en el brazo de Bucky…

Sintió una alarma, una vez más, porque su mente comenzó a hilvanar ideas nada buenas en relación a los inquietantes hechos relacionados con su vida y los Pendragón, demasiadas coincidencias que estaban teniendo un denominador común. Como que solamente alguien y solamente alguien le había hablado por primera vez del Rey Arturo, ayudado en la búsqueda de Avalon donde ahora se encontraba. Alguien que siempre había estado presente en sus vidas, incluso arreglando relaciones desastrosas, ocultando grandes secretos como el mejor de los sacerdotes. Una figura que había hecho mucho, más siempre entre las sombras, sin nunca buscar el reconocimiento. Cariñoso, diligente, con una lealtad a prueba de cualquier cosa… a menos de que así lo hubiera planeado desde un principio. Peter tuvo miedo.

_-“¿Peter, qué sucede?”_

Éste bajó el libro, pasando saliva al mirar la esfera metálica con un ojo brillante sobre él. Si la magia de Avalon aún existía, le suplicó que funcionara.

-Sky… ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Hubo un silencio angustiante, antes de escuchar la fatídica respuesta. -“ _Uther Pendragón_.”


	8. Apocalipsis

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Apocalipsis.

 

“ _La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo_.” Epicuro de Samos.

“ _La muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido_.” Mahatma Gandhi.

“ _Ni el sol, ni la muerte pueden mirarse fijamente_.” François de La Rochefoucauld.

 

 

Muspelheim era conocido como el reino de los demonios, hogar de Surtur, cuyas manos trajeran el Ragnarok. Con semejantes introducciones, tanto Gamora como Drax esperaban encontrar un paisaje que los pudiera inquietar a un par de guerreros curtidos incursionando en sus tierras, sin embargo, su decepción fue mayúscula. En lugar de los conocidos montes humeantes, los volcanes en erupción, las tierras llenas de feroces bestias o ríos de lava entre rocas oscuras, encontraron un paisaje muerto, como un planeta cuyo centro ha dejado de funcionar, convirtiendo todo en roca sólida sin vida alguna en espera de la muerte segura a manos de algún gigante meteoro o la explosión cercana de una estrella. Así estaba la tierra de los demonios que ellos dos vieron, vacía, con un aire de soledad y ningún demonio a la vista.

-Esto no está bien -comentó Drax con el ceño fruncido, mirando a través de su casco el horizonte.

-Debemos encontrar algo. Algo que nos diga por qué todo está así -respondió Gamora.

La mano de la guerrera acarició su cinturón, en su costado izquierdo donde se encontraba oculto un pequeño dispositivo mágico que Deadpool le había dado, en caso de que las cosas “no salieran tan bien” pero ella había entendido a qué se refería. Era muy probable encontrar a los Pendragón en el Muspelheim porque ya no les cabía duda de que habían estado confabulados desde el principio. Y si la información del mercenario era correcta, la pareja de Surtur era nada menos que una Alfa Draconis original, Sinmore. Pero a juzgar por el vació que gobernaban aquellas tierras volcánicas, todo indicaba que no la encontrarían tan fácil como a su rey. Anduvieron entre valles profundos como en colinas altas buscando un indicio de lo que conocían como el Palacio de la Montaña, un refugio de Surtur cuando las invasiones de Asgard le hicieron replegarse.

-Por allá -Drax señaló con un dedo a su derecha- Se ve algo.

Intercambiando una mirada, anduvieron el largo trecho que cruzaba unos lagos de lava ya secos y duros, colinas truncadas y pilares de roca maciza con rastros de rasguños, pero en ninguna parte vieron sangre o alguna muestra de violencia. Simplemente todos los miles de demonios habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Cuando alcanzaron el puente que les llevaba hacia la montaña que Drax había señalado, notaron que ésta estaba abierta como si dos enormes manos hubieran tirado de los mantos terrestres para descubrir la imponente, aunque muy tétrica construcción del rey del Muspelheim. Preparados con sus armas, fueron avanzando a paso sigiloso hasta tocar una entrada que una vez inspeccionada, les llevó por una serie de pasillos cruzados que caminaron, notando la soledad más el aire de maldad que se respiraba. Algo había ahí y tenía un rencor como nunca lo habían podido percibir que les incomodaba al punto de ahogarles.

Gamora se detuvo con Drax a escuchar un sonido curioso. Era como si algo estuviera masticando huesos. Tomaron un estrecho pasillo que subía al balcón que circundaba el gran salón de dónde provenía aquel sonido, arrastrándose por lo bajo hasta mirar por entre esculturas que sostenían columnas del techo. Abajo, la imagen fue confusa por no decir escalofriante. El enorme cuerpo de Surtur estaba siendo devorado por tres masas amorfas realmente asquerosas, sus cuerpos dejaban escapar hilos de baba pestilente, con escamas deformes moviéndose cual piel de serpiente como si no terminaran de acomodarse, cuernos y púas siguiendo ese paso entre extremidades largas e igualmente sin sentido. Aquel temible rey demonio era ya restos humeantes apenas reconocibles, con una fantasmagórica figura observando con fría calma la acción de los tres monstruos.

-Sinmore -apenas musitó Gamora.

Era muy alta, de cuerpo atlético y sus cuernos de dragón coronando su cabeza, pero ya parecía más un fantasma, apenas siendo visible la parte inferior de su cuerpo con humo negro saliendo de una cuenca de ojo vacía. Más sonreía mirando esas masas amorfas, sus ojos tenían un cariño extraño, morboso. Los dos guerreros entrelazaron de golpe sus manos cuando percibieron otra aura más. Ésta era completamente diferente en poder, casi dejándoles sin aliento cuando entró por las puertas, arrastrando consigo algo más. Los ojos de Gamora y de Drax se abrieron de par en par al ver nada menos que la Muerte caminar tranquilamente hacia los monstruos y Sinmore, trayendo consigo a un agonizante Odín cuyo cuerpo mostraba los claros signos de tortura, dejando un camino de sangre detrás suyo.

- **Mis pequeños, ¿aún no están satisfechos?**

Sinmore se giró a Muerte, con un suspiro. -Los dragones necesitan mucho alimento para fortalecerse. Pero mi amado Surtur es buen platillo, ¿no os parece así Sigfried, Morgana, Tyar?

Los tres respondieron con sonidos guturales nada alentadores, mordiendo los huesos del rey del Muspelheim con ahínco, peleando entre ellos por las vísceras restantes. Muerte dejó caer a Odín, quien lanzó un quejido lastimero, pero no se movió de su lugar. Las garras de Muerte danzaron en el aire, haciendo círculos alrededor de los tres amorfos Pendragón renacidos. A Gamora le quedó claro la forma para usar los dragones con las almas de guerreros o seres poderosos si Muerte estaba con ellos. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. En partes. Sinmore rió de forma hueca, señalando a Odín con una garra negra que comenzaba a humear.

-¿Dónde está vuestro ojo, Padre de Todo?

Éste no dijo nada, Muerte le tironeó sus cabellos blancos al alzarlo. - **Te han hecho una pregunta.**

-… no lo sé… no lo sé…

-Mentiras, has estado mintiendo Hijo de Bor. Pero vuestros insultos encuentran castigo al fin.

Los tres monstruos deformes terminaron su festín con Surtur de quien no quedó nada más que el recuerdo. Entre crujidos de huesos y gemidos horribles, los renacidos Pendragón fueron recobrando su forma de Alfa Draconis, altos, fornidos con cuerpos escamosos y largas colas que se arrastraron por el suelo, gruesos cuernos negros igual que sus garras y sus colmillos curveados. Sus ojos eran completamente oscuros, exhalando humo negro por sus narices. Sinmore les sonrió, acercándose para acariciar sus hocicos mientras que Muerte alzó su mentón, orgullosa de verles de vuelta en aquellas formas de dragón, haciendo que Odín les observara.

- **Nunca debieron manchar este universo con su sangre.**

-… no… ganarán… no… lo harán…

-¿Quién nos puede detener ahora? -espetó Sinmore, volviéndose a él- ¿Crees que podéis mantener el Ojo de Odín escondido de nosotros? ¿En estos momentos cuando ya no hay rincón al cual abrigarse? La destrucción total se aproxima, Hijo de Bor, ya nada puede detenerlo.

-… no… resultará…

- **Confía en seres inferiores, en razones nimias.**

-Bien, puede ser que ignoréis el paradero de vuestro propio ojo, Odín Padre de Todo, pero no hay que buscar mucho. De la vida que resta aún en este asqueroso universo, pocos han tenerlo. Igual que el Corazón del Universo.

- **He esperado tanto por esto, estoy cansada de saber de Némesis, de lidiar con Oblivion, de escuchar al Tribunal Viviente. Unos cuantos mortales no me arrebatarán mi dicha.**

-Venganza -tronó la voz de Sinmore- Venganza al fin.

-… jamás…

- **El mercenario. Él me dirá dónde está el Ojo de Odín, el Corazón del Universo. Haré que me lo diga.**

Muerte dejó caer a Odín, girándose para salir a paso vivo de ahí, esfumándose en su andar. Sinmore se volvió a los dragones que olfateaban donde estuviera el cuerpo de Surtur antes de girar de forma súbita su rostro hacia donde Gamora y Drax al percibirles. Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse ya, saliendo despedidos de su escondite, rompiendo piedra junto con la estructura que soportaban al ser tirados por una fuerza invisible que les infundió un terror indescriptible, sin contar su nula movilidad pese a que sus mentes estaban llenas de ira al ser maltratados de esa manera, cual muñecos sin vida. Los Pendragón rieron de forma ronca y antinatural, sacudiendo sus colas al ver como la reina del Muspelheim se divertía con ellos.

Drax hizo el intento por escapar, luego buscando una distracción para que Gamora lo hiciera. Ella solamente pudo jadear, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse, pensando en un humano al que no le había dicho adiós porque tenía la promesa de volver. Su mano alcanzó el rostro de Sinmore, arañándole no con la intención de hacerle daño porque era imposible pero sí para que su otra mano alcanzara su cinturón. La Alfa Draconis rugió, torturando con ese poder a los dos guerreros que, sin embargo, no emitieron sonido alguno de dolor para no darle el gusto de satisfacerse, aumentando la ira de Sinmore hasta que al final había roto muchos de sus huesos y rasgado sus cuerpos en heridas fatales, arrojándolos a un lado de Odín.

-Duros, duros guerreros, pero nada os salvará ahora. ¿Creísteis que mis pequeños habían desaparecido por un juego de manos de Loki? Estáis en un pedestal muy alto, permitidme que os descienda a donde deben.

-… Sinmore… déjales vivir…

-Callad, Padre de Todo, contigo ya he terminado- la Alfa Draconis rugió, rodeándoles- Al fin es que todo vuelve a su lugar de origen, al fin es que podemos dejarnos de pretensiones huecas de vuestros juegos hipócritas que llamaron universo a costa de los míos, mi sangre, mi familia.

-Nosotros… -tosió Gamora un poco de sangre- …no te hemos hecho daño.

-¡Claro que lo hicieron! Todos los seres en este universo lo hicieron, con su sola existencia, ¿o es que creéis que estáis viva por una fuerza sobrenatural que os sopló el aliento de vida? ¡Fue la muerte de mi familia la que creó todo esto!

-¿Has destruido todo… por tu familia?

-Nada sabéis, guerrera, y ciertamente, nada os diré porque a mis ojos sois únicamente parásitos que gozaron de privilegios mientras mi sangre sufrió los horrores de pecados falsos a manos de seres tan asquerosos como vos.

-Muerte… te traicionará.

Sinmore se carcajeó mientras que los otros tres dragones bufaron, sacando humo de sus fauces al acompañar con risas malignas a la Alfa Draconis.

-Y heme aquí pensando en la forma de que mis pequeños terminen su maduración, pero una vez que la rueda gira ya no se le puede detener. Mis niños, sangre de mi sangre, descendientes de mi hermano Anmore… frente a vos está vuestro festín, que estos tres infames se conviertan en su alimento final.

Mientras Sinmore recitaba algo en lengua ancestral, los tres dragones se adelantaron a los tres caídos que apenas pudieron resistirse con las últimas fuerzas que tuvieron. Los colmillos se clavaron en sus cráneos, en sus costillas, desgarrando sus cuerpos que fueron devorados con ansiedad. Tyar devoró al Hijo de Bor, Sigfried a Drax mientras que Morgana festejó con el cuerpo de Gamora. Garras negras partieron los huesos, músculos y órganos con salvajismo, incluso los dragones se tiraron al suelo para lamer la sangre restante cuando ya no quedó rastro ni de Gamora, Drax o del Padre del Todo. Las escamas recuperaron sus colores como los ojos de los dragones tomaron su color verde con tonos dorados, haciendo vibrar el palacio al recuperar sus fuerzas por completo. Sigfried rugió al levantar su hocico al frente, notando una nueva visita.

-Me alegra que la familia esté reunida.

-Nadann.

El sacerdote que pregonaba la Fe de los Antiguos sonrió, con sus manos cruzadas al frente, caminando descalzo con su manta de tela vieja como única ropa y sus ojos admirando la forma de los Pendragón. No poseía cicatriz o marca alguna de algún ataque como lo supusiera Sif y Rocket en Asgard, estaba tan jovial y fresco como siempre.

-Parece que el Hijo de Bor no mentía respecto a su ojo.

-No importa, ¿vos le encontraréis?

-Será traída a nosotros, querida Sinmore. Tenemos con nosotros una hermosa hechicera.

Ambos se volvieron hacia Morgana quien sacudió su cuerpo de dragón, transformándose en una falsa Gamora.

-El líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia confía ciegamente en ella. Le dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber… antes de asesinarle. Aun necesitamos un cuerpo más. Para Myrddin -Naddan suspiró, mirándoles en turnos con una sonrisa quieta. -Tenemos al Hijo de Odín, Thor, buscando las mismas respuestas que todos los demás que le antecedieron, tenemos al mercenario a quien Muerte nos ha pedido no tocar. Tenemos otros guerreros y seres escondidos en diferentes rincones del universo. Aún debemos localizar a Uther pero su guarida está próxima a revelarse, pues ya no quedan huecos que utilizar como camuflaje -se giró a Sinmore, arqueando una ceja- Si bien el hechizo Lazarus sigue teniendo el mismo efecto, esta será la última vez que Tyar y sus dos hijos puedan tomar cuerpos como vainas y andar una vez más. No fue posible conseguir neonatos en los cuales reencarnar, únicamente vidas que sustituir.

-Insignificancias -bufó ella- Cuando todo termine, la vida dejará de importar.

-Aún tenemos al humano con el poder de las máquinas. Él, en particular, es mi deseo que no sea lastimado.

-¿Qué pensáis, Nadann? ¿Para qué os sirve un vástago de Igraine?

-Para mucho, es curioso que esté siendo protegido con ahínco. Igual que su hijo. Hay que eliminar a la bestia verde, el guardián elemental y su compañero peludo.

-Tyar lo hará, acompañad a vuestra hija en su misión. Sigfried irá tras el Asgardiano.

-No tengan compasión, Familia Pendragón, ellos nunca la tuvieron con ustedes.

A un gesto de Sinmore, los tres dragones desplegaron sus alas y salieron volando del palacio, dejando a solas al sacerdote con la reina del Muspelheim, quien se acercó al primero, notando que su cuerpo se había esfumado ya de las rodillas hacia abajo. Flotaba prácticamente sobre el suelo manchado de baba y sangre.

-Es tiempo, Nadann.

-Prometí que habría venganza y está siendo cumplida, mi dulce señora. El Hielo y el Fuego están a punto de colisionar, entonces todos los universos y sus existencias habrán de morir para volver al origen real, el que todos callaron, por el que todos mintieron.

-Vuestras palabras me regocijan.

-No así mis acciones, reina mía. Existir en este plano como una Alfa Draconis te ha costado mucho, estás a punto de desaparecer por completo y Lazarus no podrá traerte de vuelta.

-Anmore también desapareció.

-Engañado por las mentiras de este universo.

-Yo desapareceré trayendo la verdad.

-El Caos.

-La Nada.

-Lo que no puede morir y siempre muere, lo que no puede ser y siempre existe.

-Padre.

-Los Alfa Draconis fueron sus hijos, sus heraldos. No hay mayor orgullo que ése. Por eso es que quiero pedirte, Sinmore Draconis, que antes de marcharte como lo hizo tu pequeño hermano, me dejes tu poder para mover las últimas piezas de este juego que llega a su fin.

-Tomad lo que os parezca necesario. Anmore tuvo fe en las ilusiones vanas de este universo y lo único que consiguió fue la masacre de su familia. Más no lo he olvidado y ahora la venganza me trae el cáliz de satisfacción al ver las estrellas morir, los seres infames rogar por misericordia que jamás fue mostrada a los míos. Tomad mi poder, si así os parece. Destruid todo, haced que lloren las últimas lágrimas que rebosaran la copa de mi padre. Encontrad el Corazón, destruidle con Excalibur, moved el Axis y liberad a mi padre.

-Soy tu más fiel sirviente -respondió Nadann, adelantándose.

Sinmore cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el sacerdote clavara sus manos en su pecho, absorbiendo su poder mientras que ella simplemente se convirtió en una ceniza negra que se desvaneció. Las manos de Nadann ennegrecieron hasta sus codos, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo ligeramente por el agudo dolor que sintió al tener en sus manos el poder maldito de un Alfa Draconis. Salió tranquilamente del palacio con sus brazos humeando, llegando a una cúspide de piedra volcánica donde admiró el muerto paisaje del Muspelheim. Gamora y Drax jamás pudieron sentir lo que pisaban pues estaba bajo su hechizo, todas aquellas piedras, rocas como lava seca guardaban bajo su manto todo el ejército muerto de los demonios al servicio de Surtur. Miles y miles de cadáveres que esperaban el efecto de Lazarus para volver a andar.

-Hemos jugado su juego, hemos mentido sus mentiras. Los últimos osbrevivientes de este universo no tienen más a dónde esconderse, y si acaso Avalon pretende resistirnos, es tiempo de demostrar el verdadero poder de un Alfa Draconis -levantó sus manos en alto, extendiendo sus dedos- ¡LAZARUS, LAZARUS! ¡POR LA GRACIA DEL FUEGO Y DEL HIELO! ¡POR LA MUERTE Y EL VACÍO! ¡POR AQUÉL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE! ¡LEVANTA EL EJÉRCITO INMORTAL QUE DERRIBE LA MÁSCARA QUE CUBRE A ESTE UNIVERSO! ¡LAZARUS, LAZARUS! ¡PURIFICA CON EL CAOS LO QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ EXISTIR!

Columnas de fuego helado cayeron desde el cielo oscuro hasta las rocas, trayendo consigo las almas desde el Hel para infundir vida a los cadáveres de los demonios, que se fundieron con la piedra volcánica, retorciéndose sobre el suelo hasta erguirse en una nueva forma, similar a insectos depredadores con alas de dragón, ojos que despedían humo helado y hocicos derramando baba de lava ardiente. Nadann se carcajeó, señalando las tibias estrellas aun brillando en el firmamento como los objetivos de los nuevos soldados, otorgando el poder en sus manos para hacerles más fuertes y así emprender el vuelo a cada rincón del universo. Su meta: la destrucción total. Muspelheim quedó vacío, el propio sacerdote flotaba entre tinieblas, asintiendo satisfecho.

-Han sido astutos, pero eso no los hace invencibles. Es hora de hacer aparecer el Anillo de los Nibelungos, hay que señalarle a Myrddin dónde se encuentra Excalibur… oh, Uther, eres la oveja perdida, más tu familia te concederá el perdón cuando nos entregues el Corazón del Universo. Fuiste muy astuto en esconderlo, has hecho bien las cosas con tus descendientes. Sabemos que lo hiciste por temor, la misma mentira que fue contada a Anmore tú mismo la creíste, pero es hora de que abras los ojos. Todo vuelve a su origen, y tú también.

 

 

 

 

Muy lejos de ahí, en las fronteras del Hel, Wade Wilson se detuvo en su andar al sentir una vibración en su cinturón. Sacó de ahí una pequeña esfera que titilaba débilmente con luz roja. Le miró parpadear unas cuantas veces más antes de apagarse en definitiva en un adiós proveniente del Muspelheim con un mensaje muy claro. Francis en su hombro tocó su mejilla al descubierto y el asintió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Wade?

El mercenario se giró al escuchar la voz de Thor llamarle, alcanzándole al instante al tiempo que bajaba su máscara que le cubrió por completo.

-Hijo de Odín, tenemos que darnos prisa. Ellos ya saben lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo estando en este sitio?

Deadpool suspiró, mirando alrededor. -Ella viene por mí.

-¿Ella?

-Vamos, las charlas se han acabado.


	9. Fugitivos

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Fugitivos.

 

“ _Tres podrían guardar un secreto si dos de ellos hubieran muerto_.” Benjamin Franklin.

“ _Cuanto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos_.” John Churton Collins

 

 

-… ése Peter.

-Siempre ha sido tan testarudo como lo fue su padre Steve.

-O como tú.

-Ja, ja, muero de la risa.

-Eso intento, Tony.

Stark negó, suspirando luego con la vista fija en los controles de la Argos, paseando sus dedos, muy pensativo. En el asiento contiguo, Quill le miraba esperando por su respuesta.

-Sé que no tengo el humor de antes.

-Yo entiendo las razones, pero en estos momentos, más que nunca, debes hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír Tony.

-El humor como arma, ¿eh?

-Por algo somos Hermanos Espaciales, ¿cierto?

-Sí -el castaño asintió, levantando su mirada hacia él- Eres de los pocos que no se han sentido decepcionados por mí.

-Mmmm, bueno, digamos que hemos pasado por las suficientes experiencias para juzgarte de manera tan superficial.

-Gamora debe estar orgullosa de ti.

Esta vez fue el turno de Starlord para suspirar. -Supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Bueno… hemos peleado, ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

-Tony…

-En serio.

-Pues… fue a raíz de todo esto, ella creyó que yo tenía información que podía hacer la diferencia cuando sucedió lo de…

-Ah, ya veo.

-No quise…

-Está bien -Tony se encogió de hombros- Tampoco es un tema prohibido, y no sabías nada, espero que se lo hubieras aclarado a Gamora.

-Sí, pero fue como algo incómodo y bueno… -Peter se rascó su nuca- Estamos ajustándonos.

-Pelea por ella, no la dejes ir.

-Lo haré. Pero también puedo hacer un espacio en esa ocupada agenda de reconquista para ayudarte, y no digas que no necesitas ayuda porque sí es así.

-Ya no queda nada por hacer, Jocasta está completa, la Argos también…

-No hablo de esa clase de cosas, Tony.

-¿Entonces de qué sería según el bandido más buscado de toda la galaxia?

-Graciosito. Pues no sé -Quill ladeó su rostro- Eso que quieres decirme desde hace rato y no te atreves.

Hubo un silencio por parte del Hombre de Hierro, volviendo su mirada a los controles antes e chasquear su lengua y negar como si con ello borrara alguna mala memoria o un pensamiento negativo. Giró su rostro de nuevo hacia su amigo, preguntándose si era buena idea, porque sus últimas ideas ya no habían sido tan geniales y estaba cansándose de echar a perder, de quedarse sin nada, de hacer las cosas a ciegas sin los resultados que esperaba. Starlord arqueó una ceja como gesto para animarle a hablar, lo que hizo a Tony volver a tomar aire profundamente, alcanzando una herramienta con la que empezó a juguetear nervioso.

-… tengo miedo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-De decirlo, Peter, porque… porque es algo que… no sé, tengo una impresión muy fuerte de que mis decisiones han desembocado todo esto y…

-Whoa, haz una pausa ahí mismo -Quill levantó ambas manos- Aun diciendo que hayas tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, difícilmente podrías traer el Ragnarok y toda esta cosa de los Pendragón tú solo, Tony. Disculparás mi escepticismo al respecto, pero hace falta más que un genio vanidoso para soltar semejante tamaño de caos.

-Gracias por lo de vanidoso.

-Hey, compartimos cualidades, no lo olvides. Además, ¿no te parece que los secretos a estas alturas están de más?

-No quiero echar a perder… no sería justo.

-Okay, si te tranquiliza, solamente te escucharé sin decir nada.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Te ahorraré el discurso -Peter subió los pies a los controles, adoptando una posición más cómoda- Es sobre lo que hubo entre el sargento y tú.

Tony casi suelta la herramienta al suelo, abriendo sus ojos asustado pero una vez más, Starlord alzó sus manos para tranquilizarle.

-Soy uno de tus mejores amigos, entre el coronel y los dos doctores. Es algo de lo que me percaté hace mucho, aunque no me lo contaras.

-¿E-Era… tan obvio?

-No, Tony, no. Pero digo, conociéndote, conociendo a Steve, muchas veces me pregunté si tu amistad con Barnes no tenía algo más porque, vamos, ese brazo metálico se alteraba cada vez que alguien intentaba despeinarte. El sargento siempre fue muy atento contigo, y cuando regresó… bueno a pesar de cómo regresó, yo noté en tu historia que pasó algo.

-Pasó -Stark bajó sus hombros en franca decepción.

-Dime, Tony. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a contármelo?

-Porque las dos personas que también estuvieron enteradas… ahora están perdidas.

-¿Steve y Bucky?

-No -el castaño negó, levantando su vista al frente- Wanda y Bruce.

-¿Disculpa?

Torciendo una sonrisa, el Hombre de Hierro al fin le confesó la historia.

-James se enamoró de mí, pero lo mantuvo oculto por respeto a la relación que tenía con Steve, incluso fue quien nos obsequió primero los anillos de compromiso y luego los de boda. Jamás le pasó por la mente siquiera hacer algo que ofendiera a Steve, nunca, Peter. Calló ese cariño y lo dejó en la más férrea lealtad que alguien pudiera ver. Hasta su muerte, ambas muertes.

-¿Y nunca…?

Tony apretó la herramienta entre sus manos. -Antes de que Myrddin le trajera de vuelta, tuvimos tres besos, los dos primeros antes de que me comprometiera con Steve. El tercero fue días después de que Steve me diera el anillo de compromiso -sus ojos se humedecieron- Yo… nosotros… bueno sabrás que estábamos haciendo y me levanté en la madrugada a tomar agua, solía ir a la cocina comunal porque me sentía muy bien donde todos convivíamos… el caso es que James estaba ahí, llorando tan horrible, como solamente le vi cuando las pesadillas le atacaban, pero murmuraba mi nombre. Yo sabía la razón y bien pude darme vuelta, pero no fue así. Entré a la cocina, le pedí que ya no sufriera así por mí, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba besándome. Todo un adúltero, ¿cierto?

-¿Lo fuiste?

-Steve era mi vida…. de no haber tenido a Peter, seguramente me hubiera suicidado luego de que él muriera.

-Pero eres demasiado noble para abandonar a alguien que te estima tanto de esa manera.

-¿Hice mal?

-Pues yo no veo aquí la maldad.

-¿Te digo algo más? Creo que Steve lo sabía.

-¡¿Qué?! -Quill abrió sus ojos como platos.

-No sé, es que… poco antes de la boda James se alejó, pero cayó en una depresión que me asustó, temí que se quitara la vida. Steve habló más tarde con él, el ambiente fue extraño entre los tres hasta que regresamos de la luna de miel. Todo pareció ir más calmado y luego… luego sucedió el Incidente Fantasma.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?

-Te confieso de corazón, Peter, que lo ignoro, pero yo soy el protagonista. Simplemente es algo que no tiene cabida en mi mente.

-Explícamelo mejor.

-Hay algo en mi memoria, como un vacío. Sé que estuve en una misión buscando un cuartel de Doom, sé que estábamos ahí, yo estaba con Rhodey. Lo siguiente que puedo recordar es que me encuentro en el Caribe con James, adolorido como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima y más tarde me entero que Steve renunció a los Vengadores como James. Que todos hablaron, discutieron, después se las arreglaron y volvimos a ser los Vengadores. Pero lo que hubo en medio jamás lo recordé, hasta que un día fui a visitar a Strange buscando esas respuestas. Él parecía no saber, pero en su biblioteca encontré algo. Un video.

-¿Del Incidente Fantasma?

Tony asintió, tomando aire. -Solo era un trozo de la cinta de una cámara de vigilancia de aquel cuartel oculto que hallamos, ahí estaba yo con mi amigo cuando de pronto una sombra… algo así me atraviesa. Eso era todo lo que tenía el video.

-Por las estrellas de Orión…

-Yo le pregunté a Steve, y creo que fue la peor idea de toda mi vida porque peleamos horrible, me asustó su actitud. Cuento largo hecho corto, tuve que prometerle que callaría al respecto. Le pregunté a James con el mismo resultado, solo que James me dijo que todo había sido por mi bien y que ambos lo harían cuantas veces fuesen necesario para protegerme.

-Algo hizo el Capitán América y el Sargento Barnes.

-Strange no tenía esas respuestas, decía que algo más fuerte que cualquier magia había intervenido, sin mencionar que la aparente aura de protección de mi esposo y James parecía impenetrable.

-Tony Stark nunca se queda con una duda así, ¿verdad?

-Si había alguien que podía rebuscar en mi mente era Wanda. Si había alguien que pudiera rastrear cualquier daño a mi cerebro era Bruce. Los reuní a ambos en secreto, les conté todo lo que te he contado, incluso lo de James para que estuvieran al tanto de la situación y sus peligros -Stark cerró sus ojos, sobándose una sien- Fue la peor idea de todas.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando Wanda analizó mi mente, cayó en shock. Ni Strange pudo ayudarla. Ella ya no estaba bien desde lo de Visión y… cuando despertó empezó a tener esos síntomas de locura que se acentuaron cuando llegó el Ragnarok. Bruce por su parte, halló en la zona de memoria a largo plazo un daño, aparentemente tenía una ausencia de neuronas que solamente afectaban precisamente ese recuerdo mío. Como si me hubieran hecho la mejor neurocirugía y removido lo que no debía tener en mis memorias.

-Esto asusta, pero no entiendo… ¿por qué entonces…?

Hubo un silencio extraño por parte del castaño, quien se reclinó sobre el asiento mirando al techo con una expresión de agobio.

-Todas y cada una de las personas que estuvieron en aquella misión, sin contar a los Vengadores, desaparecieron. Por la forma en que lo hicieron, reconocí un trabajo.

-Oh, oh.

-Sí, Peter, sospecho que fue James quien lo hizo y cuando Bruce me habló del extraño comportamiento en esa parte de mi cerebro, tuve miedo por él. James me amaba tanto como para asesinar a quien se interpusiera en mi tranquilidad, fuese quien fuese. Entonces… entonces Bruce me juró que nunca nadie escucharía de sus labios su descubrimiento y se transformó para siempre en Hulk.

-¿Descubrimiento? ¿Hablamos de esto o de otra cosa?

-Lo siento, no lo dije con claridad. Algo más halló Bruce, pero jamás pude saber ya qué fue. Skyfall solo me dijo que un día tomó todo lo que había usado en mí, cada papel, cada dato, cada análisis y lo incineró al tiempo que Hulk nacía para quedarse por siempre.

-Mi madre.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué tengo miedo por ti? ¿Y si te he condenado?

-Bueno, señor genio de la Tierra, temo decirte que estamos en plena extinción universal y que según las últimas estadísticas demográficas, quedamos muy pocos y los enemigos se multiplican. Así que las probabilidades de que yo pierda la vida se elevan a cada minuto, sin tu ayuda muchas gracias.

Stark rió, suspirando luego, imitando la postura de Quill.

-Me sorprende que no digas nada sobre lo que te contado de mi vida.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -Starlord se encogió de hombros- Sabes que he visto mundos que muchos no han visto, cosas que nadie creería…

-Deja de citar Blade Runner.

-Bueno -Peter rió- Pero entiende, sería en verdad un mentecato si criticara lo que ya pasó, por cierto. Como si yo fuese perfecto, como si querer de una sola forma fuese la única verdad.

-Has madurado.

-Poquito.

-¿Crees que ganemos?

-Mmmm… no lo sé, pero si no lo intentamos jamás lo sabremos.

-Eres malo citando películas, ¿lo sabías?

-¡Oh, vamos Tony!

-“ _Lamento interrumpirles, tengo señal de la nave proveniente de Asgard._ ” -sonó la voz de Jocasta.

-¡Rocket! -Quill se puso de pie al acto- Tráelos a casa, Jos.

-“ _A la orden_.”

Tony fue al puente de abordaje, preparando las compuertas para recibir la nave donde llegaban sus amigos, más ansioso que otra cosa por saber lo que pudieran haber encontrado y su estado, por supuesto. No habían enviado mensaje alguno y eso le preocupó. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas una vez que la nave entró, bajando de ella un cabizbajo como molesto Rocket, seguido de un Groot que gimoteaba encaramado en su hombro y un muy quieto Hulk. Starlord le alcanzó, frunciendo el ceño al ver a sus compañeros con tales expresiones. Intercambió una mirada con El Hombre de Hierro antes de bajar las escaleras para ir hacia ellos. El peludo le rechazó, sin alzar su mirada, Groot solamente suspiró negando, ambos caminando aprisa sin atender al llamado para revisarles alguna posible herida pues sus uniformes estaban manchados y se veían rasgaduras en la tela. Stark fue con Hulk, alzando la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó?

Hulk bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Al no salir nadie más de la nave lo entendieron, aunque el peludo guardián les contó sin mucho detalle lo que había ocurrido en Asgard, desde aquel paisaje putrefacto hasta la amarga despedida. Sif no había regresado con ellos para defender por última vez la tierra que le viera nacer en compañía de aquellos guerreros convertidos en dragones. El castaño pasó saliva, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al gigante verde, pero Hulk le detuvo, extendiendo uno de sus puños hacia él, permitiéndole ver sobre su ancha palma una diminuta hoja de papel antiguo que había guardado todo el trayecto de regreso. Peter, quien decidió darles un tiempo a aquel par, se volvió hacia ellos, notando aquel gesto que descubría el tesoro con el que habían vuelto. Rápidamente se puso al lado de Tony, ladeando apenas su cabeza.

-¿Esto qué es?

-Parece un trozo de libro antiguo, pero… -el castaño extendió una mano para tomarlo.

-Tony, yo creo… ¡TONY!

 

 

 

_… la lluvia de pétalos caía, él los había nombrado como cerezos, pero tal título se le antojaba demasiado simple para una maravilla como ésa. Él dijo que estaba bien, dedicarían poemas a los cerezos y ambos lo recordarían, lo que le hizo reír, bajando su vista hacia el libro en su regazo que terminaba de escribir. Un hechizo como ninguno, de los mejores que se hubieran visto en su familia, pero demasiado peligroso para dejarlo al alcance de cualquier ojo, sobre todo de aquellos seres que siempre estaban ansiando poder. Él dijo que era imposible usarlo en alguien más que no fueran ellos, en cualquier caso, el hechizo tenía una cláusula secreta que solo ambos conocían: una vez que se usara, el portador de Lazarus estaba condenado a saber la hora de su siguiente muerte, a menos que hallara un vehículo para trasladar su espíritu, la extinción total estaba dictada. Así era el orden de las cosas, así era como la Vida misma trabajaba. Para tener una vida había que extinguir otra, así era la balanza cósmica. Él dijo que debían incluir ahí la premonición del espejo, más no en palabras como el hechizo Lazarus, sino en forma de una imagen en código que fuese solamente y solamente un código de ambos. Siempre haciendo mensajes secretos. Y de nuevo rió ante el pensamiento…_

 

-¡TONY, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡TONY! ¡¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?!

 

Stark abrió sus ojos, jadeando pesadamente y encontrándose sobre una camilla en el área médica con Quill casi al punto de las lágrimas y Hulk francamente asustado. Tenía el pecho descubierto con las marcas rojizas que dejaban los electroshocks para devolverle a su corazón un ritmo normal. Cuando despertó de ese fugaz infarto, Starlord le abrazó besando sus cabellos más que aliviado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste con un demonio.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?

-Tocaste esa hoja y caíste al suelo, estabas casi muriendo, Tony. No escuchaste cuando te dije que no la tocaras directamente porque era peligroso. Mira qué sucedió. Pero ya dejé esa cosa a resguardo en la cámara de los secretos.

-Pero… no morí…

-Tienes suerte de que haya aprendido primeros auxilios. Esto no se hace, Tony. Malo, Tony.

-¿Qué tanto gritas? -entró Rocket en esos momentos- ¿Por qué Stark está tumbado en la camilla?

-¡Estaba muriendo y tú no estabas aquí!

-¡Yo acabo de llegar de Asgard donde casi muero!

-¡Pues Tony también iba a morir!

Ambos empezaron a discutir con los gruñidos de Hulk en desaprobación, siendo el único en notar que el Hombre de Hierro se levantó de un salto, corriendo a donde habían dejado la hoja, esa cámara donde Starlord solía guardar sus tesoros. Los otros tres salieron tras él, llamándole para que volviera pues acababa de tener un infarto, teniendo oídos sordos sus súplicas. Tony casi resbaló al girarse en la puerta, entrando a toda prisa buscando con la mirada aquella hoja que ahora flotaba dentro de un contenedor de cristal. La miró, sudando ligeramente porque todavía tenía fresco en su mente aquella extraña visión. Esa hoja era la misma que había visto, solo que lucía más vieja, maltratada, con un lado rasgado como si la hubieran arrancado aprisa de su libro.

-Un Grimorum, estaba en un Grimorum…

-¡¿Tony, qué carajos piensas qué estás haciendo?! -exclamó Quill llegando a su lado.

-Esta hoja… -tronó sus dedos al levantar su brazo- Jocasta, vamos a traducir.

-“ _Entendido_.”

-Tony, acabas…

-¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-Le diste demasiados electroshocks, ya se volvió loco -comentó Rocket, cruzándose de brazos en la puerta.

Pantallas aparecieron donde Tony comenzó a escribir como poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural, murmurando cosas que los demás no entendían. Hulk quiso detenerle pero el castaño apretó su enorme mano, mirándole como un ruego para que le dejara continuar. Jocasta hizo los cálculos pertinentes entre las miradas asombradas de Starlord y Rocket quienes se acercaron cuando una de las pantallas comenzó a mostrar un idioma conocido. Skrull.

-¿Qué…? -el peludo dejó caer su mandíbula.

 

_“La muerte solo es una puerta, la muerte no es el final,_

_Si atraviesas, viajero, sábete que muchas cosas han de cambiar._

_Si decides volver, viajero, muchas cosas te pueden suceder._

_Lazarus devuelve la vida, Lazarus extiende el hilo cortado,_

_Pero a cambio has de cobrar la vida de alguien más,_

_Pues necesitas un cuerpo que habitar, un espíritu del cual_

_Alimentarte para saber dónde estás._

_Ya has visto aquel portal, viajero, y lo volverás a ver_

_Porque aparecerá ante ti cuando llegue el momento._

_Levántate y anda, camina hacia él si no tienes una vida_

_Completamente nueva que ofrecerle._

_De ser así, intercambia esa vida por la tuya,_

_Nace de nuevo, vive de nuevo._

_Repite entonces:_

_Lazarus, por la vida que da el Fuego_

_Por la muerte que da el Hielo_

_Te pido que devuelvas lo que la Muerte se llevó_

_Regresa el tiempo, une los hilos del Destino_

_Tráeme de vuelta a la luz, que respire yo de nuevo._

_Hasta que el portal vuelva a aparecer ante mí.”_

 

-Joder -masculló Rocket.

-¿Yo soy Groot? -éste también se había acercado con tanto barullo.

-Exacto… esto… esto es lo que han estado haciendo. Para eso querían los cuerpos, por eso asesinaron todos los Nueve Reinos -el peludo tronó sus dedos- ¡Por eso querían tener descendencia! Era para usar esos neonatos como receptáculos… quiero vomitar.

-Tony -Quill pasó saliva- ¿Cómo supiste lo que decía?

-Lo vi… cuando toqué la hoja, fue como tener una visión -explicó éste, tomando asiento al fin al sentirse exhausto con una mano sobre el corazón que le latía aprisa.

-Con mayor razón jamás la vas a volver a tocar. Es un hechizo de Myrddin y ese papel está maldito-apuntó el peludo, sacudiendo su cola- Fuera de discusión.

-¿Entonces por qué ustedes no vieron nada al tocarlo? -quiso saber el castaño.

-… ¡la idea es que nadie le ponga las manos encima! -reclamó Rocket aunque se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ahora que Tony lo menciona, es cierto, ¿por qué ustedes no vieron nada cuando lo tomaron, pero él sí? -Starlord se sobó su mentón.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-¡Exacto! ¿Alguien escuchó lo que dije sobre “no tocar”?

El Hombre de Hierro sintió una mirada, girándose a Hulk quien parecía muy concentrado en su rostro. Pasó saliva, volviendo sus ojos en la hoja, prestando atención a los dibujos en la parte posterior donde estaba escrito el hechizo. Sin explicación coherente alguna, estaba seguro de lo que significaba aquella ilustración, lo sentía claro y rotundo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, de su espíritu. Como si lo estuvieran susurrando en su mente una voz lejana de tiempos ancestrales. Algo que era tan importante como lo había sido descifrar ese lenguaje antiguo que resultaba la raíz gramatical del idioma de sus declarados enemigos.

_Sólo un Pendragón puede acabar con un Pendragón. Sólo un Pendragón puede usar Excalibur, el Anillo de los Nibelungos. A los Alfa Draconis les fue otorgado el poder que hace al poder._

-No entiendo…

-“ _ALERTA. ALERTA. CUERPOS EN ACELERADO MOVIMIENTO APROXIMÁNDOSE_.”

Todos se movieron a la voz de Jocasta, corriendo a sus puestos en los controles para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaban lejos de un sistema solar pequeño, así que la marea que eclipsó a la estrella les puso los pelos de punta. Eran algo… algo que se movía velozmente por el espacio y estaba atacando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. A Tony le parecieron semejantes a la marabunta, esa peligrosa colonia de hormigas en la extinta selva del Amazonas que barrían con todo ser vivo que estaba a su paso sin importar el tamaño. Fue lo mismo con las cosas que destruyeron los pequeños planetas al atravesarlos, lo mismo que a la estrella que fue expandiéndose antes de colapsar en un estallido mudo. Quill tomó el control de vuelo para alejarse de ahí antes de que la explosión los alcanzara o aquellos monstruos deformes y letales. De suerte tenían un escudo protector que los camufló en el espacio o esa marea voraz los hubiese detectado, no estuvieron seguros, entraron en vuelo de hiperespacio para no arriesgarse.

-E-Esto no me gustó nada -comentó el líder de los ya escasos Guardianes de la Galaxia.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas? -Rocket miró a todos.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Exacto, parecían como los zombies que nos arrojaba Myrddin… quizá sean su obra.

Las miradas cayeron en Stark quien no se movió, mirando al frente, pero conteniendo la respiración. Si el archimago Pendragón estaba vivo… los dos soldados cautivos en su poder habían dejado de existir. Sus manos apretaron los brazos del asiento, esperando por algún movimiento que rompiera el silencio tenso que cayó sobre ellos. Fue de parte de Hulk, quien notó una llamada de auxilio que Rocket atendió, desplegando la ubicación del mismo.

-¡Es Gamora! ¡Pide nuestro rescate!

-¡Vamos! -Peter activó una vez más los propulsores del Argos- Tenemos que ir por ellos, deben estar en peligro si esas cosas están sueltas… ¿Tony?

Éste levantó su mirada, con un hondo suspiro. -No perdamos tiempo.


	10. Descenso

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VI. El Libro de la Desesperación.**

Descenso.

 

“ _Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas._ ” Harriet Beecher Stowe.

“ _No hay pecado tan grande, ni vicio tan apoderado que con el arrepentimiento no se borre o quite del todo_.” Miguel de Cervantes.

 

 

Thor había escuchado en boca de su padre la descripción de lo que era el Hel, así como había visto en el palacio algunos retratos de su soberana, Hela. Pero aquellos cuentos parecían ser de otra historia pues en el largo trecho que había corrido junto a Deadpool, lo único que había visto eran páramos y más páramos interminables por los que serpenteaba un río humeante, nada más. Ninguna alma vagando o guardianes que les salieran al paso. Era cierto también que Francis estaba llevándolos por caminos no transitados, más para el tiempo y la distancia que llevaban recorrida, era para que tuvieran algún obstáculo al frente que no había aparecido en lo absoluto. El Hel estaba sencillamente deshabitado, lo cual no era una buena noticia para el universo, puesto que significaba el uso masivo de las almas que le habitaban para un ataque final.

-Tienes una resistencia proverbial, mi querido amigo.

-Digamos más bien que… uf… si me permites, necesito recuperar aire.

Wade se inclinó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas jalando aire. El Dios del Trueno sonrió apenas, dándole tiempo a recuperarse.

-Estos son pantanos que fueron desconocidos en la biblioteca de Asgard.

-Así como en tu tierra hubo caminos secretos, aquí también.

-¿Cómo es que tu pequeño Francis los conoce?

-Digamos que escapar de la Valkiria de la Desesperanza te hace ingenioso… uf… ya estoy viejo… sigamos.

Si bien aquellos páramos eran solitarios, iban tornándose cada vez más oscuros, la tierra ennegrecía conforme descendían en los valles, uno dentro del otro, a veces pasando por puentes de piedra lisa o terrenos llenos de arena grisácea. El aire se enrarecía más a ninguno de los dos molestaba. Francis voló por delante de ellos, llevándoles hasta una montaña no muy alta pero rodeada de espinas negras cual muralla que se deshizo ante los cortes de katana del mercenario. Usar a Mjolnir estaba prohibido puesto que su poder sería detectado de inmediato por Hela, y hasta el momento eran sigilosos intrusos ocultos a los ojos de cualquier guardián aún disponible o de su misma reina. Dieron una media vuelta a la montaña, encontrando una estrecha cueva por donde descendieron a través de escalones de roca, tallados burdamente que seguían un camino en espiral. Únicamente sus pasos se escuchaban en el interior más y más amplio hasta que les fue imposible decir dónde estaban las paredes o lo alto del techo, bajando a ciegas las escaleras en medio de una densa oscuridad.

-Hasta aquí -dijo Deadpool deteniéndose.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Lo vamos a titular Caída Libre al Centro del Hel.

-… ¿tan rápido llegamos?

-No, mi querido rubio nórdico, estamos en la orilla de un ojo que mira al centro de estas tierras.

-Apenas si puedo verte.

-Es por el traje, yo si veo tus cortinas.

-¿Qué?

-No lo tomes en mal sentido, pero me gustaría que te agacharas y sintieras hasta donde llega este escalón.

Thor parpadeó un poco, más le obedeció, palpando inquieto la roca fría.

-La escalera… ya no continúa.

-¡Bingo! Final del camino.

-¿Cómo…?

-Escucha, Thor, quiero que nos pongamos serios como nunca. Irás al centro del Hel por la vía rápida, tocarás las heladas aguas del Río de la Muerte que descansan tranquilas en una especia de agujero negro y te llevarán al Cubo del Infinito. Usarás al miumiu para abrirte paso y entrarás. Recuerda, solo tú y solo tú escucharás una músiquita como de cajita, ésas que regalan a las niñas bien portadas.

-Wade…

-Cuando la música comience a ser más rápida, tu tiempo se agotará. De no salir del cubo te vas a convertir en un adorno más ahí dentro, sino es que primero Laif te hace pedacitos.

-Estoy listo para enfrentarla.

-Yo lo sé… solo que…

-¿Sí?

-Te lo voy a decir así de frente, aunque no te veo el rostro ya. Mira, o mejor dicho, escucha. Sé que fuiste feliz con Jane, que tuviste cierto “alivio” con Sif, pero va a ser la más pésima de las ideas si se te ocurre mencionarlas ahí dentro del cubo. Estarás tratando con la esencia pura de Loki, lo que probablemente jamás le viste en vida y un solo pequeño nimio error y habremos perdido en grande.

-Estoy consciente de ello, Wade.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo que quiero ir al baño. Presta oídos mitológicos. Tendrás que lanzarte así como cuando solías caer del puente arcoíris, ¿vale? Tú solo flojito y cooperando, déjate caer hasta que de pronto sientas que ya no puedes respirar, no te apaniques que lo que pasará es que de pronto sentirás agua rodeándote, pero seguirás cayendo. No pelees ni nada. Cuando tu caída se detenga, es hasta entonces que sacarás tu arma y no me refiero a lo que tienes en los pantalones sino al martillo y golpearás con todas tus fuerzas. Sí, a ciegas, abrirás el cubo y entrarás. Lo demás queda por tu cuenta.

-¿No vendrás?

-Si voy contigo, nos van a ver.

-¿Qué harás?

-Voy a quedarme vigilando, si lo piensas bien, éste es el único camino, quien venga tras nosotros tendrá que toparse conmigo.

-… Wade…

-Ssshh, ya sé que es la escena emocional donde los amigos se despiden con palabras homoeróticas pero yo hice voto de fidelidad. Vamos, Thor, ya no desperdiciemos más tiempo. ¿Listo? Te empujaré.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por esto, Wade.

-Nah, ahora contaré a la una, dos y… ¡Sayonara!

Thor sintió el fuerte empujón en su espalda, usándolo como impulso para saltar a la nada, confiando en la palabra de Wade. Simplemente extendió sus brazos y piernas con el fin de mantener el equilibrio durante su caía a ciegas, la velocidad era peligrosa, en cierto punto del descenso su capa se rasgó, perdiéndola para siempre entre las tinieblas. Caía y caía sin nada que le detuviera o le hiciera saber a dónde estaba dirigiéndose. Llegó a un punto en el que incluso ya no supo si estaba cayendo de arriba hacia abajo o a la inversa, ni siquiera estuvo seguro de ir en posición horizontal. Tal era el panorama que tuvo esos pensamientos, hasta comenzar a sentir ese viento una vez más agitando sus cabellos con un roce incómodo que más tarde atribuyó a hielo. Estaba acercándose al Río congelado de la Muerte, un punto de convergencia en el Hel.

El golpe del agua casi le tomó desprevenido, pataleando unos segundos antes de calmarse, dejando que la atracción de aquel eje siguiera succionándole, aunque sufrió cortes en brazos, piernas y el rostro por las finas agujas heladas que pasaban a gran velocidad. Pero aún no veía nada claro. Su resistencia para no respirar alcanzaba su límite cuando todo eso se detuvo, como si rebotara contra una enorme pared negra. El frío era superior al mismo Jotunheim, pero ahora flotaba, de eso estaba seguro, y su mano derecha se estiró al frente, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora al sentir entre sus dedos un pequeño cubo de metal. Todo el cuerpo del Asgardiano se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento de estar sosteniendo el Cubo del Infinito, la prisión de Loki, el cofre que resguardaba el Axis en su corazón. Armándose de coraje, tomó a Mjolnir de sus amarres en el cinturón, invocando su poder que lo hizo resplandecer como un minúsculo relámpago, permitiéndole ver al fin ese objeto de superficie uniforme. El lado filoso del martillo chocó con una esquina del cubo.

Fue como ver a través de un ojo todo el universo, planos y estrellas convergieron en la abertura que pareció expulsarle más se aferró a la apertura cada vez mayor, empujando un pie y luego otro dentro. El Hijo de Odín cayó dentro del cubo que volvió a cerrarse, iniciando un mecanismo de cuenta con unas notas musicales. A diferencia de su primera caída, ésta fue más breve, aterrizando sin mucha gracia sobre un campo muerto con cráneos de animales decorando el tétrico paisaje. El cielo era rojo oscuro con nubarrones dominando el firmamento. Su atención fue de inmediato a la copia del Valhalla a lo lejos, exactamente el mismo palacio que su memoria recordara salvo que estaba opaco. Oxidado. Todo alrededor estaba muerto con una lluvia muy fina apenas perceptible de ceniza grisácea. Thor no se lo pensó mucho, corriendo hacia el palacio con Mjolnir en mano.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta que no sería tan sencillo como lo había pensado, la tierra se movía igual que si fuese una esfera girando por el impulso de sus pies, alejando el palacio de su vista. Tuvo que hacer grandes saltos de roca en roca, árbol en árbol para aventajar aquella ilusión y alcanzar el arco de entrada hacia la construcción. El Asgardiano ya sudaba profusamente para cuando lo logró, jadeando pesado con su mirada buscando por todos lados a Laif, la Valkiria de la Desesperanza, pero tampoco le vio. Echó a correr por segunda vez, empujando los portones que le abrieron paso al interior del palacio, con ojos bien abiertos y el alma en un hilo. Adentro, a diferencia del exterior, parecía que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Paredes, suelo, estatuas, telares y demás lucían como si hubiesen sido hurtados del original.

-¿Dónde…? -musitó desesperado- ¿Dónde estás?

Corrió hacia el nivel siguiente, imaginando si acaso el ojiverde estuviera en sus aposentos como cuando vivía en Asgard. Una risa infantil captó su atención, casi a punto de caer al detenerse de golpe por escucharle y ubicar ese sonido. Provenía de la sala donde de forma habitual Frigga solía leer a solas. Sus pies se movieron en automático hacia la habitación, desacelerando, cuando vio la puerta entreabierta con luz asomándose por la abertura. Thor contuvo el aliento al reconocer la risa en la segunda ocasión que la oyó. Era esa dulce risa que el pequeño niño Loki tenía para llenar los pasillos del Valhalla en tiempos más felices. Con pasos lentos, se acercó, observando por el espacio de las puertas lo que había dentro. El Dios del Trueno contuvo el aliento al ver un niño de cabellos negros cortos y ojos verdes jugar con unas pelotas de piel sobre el suelo alfombrado.

-Loki…

Entró de golpe, asustando al pequeño que respingó, lanzando un gritito al tiempo que se ponía de pie con un salto, olvidando las pelotas para esconderse detrás de una escultura de una valkiria en mármol blanco.

-¡Loki! -Thor pasó saliva, deteniéndose y arrodillándose al guardar su martillo tras de sí- No pasa nada, estás a salvo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el pequeño con vocecilla temblorosa- Yo no te conozco.

El rubio sintió llorar, pero sonrió a pesar de todo. -Soy un amigo.

-¿De mi hermanita?

-¿Herma…? No, Loki, tu amigo. Ven, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Sus manos se estiraron ansiosas, queriendo atraparle y echar a correr fuera de aquel cubo. Loki le examinó de arriba abajo con su ceño fruncido y un puchero que le hacía ver tierno a los ojos del Asgardiano que oró a todos los dioses bondadosos para que lograra su misión. Si Loki no estaba convencido de marcharse, el Cubo del Infinito jamás iba a dejarle ir. Usaba su propio miedo, su propio rechazo para encarcelarlo. Era necesario hacerle entender su estado como prisionero, de que podía volver a la vida y huir de la Valkiria de la Desesperanza. El niño se talló su boca, no convencido de las palabras de Thor, echando a correr a la habitación contigua.

-¡Loki! ¡Por favor, no huyas!

Fue una persecución que si bien al principio estuvo cargada de angustia por su parte, luego notó que era un juego más de aquel pequeño ojiverde, a quien escuchó reír al escabullirse astutamente de sus manos, por debajo de muebles, saltando a esculturas como si fuese un mono o escondiéndose en recovecos de las paredes hasta que sus carcajadas lo delataban, corriendo tan rápido como podía con esas piernas cortas. Thor respiró aliviado, quedándose serio después, no podían jugar, tenían que marcharse.

-¡Loki, escúchame por favor!

-¡Nooo quierooooooooo!

-¡Loki!

-¡Jijijijijijiji!

En otras circunstancias, el Dios del Trueno hubiera seguido el juego, pero la ausencia de Laif no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Cuando al fin acorraló al pequeño, un sonido que le erizó la piel detuvo su intención de cargarlo y salir huyendo de ahí. Era como trompetas oxidadas retumbando en todo aquel espacio, eso no le había puesto la piel de gallina, había sido el grito que Loki lanzó, con sus ojos mutando de la travesura al terror más puro. Fue el niño quien ahora corrió hacia él, tirando de su mano que se vio enorme entre las pequeñas del ojiverde, suplicándole que le siguiera. Las preguntas esperaron porque todo el palacio comenzó a oscurecerse, las paredes a pudrirse, lámparas apagarse. Un aroma a quemado inundó el aire mientras él corría tirado de la mano por Loki, bajando hasta donde eran las mazmorras.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Fueron a la parte más oscura, de los calabozos donde todas las celdas poseían una fuerte puerta encantada. Solo una estaba abierta y ahí entraron justo antes de que les dejara fuera porque también se movió sola para cerrarse. La oscuridad les envolvió por unos segundos. Thor jadeó al perder la manecita de Loki, pero éste corrió a una esquina donde encendió una lámpara de aceite, iluminando esa esquina. A un lado estaba un montoncito de paja con una frazada.

-Si quieres te puedo compartir.

-¿Qué… qué es todo esto?

-Cuando los cuernos retumban, los monstruos salen. Nunca debes estar cuando los monstruos salen o te comen las tripas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

-Mi hermanita Laif.

Esta vez Thor bufó molesto, apretando sus puños mientras alcanzaba a Loki quien ya se sentaba sobre la paja, cubriéndose con la frazada que obviamente solo podía cubrirle a él, pero aun así le esperó para tenderle una esquina. El Dios del Trueno se sentó a un lado de la paja, negando en silencio mientras le tapaba con cariño, dándose cuenta que al fin le tocaba. Acarició sus cabellos negros, con los ojos rozándosele. Vino a su memoria aquella despedida en la Tierra, el cuerpo del hechicero perdiéndose entre sus manos como cenizas, esas palabras que intentaron decir algo importante, su mirada llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Los ojos de Loki ahora eran claros, sin la mancha de la amargura o la malicia.

-¿Ahora si me puedes decir quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Thor.

-¿Thor? -el pequeño alzó sus cejas.

-Sí… ¿no me…? ¿Jamás habías escuchado de mí?

-Um, no. Yo vivo solito aquí, con mi hermanita.

El Hijo de Odín se juró que si volvía a escuchar eso, se vería en la necesidad de destrozar algo.

-¿Nadie viene a visitarlos?

-Nu, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? ¿Quiénes?

-No lo sé… ¿tus padres?

Loki rió, negando. -Yo no tengo padres.

-¿Entonces como naciste?

-Umm, pues como mi hermanita, así nada más, con un pensamiento.

-¿Y de quién sería ese pensamiento del cual nacerías?

-Oh, haces preguntas muy difíciles -Loki se mordió un labio, abriendo y cerrando sus piernas.

-Pues tú pareces saber, eres muy listo.

-¡No, oh no! -el ojiverde sacudió su cabeza- No sé quién me pensaría. Yo creo que solamente lo hizo por gusto y dejó botado ese pensamiento.

-¿Y desde que naciste siempre te escondes aquí?

-Oh, sí. ¿Ya viste afuera? Es horrible, eso lo hicieron los monstruos.

-¿Tú alguna vez los has visto, Loki? ¿A los monstruos?

-Bueno… -el niño se mordió una mejilla- Pues una vez vi mi reflejo en un platón.

-… -Thor frunció su ceño- Tú no eres un monstruo.

-¡Claro que sí! Aquí solo viven monstruos, tú también debes ser un monstruo, pero uno muy torpe porque no entiendes.

-Mejor cuéntame cómo pasas el tiempo aquí. ¿Cuándo sabes que ya no hay monstruos afuera?

-Fácil, la puerta se abre solita.

-¿Y qué haces mientras tanto?

Loki se removió sobre la paja, echando la frazada sobre sus hombros. Miró a la lámpara de aceite que apenas iluminaba su rostro regordete.

-No sé si deba decírtelo…

-Puedes hacerlo, puedes confiar en mí, Loki.

Los ojos verdes y brillantes se posaron en el rubio con esperanza. -¿Sí?

-Tienes mi palabra de honor.

-Bueno, pues… -el pequeño jugó con sus manecitas, bajando su mirada- ¿Me cuento historias?

-Oh, que interesante. ¿Sobre qué?

-Um, bueno, pues en realidad solo es una… me gusta mucho pero Laif dice que es una tontería como muchas que hago y entonces ya no le cuento.

-Cuéntame a mí, por favor.

Loki rió como si algo supiera, acomodándose mejor sobre la paja, recargando su cuerpo contra el costado del Asgardiano.

-Eres calientito. Yo soy frío.

-Gracias, ¿siempre tienes frío?

-Todo el tiempo, pero ya me acostumbré.

-Dime a cerca de tu historia.

-Sí tú quieres…

-Te escucho.

-… es la historia de un gran guerrero, es muy fuerte ¿sabes? No le tiene miedo a nada, y puede vencer todos los monstruos feos que a cada rato le saltan. Vive en un palacio que brilla en color oro… bueno, creo que el oro no es un color, pero es la idea. Hay un sol danzarín detrás del palacio, con jardines muy muy verdes con flores muy bonitas. Todos son muy felices, corren por todos lados y ríen mucho cuando se sientan a comer. El guerrero cuenta sus aventuras con una copa en mano que choca con las demás al celebrar sus victorias porque siempre gana. ¡Ah! Es tan fuerte que hasta los truenos llegan a él cuando los llama y ¡pum! Adiós enemigos. Mi Héroe del Trueno.

Los ojos de Thor se humedecieron, resistiendo el apagar su sonrisa.

-Y-Y… ¿qué más hace ese gran héroe tuyo?

-Aahh -Loki sonrió mirando al frente- Corre por un puente arcoíris con una gran sonrisa, es por ahí donde viaja a sus aventuras a todas partes. Es muy feliz, y siempre lleva regalos a su mamá que es una reina muy bonita con un largo cabello trenzado, y a su papá que está barbón con un parche en un ojo.

-¿Tú solo creaste esa historia mientras estabas escondido aquí?

-Sí, no me gusta la oscuridad ni el silencio, antes lloraba mucho, pero desde que me conté esa historia el tiempo pasa más rápido y ya no tengo miedo.

-¿Y qué hay de su hermanito?

-¿Eh? -el pequeño le miró extrañado- ¿Hermanito?

-Sí, estoy seguro que ese Héroe del Trueno tiene un hermanito, ¿no es así? Al que ama con toda el alma y protegería con su vida.

Loki volvió a reír, más fue una risa extraña, abriendo mucho sus ojos hacia el Dios del Trueno, acercándose para hablar en susurros.

-No seas tontito, el Héroe del Trueno no necesita un hermanito.

Por alguna extraña razón, vino a la mente del rubio aquel momento en el Brifrost cuando su hermano le reclamó su cambio de sentimientos y él solamente se quedó callado. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, abrazando de pronto al pequeño, quien, sin embargo, no protestó ante su gesto, devolviéndolo como se lo permitían sus cortos brazos. Estuvo a punto de prometerle muchas cosas, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el chirrido de la puerta moviéndose por sí sola, dejando entrar la luz del exterior a la celda donde se encontraban. Una luz rojiza de atardecer, aunque brillante que solamente estuvo cortada por una silueta que les alcanzó.

La Valkiria de la Desesperanza estaba ahí.

 

**FIN DEL LIBRO SEIS.**


	11. Libro VII. EL LIBRO DE LOS RECUERDOS

 

 

 

_Como a menudo el resplandeciente sol_  
_persigue a la pálida, reacia luna,_  
_impulsándola hacia su cueva sombría,_  
_Donde ella también se retira, furtiva,_  
_buscando la singular balada de un ruiseñor,_  
_Así tu belleza me impulsa,_  
_En mis labios fracasando,_  
_Y donde todo mi dulce canto_  
_pierde su melodioso color._  
  
_Y como al amanecer, cruzando el velo del licor,_  
_en alas impetuosas arremete el viento,_  
_quebrando los juncos con su furioso beso,_  
_el cual ha sido su único instrumento:_  
_Así mi tormentosa pasión me ha extraviado,_  
_silenciando mi sentimiento por exceso de amor._  
  
_Pero es seguro que ante tí mis ojos no revelarán,_  
_porqué soy silencioso y porqué mi laúd ha muerto._  
_Hacia nuevas tierras deberíamos partir:_  
_tú hacia unos labios de dulces melodías,_  
_y yo hacia el refugio de mi estéril memoria,_  
_donde yacen besos apenas insinuados,_  
_Y canciones nunca cantadas._

 

**Silentium Amoris.**

Oscar Wilde.


	12. La Muerte y su amante

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VII. El Libro de los Recuerdos.**

La Muerte y su amante.

 

 _En un cuartito gris vistan a David_  
_la locura y el anís._  
_Vive en su interior un mundo de ficción_  
_donde no llega el dolor._  
_¿Quién tocó su espalda?_  
_Presiente que la noche se lo llevará._  
  
_Y bailará y cantará, no tiene miedo a la suerte._  
_Se vestirá de viejas ilusiones para esperar a la muerte._

La historia de David, Flans.

 

Todo comenzó como lo hacen las grandes historias de amor, con un hombre que había sido entrenado en el ejército y ganado méritos a base de mancharse las manos de sangre. Entonces se topó con una mujer fuera de lo común en el lugar menos pensado para el romance. Bromas de doble sentido, un cupón de ofertas y mucho sexo desenfrenado terminaron en la relación más feliz que Wade Winston Wilson pudiera haber pedido en su vida. Ahí estaba Vanessa con su hermosa sonrisa y ese carácter firme a prueba de diagnósticos de cáncer o abandonos posteriores. Todo lo que hizo para convertirse en Deapool lo había hecho única y exclusivamente por ella, para bailar entrelazados al ritmo de _Careless Whisper de Wham!_

 

Ésa fue la idea.

 

Luego de vencer a Francis, sabía que la situación a su alrededor no se quedaría en paz. Estando al lado de Vanessa todo era posible, más que ahora ella sabía su secreto. Wade siempre fue un hombre que no prestaba mucha atención a los detalles porque la vida era demasiado corta para gastarla en nimiedades, sin embargo, esa misma vida estaba a punto de hacerle una horrible jugarreta. Conocía de sobra a los llamados Vengadores porque estaban a cada rato en los titulares de cuanto periódico pudiera encontrar en los puestos de revistas. Ya había visitado una que otra vez a los Mutantes que jamás le convencieron de incorporarse a sus filas. Así que se llenaba de aventuras ajenas mientras comía cereal en ese departamento barato al que se mudó cuando todo se aclaró con Vanessa, su ahora esposa en una boda algo imprecisa durante una tarde de lluvia en el Barrio Chino porque así eran las cosas entre ellos.

Vanessa enfermó. No supo cómo o por qué, los médicos no pudieron diagnosticar sus síntomas, pero Wade sintió que moría por segunda vez al verla caer en una camilla. Ya no existía ese laboratorio clandestino que a él le devolviera la vida y le hiciera inmortal, por lo que buscar una cura fue impensable. Nadie le pudo ayudar a pesar de que prometió al Profesor Charles Xavier ser uno de su bandita si su esposa se curaba. Fue con los Vengadores, muy ocupados en sus propios problemas de confianza. Le estrellaron la puerta en la cara. Tony Stark para ser jodidamente precisos. Algo de Acuerdos de Sokovia o una cosa así, el caso fue que él se sintió ligeramente traicionado, sentimiento que no se desvanecería. Rogó a todos los cielos, a todos los dioses por un milagro para Vanessa. Se le olvidó que siempre era escuchado por quien menos deseaba.

 

Muerte apareció ante él.

 

Vanessa había contraído no una enfermedad sino nuevos dones a partir de su exposición en la cámara que despertaba el gen mutante como lo hizo con Wade, pero al no recibir el tratamiento adecuado estaba muriendo el lugar de fortalecerse. Muerte le ofreció perdonarle la vida a cambio de algo que él bien podía darle sin perder aparentemente nada: ser su amante. Deadpool no era tan tonto como para no estar enterado de que esa entidad cósmica podría estarle jugando una mala pasada con ese trato sacado de los archiveros de Lucifer. Mientras el cabello de Vanessa seguía haciéndose blanco, Wilson se debatía entre aceptar y no. Las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas una vez que tomara la mano de Muerte para caminar a su lado. El amor hace a los sabios unos completos tontos, así rezaba la canción, el mercenario dijo que sí con un mal presentimiento en su corazón al escuchar la risa de Muerte.

Ahora bien, no se trataba de encamarse nada más con un poder que tomaba la forma que más le convenía dependiendo la dimensión a donde se fuera a pasear. Era además concederle uno que otro capricho de resultados catastróficamente cósmicos, pero eso fue algo que Wade no pensó muy bien, solo lo intuyó cuando Muerte le dijo que estaba en la Tierra para ver el obsequio que un titán inmortal llamado Thanos iba a concederle, aunque ella no estaba muy interesada ya que aparentemente había otro regalo de alguien más que sí era de su gusto. Mujer al fin. Deadpool terminó frente a una cosa de más de dos metros de alto y piel morada en una armadura dorada que le ordenó una serie de misiones secretas a cambio de la dosis que salvaría la vida de Vanessa. Thanos hacía lo que Muerte le ordenara sin rechistar.

Wade terminó viajando a la Antártida mientras Thanos peleaba con los Vengadores y los mutos del Profesor. Mientras los Guardianes de la Galaxia le rompían un diente al titán, él estaba entrando a una cueva oculta entre los glaciares, bajando a lo que se le antojó un enorme templo con esculturas en la pared de dragones mordiendo planetas como si fuesen sus donas favoritas. En el centro de aquella oculta construcción, había unos jarrones formando un círculo alrededor de una piedra llena de cadenas ya ennegrecidas con múltiples como extraños candados. La orden había sido muy clara, romper los jarrones, extraer su contenido y romper los candados como las cadenas. Llevar todo a Muerte, ir con Thanos para ayudarle en la pelea final. Después de eso, Vanessa volvería a la vida sin ninguna amenaza genética mutante en el cuerpo.

Lo de los jarrones fue prácticamente un gusto infantil que se tomó su tiempo porque no entendía para qué servían los trapos viejos -eso le parecieron- que había dentro entre kilos de polvo o cenizas color mostaza. Romper las cadenas y esos candados extraterrestres fue otro asunto, tuvo que ingeniárselas, pero al final lo logró, haciendo un baile de victoria al final sobre la enorme como pesada piedra circular que le recordó como ese calendario azteca que una vez vio. Tenía glifos similares, aunque muy raros. Tal vez fue su emoción en aquel momento o realmente pasó, se le antojó que en esos momentos el templo se oscureció y que hubo un ligero temblor. Como fuese, él salió con sus trapos viejos que puso en las manos de una muy satisfecha Muerte antes de marcharse con Thanos quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba dándoles la paliza de la vida a todos aquellos súper héroes. Ni que necesitara de su ayuda.

Había olvidado que una de las chicas del Profesor Xavier tenía un poder oculto, nada menos que un súper ultra poderoso Fénix que vino a cambiar el orden de la pelea. Ahí estaba su momento para intervenir, más estuvo seguro que iba a terminar como pollo rostizado. Curioso que el titán más bien le pidiera otra cosa, que obtuviera para él la Gema de la Mente incrustada en la frente del androide pariente suyo por el color de piel. Fue difícil, pero no imposible. El pobre robot murió y la victoria pareció balancearse una vez más para el lado de Thanos y compañía. Wade comprobó en esos momentos la maldad que corroía a Muerte, su amante a la fuerza. Con esa Gema del Infinito, ella pareció ver algo que los demás, incluyéndole, no pudieron avistar. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, Thanos perdió la batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdió también el guantelete como la dignidad.

La pelea no terminaría ahí, pero desde ese momento, Deadpool comenzó una carrera en contra de los mayores infortunios que la vida le trajera, y eran provocados por Muerte. Ella y su maldito afán de echar a perder las cosas por mero placer. El titán se marchó de la Tierra con promesa de volver, cosa que se quedó en las ganas cuando vinieron más enemigos a tomar su lugar. Mientras tanto, él regresó con la cura para Vanessa a quien tuvo que dejar una vez más para averiguar qué cosas había visto Muerte con esa gema o lo que hubiera hecho porque no le gustó nada esa risa que prometió el fin del mundo. Se quedó corto con el pensamiento. Le pidió ayuda a Cable para saber de sucedido en aquel templo de la Antártida, para su pesar supo que había sido una cárcel. El amo del Anillo de los Nibelungos dormía una siesta eterna que él interrumpió, liberándole. Wade sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver la roca circular hecha trizas como si un monstro la hubiera destrozado desde abajo.

Muerte se burlaba y se burlaba. Porque todo parecía que iba acorde a unos planes que superaban al mismo Thanos, al universo mismo. Fue entonces que primera vez Deadpool conoció al Mensajero. O lo sintió, era una descripción mejor. Estaba en el castillo cuartel secreto de Doom indagando más de los asuntos de su peligrosa amante cuando vio aquella cosa -lo que fuera que fuese- llegar. Su piel reaccionó como nunca antes, fue una sensación espantosa. Miedo total. El Mensajero era algo tan pérfido y maldito como Muerte misma, quien le dio su siguiente tarea si acaso quería que le dejara en paz por un tiempo. Debía llevar al Mensajero cerca de un Vengador. Cerca de Tony Stark, quien no era santo de la devoción de Wade. Lo hizo prácticamente de mala gana como niño regañado, dejando aquel contenedor que le quemó las manos en una esquina de un pasillo, quedándose oculto no muy lejos para asegurar el contacto. Luego de eso, él desapareció y Muerte también.

Le regaló a Cable un camión entero de cervezas cuando le habló de un tesoro que SHIELD tenía en sus bodegas secretas no tan secretas para mercenarios como ellos. El Ojo de Odín. Con ese órgano perdido del mítico padre del también mítico Dios del Trueno podrían ver pasado, presente, pero sobre todo futuro sin andar armando paradojas tiempo espacio que luego había que resolver. Verdad sea dicha, hasta el momento su opinión sobre los Vengadores era que solamente eran un montón de niñetas haciendo pataletas cuando algo no les salía bien. Cuando se enteró de que nada menos que el siempre bello y perfecto Capitán América había robado el Ojo de Odín para quien sabe qué cosas y había mandado al carajo a los Vengadores, esa imagen de niños exploradores sacándose los mocos cambió en él.

No fue por esa única razón, ni estaba enterado de que Steve Rogers se había casado con Tony Stark hasta que por las indagaciones por el Ojo de Odín vino a saber que el robo a manos del soldadito había sido para ayudar a su esposo que había caído en un trance muy extraño. El Ojo de Odín cayó en manos de Loki, ese jodido Jotun traicionero. Adiós posibilidad de meterle zancadilla a Muerte, quien si bien estaba ausente le había dejado un horrible recuerdo de despedida. Vanessa se convirtió en un mutante, por la cura. Copycat. Se podía transformar en cualquier ser hasta el punto de hacerle irreconocible hasta para el Profesor Xavier quien estuvo tras ella, porque además de haberse convertido en esa cosa replicante también le había despertado cierta maldad… ok, una cosa por ganarse el odio de todos los mutantes. Cable y él tuvieron que ir tras ella.

 

 

Como odió a Muerte.

Por obligarle a matar el amor de su vida.

Por convertirlo en juguete de sus planes.

 

 

Wade se juró ya no volver a sentir nada por nadie, vendiéndose al mejor postor pese a que eso le ganó la peor de las reputaciones. Quería desaparecer, porque sabía que, si Muerte volvía a la Tierra, él ya no tendría escapatoria, ella sería capaz de llevárselo consigo sin dejarle morir. Era la jodida Muerte por todas las estrellas en el universo. El resto del Tribunal Viviente le tenía miedo y por excelentes razones. Ni Oblivion era capaz de contenerla. Nadie en el maldito universo era capaz de contenerla porque Muerte era algo más allá de todo universo, dimensión o existencia. Tarde se había dado cuenta de eso. Jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás como si fuesen piezas de su ajedrez favorito. Ella le ofreció traer el alma de Vanessa de vuelta, con un cuerpo no mutante para que volvieran a sus arrumacos. Primero dijo que no, luego dijo que sí. Maldito corazón que no fue capaz de detener la barbarie que cayó más adelante. Muerte solamente estaba pidiéndole permiso para probar en su asesinada amada el hechizo Lazarus y él como un idiota había dado su consentimiento.

 

La odiaba, realmente odiaba a Muerte y ella lo amaba por eso.

 

Cuando Vanessa se presentó ante él, por supuesto que recordaba cuanto se habían amado como también con cuanta furia él la había destajado para asegurarse de que no volviera a replicarse nunca más y causara más desastres como la muerte de la Doctora Jean Grey. Tuvo que volver a pasar por el espantoso escenario de verla morir. Con Muerte carcajeándose a sus espaldas antes de darle un largo beso lleno de macabra satisfacción mientras el cuerpo de su Vanessa se deshacía cual escultura de cenizas que el viento se llevó de una vez y para siempre. Juró vengarse de Muerte, porque lo merecía la bastarda más eso le iba a tomar más tiempo del que hubiera calculado. Vino el Ragnarok cuando él apenas estaba ideando una forma de burlarse de esa perra ruin, jugando su juego para averiguar dónde estaba el Ojo de Odín.

Primero había sido para averiguar qué cosas había visto Muerte con la Gema de la Mente, pero luego fue para echar a perder sus planes. Ella quería tres cosas muy en particular: la espada Excalibur, el Axis y el Corazón del Universo. Thanos ya le había mostrado el Corazón, pero el muy tonto lo había perdido. Así que Wade empezó a hacer sus búsquedas, dejando a Vengadores y mutantes con sus propios problemas mientras él intentaba ponerles fin a los juegos de su espantosa amante a quien pedía caprichos para complacerla pero que a él ya le producían asco a esas alturas, había dejado de ser gracioso o placentero. Tal vez fue una buena táctica, tal vez no. El mundo se vino abajo con las huestes de Surtur quien al parecer solamente estaba haciendo barullo para que el Heraldo de la Noche -Amo del Anillo Nibelungo- pudiese completar su despertar. Entiéndase barullo arrasar con tres cuartos de la vida en el planeta.

Deadpool les combatió demasiado tarde, terminando hecho puré cuando trató de alcanzar el Quinjet que llevaba a dos Vengadores y ponerlos a salvo. Él ya tenía una nave extraterrestre para escapar de todo aquel apocalipsis con sabor a fuego, pero no llegó a tiempo. Para cuando volvió en sí de su infortunado estado inmortal, era porque unas manecitas tiernas le estaban curando. Fue así como conoció a Francis, el pequeño dios sirviente y fugitivo del Hel cuyo impronunciable nombre le sonó a su primer archienemigo. Tomó su nave, buscando el Ojo de Odín que encontró donde había escuchado según los últimos rumores que los demonios del Muspelheim dijeron para él antes de terminar frito en la explosión cortesía del Sargento Barnes. La cuestión al usarlo fue que, siendo una cosa perteneciente al poderoso Padre de Tantísimas Cosas Inservibles, era que podía provocar la locura a seres como él, poco evolucionados.

Francis aceptó usar el Ojo de Odín en su lugar, con la cláusula de que, al unirlo a su esencia, estaba condenado a desaparecer cuando el padre de Thor perdiera la vida, lo que le dio un contador muy breve a su inusitado amigo. Francis le había salvado porque había leído en su alma el dolor que le torturaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y era algo que no deseaba ver más, por eso había huido de Hela y su alianza con Muerte para desatar la más horrible matanza a un nivel nunca antes visto, siguiendo el macabro plan con nuevos integrantes: los famosos Draconianos, los Pendragón de Avalon. Ahí Wade vino a darse cuenta del tamaño problema que les había caído encima, con esos dragones de esencia entrópica no perteneciente a ningún universo o existencia. No eran nada y al mismo tiempo lo eran todo, porque habían nacido nada menos que de un pensamiento, un pulso de una fuerza caótica y maligna primigenia.

 

Y estaban en todas partes. Los jodidos Draconianos se habían colado en todos los universos.

 

Pudo bien desesperarse, mandar todo al carajo y esperar por la aniquilación absoluta. De hecho, lo hizo hasta que un día, buscando un radio con que comunicarse con alguien para pasar el rato, terminó persiguiendo un dron hasta unas ruinas, topándose con un mocoso trepamuros algo escandaloso. Peter James Stark-Rogers. La Tierra dejó de ser un lugar árido sin esperanza alguna desde entonces, porque ese jovencito inocente lleno de esas cosas que Deadpool ya había dado por perdidas, vino a cambiar su perspectiva del futuro. Peter estaba lleno de bondad, cariño, de esa inocencia que no es ingenua pero sí compasiva pese a los más espantosos errores. El hijo de aquellos Vengadores a los que él siempre despreció trajo de vuelta en sus siguientes encuentros los sentimientos marchitos de Wade. Como un milagro que hace reverdecer un campo arrasado por un fuego cruel. Le hizo olvidar por breves instantes que había sido tocado por la Muerte y que eso jamás iba a borrarse.

Su cruzada por detener tanto al Mensajero, la Muerte y todos los demás compinches de aquel plan macabro necesitó de sus mascaradas, fingir lo que no sabía para saber más. Mentir para proteger, asesinar para limpiar el camino de Peter hacia Avalon. Probablemente existían muchas acciones en Wade Winston Wilson a ser juzgadas por sus consecuencias como los medios utilizados, siendo declarado culpable de todo cargo. Eso ni siquiera lo negaba. Aceptaba tal suerte, más todo valía la pena con tal de arrancar de las garras de los Alfa Draconis y compañía esos tesoros que habrían de darles la victoria suprema por toda la eternidad. Lo primero fue asegurarse de que el Axis estuviera siempre bien protegido, que Excalibur jamás fuese descubierta y, por último, que el Corazón del Universo nunca cayera en las manos de esos mentecatos perversos.

Wade estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por primera vez, iba a deleitarse muchísimo con la expresión de Muerte cuando le diera una cucharada de su propio chocolate al verle desaparecer cortesía del hechizo Lazarus que el propio mercenario usó para sí mismo y que su factor de regeneración combatía. Un día iba a perder la batalla, el día en que Muerte volviera por él. Entonces se reiría en su cara y, por qué no, escupirle. Jamás ganaría. Ni ella ni su jodida familia de reptiles del fin de todo. Pero sobre todo, muy sobre todo, estaría profundamente dichoso de saber que el Corazón del Universo nunca haría lo que ellos deseaban, porque se había encargado personalmente de que no tuviera esa clase de mancha. Su pureza sería la ruina de todos esos no seres destructivos. Wade estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo porque tampoco se habían enterado que el Corazón del Universo se quedaría en Avalon, sabría de lo sucedido y entonces comprendería lo que habría que hacer.

 

Peter no le fallaría. Su niño era un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda que siempre elegiría lo correcto por encima de cualquier cosa.


	13. El Incidente Fantasma

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VII. El Libro de los Recuerdos.**

El Incidente Fantasma.

 

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I don't care_

Welcome to the black parade, My Chemical Romance.

 

No sabía ni encontraba las palabras exactas para describir lo que estaba sucediéndole, simplemente no hallaba una idea, una letra en su atormentada mente para explicarse y explicar tampoco era un concepto que le ayudara porque el solo nombre ya le era desconocido en esos momentos de terror que estaba experimentando. Todo dolía de manera imposible. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin control ante los espasmos que le dominaban por cada oleada de esa tortura proveniente de quién sabe dónde, pero que no le dejaba en paz sin importar los esfuerzos que hiciera por arañar un gramo de cordura y poder buscar auxilio a quien fuera. Las memorias pasaban demasiado aprisa, como una película a máxima velocidad no así el dolor que llevaban impresas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, arañando su propia piel en busca de alivio al fuego en su interior quemándole una y otra vez. Aquellas garras de metal, las espadas, todas las armas atacándole sin dejarle en paz por más piedad que suplicara. Carcajadas. Sangre por todos lados. Su sangre. Escuchó voces pronunciando algo parecido a un nombre y tuvo miedo de más tortura, buscando huir a donde fuese posible.

Le atraparon dentro de aquella cosa de metal, demasiado metal. Sus lágrimas no paraban como el dolor y la sangre. Frío, calor, frío, calor. Gritos. Carcajadas. El aire le faltó por la hiperventilación que estaba experimentando ante su pánico alcanzando ya el nivel de terror suficiente para provocarle un ataque cardíaco o un coma de shock. Tinieblas. Dolor. No se iba. Dolor. Sangre. Promesas de muerte susurradas a su alma que volvía convulsionar sin que al fin encontrara el reposo del fin de toda existencia. Tuvo un último intento por huir casi rompiendo sus cuerdas vocales al gritar para reunir fuerzas de su moribundo cuerpo. La cárcel de metal desapareció trayendo un débil rayo de esperanza al buscar refugio de alguna manera, en alguna parte. Todo era tan confuso. El dolor comenzó a cesar, pero su terror no. Correr. Sí. Querían perseguirle. Correr. Correr. Aún recordaba cómo hacerlo.

El suave golpe del agua salada chocando contra su rostro hizo despertar a Tony. Jadeó sacudiendo su cabeza con sus cabellos empapados como revueltos por la arena y hojas arrastradas de la playa tras él. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Miró sus manos a la altura de su rostro, tenía varias uñas rotas como todos los dedos lacerados, parecía que hubiera estado arañando algo. Se le escapó un quejido de dolor severo al sentir una costilla fracturada, parte de su cadera como un tobillo. Aquellas ropas que usaba para su armadura tenías rasgaduras por todos lados, mostrando heridas graves, rasguños, moretones negruzcos y algo de hueso en otras partes. Pero lo que más le preocupó fue lo que sintió de nuevo que le hizo encogerse. Algo sin palabras, sin explicación pero con una fuerza tan apabullantemente tortuosa que gritó con las pocas fuerzas que aún poseía. Sea lo que fuese era el infierno mismo en su interior.

-¡TONY!

Unos brazos vinieron a él, levantándole en vilo. Gritó ante el dolor de su cadera, apretando sus párpados mientras era llevado quien sabe a dónde. Quería que se detuviera esa cosa. Ya no podía más, iba a matarle. No supo en qué momento estaba tendido en una superficie metálica, larga y fría donde unas manos quisieron sujetarle y trató de rechazar antes de quedarse dormido. Una mano cálida y amorosa cepilló sus cabellos, recibiendo un beso en su frente.

-Por Dios, Bruce…

-Luego, Steve, déjame atenderle. Wanda.

-Sí, doctor.

Ya no supo más hasta que de nuevo la pesadilla vino a él cuando su consciencia fue más despierta, haciéndole gritar de nuevo con su cuerpo encogiéndose entre espasmos de dolor. Tenía vendajes en todas partes, con ropas suaves que calentaban su cuerpo aunque en su interior brotaba de nuevo ese frío horroroso cargado de miedo que le hizo llorar suplicando caridad que no llegaba. Estaba por caer de aquella plancha metálica cuando los mismos brazos que le cargaran vinieron a él para impedirle la caída, escuchando una voz amorosa en su sien.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Un chispazo de razón vino como salvavidas en medio de aquella tormenta que azotaba todo su interior desde la médula misma de su alma hasta la última de sus células. Reconoció la voz y sus manos arañaron aquel grueso pecho en desesperación, abriendo al fin sus ojos para encontrarse con unos azules más que angustiados.

-… S-Steve, h-haz… q-que… q-q-que p-pare…

-¡Bruce! –llamó el rubio volviéndose a él- Tony, mi amor, tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Estás a salvo, nadie te va a hacer daño.

-… n-no… páralo… PÁRALO… YANOYANOYANOPORFAVOR…

-¡BRUCE!

Una nueva oleada de tortura vino y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Muerte. La Muerte. Desolación. Sangre por todos lados. Carcajadas. Estaban partiendo su cuerpo. Cadenas horripilantemente ardientes que le sujetaron mientras aullaba de dolor. Voces. Su corazón latía demasiado aprisa. Aún tenía corazón. Eso se alejó, se alejó lo suficiente para dejarle descansar pero seguía ahí. Iba a volver como el monstruo escondido debajo de una cama. Pudo escuchar sus propios hipos ahogados al estar escondido en un cuello grueso cuyos brazos le abrigaron, meciéndole apenas.

-Maldita sea, Bruce, ¿qué le está ocurriendo?

-Es como si estuviera experimentando un episodio psicótico, igual que sus terrores postraumáticos pero esto va más allá de mi comprensión.

-Tienes que hacer algo.

-Esto todo lo que Skyfall y yo podemos hacer, Steve. Cielo santo. Si tan solo pudiéramos…

-Pero no podemos –gruñó el capitán acunando el cuerpo de su esposo entre sus brazos.

-Jamás le había visto atacar así… todos esos cuerpos… -murmuró asustada la Bruja Escarlata.

-Ahora no –le calló Rogers, pasando un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Stark para cargarle.

-¿Qué haces? -casi bramó el doctor.

-Buscar la manera de ayudarlo.

-¡Steve! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué está sucediéndole!

-Wanda, cubre nuestra huida.

-O-Okay…

-¡STEVE!

Aquel calor ahuyentó su tormento, volvería, lo sabía. Pero se había marchado más lejos, en otro rincón alejado en quién sabe dónde. No entendía. Quizá sí pero dolía demasiado. Tenía ya el cuerpo acalambrado por los espasmos de dolor. Una vez más abrió sus ojos al sentir un aire fresco golpear su rostro al separarlo de ese rincón protector. Ruinas. Una catedral. Atardecía y la luz rojiza del sol atravesaba el estrellado rosetón dividiendo ese brillo en varios multicolores que caían sobre los escombros delante de ellos.

-¿Tony?

Se llamaba Tony Stark. Lo recordó. Había demasiadas cosas confusas. Sus ojos se volvieron a la voz que le pertenecía a un rostro más que familiar.

-¿Steve?

-Vas a estar bien, mi vida. Te lo juro. Confía en mí.

Volvió a buscar el rincón debajo de su mentón, con una mano subiendo al cuello de ese uniforme azul oscuro bastante maltrecho. La luz vespertina hizo brillar su anillo de bodas entre los vendajes de sus dedos y muñeca. Frunció su ceño, encogiéndose entre los brazos que le protegían.

-¿Qué me sucede?

-No lo sé, Tony. Pero le voy a poner fin.

-Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo…

-Ssshhh, estoy contigo.

Sintió un mentón sobre sus cabellos junto con una caricia en su nuca.

-Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y duermas, todo va estar bien, Tony.

-No me dejes.

-Jamás.

Obedeció, hecho ovillo sobre el regazo del Capitán América cuya mirada endureció al ver por entre unas columnas a la figura que estaba suplicando oyera sus ruegos. Steve besó los cabellos de su esposo, esperando hasta que Loki estuvo frente a él. El Embustero arqueó una ceja, ladeando apenas su rostro al examinar al castaño unos espantosos segundos para su pareja, torciendo una sonrisa después con un suave bufido burlón.

-Sí que está mal.

-Hazlo.

-Debes saber algo importante, capitán. Eso que le atormenta es parte de su alma, nació con él. Si lo remuevo es posible que se pierdan cosas que en un futuro hubiera podido tener.

-No lo valen si está sufriendo así.

-Ah, mortales. Tan susceptibles al dolor.

-Tenemos un trato, ahora cúmplelo.

El ojiverde rió tranquilamente. –Realmente estás dispuesto a pagar el precio con tal de salvar a Stark.

-Tú qué sabes de amor. Cállate, Loki y haz lo tuyo.

-Impresionante –se burló éste pero posó una mano sobre la cabellera castaña- Un héroe que traiciona a los suyos y a su planeta por una promesa tan fugaz.

Steve apretó su mandíbula sin dejar de mirarle. El Dios de las Mentiras negó apenas bajando su mirada hacia el Hombre de Hierro que se agitó en un sueño intranquilo antes de quejarse una vez más pero ya no hubo gritos ni pesadillas. Al fin eso se marchó, desapareciendo por completo. Hubo un enorme vacío, como un cuadro incompleto, una nota faltante en una pieza musical. Tuvo pena pero fue libre y su consciencia descansó al fin en un remanso de calidez proveniente de su esposo.

-Listo.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Tony estaba libre de aquello que lo había vuelto dolorosamente loco, Rogers sacó de su cinturón un contenedor con runas Asgardianas que tendió con renuencia a Loki cuya sonrisa creció, extendiendo elegante una mano para recibir el Ojo de Odín que el rubio había robado de las bóvedas secretas para ofrecerla a cambio de la sanación de su esposo a un Dios de las Mentiras quien no iba a recibir otro obsequio menor por su magia capaz de romper con la maldición que aquejó de súbito al millonario en plena misión.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Capitán América.

Éste se levantó con su esposo en brazos ya sin mirarle. Loki les vio salir de aquellas ruinas, clavando luego su vista en el Ojo de Odín. Levantó su mano libre, aquella que había sanado al castaño, pensativo. Lo que el soldado hizo iba a tener una repercusión fatal en el futuro, lo había sentido al momento de arrancar esa memoria vívida del alma de Tony Stark. Había visto ese terror, sentido esa tortura. Algo a lo que iba a buscarle respuesta porque no era una cuestión ordinaria de un alma mortal sino algo más intrigante como peligroso. Sus ojos volvieron al Ojo de Odín, había pensado entregarlo a Thanos como disculpa, pero ahora le veía un uso más provechoso antes de eso. Así desapareció, dejando que la pareja se perdiera colina abajo donde ya esperaba un Sargento Barnes más que armado sobre una motocicleta de combate.

-¿Qué coño está pasando, Steve?

-Ni yo puedo darte esa respuesta.

-¿A quién viste allá dentro?

-Mejor que no lo sepas –Steve tomó aire mirando el rostro ya sereno de Tony cuya frente besó cerrando sus ojos unos segundos antes de tenderlo a Bucky- Ya sabes qué hacer.

-Estás jodidamente idiota si piensas que sobrevivirás.

-Cuídalo por mí, entonces.

-Maldita sea, Steve. _Mne ne nravitsya_.

-Trataré de arreglarlo. No era él cuando hizo todo eso.

-¿Quién le hizo volverse demente?

-No tengo idea, James. Váyanse ya.

-Tienes que alcanzarnos o voy a ir al infierno por tu alma. _Do svidaniya_.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Acomodando sobre su regazo a un dormido Stark, James arrancó la moto para salir a toda prisa hacia el camino rural y perderse entre las colinas. Steve apretó su mandíbula como puños. Había sido una misión de lo más simple, entrando a un castillo que Doom hubiera utilizado de cuartel casi a punto de retirarse cuando de pronto Tony comenzó a atacar a todos en un estallido de furia combinada con terror que dejó una masacre de agentes de SHIELD como de soldados al mando de Rogers que perdieron la vida en un parpadeo. Los propios Vengadores sufrieron heridas al tratar de contenerlo sin éxito. Cualquier acercamiento había terminado en muerte a manos de los poderosos cañones y armas de esa armadura que comenzó a hacerse trizas ante las escapadas sin sentido como choques contra paredes, muros y naves que hizo su esposo de manera tan frenética que le hizo sospechar que había perdido la cordura. Rhodes, quien había estado a metros de él cuando tuviera aquel brote de locura afirmaba que nada ni nadie ocasionaron aquello, el lugar estaba limpio y libre de enemigos. Las cámaras de seguridad así lo confirmaron. Simplemente su esposo se tornó en una bestia asesina hasta acabar estrellándose solo contra una presa que estalló por el impacto, llevándole a una playa donde al fin pudo recuperarle solamente para atestiguar aquellos ataques de terror que le erizaron la piel.

Fury había ordenado apresarle a cualquier costo. Era un fugitivo. Solamente el siempre incondicional Bruce en complicidad inusitada con Wanda le habían encontrado para ayudarle con esas espantosas heridas y fracturas con el poco material que Skyfall hubiera podido enviarles sin levantar sospechas de su paradero. Con medio mundo clamando por su cabeza y sin forma de traerle de vuelta a la normalidad, Steve había llegado al punto de llamar a Loki por ayuda. Ni siquiera Strange tuvo la capacidad que el Dios de las Mentiras para algo tan irracional como urgente. A cambio de la sanación de su esposo dio aquel tesoro, sabiendo lo que eso iba a ocasionar y lo que estaba haciéndole a su equipo de Vengadores. Pero simplemente no podía dejar así al amor de su vida. Estaba bien dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de la salvación de Tony. Cuantas veces fuese necesario de la forma que fuese necesario. El Capitán América tomó el escudo de su espalda, dando media vuelta para enfrentar las fuerzas que sabía ya se acercaban a las ruinas con el fin de darle tiempo a Bucky de llevar a un refugio a su esposo.

El sargento dejó aquella motocicleta para tomar una nave caza que Skyfall hurtó para él, siempre con Stark entre los brazos a quien revisaba de cuando en cuando. Volaron hacia las Islas Caimán donde la neutralidad como el punto de intercambio de fuertes transacciones financieras hacía aquel paraíso tropical intocable para SHIELD o Fury. Ahí había comprado una cabaña con playa privada sin que tuviera preguntas de por medio que rara vez usaba y que más tarde la acopló como refugio en caso de alguna emergencia justo como la que estaban padeciendo en esos momentos. Su amplio terreno ya había sido acondicionado para tales necesidades. Una pista solitaria, un búnker bajo la cabaña y un cerco de seguridad a prueba de espías o satélites.

-Vamos, Antoshka.

Entraron a la espaciosa cabaña, Bucky cargó al millonario hasta la recámara donde le depositó con cuidado sabiendo de sus fracturas a pesar de los vendajes y férulas. Le miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, antes de cepillar sus cabellos, levantándose para dejarle descansar al fin mientras preparaba su armamento por acaso algún asalto imprevisto aunque lo dudaba. Skyfall iba a borrar todo rastro de ellos mientras el idiota de Steve se hacía el héroe una vez más, enfrentando a todas las fuerzas internacionales y sus amigos Vengadores. La verdad era que el mismo lo haría si fuese necesario. Se quedó haciendo guardia hasta la noche cuando despertó Tony, de vuelta a sus cabales y completamente confundido de encontrarse en tal sitio con un cuerpo molido sin memoria de cómo había terminado así. Solo sentía ese vahído conocido cuando las pesadillas de Afganistán o aquel ataque Chitauri pero tenían meses de ya no aparecer.

Rascándose la adolorida nuca con igualmente unos adoloridos dedos, bajó de la cama notando su pants de algodón grueso como la sudadera y playera gris que le arropaban junto con unas vendas para sus exhaustos pies. Inspeccionó sus alrededores. Una recámara tipo King Size de sábanas blancas como las vaporosas cortinas que se mecían por un viento tropical que entraba por un ventanal cuya vista era hermosa por el mar turquesa oscureciendo por la noche avanzando lentamente en el horizonte. Había un clóset de esquina a esquina y una puerta que daba a un baño a donde se dirigió, jadeando al sentir un aguijonazo de dolor en su cadera, llevándose una mano ahí, parpadeando todavía más confundido mientras veía la tina y la regadera al fondo, buscando el lavabo para echarse agua fría. Era una cabaña de descanso bien acondicionada pero que no había sido usada en largo tiempo.

-¿Steve?

Le llamó sin respuesta, saliendo del baño con una cojera más que evidente, debiendo sujetarse de la pared para caminar casi arrastrándose hacia el pasillo que daba a una sala iluminada por lámparas de bambú. El aroma del mar tropical inundaba la estancia por las ventanas abiertas como la puerta principal donde vio la espalda recta de Barnes quien se giró en esos instantes, juntando sus cejas al caminar en zancadas para alcanzarle.

-¿Qué haces, Antoshka? No debes ponerte de pie.

-Pero… espera…

Quiso detenerle pero fue imposible. James le cargó en brazos para dejarle en uno de los mullidos sofás color arena con tal cuidado que le pareció excesivo.

-James… ¿dónde estamos?

-A salvo.

-¿A salvo? –Stark abrió sus ojos- ¿De qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Steve?

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-James –tiró de su brazo- ¿Dónde está Steve?

-Viene en camino. No debes ponerte de pie.

-Pero…

Un dedo silenció sus labios. Barnes estaba más que serio y eso le preocupó más.

-Descansa, Antoshka.

-¿Por qué no quieres responderme?

-Porque no tengo las respuestas.

Tony frunció su ceño. -¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? No recuerdo nada desde que llegamos a ese castillo de Doom. Estaba… estaba bromeando con Rhodey sobre fantasmas chocarreros en un pasillo y luego… no recuerdo más.

-Mejor –Bucky sujetó su mentón, haciendo que le mirara- Vas a descansar, no más preguntas.

-¿Steve va a regresar, cierto?

-Sí, Antoshka, me dio su palabra. Fue tu última pregunta. A callar, Kotenok.

Dejándose caer sobre los cojines del sofá con un bufido, Stark cerró sus ojos que sintió de pronto algo resecos y cansados mientras James caminó a la cocina donde le escuchó prepararle algo rápido, volviendo con un vaso de jugo de frutas y un emparedado que puso sobre una mesita de vidrio con soportes de grueso bambú, acercándola a él, sentado a medias para comer.

-Gracias.

El soldado le miró fijamente, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos y labios al probar el emparedado lentamente, buscando algún signo de dolor que le viera durante aquel espantoso episodio. Le valía un cuerno si los Vengadores ya no querían al millonario en su equipo luego de lo sucedido, él también renunciaría si eso pasaba. Tony no había tenido la culpa de nada. Le llamó la atención su comentario sobre fantasmas pero lo dejó para cuando al fin vio el plato limpio como el vaso sin gota de jugo.

- _Horosho_ , Kotenok. ¿Quieres algo más?

-No, la verdad casi no tengo apetito.

-Dime sobre eso de que estabas con el coronel hablando de fantasmas.

-¿Ah? –Tony levantó su mirada, encogiéndose luego de hombros- Pues nada… el castillo era muy viejo y le comenté para asustarlo que podían haber fantasmas confundidos entre las sombras. Es que había una esquina en penumbras y se me hizo buena idea gastarle una broma diciéndole que había un fantasma ahí. Rhodney es muy crédulo de esas cosas.

El brazo metálico de James se agitó por mero instinto. Ya había visto las grabaciones de ellos dos. El punto que el millonario decía no había estado en penumbras nunca, la piedra del castillo era visible desde la distancia en que se encontraba. Su corazón latió aprisa ante cierto pensamiento pero se cuidó de mostrar reacción alguna frente a Stark, apretando una sonrisa.

-Eso te pasa por andar haciendo bromas.

-Me cuidaré de no repetirlo –bufó el castaño acomodándose mejor en el sofá- ¿Rhodey está bien?

-Sí, ya sabes, peleando con sus superiores.

-Ah.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

-No, si no te molesta, preferiría esperar por mi esposo.

-Puede tardar, Antoshka.

-Dijiste que ya venía.

-Está bien, pero si caes dormido, te llevaré a la recámara –Bucky se puso de pie- Estaré haciendo guardia, por si me necesitas.

-¿Skyfall?

-Conmigo, tú descansa.

Tony rodó sus ojos, recostándose sobre el sofá mientras el sargento salía al porche de la cabaña llevándose una mano al auricular sujeto a su oreja.

-Skyfall, ¿puedes revisar una vez más ese video?

-“ _La esquina que menciona Tony estaba iluminada_.”

-Mierda.

-“ _Haré un rastreo exhaustivo, Sargento Barnes, deme unos minutos_.”

Se quedó mirando aquella playa de arenas blancas que sobresalió por el agua ya oscura en una noche fresca con palmeras alrededor meciéndose tranquilamente. Miró por encima del hombro a Tony volver a quedarse dormido por el somnífero que había puesto en su jugo. Había llevado a los límites de su resistencia a su cuerpo, necesitaba descansar todo lo posible.

-“ _¿Sargento Barnes?_ ”

-No me gusta tu tono de voz, Skyfall.

-“ _El análisis infrarrojo muestra actividad energética_.”

James maldijo en ruso, cerrando sus ojos. -¿Qué fue? ¿Puedes identificarlo?

-“ _La forma no, pero su densidad arroja un cálculo de una masa de aproximadamente de novecientos kilos. Se movió hacia Tony a una velocidad de 350 kilómetros por hora_.”

El puño metálico se apretó al punto de romperse. Algo del tamaño de un auto compacto había atacado al millonario y vuelto una fiera asesina llena de terrores.

-Haz que ese maldito análisis se embarre en la jeta de Fury. ¿Steve?

-“ _Aproximándose, llegará a ustedes en una hora_.”

-Dame tu mejor tiro, Skyfall.

-“ _Sea lo que fuere, Sargento Barnes, tenía por único objetivo a Tony, luego de atravesarle simplemente desapareció_.”

Bucky se juró mentalmente buscar aquella cosa para exterminarla de la manera más dolorosa posible aunque le costara la vida. Jamás volvería a dejarle solo. Jamás. Dejó que la hora pasara con él plantado en la entrada hasta que vio por un costado aparecer al Capitán América, con una apariencia que hablaba de la batalla que había enfrentado antes de llegar a ellos.

-¿Tony? –fue lo primero que preguntó, apoyándose en un hombro suyo.

-Durmiendo en la sala, quería esperarte pero está demasiado agotado.

-¿Todo bien?

- _Da_. ¿Te caíste en una procesadora de alimentos o qué?

-Le debo a Bruce un par de cervezas. A Wanda un enorme peluche y a Rhodey la vida.

-Ustedes dos, necesitan dormir a pierna suelta. Ve a descansar, seguiré haciendo guardia.

-Bucky…

-Te ves horrible, asegúrate de tener mejor aspecto para cuando despierte.

-Gracias.

-No fue un favor, Steve. Cuantas veces lo necesites. Anda, la tormenta ya dejó de orinarnos.

Riendo apenas, Rogers entró a la cabaña con pasos cansados mirando aliviado la figura de su esposo dormir cual niño pequeño sobre el sofá. Se puso en cuclillas frente a él acariciando una mejilla amoratada. La pelea con sus amigos había sido ruda pero no mortal. Estaban tan confundidos como él porque todos estaban seguros de la cordura de Tony. Al final simplemente dejaron de pelear y él declaró su renuncia a Fury de forma oral antes de darse media vuelta para desaparecer. Se inclinó hacia su esposo cuyos labios besó apenas, levantándose para cargarle con sumo cuidado y llevarle de vuelta hacia la recámara donde le recostó, tomándose su tiempo para asearse, regresar con él bajo las cobijas y quedarse profundamente dormido al acto, con sus brazos envolviendo celosamente a Stark cuyo calor le arrulló para unirse a él en el mundo de los sueños.

Afuera, James miró hacia el cielo con profundo rencor.

-No sé quién seas o lo que seas, bastardo malnacido, pero vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste. Ni en el infierno estarás a salvo.


	14. De promesas y amistades

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VII. El Libro de los Recuerdos.**

De promesas y amistades.

_Como el álamo al camino,_  
_la estrella al anochecer;_  
_como el sauce lo es al río_  
_mi amor a tu amor fue fiel._

Como el álamo al camino, Julio Iglesias.

 

La paz que sentía era tal que de buena gana se hubiera quedado dormido así tal estaba, desnudo sobre las sábanas revueltas con un cuerpo más que empapado de sudor con un soldado perfecto sujetando sus caderas mientras le embestía con tal lentitud que parecía aquello más un encantamiento para cerrar sus ojos que un apasionado momento en plena madrugada dentro de su recámara en la torre. Steve se estaba tomando su tiempo para moverse de tal manera entre sus muslos que Tony de buena gana se hubiera quejado sino era que precisamente esa calma llena de cariño era lo que estaba relajando todos sus músculos, llenando de una neblina de placer sus sentidos hasta que un ligero pero certero empujón tocaba ese punto de placer que le hacía arquearse de golpe, con sus manos aferrándose a lo primero que encontraban, las sábanas o los fuertes brazos de su amante, abriendo sus labios para volver a jalar aire a sus pulmones con sus ojos cerrándose al sentir el latigazo de placer recorrer todo su ser a punto de freírle las neuronas.

Aquella vista, de ese cuerpo estremeciéndose con sus cabellos castaños más que revueltos con mechones pegándose en sus sienes por el sudor y una boca susurrando suavemente su nombre como una oración era toda una exquisita visión para el Capitán América quien sonrió complacido, volviendo a atacar aquella zona únicamente para deleitarse de esos temblores, con unos muslos apretando su cintura de forma involuntaria antes de volver a caer sobre la cama. Quería que su hermoso genio disfrutara aquel instante, resistiendo la tentación de cubrirle con su cuerpo y no darle tregua con sus embestidas hasta que esos gemidos quebrados se volvieran un solo grito sensual y ahogado donde las palabras se perdían. Sabía que tales maneras eran en sí mismas una tortura para ese cuerpo a su merced pero era un tormento placentero. Para ambos.

-… S-Steve… por favor…

Un par de ojos color chocolate le miraron suplicantes pero aún no terminaba. Mirándole travieso, deslizó una mano de la cadera que sostenía a su espalda hasta llegar donde terminaba su cuello para levantarle de un solo movimiento y sentarle en su regazo. Rogers gimió entre dientes al sentir como ese interior cálido le apretó por el cambio de posición, haciendo más profunda su penetración, quedándose quieto mientras unos agotados brazos apenas caían por sus hombros con unas manos acariciando apenas su piel. El castaño buscó en automático el hueco debajo de su mentón para acurrucarse con un largo suspiro, jadeando con esfuerzo sobre su pecho.

-… vas… a… matarme…

Steve rió besando sus cabellos húmedos, bajando sus labios hacia el lóbulo de su oreja que besó antes de darle un mordisco tranquilo pero lascivo.

-Solo disfruta, amor.

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar un coqueto ronroneo de Stark cuya espalda acarició antes de volver a ese lento vaivén, sosteniéndole protectoramente con sus labios buscando aquellos entreabiertos, disfrutando de su sabor y jadeos erráticos. Quería y necesitaba tenerle así hasta el final, relajado con una mente demasiado ocupada en los placeres en lugar de los agobios causados por la aparición no imposible pero rara de una pesadilla que Tony había tenido el día anterior, despertando a medianoche con un grito de auxilio, llamándole como si algo malo estuviera ocurriéndole. El capitán odiaba esa clase de episodios en su amante. Desde que se habían convertido en una pareja esos terrores prácticamente se habían marchado, cuando volvían, él sabía que existía una muy buena razón para ello. A veces era una misión de lo más extenuante y cargada de estrés, o algún accidente dentro del taller con sus trajes que siempre estaba mejorando. Tenía perfectamente ubicado las causas, como objetivos que mantener bajo estricta vigilancia. Por eso estaba preocupado y enfadado de que hubiera aparecido de la nada una pesadilla. Haciendo un recuento de días anteriores ninguna circunstancia o evento había podido catapultar tal abatimiento.

-Steve…

-Solo disfruta.

De nuevo rió ante un gemido que intentó ser una protesta, besando su cuello, mandíbula, párpados y labios con reverencia al tiempo que sus caderas hacían estremecer ese cuerpo exhausto entre sus brazos. Ya le había hecho tener varios orgasmos, reconocía el agotamiento que estaba tocando a la resistencia del millonario, quien levantó su rostro como sus temblorosas manos para acariciarle, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos nublados, adormilados pero dichosos. Unos dedos húmedos acariciaron sus facciones antes de ver sus cejas juntarse con un gemido breve pero delicioso al volver a tocar su próstata. Sus propias manos bajaron a las caderas de Tony para levantarle un poco más y embestirle de lleno. Esta vez fue recompensado con un grito que llevó su nombre, viendo caerle de vuelta a la cama donde se retorció de placer.

Acomodando esas inquietas piernas alrededor de su cadera, se recostó con cuidado sobre su amante, callando sus quejas con un largo beso, cepillando sus cabellos. Le miró atentamente cuando volvió a repetir ese movimiento de casi salir completamente antes de atacar una vez más ese punto de placer, escuchando el sonido proveniente de su cadena contra su reactor cuando Stark se arqueó clavando una sien contra la almohada que tironeó hacia él. Besó la curva de su cuello al alcance de su vista al tiempo que tomó ese miembro semierecto, terminando de estimularlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

-… ¿más? –escuchó con un hilo de voz al castaño, como un niño caprichoso a pesar de casi entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Por supuesto, mi cielo.

La verdad era que él tampoco iba a resistirse más, así que pasó una mano por debajo de su cintura para tener mejor ángulo y con su mano entre sus cuerpos deleitando a su amante, le besó una vez más para susurrar contra sus labios las más tiernas palabras de amor que sabía le encantaban escuchar.

Tony le sonrió lleno de felicidad, su cuerpo se arqueó una vez más, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza al terminar en su mano, apretándole de tal suerte que simplemente se enterró por completo para llenarle compartiendo aquel último éxtasis. Quedaron enredados, buscando normalizar su respiración entre tiernas caricias que finalmente llevaron a la gozosa inconsciencia al millonario, el cual aún tuvo las fuerzas para abrazarle, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Steve solamente rió, cerrando sus ojos con un beso en su sien, protegiéndole entre sus brazos. No habría pesadillas esa noche.

El capitán le observó toda la mañana, mientras se bañaban juntos o le ayudaba a vestir robándole uno que otro beso, vanidosamente complacido de ver aquel anillo de compromiso en su mano que Stark también presumía cada vez que podía, ya fuese con sus típicos ademanes o apuntando con esa mano a propósito. Su genio y amante estaba tranquilo, sin rastros de las secuelas por la pesadilla, gracias a la noche previa más jamás bajaba la guardia hasta no tener una seguridad ciento por ciento fiable. Aún debía averiguar que lo había provocado, y si podía, desaparecerlo de sus vidas. Rogers podía tener cientos de misiones para mantener el mundo a salvo, pero siempre las más importantes eran aquellas relacionadas con la salud y bienestar de Tony.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó a éste, besando su cuello al abrazarle por la espalda mientras se preparaba su típico café.

-En el traje de Scott. Perdió velocidad de respuesta luego de la última misión.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo solucionarlo?

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando –le miró, sonriendo antes de buscar sus labios- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Estoy libre este día.

-Tal vez tarde un poco –Stark se mordió un labio alzando sus cejas.

-No importa, mi amor. Puedo platicar con Skyfall mientras tanto.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te aburras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Con Sky, difícilmente. Palabra de boy scout.

-Mmmm, te amo, Steve.

-Y yo te amo, Tony. Pero eso no me distrae de tu intento de evadir ese pan y fruta.

-Aaww.

-Desayuno real, mi vida.

Fueron al edificio sede de las Industrias Stark donde Pepper les recibió con una amplia sonrisa, dándole los últimos detalles sobre la junta con su consejo directivo. Ahora que la tenían de vuelta las cosas eran más sencillas en Industrias Stark para su siempre apurado genio, a quien también sabía azuzar para atender deberes realmente necesarios como esa junta. Una reunión ordinaria de negocios pero que bien le podía tomar un par de horas al castaño quien le abrazó apenas, suspirando contra su hombro.

-Si me quedo dormido, será tu culpa, Stevie.

-Acepto los cargos, anda.

Le vio alcanzar a la ejecutiva, entrando a la enorme sala de juntas donde ya estaba todo el consejo directivo de las Industrias Stark. Con una sonrisa quieta, Steve se dirigió a la oficina de Tony a donde le esperó. No buscó a Happy porque deseaba estar solo para hacer un metódico recuento de lo que había sucedido días anteriores incluso una semana antes con tal de capturar el momento que disparó la pesadilla en su pareja. Y para ello tenía un aliado muy valioso.

-Te escucho, Skyfall.

-“ _He revisado los archivos del cuartel, las ruedas de prensa y los eventos de caridad. Limpio_.”

-¿En el taller?

-“ _Actividad usual, de hecho nos dedicamos más a una recopilación de viejos archivos que a un trabajo exhaustivo_.”

-Tuvimos una noche de película –recordó Rogers cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el paisaje matutino de la ciudad por el enorme ventanal- Partido de boliche, visita a Phillip. Fueron los días más tranquilos que hemos tenido.

-“ _Sin duda, alguna_.”

-Vuelve a repetir sus actividades en ese día, comienza desde antes de que despertara.

-“ _La señorita Potts vino a despertarle porque no escuchó su alarma ni tampoco mi llamado por el cansancio de la carrera nocturna con el señor Wilson y el señor Lang. Ella le estuvo siguiendo prácticamente hasta que estuvo listo, tomando la limusina hacia esta oficina donde trabajó hasta aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, tiempo en que llegaste a buscarle para que fuesen a comer con el director Fury en el cuartel, donde se quedaron hasta que pasó la nevada. Happy le comunicó sobre la visita del Jeque de los Emiratos, momento en que se separaron. Estuvo en el hotel del Jeque hasta el anochecer cuando el Sargento Barnes le escoltó de vuelta hacia la torre, permaneciendo con él dentro del taller hasta que se despidieron y Tony fue a la recámara para dormir_.”

-¿Algo en la reunión con el Jeque?

-“ _Nada, fue de hecho una merienda de lo más divertida_.”

-¿En qué estuvo trabajando antes de ir a dormir?

-“ _Un módulo intercambiable para Dummy_.”

-¿Todo ese tiempo?

-“ _En parte, la otra parte fue una plática con el Sargento Barnes_.”

Una asistente de Pepper entró, trayéndole unos bocadillos y algo de beber con la disculpa de Stark porque la junta tomaría otro poco más. Steve agradeció el detalle, mirando la bandeja antes de volver su vista hacia el exterior. Había sido uno de esos días que su pareja llamaba “domésticos” por lo ordinario que bien podía llegarle a aburrir. Y aburrición jamás había provocado una pesadilla, al contrario, lo mantenía despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada si él no estaba ahí para sacarlo del taller para que durmiera un poco antes de que llegara el amanecer. La mente de Tony siempre debía tener retos o el sueño no llegaba a él. El rubio jaló aire, ahí estaba. Algo había alterado lo suficiente a su pareja para que tuviera una pesadilla, algo que se hubiera mencionado durante una charla quizá de ese mismo día y solamente tenía una posibilidad que de inmediato comprendió.

-“¿ _Steve? Detecto un cambio en tu actividad neuronal. ¿Estás molesto por algo?_ ”

Frunció su ceño, de pronto muy serio.

-Skyfall, ¿de qué hablaron James y Tony?

La junta terminó casi hasta el mediodía, con un saldo positivo como lo refirió Pepper quien se dirigió al capitán, señalándole con un dedo.

-Tuve que darle varios codazos y pisotones.

-Lo siento. Aunque no tanto.

-Bueno, yo tengo que atender una transacción con gente de Japón. ¿Podrías ser el celoso chaperón que siempre eres y acompañarle a Washington? Todo está listo.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos Pepper.

-Si acaso, acaso, consigues que pueda descansar por allá, te lo agradecería. No hay mucho qué hacer en estos momentos por acá. Skyfall es un amor.

-“ _Gracias, señorita Potts_.”

-Pepper, ¿qué tanto estás confabulando en mi contra? –se quejó Stark llegando a ellos- ¿Te gustaron los bocadillos, mi amada águila americana?

-Todos son iguales para mí.

-¡Argh! Pepper, mi prometido no tiene paladar gastronómico.

-No tengo jurisdicción ahí –rió la ejecutiva- Hasta luego, chicos,

-Te quiero, Peps.

-Recuerda, Tony, no hay prisa.

-Sí, sí –éste se volvió a Steve, entrelazando su mano- ¿Quieres ir a Washington, corazón?

-Vamos.

Washington ya era un manto blanco de nieve para cuando llegaron. El castaño tenía un cierre de negocios con unos productores de acero en el lobby de un hotel, sede de un congreso de acereros. Stark estuvo alegre todo el camino, haciendo sus bromas o poniéndole a prueba sobre sus conocimientos cinematográficos o de cultura popular. Cuando salió de la reunión con la carpeta con las firmas adquiridas, cambió el impecable traje sastre por ropas más cómodas. Unos jeans con sus típicas playeras y una chamarra con sudadera de gruesa capucha debido al clima que siempre le hacía quejarse melodramáticamente.

-¿Tienes más que hacer? –le preguntó acomodando su chamarra.

-No –Tony sonrió coqueto- ¿Qué estás pensando, capitán?

-Natasha me comentó de un restaurante en esta ciudad. Podemos ir a cenar algo.

-¿Sin reservación?

-No todos los restaurantes viven de reservaciones, amor mío.

-¿Por qué no?

Esa mente insaciable volvió de su letargo al reponerse de su recaída, haciéndole reír o pasar momentos bochornosos ante sus preguntas indiscretas al mesero que los atendió o al dueño de aquel restaurante más familiar que ostentoso. Cuando salieron, Rogers no le llevó de vuelta hacia el hotel sino que fueron a una pista de hielo donde quería terminar las lecciones del castaño al que le había prometido volverle todo un experto en patinaje para que Clint ya no le hiciera más burla.

-¡Está cerrado! –Tony se vio sinceramente decepcionado.

-No lo está, pedí que lo cerraran para que estuviéramos solos.

-¿Tú? ¿El Capitán América haciendo un acto de egoísmo galante?

Rió tomando su mano para llevarle dentro, saludando a la dueña que había conocido no hacía mucho tiempo. Así estarían lejos de los paparazis o de miradas indiscretas, con un espacio que Skyfall bien podía vigilar mientras ellos iban al centro de la pista de hielo.

-¿Recuerdas tus últimas lecciones?

-Como la caída.

-Tony…

-¿Qué aprenderé hoy, maestro Rogers, sí señor?

Así les alcanzó la medianoche, para sorpresa de ambos. Una nueva nevada cayó, los copos de nieve empezaron a inundar la pista, con sus alientos de vapor blanco anunciando un descenso mayor de temperatura que hizo bufar al genio millonario. Steve le cargó por sus caderas, quedándose ambos en una orilla de la pista mientras se besaban tranquilamente como si no debieran resguardarse ya del exterior. Stark le miró fijamente antes de bajar su mirada con sus manos jugueteando con los cierres de su chamarra. Iba a decirle sobre la pesadilla.

-Soñé que caías al hielo –murmuró pegando su frente contra la del rubio quien le sujetó mejor- Y éste comenzaba a cerrarse… yo quería salvarte pero entonces… entonces… tú rechazabas mi mano, no querías que te salvara. Y te ibas. Caías al fondo con el hielo sepultándote.

-Fue solo un sueño, Tony.

-No querías tomar mi mano…

-Tony –le llamó, haciendo que le mirara- Cariño, estas más que consciente que jamás te rechazaría. Y si alguien tiene mi vida en sus manos, ése eres tú.

-¿No te irás, verdad?

-No, amor. Jamás.

-¿Parezco un estúpido inseguro, no es cierto?

-Parece más bien que estás preocupado de que yo me arrepienta de nuestra relación.

-No quiero echarlo a perder –el castaño le abrazó con fuerza por su cuello- Decepcionarte, que no sepa darte lo que esperas de mí o que…

-Tony.

-Realmente quiero casarme contigo. Vivir el resto de mi vida contigo. Y tengo miedo de que sea tan idiota que…

Steve le separó lo suficiente para callarle con un beso. Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo lentamente pero sin cesar, comenzando a cubrir la pista como sus cabezas y hombros. Se miraron en ese silencio que decía más que todas las palabras que pudieran expresar.

-Yo también siento lo mismo –le confesó- Pero henos aquí, congelando nuestros traseros hablando de temores que posiblemente el resto del mundo sabe sortear.

-Pero el resto del mundo no tiene un escudo de Vibranium o una armadura con tecnología de punta.

-O dormir con costillas fracturadas.

-Pelear con monstruos salidos de otra dimensión.

-Enfrentar doctores con armas de destrucción masiva.

-Recibir en casa a un Dios del Trueno.

-Y ver con él una película de dibujos animados.

-Para que luego te pregunte qué significa tal cosa.

Rieron al recordar aquella anécdota, sin despegar sus frentes. Stark suspiró cerrando y abriendo sus ojos para verle más tranquilo.

-¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-No, mi amor. Ni la muerte me podrá separar de ti.

-Me pregunto que se sentirá que un muerto viva contigo.

-¿Mucho mejor?

-Es hora de volver.

Le haría el amor una vez que estuvieran a salvo en la habitación del hotel, con más ímpetu pero igualmente tomándose su tiempo. Al final, Tony terminaría sobre su pecho al que se abrazó, posición para dormir que le encantaba por el hecho de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo que le daba la seguridad de saberle vivo como de que estaba a su lado, ahuyentando toda oscuridad que quisiera hacerle daño. Tal era la confianza que le tenía, y por la que moriría en correspondencia. El rubio le cuidaría hasta tarde para asegurarse de que no habría ninguna pesadilla, cepillando sus cabellos de vez en cuando mirando al techo de arquitectura clásica donde se reflejaban las luces citadinas combinadas con la nevada que siguió cayendo. Su genio excéntrico había tenido miedo de perderle, y eso había causado la pesadilla, porque no quería que llegara a dudar de su amor ni de la decisión de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, peleando por un mundo mejor, viviendo al límite. Anthony Stark realmente le amaba y Steve estaba más que dichoso por ello, amándole de la misma manera.

Cosa que Bucky tendría que entender.


	15. Dos muchachos de Brooklyn

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VII. El Libro de los Recuerdos.**

Dos muchachos de Brooklyn.

 

_Abrir y cerrar_  
 _Volver a empezar_  
 _Mi existencia maldita_  
 _Es clavarme un dolor_  
 _... que palpita_  
  
_Mi mundo interior_  
 _Mi ser anterior_  
 _Con pasado perfecto_  
 _Insaciable y fugaz_  
 _Se agita..._

Abrir y cerrar, Miguel Bosé.

 

 

El problema no era la amistad tan cercana entre Steve y James, sino esa compatibilidad en gustos que en algunas ocasiones los hacían parecer como gemelos mellizos. Compartían experiencias similares, ideas similares como gustos similares.

Tony Stark, por ejemplo.

 

Pero me adelanto a lo que quiero decir, es necesario hacer un viaje en el tiempo y ver a Sarah Rogers acariciar su vientre como solamente una madre sabe hacerlo, decidida a defender la vida que lleva dentro de sí con uñas y dientes. Feroz como cualquier tormenta, suave como una brisa de verano. Y podemos verla charlando con una mujer que se ha topado en la calle luego de volver de sus escasas compras pues son tiempos de crisis y guerra, más esa desconocida le alaba lo suficiente para elevar sus ánimos al nivel suficiente de tal suerte que ahora la Señora Rogers no dudará ni un instante que ser madre definitivamente será una de las mejores cosas que habrán de sucederle. Con esa idea habrá de criar a su hijo cuando le vea en tal precario estado de salud, pese a la pareja que termina de empeorar su propia enfermedad, pese a la dura situación económica por la que vive.

También es posible darse cuenta de aquel hombre en el puesto de periódicos que charla con un tímido y enfermizo Steven Grant Rogers al que obsequia una paleta dulce, llenándole de esas ideas sobre heroísmo, justicia, honor y todas esas cosas que habrán de ser el sello distintivo del chico de origen irlandés en un barrio pobre de Brooklyn. O del soldado anónimo que intercambia palabras con el Doctor Erskine para llamar su atención hacia el jovencito enclenque no muy lejos de ellos durante una feria patrocinada por Howard Stark. Palabras que influyen en el científico, dando como resultado un Capitán América como parte del Proyecto Renacimiento, una medida quizá desesperada ante los avances de una facción nazi más peligrosa que los pensamientos del mismo Führer: HYDRA.

Del mismo modo, así como estas personas aparentemente comunes y corrientes se presentan con la familia Rogers, también aparecen en la vida de Winnifred Barnes, quien ha de moldear a su hijo bajo los mismos preceptos, que le enseñará de lo correcto, del amor, la compasión. Esta herencia materna que James Buchanan Barnes se habrá de llevar consigo, atendiendo la sugerencia de un vagabundo de piel negra que le habla sobre un mocoso al que todos dan una paliza al verle indefenso y enfermizo, ayudando a formar una de las amistades más férreas que el mundo habría de conocer. Un vecino que impulsa al joven Barnes a ser parte del ejército de los Estados Unidos, una enfermera que le da apoyo en su estancia en Europa antes de que vuelva a reunirse con el gran amigo de toda la vida, ahora como un hombre fuerte y reconocido.

Las coincidencias no existen.

En un principio, yo creí que se trataba del Mensajero ejecutando sus macabros planes. Porque ha tenido éxito, debo aceptarlo con pesar. Los hilos del destino que ha torcido le han servido a sus propósitos de manera plena sin que nadie hubiera nunca podido imaginar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Así de astuto ha sido, así de cruel. Por él es que esos dos amigos terminaron separados prácticamente por el mismo elemento y eso fue lo que llamó mi atención. Steve Rogers quedó congelado en el Ártico hasta que las expediciones Stark dieron con él. James Barnes terminó siendo presa de HYDRA, convirtiéndose en el Soldado de Invierno bajo las torturas más inhumanas que, sin embargo, jamás arrancaron su humanidad, esa simpatía por los demás. El alma noble y protectora sobreviviente al infierno de una organización sin escrúpulos, durmiendo en sueños helados del cual era despertado cada invierno.

Pero una vez más, podemos ser capaces de notar personas diferentes que intervienen en las vidas de estos dos soldados, amigos y hermanos. Es una insistencia curiosa imposible de pasar desapercibida bajo mi guardia. De manera discreta con una sola aparición, alguien impulsa a Steve a ser un Vengador, le muestra algo al perdido sargento para que recuerde su pasado. Viene el enfrentamiento de ambos, la posterior Guerra Civil por mencionar algunos de los eventos que pondrán a prueba esta amistad que no merma pese a las dificultades. Y entonces percibo otra coincidencia extraña en la vida de los dos muchachos de Brooklyn: Tony Stark. Esta “casualidad” resulta más evidente por lo que solo confirma mis sospechas de que alguien está tras ellos, pero como ya lo dije, no es el Mensajero.

Sé que esto suena más a un delirio que una confesión.

Trato de armar de manera coherente las piezas de este complicado rompecabezas, porque han de saber que no es fácil encontrar una verdad oculta tras profundas capas de mentiras creadas no por ese poder que anhela nuestra destrucción, sino por nosotros mismos. Como si se tratase del Diablo mismo, el Mensajero ha confiado en todos nosotros para cometer sus fechorías, sabiendo que somos lo suficientemente débiles para caer en los más grandes e irreparables errores. Tiene la certeza de que habremos de elegir el peor camino en lugar de la virtud más grande. Así lo hemos hecho y por eso es que ahora escribo esta carta tan abrupta en tiempos igualmente poco propicios para testamentos de esta índole.

Temo que nuestro viaje en el tiempo tiene que retroceder mucho más, hasta en los tiempos dorados de Avalon cuando Merlín o Myrddin nació. Se han contado varias leyendas al respecto, pero ahora solo vale aquella relacionada con los Draconianos. Cuando Alberich sostuvo en brazos a su pequeño hijo, éste ganó en sus ojos un don que puede ser más fuerte que las Gemas del Infinito. No, no es un poder, somos muy ingenuos al creer que lo más poderoso tiende a ser un objeto… Merlín poseía un ojo lleno de sabiduría, rectitud, firmeza, disciplina… mientras que con el otro era capaz de ver a través del amor, la compasión, la virtud, la empatía. Amor y Razón unidas, algo que incluso Salomón trató de igualar más adelante sin mucho éxito. Este maravilloso regalo le permitió a Merlín convertirse en el famoso archimago de todos los tiempos.

Él supo, con el paso de sus años, del poder que yacía en la sangre de su familia, entendió los alcances como las consecuencias y estudió a sus parientes hasta que no hubo más que descubrir. Todo para ser capaz de prevenir las terribles tragedias que habían marcado a los Pendragón. Si hubiera tiempo… sospecho que con las premoniciones, este archimago bien pudo deducir la existencia del Mensajero en sus tiempos. No lo sé, no hay forma de averiguarlo. Me desvío de lo que trato de explicar sin muchos resultados, hay tanto por saber con tan poco espacio para hacerlo. Creí en un momento dado que esas personas aparecidas en la vida de Steve y de James eran solamente las transformaciones Skrull de Myrddin. ¿Olvidé decir que Skrull y Pendragón se conocían?

Pero fue una hipótesis errada al menos en parte. Sí se trataba de una forma Skrull interviniendo en las vidas de estos dos soldados, pero no era un enemigo que temer como lo fue con la llegada de Thanos a la Tierra. Hablo de otro miembro de la familia Pendragón. Uther Pendragón. Esta afirmación no la tendría por segura sino hasta que me reuní con los Vengadores y los Guardianes de la Galaxia para pelear en contra del titán inmortal que ansiaba obsequiarle a su amante la Muerte la mitad del universo muerto como ofrenda de amor. Llamó mucho mi atención Skyfall porque detectaba en él algo más que una simple, aunque asombrosa, inteligencia artificial, pero también la convivencia entre Steve y James con Tony. Ah… Tony, Tony.

Por todas las fuerzas del universo, si tan sólo…

James Rhodes me habló del Incidente Fantasma, que lo tenía sumamente angustiado a raíz de lo ocurrido con los Vengadores. Luego lo hizo el propio Skyfall. Ahí fue entonces que empecé a investigar porque como bien saben, soy una mente inquisitiva que necesita respuestas. Soy un hombre de ciencias igual que siervo de la magia. Había cosas por llamarlas de manera tan vulgar, que no podían salir a la luz ni ser recordadas por nadie. Estábamos jugándonos el pellejo frente al Mensajero y desde aquel entonces me quedó claro la magnitud del riesgo frente a esta entidad que solamente vive del caos y la destrucción sazonada con muerte violenta. Skyfall necesitaba algo, mis manos podían dárselo, a cambio podría tener esta revelación que escribo.

Yo lo sé, yo siempre supe todo lo que hizo Steve y lo que más adelante hizo James para proteger a Tony. ¿Cómo puedo comprobarlo? Porque ayudé a Skyfall a crear el hechizo que hizo a los Vengadores, incluyendo al pobre coronel, olvidar el tema para siempre. Una vez que las amenazas del Capitán Rogers surtieron efecto, solo fue cuestión de tomar a cada uno de los Vengadores a solas y envolverles con el hechizo. Tal vez pequé de ingenuo al quedarme con la única prueba que existía del Incidente Fantasma, pero tanto Skyfall como yo la necesitábamos para indagar la verdadera cara del Mensajero. Era necesario, inevitablemente necesario. Como que un día Tony lo descubriera y bueno a raíz de eso vinieron otras cosas.

Skyfall -o mejor dicho, Uther- no se alteró por ello, de hecho estaba esperando que Tony lo descubriera. Mucho me encantaría poder explicar a detalle las razones más pierdo contacto con la verdadera razón para contar todo esto. Ancestral seguramente me reprendería por estar hablando de manera poco ordenada cuando siempre fui hombre de procedimientos estrictos. Pero al igual que los multiversos se tuercen sobre sí mismos, el tiempo y el espacio lo hacen alrededor de la historia de los Pendragón. Podría mencionar cosas como que es probable que el amor perdido de Galactus fuese quien dio vida a Sinmore y Anmore. O que Némesis fue responsable de la Renovación e incluso se le podría tachar de egoísta, dependiendo si estamos del lado de los Alfa Draconis o de las fuerzas fundamentales que los crearon.

Hielo y Fuego.

Quisiera, quisiera más tiempo y no me es posible, tengo que apurar mi narración antes de que sea demasiado tarde y el olvido, que ha sido cómplice de las jugarretas del Mensajero, pueda llegar a arrebatarnos esta información preciosa. Como ya dije, Merlín tenía entonces esos dos ojos y así se hizo el gran archimago que conocía el nombre real de las cosas, por eso es que logró el hechizo Lazarus por medio del cual de manera muy discreta fueron trayendo de vuelta todos los horrores que nunca debieron despertar. Sé que el Tribunal Viviente estaba al tanto, pero ignoro sus alcances, aunque confieso rabia ante lo que llamaría su indiferencia. Quizá si eran tan soberbios como Uther los recordaba, es tan injusto que paguemos por tal vanidad el resto de nosotros.

Solo Merlín sabía el camino seguro hacia Theia-Avalon. Las demás sendas eran trampas donde perdieron la vida muchos insolentes que ansiaban el poder Pendragón. Temo que ésa fue la única y verdadera razón para que Bor de Asgard anhelara sus secretos, no quería castigar ciertamente a estos dragones mágicos, deseaba como se hace con las cosas prohibidas, los secretos guardados en su sangre como los conocimientos traídos cuando el tiempo no existía ni tampoco los multiversos. El rey de los Aesir envidia la gloria de los Dragones Cardinales. Me pregunto con angustia si acaso el Mensajero azuzó esta avaricia para provocar el resto de los eventos desafortunados que fueron aumentando en agonía para cada una de sus víctimas.

Pero volvamos a estos dos hombres que vivieron en su tiempo y fuera de él hasta tener por denominador común a Tony Stark. Imposible que emita un juicio alrededor de su relación o de las cosas sucedidas entre ellos, no soy quien para decirles lo que fue bueno y lo malo. Solamente puedo afirmar categóricamente esto: tenía que suceder. El Incidente Fantasma es una prueba fiel de lo que hablo, siendo cómplice de planes para silenciar testigos y borrar evidencias, adulterando una que otra para desviar la atención a callejones sin salida. Y entra en escena ese mercenario que entregó a la Muerte los pergaminos con las últimas palabras de dolor que Myrddin Pendragón dijera cuando Bor le arrancó los ojos al negarse a ser preso en aquella masacre que manchó este universo increíblemente insensible a todos estos dolores. Esas viejas evidencias ocultas en los sellos que mantenían dormido al hijo de Tyar, Sigfried Pendragón el Heraldo de la Noche y Amo del Anillo Nibelungo, fue lo que le permitió al Mensajero jugar una vez más y en definitiva con nosotros.

 

He afirmado, Steve Rogers y James Barnes tenían que acabar unidos a Tony Stark. Todo lo que he contado es para comprender esta oración mía. Debían que hacerlo, era inevitable hacerlo.

 

 

Steve Rogers y James Barnes son los ojos de Myrddin Pendragón.

 

_Última carta del Doctor Stephen Strange._

 

 

**FIN DEL LIBRO SIETE**


	16. LIBRO VIII. EL LIBRO DE LA GUERRA

 

_Padre, Madre_  
_un abrazo volveré_  
_Héroes, causas_  
_de un poder absurdo_  
  
  
_Guerra, odio_  
_no he entendido bien por qué..._  
_Vivo muerto_  
_por un mundo nuevo..._  
  
  
_Me acercaré hasta el valle_  
_que me vio nacer_  
_qué amarga despedida..._  
  
  
_Cantos de aceros, no quiero matar_  
_último grito de rabia y se va_  
_que no me llamen cobarde traidor_  
_partisano..._  
  
  
_Patria y bandera yo os pido perdón_  
_hoy que deserto me armé de valor_  
_himno de paz por el hombre que cree_  
_partisano..._  
  
  
_¡Libre! ¡Libre!_  
_Como un águila seré_  
_Vuelo alto_  
_que hay un mundo nuevo_  
  
  
_Y llévame hasta el valle_  
_que me vio nacer_  
_¿Qué niebla es ésta amigo?_  
  
  
_Cantos de aceros, no quiero matar_  
_último grito de rabia y se va_  
_que no me llamen cobarde traidor_  
_partisano..._  
  
  
_Patria y bandera yo os pido perdón_  
_hoy que deserto me armé de valor_  
_himno de paz por el hombre que cree_  
_partisano..._

_Lejos de aquí sé que descansaré_  
_me iré, me iré_  
_te escribiré mi hermano..._

_Partisano..._

**Partisano, Miguel Bosé.**


	17. Caballeros

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VIII. El Libro de la Guerra.**

Caballeros.

 

“ _A veces tenemos que perder las cosas para entender la importancia que tienen_.” Susanna Tamaro.

_“Un hombre vale por lo que construye_.” Alejandro Casona.

 

Peter no perdonó a Skyfall en al menos tres días o eso le pareció el tiempo transcurrido encerrado en aquella enorme habitación hasta que el hambre pudo más que su orgullo y tuvo que salir a enfrentar a esa cosa que no supo ya cómo llamarle. No era más una inteligencia artificial por más avanzada que su padre la hubiera creado, ni tampoco era algún fantasma chocarrero trayendo funestas noticias como lo había pensado en tiempos no lejanos con la relación de su padrino y Tony. Abrió las puertas, mirando con enojo a la esfera que pacientemente le había estado llamando todo ese tiempo con su voz paternal, calmada, de timbre arrepentido. Claro que le dolía esa traición, porque Skyfall había sido como el ángel guardián que siempre veló por los intereses de su familia a niveles imposibles… ya sabía el por qué, lo cual aumentaba su rabia contra aquel Pendragón hecho consciencia matemática informática cuántica.

-Te odio -le dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

-“ _Lo siento, Peter. No pretendía que lo supieras así.”_

-¿Entonces cómo?

_-“… no lo sé.”_

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿También quieres hacerme daño?

_-“Todo lo contrario, Peter, estoy buscando salvarlos a todos ustedes.”_

-Eres un Pendragón… uno como ellos.

_-“Por favor, te lo suplico, Peter, permíteme explicarte y entonces quizá me comprendas mejor. ¿Puedes hacerlo?”_

La verdad era que Peter aún seguía amando a Skyfall. -O-Okay…

 

Uther había sido el segundo hijo de Anmore Draconis-Pendragón. Conoció a una humana -de raza anterior a la que ahora terminara sus días en la Tierra- llamada Igraine, era hermosa y gustaba de las artes como de la magia elemental. Fue cierto que bailó para él, pero no estaba desposada con hombre alguno, era un espíritu libre al que Uther tardó mucho en convencer que realmente sentía algo sincero por ella. Le dio dos hermosos hijos: Arthyir y Morwen. Arthyir siempre mostró apenas pudo sostenerse en sus piernas regordetas, que sería un auténtico caballero, un protector de los indefensos, justo juez como un soberano admirable cuando le dieron las tierras de Camelot, un reino reflejo de Avalon en Midgard. Morwen por su parte, mostró inclinación hacia el dominio de la magia hasta que ambos hijos suyos fueron poderosos en sus habilidades al punto de ser rivales más nunca enemigos.

De Arthyir descendieron más líneas de sangre humanas que fueron perdiéndose con el paso del tiempo cuando ya nadie habló ni le interesó la historia de los Pendragón luego de la masacre en Avalon. Varias de esas líneas vinieron a reunirse tiempo más tarde, algunas mostrando dotes que jamás se habían visto sino hasta que el despertar de las Gemas del Infinito propició su aparición. Como los mutantes, como muchos súper héroes en diferentes puntos del universo, no solo en la Tierra. Lo que no se sabía es que Arthyir había tomado sangre de su fallecida y pequeña hermana Morwen para que legado no se perdiera… y un día sus descendientes pudieran cobrar venganza. Uther dijo que ahí comenzó uno de tantos problemas, pero ya no hubo tiempo de remediarlos, para cuando notó lo que su primogénito había hecho, tenían encima al ejército de Asgard.

Arthyir había heredado la espada Excalibur que su primo Myrddin le otorgó al mostrar tal honor para defender la vida en Midgard. Fue el propio Arthyir quien la devolvió antes de que se convirtiese en un trofeo de Sigfried o del rey Bor de Asgard. Myrddin pidió a la Dama del Lago ocultarla hasta que alguien digno volviera para esgrimirla. Con mucho, fue el único tesoro de los Pendragón que no terminó manchado por la avaricia de Tyar ni la maldad de Sigfried. Toda la historia sonó a Peter como un enredijo muy elaborado, pero más interesante que todo el mito artúrico que se basó en estos hechos para crear sus propias leyendas contadas por los mortales cuando ya todo había pasado y no quedaba testigo alguno que corrigiera sus fantasías. Aunque la parte más triste fue saber que Uther sacrificó cuerpo material para salvar a su familia… lo que eso significara porque aún tenía esas ideas en la cabeza sobre Excalibur.

-“ _Dime ¿qué piensas, Peter?_ ”

-Creo que me mientes en algunas cosas.

-“ _No puedo, la magia de Avalon me lo impide_.”

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es tu magia?

-“ _Myrddin creo ese hechizo como otros más, para protegernos, para contenernos. Nos conocía lo suficientemente bien para ser justo y no favorecernos_.”

-¿Sky…? No, te diré Skyther desde ahora.

_-“… creo que es bien merecido.”_

-¿De verdad Myrddin fue tan poderoso que incluso luego de muerto su magia perduró?

-“ _Nunca murió en realidad_.”

-¿Ah?

-“ _Deberías comer algo y te mostraré libros que necesitas ver_.”

-…

_-“¿Por favor, Peter?”_

-Um, okay.

 

Los siguientes días fueron duros, incómodos en la interacción entre ambos. No porque Peter odiara a Skyther, era imposible, aunque le hubiese engañado de semejante manera. Era que no sabía y tenía miedo de lo que fuese a sucederle a partir de esos momentos. Todo se volvía incertidumbre, cada paso era pisar campo minado. Skyther le aseguró que volvería a ver a Tony, pero ya con las charlas previas, el joven Stark-Rogers se daba por enterado de que esas palabras bien podrían no tener la forma que estaba deseando. También se dio cuenta de la complicidad de Skyther con Wade, aunque tanto el chico como la IA ignoraban si acaso el mercenario sabía de la verdadera identidad tras Skyfall. Sería un misterio en espera a ser revelado cuando llegara la ocasión. Por el momento, lo que realmente importó fue que en los libros que Skyther le señaló a Peter, habían cosas sorprendentes, muchos eran apuntes de la mano de Myrddin.

_“… Eylimi ha llegado a las tierras de Avalon, vestida de gloria y poder que la gracia de Svartalfheim dejó caer en ella. Su boda con Tyar ha de sanar heridas y reconciliar viejos rencores…”_

A Peter le pareció que Myrddin era como un Strange en Avalon, a base de estudios y duro esfuerzo fue que terminó convirtiéndose en un archimago. Y como era en la leyenda, ya era todo un hechicero consumado para cuando Arthyir nació de Igraine con Uther como padre. Por órdenes de Alberich, el primogénito de Uther fue criado entre los mortales para adquirir mejor su condición, puesto que su herencia Skrull requería estar cerca de las formas que imitaban. Ninguno de los Pendragón usaba ya su forma de dragón, siempre eran humanos regios pero sonrientes que invitaban a todo aquel mortal deseoso de conocer secretos del universo para ayudarles en su misión de proteger a los menos favorecidos. Eran una familia de exiliados y perseguidos, entendían lo que era ser marginados, olvidados o cazados hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_“… tan solo tenía once años cuando Arthyir levantó un pesado escudo de madera y con su espada sin mucho filo, se decidió a enfrentar al guerrero Aesir que se burló de su pequeña estatura…”_

Libros y libros enteros atiborraban pasillos con la saga de la Familia Pendragón, de buena gana y en otras circunstancias, Peter los hubiera devorado todos. Recordando las diferentes construcciones que anteriormente había visitado, el adolescente decidió volver a mirar una vez más, ahora lo hacía con otros ojos. Cuando estuvo frente a la estatua de Igraine con sus dos hijos, entendió que la parte faltante era la figura de Uther, quien ahora le acompañaba como una esfera flotante, observando en silencio la escultura.

-¿Skyther?

-“ _Dime, Peter_.”

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu esposa?

-“ _Aparentemente murió por la edad aunque ella tenía inmortalidad… pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que había sido asesinada_.”

-… lo siento.

-“ _Yo la amaba como jamás volveré a hacerlo… su ausencia me duele_.”

-Pero… ¿ella no…?

-“ _No era una Pendragón, pero hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver con el hechizo Lazarus si Bor no hubiera extinguido su ser_.”

-Quisiera preguntar algo…

-“ _Hazlo_.”

-¿Por qué se parece a la Doctora Jean Grey?

_-“Es posible… que parte de Igraine hubiera reencarnado en ella.”_

-¿Cómo Morwen?

_-“… sí.”_

Peter suspiró, mirando un papiro extendido en sus manos que había traído consigo. -Aquí dice que hubo una larga línea de hijos de Uther e Igraine.

_-“Cuando Arthyir terminó su gobierno en Midgard, volvió a casa pero sus hijos se multiplicaron.”_

-¿Sólo tuviste a ellos dos?

_-“… no, Peter. Tuve una hija más.”_

-¿Ah? -el chico enarcó sus cejas, parpadeando- ¿Quién fue ella?

_-“Mi pequeña hija Farbauti.”_

Luego de la muerte de Igraine, Uther se convirtió prácticamente en un misionero en Midgard que iba de un lado a otro, realizando actos de buena fe para enseñar los altos valores de Avalon. No por ello ignoraba las peleas, si bien era un luchador de temer, no era su afán llenarse las manos de sangre constantemente. En una de esas batallas terminó enfrentándose a Firnund de Jotunheim con quien se enlazaría más adelante. Ella sería la madre de Farbauti.

-Pero… entonces… -Peter abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿Tú eres…?

-“ _El abuelo de Loki Laufeyson, sí.”_

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Siempre lo supiste?

-“ _No, Peter. La magia de Frigga en él me impidió reconocerle sino hasta que sucedió el Ragnarok y su alma fue encarcelada_.”

El tiempo pasaba más aprisa de lo que el adolescente hubiera deseado, porque estaba consciente de que cada vez que amanecía, cada vez que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, allá afuera su familia estaba más cerca de la muerte. Pero en ninguno de los libros estaba alguna solución para su problema. Salvo en un cantar que aparentemente había escrito nada menos que la Dama del Lago. Ahí narraba con una bella poesía que un día Arthyir volvería, levantaría en alto a Excalibur y el reino de lo bueno, de la iluminación por fin llegaría a todos. ¿Dónde estaba esa espada? Fue la pregunta que asaltó de nuevo a Peter, dejando sus lecturas un mediodía, para volverse a Skyther quien era cada vez más nostálgico y meditabundo si así pudiere adivinar de sus silencios.

-¿Skyther?

-“ _Dime, Peter_.”

-¿Dónde está Excalibur ahora?

-“ _Se ha quedado donde fue puesta la última vez.”_

-¿Y eso dónde es?

-“ _La Dama del Lago… Nimue, fue quien la ocultó_.”

-¿Ella murió también en el asalto a Avalon?

-“ _Sí_.”

Cuando el Rey Arturo enfermó, sus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda emprendieron una búsqueda para sanarle. Necesitaban el Santo Grial, pero solamente aquellos de corazón puro lo podrían encontrar. Quien lo hizo fue Galahad, aunque no alcanzó a tener la visión completa de aquella revelación que se daba a quien recibía el Santo Grial. Por eso fue llamado el Caballero Santo. El mejor ejemplo de valor, honestidad y corazón puro. Se decía en mitos alternos que fue digno de esgrimir Excalibur pero que la dejó descansar con su rey cuando éste falleció, partiendo hacia su tumba en Avalon. Sykther ya le había dicho a Peter que Galahad había sido un guerrero de Vanaheim que había renunciado a ese reino para servir en Midgard, muchos seres de otros mundos así lo hicieron cuando vieron la grandeza de Camelot.

-A Galahad también lo asesinaron.

-“ _Defendió hasta la muerte Avalon_.”

-¿Por qué tanto odio, Skyther? ¿Qué hicieron para merecerlo?

-“ _Ser Pendragón, Peter. Solamente eso. Muchas veces los crímenes son herencias que vienen de tiempos antiguos donde los rencores echaron raíces en las almas que nunca perdonan_.”

-¿Y qué hicieron en tiempos antiguos para perseguirlos en Avalon?

-“ _Ser Pendragón_.”

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-“ _Es la única respuesta que puedo darte, Peter. Nuestro padre tampoco supo el por qué tanto odio cuando ellos jamás levantaron un dedo en contra de ser alguno_.”

Peter meditó el asunto, dirigiéndose después hacia aquel palacio que guardaba un aura maligna, el perteneciente a Tyar Pendragón y su familia. Buscó en cada rincón como si la vida le fuese en ello, moviendo pilares, arrancando telares, abriendo paredes, quitando pesados muebles. Fue tal su frenesí que incluso Skyther le tuvo que pedir hiciera un alto porque estaba agotando su energía de forma dramática. El adolescente tenía una corazonada, y como ya lo había comprobado, jamás le fallaban. Así que una vez que terminó de mala gana los alimentos que Skyther le trajo, continuó con su labor de inspeccionar gramo por gramo de aquel tenebroso palacio hasta que dio con una pintura oscurecida por el moho y cenizas. Era un retrato familiar y ahí Peter conoció esa familia que renaciera para robar el trono de Asgard. Tyar con su rostro duro, esa expresión maligna con una cabeza casi calva; Morgana llamó su atención porque guardaba un increíble parecido con Morwen, y pensándolo seriamente hasta el nombre era similar. Sigfried le dio escalofríos.

-No puede ser… -tembló de pies a cabeza.

Fue como sentir una avalancha caer sobre él sin previo aviso, de la nada. Comenzó a llorar apretando sus dientes porque hubo un recuerdo que se clavó en su alma, incitando al nacimiento de la más increíble rabia de la que pudiera ser capaz. Skyhter le llamó, pero no hizo caso de sus palabras. Estaba perdido en aquella memoria, antes de que el Ragnarok comenzara como la ruina de su familia. Steve y Tony habían hablado sobre Deadpool, sus métodos como sus traiciones que ya les habían costado demasiado. Como por ejemplo la muerte de Visión. Siempre creyó que no fue culpa de Wade sino de las circunstancias que le rodearon. Más en aquellos momentos, siendo ya un joven Vengador en ciernes, tuvo la brillante idea de ir a buscarle para atraparlo y llevarlo ante sus padres para que estuvieran orgullosos, asombrados de sus poderes.

Ideas de adolescente, que desembocó en un extraño templo en Camboya donde vio al mercenario, pero no estaba solo y eso echó a perder sus planes. Era verdad. Peter no había conocido por primera vez a Wade luego del Ragnarok sino antes, y de nuevo, el único que lo supo todo ese tiempo fue Skyther quien estuvo a su lado por cualquier emergencia en su alocada misión solitaria -agradeciendo de paso a su tío padrino Bucky por enseñarle a ser toda una sombra. Puesto que Deadpool no estaba solo es que el chico decidió únicamente espiarle antes de salir de su escondite y volver a casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La otra figura que estuvo con Wade nunca la volvió a ver, por lo que supuso que fue uno de los tantos seres de otros universos que a veces llegaban a buscar sus servicios, desapareciéndolo de la Tierra por un tiempo.

Eso fue lo que creyó Peter.

Ahora que tenía entre sus manos estrujando aquel lienzo viejo y de aroma putrefacto es que su mente se volvía un remolino como su corazón un tornado. Quien acompañara a Wade no había sido otro sino Sigfried Pendragón. El Heraldo de la Noche, el Amo del Anillo Nibelungo, causante de muchos dolores en el universo, de esclavizar a Loki y quien sabe cuántas maldades más, estuvo con Deadpool. Peter gritó hasta sentir que se quedaría sin voz. Steve mirándoles con lágrimas en los ojos mientras un demonio se acercaba a él desde lo alto de un cielo en llamas. El aullido de dolor de Tony al cerrarse las compuertas con el estruendo de una ojiva nuclear cuando Bucky les salvó la vida. Los ojos sin vida de Natasha. El arco destruido de Clint. Las alas rotas de Sam. Wanda sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de Visión. La tristeza de Loki, sus ansias de morir que su alma gritaba dejándole casi sordo al ser capaz de percibirlo. Más de un mundo destruido por la espada negra de Sigfried Pendragón.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Solía ocurrir que cuando enfurecía, a veces Peter dejaba de estar consciente de sí mismo. Así ocurrió en esos momentos de ira, todo fue una neblina densa y oscura que le envolvió al mismo tiempo que un fuego recorría todo su ser hasta hacerle trizas por dentro. No supo más de Skyther o de cualquier otra cosa, hasta que al final terminó temblando sin control sobre una superficie fría, algo húmeda y muy dura a la que estaba abrazado. El adolescente se encontró despertando a la consciencia abrazado a una escultura mortuoria, era larga y blanca. Parpadeó al abrir sus ojos, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, mareado por el llanto y su furia desbordándose. Miró alrededor, notando ciertos destrozos a lo lejos, producto de sus puños porque se notaban recientes. Lanzó un quejido, soltándose de aquella escultura de mármol blanco a la que estaba prendido, tumbado a un lado de la figura larga, muy alta.

-Oh…

Estaba nada menos que junto a la representación en mármol de la Dama del Lago. Su cuerpo era más largo que la media humana normal pero ya Skyther le había dicho que la raza de seres humanos anteriores a ellos había poseído otras características por la que después les llegaron a decir vulgarmente Atlantes. Peter se apoyó sobre sus manos que notó amoratadas, con manchas de sangre y recorrió aquella figura hasta el rostro no muy lejos de él. Nimue, la Dama del Lago era hermosa, con largos cabellos, aunque la escultura era muy vaga en detalles para darle una idea completa de cómo fue. Se halló pensando en ello y no en Wade Winston Wilson. Con un largo suspiro, el chico se limpió su rostro todavía húmedo de lágrimas, sentándose en flor de loto junto a la escultura preguntándose cómo había terminado ahí sin el peligro que guardaba el Espejo de Nimue.

Lo siguiente que notó fue precisamente el lago alrededor. Ya no reflejaba más el universo, sino una negrura inquietante. Peter frunció su ceño, alzando su vista hacia el cielo de Avalon. No más días soleados o tardes rojizas. Era de noche, una noche sin estrellas. Las luces mágicas fungían como el sol ficticio que ya había desaparecido, iluminando los diferentes paisajes de Avalon. Por último, lo que preocupó más al muchacho fue la ausencia de Skyther, no le veía por ningún lado y Peter gritó su nombre una y otra vez hasta darse por vencido con un mal presentimiento. Olvidando por unos instantes la causa de su pena, midió la distancia al pilar más fuerte a lo lejos para que su telaraña alcanzara. No tenía mucho suelo donde correr para impulsarse así que debía usar todas las fuerzas concentradas en sus piernas y alcanzar el más alto brinco hacia donde el pilar y llegar a la orilla, esperando que la protección del lago no intentase tragarlo.

-Lo siento, Señora Nimue. No quise incomodarla -se disculpó antes de intentar su hazaña.

Cosa que consiguió sin muchos problemas. Algo más que sumar a esas preocupaciones cada vez más crecientes en su corazón latiendo aprisa al caer en la orilla del lago, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el palacio de Anmore pero una vez dentro, recorrió sus habitaciones sin encontrarle. Recordó el palacio espejo que perteneció a Uther, gritando ya desesperado por éste. Peter casi resbaló al llegar donde la escultura destruida, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-No, no, no, Skyther… no, no, no…

A un lado de las esculturas estaba tirada la esfera, ya apagada y rota al parecer por caer de lo alto. Tomando la mano mutilada de Igraine, estaba una silueta fantasmal. Una forma alta con largos cabellos y rasgos dragonescos que le sonrió, sentado donde originalmente había estado la escultura original pero que ahora Uther Pendragón ocupaba. La razón de Peter para asustarse era que sus pies ya eran iguales a la misma piedra, y esa dureza iba subiendo lentamente.

- **Peter** …

-No, no, no… ¡NO! -el chico gimoteó, cayendo de rodillas a su lado- ¡No me puedes dejar solo! ¡No me has dicho todo!

- **He dicho cuanto he podido, aun así, es posible que mis palabras no sean del todo ciertas. Pero has de saber que siempre dije todo lo que sabía, de corazón**. **Ahora dejo lo que resta de mi esencia para ti…**

-¡Skyther no!

**-¿Recuerdas la historia de Galahad, Peter?**

-¡Skyther! -las mejillas del adolescente volvieron a humedecerse por sus lágrimas.

**-¿La recuerdas?**

-… s-sí…

Uther sonrió, mirando hacia donde la bella Igraine, el travieso Arthyir, la inquieta Morwen. Se volvió a Peter, levantando con dificultad una mano ya convirtiéndose en piedra que alcanzó a rozar su mejilla con cariño.

**-Excalibur vendrá a ti. Y también la misma pregunta que a Galahad… responde de corazón, porque tienes el más hermoso corazón de todos.**

-Sky… Uther… no, por favor, no me dejes solo…

**-Amor, Peter… amor es la respuesta…**

-Por favor…

**-Sé fuerte…**

-No…

**-No dudes…**

-Por favor…

**-Amor, Peter…**

-¡UTHER!

La mano de Peter tocó una fría piedra de un rostro que le miraba bondadoso. Se aferró, así como estaba con las rodillas en el suelo, con sus brazos rodeando la figura que ahora completaba aquel cuadro. Más su lamento no duró mucho. Avalon se cimbró por primera vez desde que llegara a ese reino prohibido. El sentido arácnido del adolescente se disparó, casi haciéndole gritar. Se irguió de inmediato, saliendo a ver qué sucedía. Del lago oscuro, rompiendo la escultura de la Dama del Lago, brotaron cual erupción un ejército de seres deformes con alas y enormes, aunque deformes quijadas que castañearon con sus garras afiladas buscando donde hincarse. Sus cuerpos parecían estar descomponiéndose, despidiendo un aroma nauseabundo en el aire al batir sus alas descarnadas y huesudas. Peter tuvo miedo, apretando sus puños y conteniendo el llanto. Luego tomó aire, llevando una mano a su cinturón cuando las bestias le notaron.

Era un caballero, y defendería Avalon como lo hiciese Galahad, porque todos dependían de él. Tony volvería, los demás regresarían. Debían hallar un refugio. Él sería el refugio.


	18. Refugiados

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VIII. El Libro de la Guerra.**

Refugiados.

 

“ _Ser profundamente amado por alguien te da fuerzas, mientras que amar profundamente a alguien te da coraje_.” Lao Tzu.

“ _El coraje es hacer lo que tienes miedo de hacer. No puede haber coraje al menos que tengas miedo_.” Eddie Rickenbacker.

 

 

Quill se juró que si la Argos daba un giro más iba a vomitar sobre el tablero de control. Habían dado tantas vueltas al tratar de esquivar, con algo más parecido a la suerte que la destreza, la serie de huecos en el espacio mientras evadían los monstruos voladores que les persiguieron en su camino hacia Muspelheim. Ya los habían dejado atrás para su fortuna, entre esos boquetes vacíos más peligrosos que todos los agujeros negros supermasivos del universo en sus tiempos más gloriosos. Cualquier cosa que llegaba a tocar uno de esos huecos terminaba extinguiéndose, literalmente y para siempre, al parecer. Eran horribles y estaban multiplicándose. Starlord miró de reojo a Tony, quien se pasó una mano para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Estaban a salvo por unos instantes.

-Joder -masculló Rocket, soltando los mandos de las armas fuera de la Argos que les habían defendido, presionando el botón del comunicador- ¿Todavía respiran?

-Estamos bien.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Sí, estuvimos a punto de morir, ¡maldita sea!

-Hay que descansar -propuso Stark, mirando al fin a Peter.

-Okay.

Se detuvieron como solían hacerlo, dentro de un asteroide para descansar ocultos en tanto revisaban el estado de la Argos. Hulk soltó los motores que por nada estuvieron a punto de desprenderse, gruñendo y reuniéndose con los demás en una amplia sala donde se tumbaron en el suelo con suspiros de alivio, quedándose en silencio por varios minutos. No sabían dónde estaban ahora y tampoco querían discutirlo. Cualquier mapa estelar había dejado de funcionar, simplemente el universo estaba convirtiéndose realmente en esa versión de queso gruyere que el joven Stark-Rogers mencionara tiempo atrás. Solo que sus huecos estaban ganando tamaño como número, destruyendo lo poco que hubiera a su paso. A eso le sumaban la horda de bestias voladoras capaces de acabar con sistemas solares ellas mismas… el panorama no lucía muy prometedor. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que pudieran llegar a tiempo a Muspelheim.

-Salvaremos a Gamora y a Drax -murmuró el Hombre de Hierro abriendo sus ojos que clavó en el techo blanco de la sala.

-Los salvaremos.

-No con el estómago vacío -se unió Rocket.

-Yo soy Groot.

-¿Donas? Aquí no hay donas.

-Sí las hay… yo las cociné -declaró Stark, asombrando al resto.

Fueron en silencio al comedor común donde vieron con ojos atónitos unas frescas donas que les trajeron recuerdos diversos con sus aromas dulzones, de una vida más alegre, despreocupada, de misiones que alguna vez creyeron les arrancarían las vidas, pero al final terminaron victoriosos para ver amanecer una vez más. Todos las devoraron, dando un _gracias_ corto a Tony quien sonrió al verles comer tan desesperados y golosos.

-¿No están tan mal, eh?

-¿Cuándo tú aprendiste a cocinar así? -quiso saber Rocket con migajas en los bigotes.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando su propia dona de chocolate que le llevó a otros derroteros menos melancólicos que la Argos dentro de un asteroide sin rumbo fijo ni esperanza de volver a reunirse con los demás. Con su pequeño Peter del cual no estaba tan seguro ya si continuaba con vida. Para cuando volvió a su realidad, fue porque Groot tocó su pierna, llamándole pues Quill tenía algo que decirle. Jocasta había detectado vida en otro asteroide no lejos donde ellos y a juzgar por las lecturas, era un grupo muy pequeño.

-Refugiados -asintió el peludo cruzado de brazos- ¿Iremos por ellos?

-No vamos a dejarlos así… -fue Starlord quien respondió- Es decir, apenas nos estamos salvando de la muerte pero eso no nos hace unos desalmados.

-¿Y Gamora, Drax?

-Iremos, iremos, pero tenemos que ayudar a esta gente.

Tony no le quiso cuestionar tal decisión, en momentos así ya tenía la experiencia que era mejor dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo. Fue junto a Groot para sentarlo mientras Rocket y Peter tomaban los controles bajo la mirada serena de Hulk. No tardaron mucho en dar con el asteroide, semi oculto entre nubes de polvo estelar. Una entrada casi oculta en la accidentada superficie de la roca espacial les dejó entrar hacia un pasadizo que desembocó en el centro del asteroide. Ahí vieron lo que podía llamarse una colonia espacial, con una cúpula rodeando los escasos refugios improvisados de seres que a primera vista no pudieron distinguir por lo grueso de la cúpula y su escudo protector. Enviando la señal de paz con un mensaje de no agresión, esperaron a que les abrieran el paso por una sección lateral. Todos se volvieron a Groot quien parecía tener una intuición nata para el peligro, más el pequeño bailaba sobre su asiento terminando su dona con chispas.

-Parece que todo está en orden -quiso bromear Quill.

No hubo nada que temer, la colonia o refugio, pertenecía a unos elfos sobrevivientes de Alfheim. Eran no más de cuarenta en total, desperdigados en sus casas montadas, escondidos en aquel asteroide de todos los peligros que estaban azotando al universo, al menos hasta que la muerte llegara y no a manos de los Pendragón. Esos elfos estaban enfermos, a primera vista parecía lepra, sin embargo, nadie de todos ellos pudo diagnosticar con certeza lo que tenían. Guldham, el aparente líder, fue quien les explicó la situación luego de intercambiar saludos en una de las casas más grandes donde estaba almacenada la medicina como pocas armas que nada podrían contra un ejército como las bestias voladoras de las que habían huido. Todos usaban harapos enredados en sus deformes cuerpos, arrastrando pies o lanzando quejidos discretos al moverse.

-Alfheim murió… murió mucho antes de que las manos del sacerdote Nadann tocaron sus tierras sacras -explicó Guldham, tosiendo un poco- Cuando el Ragnarok, y luego cuando ese hombre con sus mentiras. Primero todos creyeron que había sido un paraíso en el cual vivir eternamente pero luego… todo fue muriendo, pudriéndose. Incluyéndonos. De ahí viene nuestra enfermedad, nuestro castigo por haber permitido que la falsa Fe de los Antiguos entrara a nuestro hogar y manchara el legado de nuestros ancestros.

-¿No hay otra colonia más? -inquirió Starlord.

El líder negó. -Somos todo lo que queda de Alfheim.

Solo un cuarto de ellos eran guerreros, los demás eran mujeres, niños, ancianos. Elfos vulnerables ante un ataque. Originalmente su número había sido diez veces más, pero en la huida fueron perdiendo al resto. Rocket no quiso acercarse, solo que Groot vino a demostrarle que estaba bien, sentándose junto a los adoloridos elfos, bailando para ellos o decorando con flores diminutas sus cabezas envueltas en turbantes. Tenían suficientes provisiones, enterradas en el suelo bajo toda la colonia como para un pueblo completo. Peter, Rocket, Hulk y Tony se reunieron en la Argos para decidir qué hacer. Podrían llevárselos, la nave tenía el espacio suficiente para albergar ese número, más su estado de salud era demasiado precario, moverlos podría ocasionarles la muerte y aparentemente el escudo como la atmósfera artificial de la colonia estaban ayudando a menguar sus dolores.

-Debemos ir al reino de Muspelheim -urgió Rocket.

-Ni siquiera sabemos ya dónde está -Quill bajó su mirada.

-Hey -Stark alzó sus manos- Estamos entre elfos de la luz, son navegantes espaciales por naturaleza, pueden ir y venir a ojos cerrados. Podemos preguntarles.

-Primero hay que ayudarles, seremos unos desgraciados, no unos urgidos -masculló el peludo haciendo reír a los dos hombres.

Guldham resultó de gran ayuda, había sido un gran navegante en tiempos más pacíficos, esos ojos color azul oscuro con brillos cual estrellas podían leer al universo de la misma forma que los barqueros humanos lo hicieran con el firmamento terrestre para guiarse a través de un interminable océano. Solo pidió a cambio que cuidaran de uno de los más viejos elfos del refugio al que todos estaban procurando más allá de sus propias necesidades. Le llamaban Vlyrfindel, y era venerado por ser de los primeros elfos de la Luz en nacer, sus manos habían forjado Alfheim pero la maldición de Nadann le había marchitado el cuerpo como su mente que solía divagar todo el tiempo. Lo tenían en una casucha particular con sistemas de aire y calefacción acondicionados para su lamentable estado, como lo atestiguaron los miembros de la Argos al ser presentados.

-Hemos perdido tanto… -Guldham apretó suavemente la mano vendada y de dedos crispados del elfo recostado en un mullido refugio de pieles y telas suaves como gruesas- Representa para nosotros aquello que fue nuestro hogar… cuando se marche… realmente ya no tendremos hogar.

Hubieran querido decirle que no perdiera las esperanzas, pero el estado de Vlyfindel era por demás lamentable, su cuerpo estaba deforme por donde quiera que se le viera, con evidentes pedazos de piel pudriéndose mucho peor que una gangrena. Su rostro casi estaba cubierto por vendajes que venían a sujetar además su mandíbula, dejando un ojo solamente que miraba a todas partes, afiebrado, desorientado. No veía como aclaró Guldham, mientras el anciano elfo murmuraba en su lengua natal cosas aparentemente sin sentido a nadie en particular. Tampoco dormía o si lo hacía ellos no podrían señalar cuando sucedía, todo el tiempo se mantenía en ese estado de aparente locura serena, llamando a alguien, contando cosas, de vez en cuando quejándose de sus dolores.

-Les ayudaremos -afirmó Quill.

-Gracias, pero sabemos que no hay nada por hacer.

Tanto Starlord como el Hombre de Hierro fueron a la Argos para hablar los dos solos. Era imperativo llegar a Muspelheim, pero también ayudar a esa pobre gente al menos a marcharse con dignidad, y en la medida de lo posible, protegerles de los terrores que estaban tragándolo todo. Peter fue muy claro en sus intenciones: iría solo a reunirse con Gamora y Drax, los demás tenían que quedarse. Tony se negó tajantemente, ofreciendo alternativas. Estaban por subir el tono de sus discusiones hasta que Rocket llegó a plantearles lo que fue el camino que tomaron. Dado que la Argos era una nave de guerra como de rescate, lo mejor era dejarla con esos elfos, y tomar la que Guldham tenía a resguardo, más ligera como indetectable gracias a la magia ancestral de Alfheim. En dicha nave partirían Quill, Rocket y Groot que no iba a separarse de su peludo amigo por nada, Stark se quedaría con Hulk y Jocasta.

-No me gusta ese plan -se quejó Tony.

-Hulk es prácticamente invencible, la Argos tiene lo mejor de mi Milano, además está Jocasta, es lo que necesitarás mientras volvemos -replicó el líder de los Guardianes.

-Quill es demasiado idiota y me necesita para sacarle del atolladero -se unió Rocket.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Y también necesita quien le cubra el trasero.

-¡Hey!

-Nos hemos separado demasiado…

-Tony -le cortó Starlord- Si Thor vuelve, que sea aquí, es perfecto. Y es mejor, así pueden ir por nosotros si Rocket vuelve a equivocarse.

-¡¿Qué carajos…?!

-No quiero perderlos -confesó Stark, apretando sus puños.

Se quedaron callados, no había ya forma de poder negar esa enorme posibilidad. Groot se acercó al Hombre de Hierro, acariciando sus manos con las suyas y mirándole como Rocket sabía que lo hacía al darle ánimo a alguien en un momento desesperado. No esperaron ver llorar al castaño en esos momentos. Peter jaló aire, sintiendo sus propios ojos rozarse, levantándose de su asiento para ir donde Tony y abrazarle con fuerza. El peludo guardián les miró apretando sus manos debajo de sus brazos cruzados antes de saltar y unirse al abrazo grupal gruñendo, aunque Groot se dio cuenta que tenía sus ojos húmedos y sus bigotes temblaron.

-Tony, por Peter, tienes que quedarte aquí con Hulk -murmuró Starlord con voz quebrada- Ir a Muspelheim es demasiado peligroso. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-No…

-Yo soy Groot…

-Peter puede necesitarte -carraspeó Rocket- Si vas con nosotros, no podrías alcanzarle.

Al final, Stark lo aceptó, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna sino hasta que se despidieron. Quill le pidió a Hulk cuidar de su amigo en su ausencia de la misma manera que Guldham se despidió de su pueblo, suplicando al Hombre de Hierro que viera por su viejo elfo. La nave élfica partió en silencio como toda la colonia que miró a su líder desaparecer, quedándose en las manos de Tony quien trató de sacar a flote lo último que restaba de su buen humor pese a sentirse que se partía por dentro. Una vez que aprendió las pocas rutinas que tenían esos elfos, dispuso las provisiones como planes de emergencia en caso de alguna contrariedad, con la Argos lista para evacuarlos. Los refugiados tuvieron confianza en el gigante verde pese a su ferocidad y tamaño, quizá fue eso lo que les ayudó a soportar los siguientes días llenos de silencios amargos.

Stark encontró varios equipos que necesitaban reparación, un placebo para su mente en tanto cuidaba de Vlyrfindel en su casucha, acostumbrándose más rápido de lo que creía a sus murmullos incesantes o esos suaves quejidos de dolor como si no quisiera importunarle. Las cenas comunales eran alegres pese a todo, ya fuese porque fingían que estaban bien o porque los últimos elfos de Alfheim deseaban terminar sus días de la manera en que se les conoció. El Hombre de Hierro iba y venía de cada casita, revisaba a Jocasta, se ponía a reparar los equipos, aunque no tuviera sentido aquello, mientras Hulk hacía rondas alrededor de la colonia en busca de alguna amenaza propia del asteroide. Hubo uno que otro sismo ligero, pero nada que alterara su ubicación o la estabilidad de su colonia, excepto quizás, los muertos que hubo en esos días y cuyos funerales Tony asistió con los ojos rojos al contener las lágrimas. Nunca pudo hacerle un funeral a Steve.

Ni tampoco a James.

A veces se encontró pensando en los dos soldados que hubo en su vida, a ese con quien hizo votos matrimoniales y tuvo un hijo. Aquel que siempre le amó pese a todos los rechazos y sinsabores. Stark se encontró admitiendo el pensamiento de haber anhelado un final distinto para esas historias cruzadas, donde ninguno de los tres hubiera sufrido. Rió al descubrirse hablando con Vlyrfindel de su vida amorosa oculta que ya no importaba más, estaba solo. Sin su esposo, sin su hijo, sin aquel Barnes amándole en silencio. La familia preciosa de su vida estaba extinta. Le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo aferrarse a la idea de que Peter siguiera con vida al no tener una señal o forma de confirmarlo. Solo podía esperar que, si su pequeño había fallecido, su muerte no hubiera sido dolorosa, que no le hubieran hecho sufrir antes de arrancarle la vida.

-Tienes suerte Vlyrfindel, ya no sabes lo que ocurre -murmuró Tony colocándose lo que al parecer era un auricular, probándolo- Es cierto eso de la bendita ignorancia. Saber lastima.

_-… les dije… les dije… pero los mataron de todas maneras…_

El Hombre de Hierro casi respingó al escuchar esas palabras, mirando con ojos como platos al viejo elfo. Había sido su voz, pero el traductor estaba funcionando… más o menos porque tenía fallas y dejaba las frases cortadas. Dejó caer su mandíbula de la sorpresa, casi tirando el auricular para revisarlo con frenesí y hacer que tradujera en su idioma esa lengua muerta como mágica de Alfheim, maldiciendo sus nervios. Volvió a ponerse el dispositivo, girándose al adolorido elfo.

_-… ¿Por qué Némesis lo hizo?... solo nos condenó… pero se sintieron tan especiales, como dioses centinelas del nuevo universo creado a base de sacrificios inocentes…_

Tony se llevó una mano a su boca. Némesis. De quien nacieran las Gemas del Infinito. Su corazón latió aprisa.

_-… Fue demasiado tarde cuando llegué con él, ya la habían asesinado. Como a todos los demás Alfa Draconis… cual ganado en matadero. Y luego se hicieron llamar el Tribunal Viviente, tan soberbios, sentados sobre los restos de todos ellos, creyendo que nadie les cobraría venganza cuando estaba a su lado, esperando el momento para hacerlo… sólo… le di al pequeño… era de su madre… los… cárcel…_

-¡Mierda!

Azotó un puño contra su rodilla al perder de nuevo la funcionalidad del traductor, casi corriendo hacia la Argos buscando desesperado las herramientas necesarias, incluso partes que pudieran servir en los cajones de chucherías de Rocket. Todo ese tiempo había tenido a alguien que había vivido en tiempos primarios del universo, conocedor de historias ya borradas en el tiempo. Claro, de los primeros elfos, lo había dicho Guldham. Pocos seres eran de esa edad, por eso la maldición en Alfheim le había afectado tanto, era una suerte que sus congéneres le consideraran tan sagrado como para velar por él en tales condiciones adversas. Esa adrenalina que había experimentado muchísimo tiempo atrás volvió a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir incluso ligeramente más joven, más vivo con sus manos y mente trabajando a toda marcha. Vlyrfindel podía morir en cualquier instante, y con él, los secretos detrás de los Alfa Draconis.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…

Corrió de vuelta aún terminando de ajustar el traductor, pidiendo a Jocasta que grabara todo lo que Vlyrfindel dijera, casi pateando la puerta al entrar y buscar de nuevo su sitio junto al viejo elfo, quien murmuraba como siempre, en esas pausas con su ojo buscando quien sabe a quién. Ahora sospechaba que probablemente era algún ser dispuesto a escuchar sus antiguas historias que eran tan valiosas o más que una Gema del Infinito. Sacudió el auricular al no escuchar nada, luego vino una interferencia y al fin, el mecanismo funcionó como lo esperaba.

-… _hinqué la rodilla ante él, suplicando clemencia por los Pendragón, no era ninguna clase de humillación. Yo quería salvar mi mundo. Los Alfa Draconis tenían por principio las cuatro aristas de las cuatro formas del Teseracto, esa fue la estructura maestra del universo que formaron con su sangre y sus cuerpos. Si Bor derramaba una sola gota más, el mecanismo de sustento se perdería. Asgard se condenaría, todo se marchitaría por la ambición de los Dragones Cardinales. Nadie aprendió de la experiencia de Anmore. Tan ciegos… tan soberbios… traté de llegar a Avalon…_

_-“Señor, hay una tormenta acercándose.”_

-Maldita sea. Gracias, Jocasta.

Tuve que dejar a Vlyrfindel con otros elfos porque el escudo amenazó con perder su funcionalidad debido a la corriente electromagnética que cruzó el asteroide que los ocultaba. Con Hulk patrullando, olvidó por ese lapso de tiempo lo que había escuchado, más concentrado en hacer los cálculos necesarios con Jocasta para reforzar el campo protector y luego hablar con los asustados elfos. Solamente había sido una de tantas tormentas espaciales. Afortunadamente. Luego de exhortar a todos a volver a sus refugios, volvió con el anciano elfo, enterándose de que había caído en una fiebre inusitada, un signo más de que su final estaba cerca. De cualquier manera, Tony decidió quedarse con él, suspirando al perder aquella preciosa oportunidad de escuchar algo más que le dijera el medio o el punto débil de los Pendragón para acabar con esa pesadilla. Aún había una tibia esperanza, y si Peter estaba vivo…

- _… un Alfa Draconis nunca muere, solamente otro Alfa Draconis puede matarlo… por eso es que el Tribunal… Yggdrasil fue su cuerpo… el Devorador de Mundos… a su hijo, fue lo único que le permitieron hacer…_

Stark abrió sus ojos ante las frases no relacionadas que balbuceó Vlyrfindel, tomando su mano con delicadeza con una expresión de angustia. Si tan solo pudiera…

- _… la sangre pura se recupera cruzando familias… les arrancaron todo… el Corazón del Universo… Axis… Axis… ella siempre estuvo a su lado, sentada con ellos, esperando el momento para llevar a cabo su venganza en nombre del que es supremo, lo que no debe volver… el origen de los Alfa…_

El temblor en la colonia detuvo el relato. Tony abrazó al elfo para evitar que cayera de su descanso, escuchando la voz entrecortada de Jocasta. Movimiento inusual cerca del asteroide, una lectura de movimiento con espectro de calor muy bajo, casi nulo pero que causaba perturbaciones gravitacionales al punto de rasgar espacio-tiempo. Los demonios voladores. Cuando el Hombre de Hierro miró al elfo, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estaba muerto. Ya no respiraba ni tampoco su ojo al descubierto se movía, de hecho su cuerpo estaba perdiendo dureza, convirtiéndose en una masa extraña debajo de esas telas y pieles que le cubrían. Stark tuvo que soltarle, pasando saliva antes de escuchar el rugido de Hulk fuera, estaba llamándole con urgencia. Con un último vistazo a ese ancestral ser, se retiró, cerrando la puerta para que su pueblo no viera lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -casi gritó al gigante que parecía mirar a lo alto sin prestarle atención, llevando una mano a su oído- ¿Jocasta?

-“ _Han detectado la colonia, señor.”_

Tony se giró a punto de llamar a voces a los elfos para que subieran a la Argos, más una mano gentil pero decidida tocó su hombro.

-B-Bruce…

Frente a él estaba nada menos que un sereno, aunque triste Doctor Banner. El Hombre de Hierro prácticamente se le abalanzó con lágrimas en los ojos que hicieron reír melancólico al científico, alejándole para que le prestara atención. El asteroide volvió a cimbrarse.

-Tony…

-¡BRUCE! ¡BRUCE! -las manos de Stark casi le rasguñaron.

-Tony, debes escucharme.

-¡Bruce!

El doctor le sonrió, sacudiéndole con algo de fuerza para hacerse escuchar. -Debes prestar atención.

-Pero…

-El anillo que llevas no debe caer en manos de esos demonios.

-¿Cómo sabes…? -Stark abrió sus ojos confundido- Yo…

-Tampoco tú debes caer en sus garras.

-Bruce, Bruce, no, no, no, no, ¡ya no por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor!

-Tony, Tony, Tony -copió aquél, dando palmaditas en su cabeza- Tienes que hacerlo.

-Bruce, podemos irnos, pero…

-Pero no vamos a lograrlo, Tony. Entiéndelo. Siempre alardeabas de ser especial, querido amigo. Resulta que lo eres -Bruce miró su mano enguanta sobre su hombro- Vas a usar ese anillo, lo sé. No tengas miedo de su poder. Más de una vez me probaste que llegado el verdadero momento, eres a quien mejor le podemos confiar la más difícil decisión.

-Por favor, Bruce, no, no… -lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del otro, tirando de él- Ven conmigo.

-Hay que proteger a esta gente. No hay que dejarles solos en sus últimos momentos.

-Bruce, por favor, te lo suplico.

Éste negó, tomando la mano izquierda de Tony para quitarle el guante y señalar el anillo que brilló a la tenue luz de la colonia.

-Esto… esto hará la diferencia, pero si esas bestias lo atraparan estaremos perdidos. Mi buen amigo, tú mejor que nadie, más que nadie sabes que Peter está vivo, y puedes llegar a él si escuchas con atención. Ve con él, vete de aquí y no mires atrás.

-¡Bruce! -Stark le abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero Tony, mi hermano de ciencias. Ahora debes hacer lo que es correcto. Sube a la nave ya.

-¡BRUCEEE!

Las manos del Hombre de Hierro perdieron su agarre cuando el hombre al que se sujetaba se convirtió en un gigante verde que le empujó a la plataforma de ascenso de la Argos, casi lanzándole dentro con un rugido, aunque en su mirada fue triste, húmeda por los breves segundos que se enlazó con la de Tony, girándose al tiempo que los pocos guerreros elfos que se podían poner de pie salieron de sus refugios con las armas al sentir la inminente esencia maligna aproximarse a la colonia. Nadie de ellos le dijo nada al castaño cuando entró a la nave que salió de ahí tomando un camino evasivo a la onda de energía que provocaban las bestias voladoras aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia los asteroides, evadiendo algunos porque ya estaban olfateando las formas de vida que debían exterminar. Tony gritó, azotó sus manos contra los controles en tanto Jocasta le llevaba a velocidad luz lejos de ahí. Quizá fuese por su imaginación o el dolor que le embargó, pero le pareció que mientras se alejaban por el hiperespacio, escuchó por última vez el rugido de guerra del Increíble Hulk.


	19. Resurrección

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VIII. El Libro de la Guerra.**

Resurrección.

 

“ _Las heridas que no se ven, son las más profundas._ ” William Shakespeare.

_“¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos? Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños._ ” Carlos Ruiz Zafón

 

 

-Ssshhh, sshhh todo va a estar bien.

 

Thor apretó contra su pecho al pequeño Loki mientras corría cual desesperado por los intricados caminos de lo que era un Jotunheim falso, evadiendo estacas de hielo que de manera improvisada salían por entre las columnas de roca congelada intentando partirles en dos. El ojiverde estaba manchado de sangre, pero no era suya, pertenecía al Hijo de Odín quien había entablado una primera pelea contra la Valkiria de la Desesperanza en una forma un tanto improvisada cuando salieron de aquella mazmorra y le vieron frente a ellos. El Asgardiando había enfrentado innumerables enemigos para decir sin mentir que Laif era extremadamente fuerte como versada en los estilos de pelea más refinados. Quizá eones de tiempo bajo la tutela de Hela le hubieran dado esas características, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía por seguro es que deseaba arrancarle la cabeza y quedarse con el pelinegro para hacerle quien sabe qué cosas por haberle desobedecido.

-T-Tengo miedooo…

-No va a pasar nada, Loki.

-¡Pero el cuerno va a sonar!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al escucharle, ya habían probado en carne propia lo que sucedía cuando ese terrible y ronco rugido del cuerno resonaba dentro del cubo, dando paso a más de un horror en unas formas irreconocibles para Thor más para Loki parecían ser cosas que en su vida hubiera experimentado, algo que usaba la Valkiria de la Desesperanza para volverle loco o algo peor. Mjolnir les había salvado del primer encuentro más ya no estaba tan seguro que un segundo fuese a ser una victoria para ellos. Laif era extremadamente cruel y el tiempo se agotaba. Mientras huían por esa serie de cavernas y valles profundos, el guerrero comenzó a escuchar una música, muy tenue con un ritmo increíblemente lento pero que hizo su corazón latir aprisa. La apertura del Cubo del Infinito estaba comenzando a cerrarse, necesitaba que el ojiverde recordara.

-¡Thor! -una manecita señaló en el cielo relampagueante donde avistaron una figura.

-Ssshhhh.

Cubriéndole con los pedazos de su capa, el Hijo de Odín buscó un refugio más o menos seguro donde atajarse y no ser vistos por ese espectro verdugo al servicio de Hela.

-Tranquilo, Loki -tomó el rostro del tembloroso niño que hipeó sorbiéndose la nariz- Vamos a salir de aquí tal y como te lo prometí.

-¡Tú no eres el Héroe del Trueno!

-Sí lo soy.

-¡Solo existe en mi cabeza!

-No, Laif te mintió. Ella no es tu hermanita. Soy real, y he venido por ti.

-¡Soy un monstruo!

-No, no, eres Loki… mi Loki.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡¿Por qué me dejarías aquí si fueses el Héroe del Trueno?!

No pudo responder a eso, tanto porque no encontró las palabras certeras como por el sonido del cuerno haciendo vibrar todo. Las paredes de hielo fueron mutando a rocas negras putrefactas. El pelinegro gritó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiéndose en el pecho del Asgardiando quien se puso de pie una vez más para correr buscando un sitio que le sirviera de protección contra las amenazas que estaban por caer. Deseaba poner a salvo en algún hueco a Loki para luchar contra la Valkiria de la Desesperanza sin problemas. Tenía que vencerla a como dé lugar o la música iría más aprisa. Tiempo, ya no tenía tiempo. Un golpe en su espalda cortó sus apuradas cavilaciones, haciéndole perder el equilibrio como la consciencia. Tanto él como el pequeño rodaron por una pendiente pedregosa hasta terminar en un charco de lodo negro con raíces.

-¡THOR! ¡THOR!

Laif aterrizó a un lado con un pesado golpe, apuntando su pesada y filosa espada hacia el ojiverde al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Esto os pesará, pequeño traidor.

-¡No le hagas nada! -chilló Loki abrazándose al inconsciente Asgardiano.

-Habéis desobedecido mis órdenes.

-¡Yo no lo traje ni hice nada! ¡Él llegó solito!

-Ahora ambos vais a sufrir.

-¡HERMANITA POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS PROMETO SER UN BUEN NIÑO POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

-¡A callad!

La valkiria se aproximó a zancadas al charco, esgrimiendo su espada. Mjolnir brilló por debajo del cuerpo del guerrero quien aprovechó su cercanía, cortando la armadura que protegía su pecho de un solo tajo, más no alcanzó su cuerpo. El movimiento hizo rugir de rabia a Laif, alejándose de un salto, viendo esa parte de su armadura caer, dejando solamente la piel de cuero rasgada que protegía su pecho plano. Rechinó sus dientes, levantando en alto con una sola mano esa gruesa y pesada espada mientras que Thor le apuntó con Mjolnir, alejándose del charco para no lastimar a Loki con la pelea, quitándose de un tirón su capa que dejó caer sobre el niño a modo de abrigo, haciendo una señal para que se alejara lo suficiente. La música tuvo un ritmo más apurado, aunque seguía siendo pausada. Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo.

El primer golpe vino del Hijo de Odín aprovechando una curva en el vuelo de la espada, golpeando ésta contra el pecho de la adolescente fantasma que retrocedió sorprendida antes de recuperar el paso y volver contra él, intercambiando en movimientos de tijera ataques con el Dios del Trueno, ambos mirándose a los ojos con determinación, uno de los dos iba a morir ahí. La curva del hacha atrapó el mango de la espada de la valkiria, tirando de él para hacerle girar en el aire y patearla con todas sus fuerzas contra los deformes árboles que al fin Thor reconoció como una planicie de Svartalfheim que una vez visitaron cuando fueron unos mocosos probando su valor como guerreros e hijos del Padre de Todo. Ahí encontraron unas bestias que atemorizaron a Loki y motivo por el cual regresaron sin terminar su misión. Volstagg y los demás se quejaron, pero el Asgardiando no dijo nada al ver la expresión de derrota en su hermanito.

-¡Siempre le tuvo miedo a los monstruos enormes que se parecieran a los Gigantes de Hielo! -rugió acercándose a Laif- ¡Deja de torturarlo, maldito espectro!

Con un salto en arco le cayó encima, partiendo su hombrera y recibiendo a cambio una patada que lo estampó en el suelo, levantándose a tiempo antes de que la espada de la valkiria le alcanzara el cuello. La hoja silbó en el aire con las maldiciones de Laif acompañándole, a veces avanzando otras retrocediendo cuando los martillazos de Mjolnir hicieron temblar su puño al no resistir por completo esos embates. Unas garras tocaron la mejilla del guerrero, quien le devolvió el gesto con un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar pese a la diferencia de tamaño pues Laif apenas si le llegaba por encima del codo al Dios del Trueno. Las bestias que llegaban con el llamado del cuerno al fin les encontraron, pero terminaron siendo armas arrojadizas de ambos contendientes. Thor aprovechó el enorme cuerno de un monstruo que enterró en el suelo al verlo hueco, alcanzando a Loki por las ropas para echarlo ahí.

-¡No salgas de este sitio!

Tomó la cinta de la parte inferior de su martillo para hacerlo girar, cruzando camino con los aguijonazos de la espada de la Valkiria de la Desesperanza, haciéndola retroceder como a su bandada de monstruos, empezando a dejar plano el terreno al destruir con ellos parte del paisaje. Algo parecido a una enorme como dura escama le sirvió de escudo, buscando ahora él rebanarle la cabeza a la fantasmal chica, pero solamente rozándole apenas sin que ésta desviara su mirada de él cual depredadora esperando por el momento ideal. No se lo concedió, acorralándola entre dos colinas rocosas hasta que ella voló fuera del hueco, siendo perseguida por el Hijo de Odín. La música que aparentemente él solo podía escuchar sonó ahora alegre porque adquirió mayor ritmo.

-¿Qué os ocurre, bastardo Asgardiano? -escupió Laif- ¿Vuestro truco está por desaparecer?

-Tienes dos caminos, Valkiria de la Desesperanza, dejarnos ir o morir aquí dentro.

-¿Por qué no mejor vos como mi alimento eterno?

Mjolnir se cruzó en el aire con la espada gruesa, retumbando en el cielo con relámpagos que abrieron huecos en el cielo. Loki gritó al ver aquello, protegido sin embargo en aquel hueco del colmillo, aferrándose a los trozos de capa roja y sucia de Thor. Ambas armaduras quedaron maltrechas y sosteniéndose a duras penas en el salvaje intercambio de golpes, llegando al suelo donde los puños como las patadas vinieron a unirse al fuego de la pelea. El Dios del Trueno no perdió la paciencia, sabía que la base de movimientos de Laif era de las valkirias, lo conocía por Sif y por las propias guerreras al servicio de Odín junto a las que luchó más de una vez. Destellos brotaban tanto del martillo como de la hoja al chocar furiosamente entre sí. Hubo un grito, proveniente del ojiverde cuando la hoja de hacha del martillo cortó en dos desde la cabeza a la valkiria.

-Se acabó -dictó el Asgardiano.

-Os contradigo -habló con suma tranquilidad Laif.

Su espada alcanzó el hombro del Dios del Trueno, casi a punto de arrancárselo sino fue porque éste se echó a tiempo hacia atrás. La valkiria se le fue encima con un par de cortes más y una patada en su quijada con vuelo que lo lanzó lejos. Laif escupió, con el cuerpo comenzando a unirse como si fuesen hebras negras que cobraran vida, clavando su espada a medio camino hacia el rubio a quien tomó por los cabellos, haciendo que brotara un árbol cuyas ramas lo alzaron para ella, formando una T con sus brazos estirados y sus pies tirados por las raíces. Garras filosas atacaron el cuerpo indefenso de Thor quien solamente gimió buscando zafarse, pero únicamente escuchando un par de huesos fracturarse cuando las ramas como las raíces se enredaron con mayor fuerza en sus extremidades. El castigo se detuvo, con la chica mirándole con odio, alejándose al tiempo que le dio la espalda, jadeando pesadamente y dejando que su cuerpo terminara de unirse.

-Parece que vais a tener el mismo destino de vuestro patético padre -le dijo a modo burlón sin verle- Lo merecéis sin duda alguna.

-Tú… padre…

Laif rió desganada. -¿Qué os ocurre, Hijo de Odín? ¿Vuestros pensamientos no terminan de asimilar lo que veis? Quizá os pueda ayudaros un poco. Decidme, Asgardiano, ¿es que aún no me habéis reconocido?

El guerrero frunció su ceño sin comprenderle, levantando su cabeza con un corte en la sien que sangraba, parpadeando para enfocar.

-Permitidme aclararos la mente.

Ella se sacudió como si de pronto fuese a sufrir una convulsión, ante los ojos atónitos de Loki como los de Thor, el cuerpo de la Valkiria de la Desesperanza se transformó en un delgado pero fornida masa llena de escamas doradas y platinadas con una cabellera rubia casi platinada, con un par de ojos verdes y una larga cola coronada por púas negras como las garras que se agitaron al aire una vez completada la transformación que dejó mudos a sus testigos.

-Os advertí que soy invencible. Soy una Pendragón, Hijo de Odín. ¿Aún no podéis decir mi verdadero nombre? Es buena hora para contar verdades.

Laif se giró, clavando sus ojos dragonescos y verdes en el Asgardiano. El pequeño niño apenas si se asomaba por el hueco de su cuerno, apretando la manta del Asgardiano entre sus manecitas temblorosas.

-La cuna que vos ocupasteis me perteneció, el trono que tanto os encantaba había sido para mí. Yo fui criada entre vuestras poderosas valkirias, orgullosa de la sangre que corría por mis venas -estiró sus brazos escamados, mirándolos- Pero a mi padre no le proporcionó orgullo alguno, me hizo ir a una guerra donde me dejó a mi suerte, tuvo miedo de mancharse las manos con mi sangre. Así que permitió que vuestros enemigos me masacraran, arrancaran mi armadura y ropas, violándome una y otra vez hasta que perdí el sentido más eso no los detuvo. Me cortaron mis incipientes pechos, rompieron casi todos mis huesos, me orinaron encima, me escupieron. Luego fui puesta como banquete para arpías, mientras llamaba con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban a mi padre, ese padre del que os sentís tan orgulloso, a mí me dejó morir porque se avergonzó de su bastarda.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-¡¿No adivináis todavía, Asgardiano? -rugió Laif, azotando su cola- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Es que no podéis reconocer a vuestra hermana mayor?! ¡YO SOY LYER ODINDOTTIR!

La Valkiria de la Desesperanza notó la confusión como el desasosiego propio de quien desconoce información, aumentando su rabia contra el guerrero al que se acercó rasguñándole todavía más, asestando puñetazos en cada una de sus furiosas palabras que salieron a borbotones. Eones y eones de tiempo con aquel sentimiento guardado explotaron de sus labios.

-¡TODOS VOSOTROS! ¡TODOS VOSOTROS SIEMPRE DICTANDO LO QUE ESTÁ BIEN Y ESTÁ MAL! ¡CREYÉNDOSE DIOSES ENTRE MONSTRUOS! ¡SOIS TODO LO CONTRARIO! ¡SOIS LA MENTIRA, LA CALUMNIA, LA INFAMIA! ¡SOIS LO QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ NACER! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAIS CUANDO FUI MANCILLADA?! ¡¿QUIÉN DE VOSOTROS ME BUSCASTEIS ACASO?! ¡MALDITOS SEAIS POR SIEMPRE! -su garra se levantó en alto, dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón a Thor- ¡OS ODIO!

-Lyer.

Ésta cambió de inmediato de su forma Alfa Draconis al usual cuerpo volviéndose con ojos abiertos de par en par cuando escuchó la voz de Loki, no la voz de niño sino la de adulto. Ahí estaba. De pie, cerca de ella con sus acostumbradas ropas, sus cabellos negros largos meciéndose al viento de aquel paisaje en ruinas, esos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente, no con odio o reproche sino con el dolor compasivo. Lyer-Laif no supo qué decir, volviéndose hacia el Dios del Trueno que le observaba con una sonrisa torva, escupiendo un poco de sangre con una risa pese a su estado.

-Cualquier Pendragón vuelve a tener su cuerpo con una ofrenda de sangre. Es lo que Sigfried hizo, aunque le mintieron a Loki que había dado parte de su rostro y cuerpo. Entre mayor poder tenga la sangre, más rápida es la recuperación. Sin tu ayuda no lo habría podido conseguir.

-¡La capa!

-Encantada, sí -Jadeó el Dios del Trueno- Lazarus…

-¡SOIS…!

-Hermana.

Con un andar tranquilo, el pelinegro llegó hasta donde Lyer, mirándole unos segundos antes de tomar sus manos que observó, acariciándolas sin temor a una respuesta agresiva que no vino pues la palabra que había pronunciado había tenido el efecto deseado, desarmando a la valkiria que no daba crédito a lo que escuchó de boca de Loki. Esa pausa ayudó a Thor a recuperar sus fuerzas, comenzando a romper sus ataduras entre maldiciones pues la música iba más rápido ahora, el Cubo del Infinito estaba por cerrarse, tenían que irse de ahí pero aún no estaba seguro de que el ojiverde quisiera marcharse. Necesitaba que fuese su voluntad o no resultaría aquel truco que Deadpool le había dado para rescatar al Dios de las Mentiras de aquella cárcel. Loki se puso en cuclillas frente a la que parecía una congelada Lyer.

-Eres mi hermana. Pese a todo, con todo -murmuró con sus ojos observándole- Todo este tiempo como un espectro solitario al que todos temen, al todos repudian, que nadie desea encontrar. Todo este tiempo callando tu origen por creerlo vergonzoso. Descargando toda esa ira y frustración contra alguien similar a ti.

-Loki…

-Sabes que debo irme, sabes bien el por qué. No me hagas pelear contigo.

-Soy…

-Lyer, recupera tu nombre. Pudieron haberte arrebatado todo menos eso.

La valkiria lanzó un aullido cuando estacas de hielo le atravesaron, congelando todo su cuerpo que se arqueó antes de convertirse en una escultura semi translúcida con una expresión de ira. El pelinegro suspiró, levantando una mano con un gesto de fastidio para ayudar al Asgardiano a liberarse, dejándole caer pesadamente contra el suelo, levantando polvo. No se movió de su sitio, observando la escultura con expresión cansada, esperando hasta que el Dios del Trueno llegó a él, limpiándose su barbilla de sangre con el dorso de una mano, la otra sosteniendo al perdido Mjolnir que no había llegado muy lejos. Thor iba a decirle algo, pero el ojiverde se le adelantó, caminando lejos de ahí con un brazo levantándose hacia el cielo cada vez más claro. Él también escuchaba esa música y el ritmo acelerado estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-Salimos ahora o no lo haremos nunca más, mueve ese martillo.

-Loki…

Éste le tronó los dedos, en clara indicación que la música estaba deteniéndose. Con un último vistazo a la escultura de hielo, el Dios del Trueno tiró del hechicero para llevárselo consigo hacia la apertura, guiados por su martillo que los llevó volando fuera de ahí, en lo que pareció una espiral cósmica que terminó por prácticamente vomitarlos sin delicadeza sobre unos pantanos cubiertos por una neblina semi densa. La magia de Loki impidió que terminaran ahogados en esos pozos envenenados, cayendo en su lugar sobre una colina de ramas secas espinadas que crujieron ante sus pesos combinados. Un pie del ojiverde chocó contra el pecho del rubio, alejándolo como si lo odiara y en cierta forma así era.

-Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Loki!

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Asgardiano!

-¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?! -Thor le alcanzó bajando la colina, tomándole por un codo- ¡Espera!

-¡Te dije que no me toques! -siseó el pelinegro, mirándole con rabia- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Qué no soy consciente de las cosas que viste dentro del cubo?

-No entiendo realmente eso que tiene que ver ahora.

-¡Todo! Vas a mofarte como siempre…

-¡Cállate! -gritó desesperado el Dios del Trueno- ¡He venido a rescatarte! ¡Se ha sacrificado mucho para hacerlo!

-¡Yo nunca se los pedí!

-¡Pero YO quería hacerlo!

Loki jadeó, frunciendo su ceño, pero se zafó de su agarre. -¿Tú?

-Sí, yo, Loki. No podía dejarte ahí dentro, menos cuando existía esta esperanza de salvarte. Traerte de regreso.

-¿Con qué finalidad?

Muchas oraciones pudieron haber respondido en aquel momento la pregunta, pero el rubio solamente pensó en aquella que era la más acertada, la que derrumbaría todos esos muros puestos entre ellos.

-Porque te amo.

Lo que no esperó fue la carcajada burlona del Dios de las Mentiras. Sus manos se apretaron en puños más las relajó al ver la mirada herida en el ojiverde.

-Es verdad, no estoy mintiendo.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, Asgardiano.

-Te amo. Lo repetiré hasta el cansancio si es necesario.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de semejante sentimiento, eh? ¿Cuándo desposaste a la humana?

-… tienes razón al decir lo que vi en el cubo, pero no por los motivos que tu mente desenfrenada pueda creer. Loki, lamento si yo te alejé de mi lado.

-Yo quise alejarme, vanidoso.

-Nunca dejé de pensar en ti… como aquella vez cuando caí del semental que trajeron de Vanaheim. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Cosas de niños.

-Todos se burlaron de mí y tú usaste tu magia para defenderme, y me llevaste a tu recámara para curarme cada herida en el cuerpo, aunque teníamos a nuestros propios curanderos para eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste al terminar?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-¡Dime! ¿Lo recuerdas? -urgió con desesperación.

-Debemos salir de aquí, Hela no tardará en percatarse de lo que ha sucedido y vendrá por nosotros. Y no estoy tan seguro que el Cubo del Infinito pueda retener a Lyer. Ella es muy fuerte -el hechicero torció una sonrisa- Realmente muy fuerte.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

Loki rodó sus ojos. -Solo fue…

-Desde ese momento mi corazón te perteneció, pero las circunstancias nos separaron… o yo permití que sucediera. Más el sentimiento jamás menguó dentro de mí, solo se llenó de frustraciones, velos que cubrieran su intensidad para no seguir sufriendo.

-Estar en la tierra de los muertos te hace un poeta, Asgardiano.

-Por favor, Loki. Tienes que creerme.

-Ya me has sacado del cubo, no es necesario más mentiras.

-¡Es que no lo son! -el rubio casi pateó el suelo- Por las circunstancias que quieras, de las mil y un formas que te puedas imaginar, he tenido este sentimiento por ti desde muy pequeños, creciendo en lugar de menguar, madurando en lugar de perderse en el olvido pese a todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Fui un tonto, Loki, lo fui en verdad, soy culpable de ello, soy culpable de todo lo que desees acusarme, pero te pido que creas en estas palabras mías. No huyas más de mí, no me rechaces más. Todo está cayendo a pedazos, no dejes que también nosotros.

El Dios de las Mentiras se giró, mirándole fijamente con una expresión airada, agotada que el Asgardiano le resistió, dejándole ver en sus propios ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, sin miedos o algún titubeo. Loki frunció ligeramente su ceño, jalando aire al sentir esos ojos verdes punzarle al humedecerse, acompañados de un ligero temblor de su labio inferior. Thor dio un paso hacia adelante con una mano extendida para que la tomara, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sonriendo al verle abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Primero creyó que era porque al fin entendía que decía la verdad y que al fin todas las confusiones, desencantos y penas se quedaban atrás, hasta que se percató de la dirección de aquella mirada. El hechicero estaba viendo algo por encima de su hombro, algo que estaba detrás y el Dios del Trueno se giró al instante con Mjolnir en mano.

- **Que hermoso encuentro**.

La risa de Muerte les dejó petrificados. Hela apareció detrás, con una sonrisa triunfal, arrastrando a un espectro consigo, alzándolo en vilo para que ambos lo vieran. El espíritu de Jane Foster. Loki jadeó, negando, antes de llevarse sus manos a sus sienes. Thor solo miró a quien fuese su esposa, incluso con ese vientre abultado del hijo que no pudo nacer. Pasó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos derramar lágrimas y su mandíbula dolió al tensarla tanto cuando tomó su decisión, haciendo girar a Mjolnir, retrocediendo tan aprisa como sus pies lo permitieron, llevándose consigo al ojiverde quien no esperó tal movimiento de su parte, huyendo tan lejos como pudieron. Muerte llamó con una señal de su dedo a Hela, recibiendo de manos de ésta el espíritu de la joven a quien desapareció con un gemido ahogado.

-¿Debo ir por ellos?

- **Ya no queda dónde esconderse** -Muerte se giró lentamente- **Libera a Lyer, querrá enmendar su falta, dile que encuentre al hijo de Myrddin y Nimue.**

-Así será. ¿Qué haremos con el resto del Tribunal Viviente?

Muerte rió. - **Nada. Ellos saben lo que han hecho, esperan su suerte como aquellos que aún siguen con vida.**

-He de ir con Lyer, entonces.

- **Alcánzame con el mercenario** -ordenó Muerte comenzando a desaparecer- **Y no olvides traer contigo a la mujer.**

-¿Será que funcione?

- **No importa, solo quiero divertirme.**

-Lo que tú ordenes.


	20. Súplica

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro VIII. El Libro de la Guerra.**

Súplica.

 

_“El valor es el resultado de un grandísimo miedo._ ” Ferdinand Galiani.

“ _Los cobardes agonizan muchas veces antes de morir... Los valientes ni se enteran de su muerte_.” Julio César.

“ _Es valiente el que teme lo que debe temerse, y no teme lo que no debe temerse._ ” Leon Tolstoi.

 

 

Había enterrado el cuerpo de Francis dentro de una roca que partió, hizo un hueco del tamaño de su puño y luego cerró para enterrarla de vuelta en el lodoso suelo de aquel páramo vacío por donde deambularan las almas en pena, esperando su juicio para dirigirse a uno de los niveles del Inframundo. Luego se sentó sobre esa misma piedra, contando pacientemente los minutos antes de ver salir una estela verde acompañada de relámpagos y sonreír de mala gana, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Ya solo faltaba un ligero detalle, pero era cosa de nada y al mismo tiempo, lo era todo para Wade. Había hecho tantas cosas en su vida altamente cuestionables, ambiguas, traicioneras o en secreto que no recordaba algo que fuese enteramente honesto, brutalmente abierto. Estaba cansado ya de ello. De esas vueltas y vueltas que su vida le había puesto a correr durante todo ese tiempo desde que un día, una noticia le trajera el anuncio de un cáncer y con ello, a la Muerte.

No había ya tiempo para lamentaciones de su parte, no había tiempo ya para el universo, de hecho. Todo estaba llegando a su fin, en buena parte de la manera en que todos ellos, esas motitas escabrosas del caos llamadas Alfa Draconis junto con la Muerte, deseaban para el resto de los seres vivos que habían gozado de eones de existencia saludable e ignorante de los orígenes reales de aquella holgazaneante vida llena de excesos como hermosos momentos. Deadpool extrajo su último artefacto mágico robado desde hacía tiempo a Thanos para un día cómo ese, en el cual necesitara con tanta urgencia desahogarse con alguien. Miró con cariño aquel astrolabio mágico de los elfos de Alfheim que una vez hicieran en antiquísimos tiempos para visitar Avalon, donde sus parientes vivían pacíficamente al lado de la poderosa familia de Anmore Pendragón mejor conocido como el rey Oberón… título que iría pasando de generación en generación hasta que Bor de Asgard tuvo algo que decir al respecto.

-Aquí vamos.

Pulsó el botón que activaba el mecanismo del astrolabio, moviéndolo mecánicamente con un sonido agradable, una música tenue mientras iba ganando brillo hasta formar un halo dorado sobre su mano a modo de espejo portal por el cual miró el lamentable estado de Avalon. Suspiró buscando con la mirada la figura que halló encaramada sobre una columna rota, vigilando que ningún demonio volador siguiera con vida. Tenía ese traje conocido hecho jirones con algunos serios rasguños, pero seguramente el suero de Steve Rogers corriendo por sus venas como el Extremis de Tony Stark harían maravillas al respecto. Nada que temer de ese pequeño niño que le enseñara que aún había cosas buenas por salvar al universo, la respuesta a la gran incógnita aparecida en su vida desde hacía tiempo y por la cual había movido, literalmente, el universo entero.

-Peter -llamó con una voz que se le antojó temblorosa, ahogada.

El adolescente casi respingó al escucharle, buscándole con la mirada al quitarse el casco, hasta dar con aquel espejo portal flotando no lejos de él y al cuál se acercó lleno de rabia. Lo sabía, se dijo el mercenario con el corazón estrujado, más las explicaciones iban a quedar muertas como el Hel mismo porque ya no había tiempo. Solamente quedaban tirones del mismo para darle la oportunidad de asegurar el futuro de todos. Wade le sonrió, sin su máscara conocida, mostrando su rostro quemado ante el chico que golpeó el espejo sin causarle daño al ser una mera ilusión de carácter comunicativo élfico.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

-Lo sé, tesoro.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡JUGASTE CON TODOS NOSOTROS!

-¿Para qué te lo niego?

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO QUE ODIO!

-¿En verdad me odias tanto, dulce Peter?

Éste llenó de puñetazos su vista. Wade tuvo que esperar hasta que las energías adolescentes del joven Stark-Rogers terminaran y pudiera escucharle sin maldecir a cada palabra.

-No llores.

-¡Me mentiste!

-Creo que todos hemos estado diciendo mentiras, primor.

-¡Tú estabas desde un principio con los Pendragón!

-… tal vez.

-¡TE ODIO WADE! -lloró Peter, rechinando sus dientes- ¡TE ODIOOO!

-No, no lo haces. Solamente estás adolorido por todo lo que estás enterándote. Quisiera decirte que va a acabar pronto, más acaba de comenzar, mi niño. Se pondrá peor.

-¡¿Qué…?!

Wade rió tallándose un ojo. -Escucha, te voy a contar una historia, presta atención por última vez, aunque no lo merezca, mi pequeño Peter. Sólo escucha, ¿de acuerdo?

“Yo tenía en algún lado el discurso ya escrito, pero creo que lo perdí en el viaje, mira que llevar al rubio a buen puerto no fue tan fácil. Francis ya no está, lo digo porque seguro pensarás que lo he asesinado lo cual, de cierta manera, es verdad. Ahora, estoy echando a perder tu paciencia, por lo mismo, apuraré mi discurso improvisado que no tiene coherencia más mucha sinceridad. Porque te lo mereces, lindo hermoso… Yo… ¿cómo comienzo? Quizá diciéndote que es verdad todo lo que piensas ahora de mí, no voy a refutarte nada porque todo será verdad, yo sé de mi propia naturaleza de la cual me he mofado hasta el cansancio, pero hoy, en estos momentos, los chistes van a tener que esperar porque estamos llegando al final, Peter.

Estuve lleno de odio mucho tiempo y eso me llevó a cometer enormes errores, pero trataba de hacerlo no para dañar a alguien sino para castigarme. Buscaba mi fin que jamás llegaba, no hubo nada en esta vida que me llamara la atención como para decidirme a reformarme por completo. Vino el Ragnarok… que ayudé a causar. Sí, sí, tuve parte en ello. Como dije, odiaba a medio planeta y tres cuartos del universo. Luego te encontré. Nunca te lo dije, Peter querido, pero escuchar tu risa, ver tus pataletas o limpiar tus lágrimas trajo algo en mí, algo extraordinario. Una sensación de que había encontrado por fin a un dios entre mortales que me llenaba de eso que llaman felicidad, paz, amor… todas las bendiciones del paraíso atrapadas en un mocoso llamado Peter James Stark-Rogers. Al que por mis errores le había jodido la existencia.

Me dije a mí mismo, hey, ¿qué carajos Wade? Algo más o menos en ese tono. No podía permitir que algo tan sagrado fuese arrebatado por las garras de esos malditos dragones del caos. Así que puse en marcha un plan para salvarte. Sé que dirás que no pensé en todos los demás, pero déjame acabar mi cuento corto hecho largo para que entiendas el por qué me enfoqué únicamente en ti y solamente en ti, lindo hermoso. Causaste tal impresión en mí desde aquel primer día que, juro por mi madre o lo que sea más respetable en esta asquerosa persona mía, cuando regresé a mi madriguera me tumbé a llorar como ya no lo había hecho desde hacía… ¿mil años? Entre el caos y la desesperanza había yo encontrado un tesoro invaluable que además reía para mí, me regalaba a escondidas comida, abrigo, me contaba sus historias como si yo las mereciera. Me salvaste, Peter.”

Deadpool sollozó, pero rió luego, alzando su vista a un cielo cubierto por estalactitas.

-¿Recuerdas las historias de Uther? Ahora ya no está, porque ha dado el último gramo de su ser para mantener oculta Avalon hasta el último momento, el más crucial de todos. Me desvío. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Arturo sacó la espada de la piedra y se convirtió en el Rey de Camelot. Bla bla bla. La cuestión en esto, mi cielo, es que Excalibur siguió por ahí su misión original, aquella del juramento de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Excalibur tiene voluntad, Peter. Pero una espada sin una mano que la empuñe no puede hacer mucho, pierde filo y al final es posible romperla. Tú serás el nuevo Arturo de Camelot. Tú empuñarás Excalibur una vez más y harás lo que es correcto. Al principio de mis planes no contemplaba esto, sin embargo, todo desembocó en tu persona tan bella, pura y fiel a sus principios. Eso te hace digno de la espada y su poder. Tener a Excalibur implica responder una sola pregunta, tesoro mío, la más relevante de todas, aquella que decidirá si este final será eterno o habrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me enfoqué solo en ti? Y esta es mi petición última, Peter. Cuando llegue ese momento, cuando tengas a Excalibur entre tus manos y por el Santo Grial se te haga la gran pregunta. Quiero, ruego, te suplico, que pidas algo que a TI te haga feliz. No algo para Tony, no algo para Steve, no algo para mí. Lo que tú desearías con todo tu corazón porque consideras que sería la respuesta más correcta. No temas, mi cielo, porque tu deseo será lo correcto y así patearás esos malnacidos traseros.

-P-Pero… -el adolescente le miró confundido con un labio tembloroso y ojos vidriosos.

-Elije para ti, desea para ti. Y todo estará bien, mi pequeño.

-Wade… e-espera…

-No tengas miedo, Peter. Recuerda, los caballeros superan sus temores y así protegen a los más débiles.

-¡Wade!

-El saldo de mi llamada se ha agotado -bromeó con una sonrisa quebrada el mercenario- Gracias por hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo, por enseñarme que, a pesar de toda mancha, yo podía ser capaz de volver a amar.

-¡WADE!

La mano enguantada estrujó el astrolabio hasta dejarlo hecho polvo, desapareciendo aquel espejo portal sin dar tiempo a una despedida que le rompería el corazón. Deadpool aulló antes de echarse a llorar, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y luego dándose de golpes en las mejillas, poniéndose de pie como rayo, saltando alrededor al tiempo que se podía su máscara. Estiró sus brazos, hizo círculos con ellos, moviendo rítmicamente sus piernas. Por último, talló las palmas enguantadas.

-Chimichangas a mí.

Como si alguien le hubiera escuchado, todo a su alrededor gradualmente cual manto ocultando aquel páramo, dejando solamente un camino frente a él que terminaba en la figura por demás reconocible de la Muerte. Wade silbó, haciendo gestos ridículos al saludarla, buscando en todos sus bolsillos algo que no encontró.

-Cariño, olvidé las flores.

- **Me esperabas.**

-Amor, amor, siempre se espera a la Muerte. Más cuando te la coges.

**-No pareces muy preocupado**.

-Am… sí lo estoy, verás -el mercenario se fue acercando- Tengo miedo de que vayas a cortarme las bolas por haberle hecho daño a tu niño consentido don Heraldo de la Noche. Juro, Muerte preciosa linda exuberante y vengativa, que lo hice sin querer. Es que ya me había sacado de quicio ese Sigfried con su cantaleta de sacar a su familia como si yo fuera la Cruz Roja Internacional.

**-Estás exonerado**.

-¿De verdad?

- **Sigfried necesitaba calmarse**.

-Y mira que lo hizo. Pero bueno, uno queda preocupado de que la amante se moleste porque le ando perjudicando la belleza a uno de sus dragones. Conste que yo no sabía que una Gema del Infinito pudiera lastimarlo así. Vamos, yo solo robé el Ojo de Agamotto al manos de Parkinson para ver eso del tiempo. Nadie me dijo que el tiempo mismo es la muerte de un Pendragón. Ops. ¿Lo dije muy alto? Qué bueno que ya eliminaste las Gemas. Fiu.

**-Deja tus juegos, Winston**.

-Wade, Wade. Mi nombre, mami.

**-¿Dónde está el mocoso?**

-Pues eso sí que no lo sé.

**-¿Necesito leerte esa cabeza tuya una vez más?**

-Wo, wo, tranquila, amor. ¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿Andas en tus días?

**-¿Dónde está el mocoso?**

Wade comenzó a canturrear, bailando de forma ridícula, más acercándose a la Muerte quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

 

_City of stars_   
_Are you shining just for me?_   
_City of stars_   
_There's so much that I can't see_   
_Who knows?_   
_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

 

Muerte solamente se giró sobre sus talones en una media vuelta, dejando ver a una Hela que se materializó en esos instantes, trayendo consigo un espíritu que sacudió como si fuese un muñeco, quitándole los restos de cenizas como piedra helada en el que había estado confinada. Deadpool se quedó quieto, aunque no dejó de canturrear, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en los oídos cuando notó quien era el alma en las garras de la soberana del Hel que se agitó, despertando de su sueño eterno. Muerte miró de reojo al mercenario con una sonrisa burlona, tronando sus dedos. En ese momento, Vanessa Carlysle se irguió, poniéndose de pie y abriendo sus ojos. Miró alrededor como su cuerpo translúcido con horror antes de levantar la vista, encontrando prácticamente frente a ella a un Wade sereno, caminando hasta donde ella, extendiendo una mano para invitarle a bailar.

 

_City of stars_   
_Are you shining just for me?_   
_City of stars_   
_There's so much that I can't see_   
_Who knows?_   
_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_   
_  
_

 

Vanessa sonrió, tomando su mano bajo la mirada curiosa de Hela quien se volvió a una imperturbable Muerte, dejando que bailaran con la mujer fantasma respondiendo a la letra de la canción que Wade murmuró.

  
_That now our dreams_  
 _They've finally come true_  
  
_City of stars_  
 _Just one thing everybody wants_  
 _There in the bars_  
 _And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_  
 _It's love_  
 _Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_  
  
  


Bailaron como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, riendo y dando vueltas sin sentido, cantando al mismo tiempo, incluso correspondiendo besos robados a una máscara, a un aire frío plásmico carente de vida. Hela arqueó una ceja, pues si bien Deadpool estaba usando una máscara, para ella le eran claras sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, ahogando algunas palabras de sus cantos. Muerte únicamente observaba, dejándoles hacer, aunque una de sus manos se movía al aire como si estuviera escribiendo algo. La oscuridad alrededor se fue, mostrando en su lugar del páramo original donde estuviera Wade, un hermoso paisaje florido, de campos verdes con un cielo de una noche joven cuyas estrellas comenzaban a brillar, incluso un aire perfumado y fresco les envolvió. La reina del Hel estaba por preguntar cómo se había logrado eso cuando notó a lo lejos la silueta responsable, entendiendo al fin lo que Muerte haría.

-Tú sabes que ésta no es nuestra canción, ¿verdad amor?

-Puede serlo… podemos comenzar de nuevo.

Wade rió, deteniéndose y tomando las manos de Vanessa.

-Podría ser.

-Entonces hagámoslo.

-Las estrellas pueden volver a brillar para nosotros… y…

-Okay, ya te divertiste, Muerte. ¿Qué se supone qué haga?

Su respuesta fue un aparato que apareció en las manos de Muerte y produjo un escalofrío en el mercenario al verlo. Algo que le había pertenecido a Galactus, muy temido como codiciado por quién sabe cuántos seres cuando el universo fue otro. El Nulificador Supremo.

**-Úsalo en ella.**

-¿Qué…?

**-Si lo haces, perdonaré la vida del mocoso, por haberme quitado el Ojo de Odín.**

-¿Para qué necesitas…?

**-Hazlo.**

-No -Deadpool soltó las manos de Vanessa alejándose de ella, pero acercándose a Muerte- Esto no.

**-¿Quieres muerto al mocoso?**

-Es que…

Muerte le tendió el Nulificador a Hela quien lo tomó, apuntando hacia una temblorosa Vanessa. Wade se interpuso, pero algo parecido a un tentáculo le jaló por la cintura, lanzándolo lejos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver desaparecer para siempre a Vanessa, cayendo sobre el páramo que volvió a su tétrico paisaje. Un dragón humanoide avanzaba pesadamente hacia Muerte, cuya risa apagó su lamento que pronto se volvió en un jadeo de asombro cuando las garras de Muerte tomaron a una desprevenida Hela, arrancándole el corazón. El Alfa Draconis lo recibió entre sus manos, murmurando con un canto antiguo sobre éste, soplando luego. Un dragón brotó del cuerpo inerte de Hela, devorando el corazón en las manos de aquel archimago con cuencas de los ojos vacías, llenas de una negrura que se volvió al mercenario, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Correr, huir, esconderse era inútil ante Myrddin Pendragón.

Deadpool terminó estampado ante los pies de la Muerte quien ladeó su rostro, observándole como si no le conociera de tiempo atrás y no hubieran sido amantes. Las garras del Alfa Draconis se clavaron en la nuca de Wade, atravesando su máscara para levantarle en vilo. Era muy alto en esa forma, los pies del mercenario bailotearon en el aire. Aun así, canturreó de nuevo aquella canción, mirando como si no estuviera en agonía a Muerte. Gritó de improviso al sentir como le era arrancado el contra hechizo de Lazarus, mismo que había esperado usar cuando Muerte tratara de atacarle y así ponerle fin a su existencia al no poderle resucitar como estaban haciéndole con prácticamente todo el universo para crear dragones zombies a su servicio. Había tenido un ligero fallo al no contar con que Muerte llamara al archimago Pendragón para hacerle semejante treta, sin embargo, aún podía hacerse del Nulificador si se zafaba de las garras de…

-¡AGH!

**-Siempre me complaciste, Wade. Incluso al morir.**

Caer muerto era algo familiar en él, pero la sensación ahora tuvo otro sabor muy distinto. Más amargo, menos esperanzador. Wade pudo percibir claramente en alguna parte de su mente o de su alma que no habría retorno alguno mientras era devorado vivo por un feroz Myrddin. Parecía perro hambriento, así que el mercenario se permitió una última risa, levantando el dedo medio de una de sus manos aún funcionales hacia Muerte antes de que los colmillos del Alfa Draconis se enterraran en su cráneo, trozándolo. No le extrañaba para nada aquella forma de Muerte para deshacerse de él, de tratar de obtener alimentando al archimago la ubicación de Peter. Algo que no iba a suceder porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, nunca nadie lo supo más que Uther Pendragón y él ya no estaba más para ser experimento de confesión forzada.

 

_City of stars_  
 _Are you… shining just… for me?_  
 _City o-of… stars_  
  
_You… never shined so… so… b-b-brightly…_

 

Myrddin se relamió sus dedos con una lengua bífida, sintiendo como la vida que había absorbido hacía su regeneración más acelerada. Levantó su hocico hacia Muerte quien reía complacida, acariciando el hocico de una Hela dragón a quien señaló para que subiera sobre ella, palmeando sobre aquel cuello ancho con escamas cuales hojas de jade brillantes pese a ninguna luz cayendo en ellas. El archimago no se negó, trepándose de un salto y recibiendo el Nulificador, tomando ahora una forma más humanoide, un rostro agradable con largos cabellos rubios con mechones castaños en las sienes, pero sus ojos siguieron oscuros a falta de los verdaderos. Muerte le había dado unos provisionales, mismos que se perdieron cuando la explosión en el cuartel de los Vengadores bajo tierra. Pero no los necesitaba para su misión, menos cuando ya no quedaban espacios en todo el omniverso donde esconderse.

**-Lyer buscará al niño. Tú sabes bien a dónde ir.**

-Es claro como el agua.

**-El Mensajero ya se dirige hacia donde la bruja. Lo logramos.**

-Lo logramos.

**-Vuela, Myrddin. Todo regresa a su verdadero origen.**


	21. Derrota

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Libro VIII. El Libro de la Guerra.**

Derrota.

 

“ _Hay que evitar el combate en lugar de vencer en él. Hay triunfos que empobrecen al vencido, pero no enriquecen al vencedor_.” Juan Zorrilla de San Martín.

“ _En la guerra como en el amor, para acabar es necesario verse de cerca_.” Napoleón I.

“ _Los muertos son los únicos que ven el final de la guerra_.” Platón.

 

 

La Bruja Escarlata se paseaba por lo que parecía unas ruinas con un altar circular cuya piedra redonda estaba únicamente partida en dos. Sin escritura o signo alguno que dijera su procedencia, aunque se notaba muy antigua, la roca era semi translúcida con el brillo tenue de las estrellas reflejándose en los restos. Ahí le había mandado el estúpido Jotun en un movimiento imprevisto, y no podía salir de ahí porque ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba en un mundo dentro del universo ordinario o en alguna otra dimensión. En los desvaríos de su mente, la estabilidad de su magia era precaria, podía exterminarse ella misma si no tenía el debido cuidado. Afiebrada, hambrienta como desorientada, Wanda solamente caminada alrededor del altar con sus manos llenas de hilos carmesí listo para atacar lo que sea.

-Hola.

Nadann solamente rió ante las ráfagas de magia roja que le atravesaron, chasqueando su lengua al tiempo que negaba lentamente con sus manos cruzándose delante.

-Wanda, Wanda, sabes bien que eso no va a funcionar.

La joven no le escuchó, continuando con sus ataques de forma frenética hasta agotarse ella misma, viendo a su alrededor destruirse, encogiéndose sobre aquel altar, confirmando que, efectivamente, estaba en una dimensión entre universos. Miró sus manos antes que al sacerdote cuya sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro, alzando sus cejas canosas.

-No, no soy un ente poderoso que pueda superarte. Creo que no existe tal ser -silbó divertido, acercándose- ¿Es que no lo puedes recordar?

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

-Yo nada, Wanda. Yo ya he cumplido mi misión. Solo he venido a sentarme contigo.

Nadann tomó asiento en uno de los escalones que ascendían al altar de piedra circular, palmeando al lado suyo. Wanda negó de inmediato, preparando más de su magia, pero el sacerdote levantó un dedo, negando de nuevo.

-Ya lo dejamos atrás. Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

-¡¡No hablaré con nadie!!

-Eso lo sabemos, nos aseguramos de ello.

La frase dejó congelada a la Bruja Escarlata. Nadann rió, mirando hacia el horizonte de estrellas apagándose.

-Dudamos mucho que una heredera de Igraine con la sangre tan diluida pudiera sostener semejante poder más nos sorprendiste, Wanda. Hay que señalar la ayuda recibida, pero en sí, todo el crédito es tuyo. Fuiste perfecta, sigues siendo perfecta. Siempre guardando rencores, dejándote llevar por el miedo antes de que la sensatez, el odio antes que el amor. Admiro lo rápido que dejaste pasar el luto por Visión, como abandonaste tan fríamente a los Vengadores, hasta como pisoteaste la memoria de Pietro una y otra vez. Más era lo que se esperaba de ti. Estamos orgullosos, Wanda.

-Yo no…

-De no haber tenido esa clase de emociones primitivas, jamás hubieras logrado controlar el poder que ahora ostentas. Nadie como tú, manipular la realidad al punto de destruirla. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Wanda? ¿Sabes lo que eso nos hace a ti y a mí?

-Hablas con enigmas, tú no eres un humano.

-No soy nada, ciertamente -rió el sacerdote- Únicamente estamos disfrutando de la vista como de la charla. Es curioso que Loki te haya enviado aquí, supongo que lo hizo en un acto reflejo no controlado, pero se le agradece infinitamente. Creo que es el mejor sitio para nosotros.

-¿Q-Qué significa eso?

-Este altar -Nadann golpeó la piedra con sus nudillos- Fue donde asesinaron a la última Alfa Draconis.

-N-No…

-Ya nadie lo recuerda porque sucedió antes de que el tiempo existiera. Es más, Yggdrasil no florecía. Necesitaba de más sangre y ella fue la ofrenda perfecta. Toda su raza estaba casi extinta. Decimos casi porque ahora todos sabemos que sus dos hijos sobrevivieron, su propio padre los encarceló para que el Tribunal Viviente le permitiera buscar los restos esparcidos por el universo de su amada, devorando mundos con tal de hallar un solo gramo de la poderosa Alfa Draconis, aferrándose a la esperanza de que un día estarían juntos de nuevo. ¿Qué horrible mentira, no te parece? Solo lo condenaron a muerte.

Wanda miró alrededor, jadeando, agotada, comenzando a sentir pavor en su interior.

-Fueron ellos, el Tribunal Viviente quien levantó la mano que arrancó la vida de esa entidad del caos y luego le hicieron pedazos. Aquí mismo. En este lugar olvidado. No tan olvidado, tú no permitiste que se olvidara.

-Yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada…

-Todos ellos, los Dioses Proemios, se sintieron tan poderosos, brotando del caos original, de ese poder original lleno de vacío, desesperanza. Incluso algunos dirían maldad. Comiendo Alfa Draconis para absorber su poder y detener la entropía fatal, queriendo hallar la forma de dominar el Principio Teseracto de los Dragones Cardinales, motitas del caos. Qué nombre tan peculiar.

-Yo no hice nada.

-¡Luego le dijeron a todos que la luz era el origen único! -el sacerdote se carcajeó hasta que las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos- Algo se les reconoce, y es acomodar la historia del Hielo y el Fuego. Todo lo demás fue un vil robo.

Wanda le atacó de nuevo, destruyendo de paso el altar, aunque Nadann siguió tan imperturbable como siempre, esperando tranquilamente a que ella volviera a cansarse.

-Podrías decir _No más Alfa Draconis_. Podrías…

-No…

-Pero sabes que eso te mataría al instante, y has estado huyendo de la muerte.

-Mentira, dices mentiras. Déjame en paz.

-Wanda, Wanda. Falta lo mejor.

 

 

 

 

No había Muspelheim. El reino entero había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Quill pasó saliva, sintiendo que lloraría de un momento a otro. Todos estaban en silencio observando un hueco en aquella parte donde alguna vez Surtur gobernara. Fue solo un breve momento de angustia que pasó a uno de terror cuando una bandada de esos monstruos deformes y voladores azotara la nave élfica de Guldham, haciéndolos girar sin control hasta estrellarse en un trozo de roca de algún mundo ya perdido, casi partiéndolo en dos. Reaccionaron más por inercia que por razón, tomando sus trajes antes de salir a pelear contra las bestias sin un plan de acción concreto ya que no lo tenían. La señal de Gamora les había llevado ahí, sin embargo, no había nada rescatable. Guldham tironeó de una manga de Starlord, apuntando con su dedo hacia una distancia lejana pero que sus ojos de elfo veían con toda claridad. Ahí estaba la nave en la que había partido Gamora y Drax, parecía girar lentamente en el espacio.

-¡ROCKET! -llamó Quill.

No se hizo del rogar el peludo, tomando a Groot quien se aferró a su espalda mientras salían despedidos entre las alas y garras que esquivaron, buscando la nave a la que llegaron. Rocket se aferró al casco desgastado, mirando hacia los monstruos rodeando a Peter como a Guldham. Algo no estaba bien, más no supo decir qué era, sacando una de sus herramientas que junto con la ayuda de los dedos de Groot, rompieron una de las paredes del casco para entrar de inmediato. Adentro no había mejor aspecto que afuera, todas las cosas estaban flotando a falta de gravedad, a oscuras con luces muy tenues de emergencia. El peludo guardián como su amigo gritaron a todo pulmón, llamando a sus amigos. Al no recibir respuesta, entraron, volando aprisa por los pasillos con la mirada frenética y los pelos de punta al imaginar lo peor. Había rastros de sangre en paredes y pisos.

-¡YO SOY GROOT!

Dos cuerpos estaban flotando entre escombros de lo que parecían ser municiones. Rocket se impulsó, haciendo a un lado todos, conteniendo el aliento al ver a una inconsciente Gamora con una herida en hombro y otra en el costado muy severa. Drax tenía la espalda llena de agujeros, como si le hubieran disparado a quemarropa. Tocando sus cuerpos en busca de signos vitales, el peludo volvió a respirar al sentirles pulso, tirando de ellos en busca de un botiquín o algo con qué vendar sus heridas antes de sacarles de ahí. Pulsó el comunicador en una de sus orejas, casi gritando por una histeria que deseaba dominarle mientras le daba las noticias a Starlord, animándole a resistir pues requería de su ayuda para sacar vivos aquellos dos. Quill sonrió, evadiendo a una bestia voladora a la que desintegró, escuchando la voz de Rocket.

-¡Gamora! ¡Drax! ¡Vamos enseguida, estamos acabando con ellos, no son rivales para nosotros!

_-¿Tan pronto?_

-Hey, Rocket, dame crédito… ¡ooohhhh, cuidado con eso!... serán espantosos más no invencibles…

- _Algo no está bien, Quill._

-¡Enseguida llegamos con ustedes, solo…!

_-¡YO SOY GROOT! ¡YO SOY GROOT!_ _¡YOOOO SOOOOY GROOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

-¿Rocket? ¡¿ROCKET?! ¡ROCKET!

Guldham exterminó la última docena que restaba, mirando a Starlord confundido al verlo golpearse la cabeza. No hubo necesidad de señalar hacia la nave porque ésta explotó, lanzando fragmentos de la misma a todas partes, obligándoles a cubrirse entre las rocas donde estaba aferrados. El elfo aulló, llamando la atención de Peter, quien, al asomarse, entendió el porqué de su reacción. Dos Alfa Draconis Pendragón estaban flotando en el espacio, cada uno sostenía por el cuello a Rocket como a Groot. Las manos de Quill comenzaron a temblar al darse cuenta de su gran error. Todo había sido una trampa. Gamora, Drax, estaban muertos. En su lugar estaban esos dos horrorosos Pendragón acercándose con sus amigos como rehenes. La rabia como impotencia le invadió y casi brincó al sentir la mano de Guldham apretar su codo, haciéndole volverse hacia él.

-Más de esas bestias vienen, puedo sentirlo. No vamos a salir vivos de esta situación, pero tenemos aún la libertad de morir con dignidad. Esos dragones van a torturar a tus amigos, tienes que decidir, capitán, si quieres verlos agonizar o nos adelantamos a sus planes.

Peter se giró violentamente hacia los Alfa Draconis, notando las heridas en sus dos singulares amigos. Iban a tragárselos, lo harían sin duda a menos que hiciera algo al respecto. Asintió a Guldham para darle a entender que aceptaba sus palabras. El elfo de nuevo apretó su codo, con más fuerza y creyó que veía a la nueva horda de monstruos acercarse. Lo que vino a ellos fue algo completamente diferente. Una esfera de energía jade brillante envuelta en relámpagos. Los Pendragón azotaron en aquel vacío sus colas, y el guardián juró que estaban temerosos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con una sonrisa al ver transformarse esa energía en nada menos que un dragón de escamas azules oscuras con trazos blancos y ojos verdes que escupió fuego helado a las cabezas de los Alfas Draconis. En su cuello iba montado Thor, Hijo de Odín.

-¡LO LOGRARON MALDITA SEA!

Guldham fue por Rocket y Groot, liberados del agarre de los Pendragón cuando fueron atacados por el hielo y una descarga de relámpagos dorados provenientes de Mjolnir. Todo iba tan rápido que el elfo no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así como habían aparecido Loki y Thor, otro dragón de escamas oscuras que se camuflaban con el espacio también apareció, golpeando el costado del ojiverde, tumbando de su cuello al Asgardiano. Este dragón tenía una particularidad como se dieron cuenta todos, la mita de su hocico estaba deforme, como si algo le hubiera quemado hasta los huesos. Sigfried Pendragón se ocupó de defender a los suyos, atacando a Loki quien le dio batalla, mordiendo su cuello hasta arrancarle escamas y algo de piel, resistiendo las garras que intentaron romperle una de sus patas. Relámpagos vinieron en auxilio del dragón azul, abriendo más las heridas en el hocico de Sigfried hasta hacerle soltar al otro.

Mientras que el elfo abrazaba a sus dos protegidos contra su pecho, los demás de pronto se enfrascaron en una lucha algo desigual cuando las bestias voladoras llegaron atacando con mayor ferocidad que aquellas a las que Guldham había vencido. Iban a perder con todo y el Dios del Trueno siendo auxiliado por el dragón azul cuyo fuego de hielo parecía letal para los Pendragón. Pero necesitaban algo más. Uno de los Alfa Draconis le avistó, volando hacia él con las garras listas para hincarlas en sus cuerpos. Groot despertó a tiempo para lanzarle lejos con su propio brazo que no resistió semejante esfuerzo, saliendo despedido junto con el dragón. El elfo sintió lágrimas en sus ojos ante semejante barbarie, orando por un milagro que aparentemente fue escuchado en todo ese caos. Una nave que conocía pues había llegado a su refugio no hacía mucho tiempo. La Argos descargó toda su artillería pesada contra los monstruos, dejando a los dragones pelear entre sí.

- _Es de mala educación no invitar a una pelea, Quill._

-¡TONY!

_-¿Ése de allá es Loki?_

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Vamos a encargarnos de una vez por todas de estos monstruos!

Los dos Alfa Draconis que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en un tamaño pequeño, transformaron sus cuerpos en dos enormes dragones igual que Sigfried. Tony se preparó con un escudo y los cañones de la Argos, Starlord ya sosteniéndose de la nave, también recargó sus armas, mirando con rencor a esos dos que habían terminado con la vida de Gamora, de Drax. Thor hizo girar su martillo mientras que el pecho de Loki ronroneó al preparar otro golpe más. Guldham no quiso quedarse atrás, llamando a la magia de su raza al tiempo que Rocket maldecía sobándose su cabeza, pero tomando su mejor arma que apuntó contra los dragones, Groot mismo haciendo crecer rápidamente su brazo con la vista fija en esos Pendragón que abrieron sus fauces en un aullido que se dejó escuchar pese a estar en el espacio.

A todos les tomó desprevenidos la onda gravitacional que los sacudió, lanzándoles lejos unos de otros. No solo fue el toque de aquella fuerza, fue como haber sido arrojado al ojo de un tornado y luego al de un huracán para rematar en un agujero negro. De no haber estado con los cinturones de seguridad, Stark hubiera salido despedido. Mismo caso para Quill quien se había amarrado a la nave. El miedo que les hizo erizarse sus pieles les advirtió de un nuevo contendiente que se unió a los Pendragón a quienes hizo aumentar de tamaño. Todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver a Myrddin Pendragón de vuelta, montando en un dragón extraño. Más de las bestias voladoras llegaron, dando un panorama muy poco prometedor de la situación. Sigfried cargó contra Loki, Tyar lo hizo contra Thor, Morgana se giró a un indefenso Guldham al que devoró de un solo bocado.

Tony miraba por las pantallas hacia donde Myrddin, sintiendo que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando la Pendragón tragó al elfo, miró su mano con el anillo, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Recordó las palabras de Bruce y apretó sus dientes. Matarían a Loki, siendo el único dragón de su lado. Además, no podían perderle si era cierto lo que Steve le había dicho sobre el Axis incrustado en su ser. Se mordió un labio, apretando los controles como sus párpados. No sabía cómo podía invocar esos dragones, desconocía las frases o el ritual para hacerlo, era una tontería sobre la cual no había pensado detalladamente. Era un mal plan. Groot fue tomado preso por Morgana, empezando a ser despedazado por sus colmillos sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo al respecto, tratando de no morir también.

 

_Mamá_.

 

El Hombre de Hierro abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. Una imagen vino a su mente, su pequeño Peter abrazado a sí mismo, encorvado sobre lo que parecía ser un enorme lago de aguas congeladas. Herido, ojeroso, llorando con unos ojos ya hinchados por tanto llanto.

 

_Mamá_.

 

Sus manos se movieron solas, quitando los cinturones que le sujetaban al asiento, mirando hacia la pantalla donde la batalla con Jocasta prácticamente gritándole pidiendo otras instrucciones. Realmente ya no veía nada, sino que estaba como perdido. Levantó su mano izquierda a lo alto. Lo tenía. No sabía cómo, pero en su corazón hubo una voz antigua que susurró las mismas palabras que él recitó en voz alta en lo que ahora era una lengua prohibida, sin titubear como si las hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

 

_Cuatro aristas que miran a los cuatro puntos de las cuatro caras_

_Cuatro aristas de cuatro formas en cuatro planos._

_Yo te llamo, Dragón Cardinal que naces del caos._

_¡Ven a mí, Dragón Cardinal! ¡Acaba con mi enemigo!_

 

 

Así como todos habían sido paralizados por la magia de Myrddin al ser atacados por ella, ahora lo fue al sentir una vibración como ninguna cuyo epicentro fue la Argos. Un tercio de los monstruos con alas fueron devorados por un titánico y masivo agujero negro que luego se transformó en un hueco, tirando del espacio-tiempo del universo, dejando una nada en su lugar de donde se asomó un gigantesco hocico, antecediendo la entrada de un majestuoso Dragón Cardinal que abarcó la vista de todos, ocultando el resto del espacio tras él. Sus escamas eran azules, blancas y rojas, enormes alas que destruyeron estrellas cercanas al agitarse. Un par de ojos azules que se clavaron en los Pendragón. La conmoción no terminó ahí, pues otra vibración atrajo su atención en un lado puesto. Más de las bestias fueron jaladas cuando un nuevo hueco nació, tan enorme como el anterior. De ahí brotó un segundo Dragón Cardinal, de escamas grises y rojas, e igualmente con un par de ojos azules.

 

Tony se echó a llorar cuando vio una estrella a modo de mancha en el pecho de ambos, una de color amarillo, otra de color rojo.

 

Steve y James habían vuelto como Dragones Cardinales. El propio anillo se lo decía.

 

 

Los propios Pendragón estaban atónitos, mirando hacia la Argos como si con ello pudiesen obtener la respuesta a su gran interrogante. ¿Cómo un simple humano había logrado invocar a dos Dragones Cardinales si aquello era algo exclusivo de su familia? Sus cuestionamientos serían el último de sus pensamientos. Tanto el dragón de estrella amarilla en el pecho como el de estrella roja se lanzaron sobre ellos, devorándolos igual que lo hicieran los Alfa Draconis con sus víctimas. Loki giró su hocico hacia la nave de la misma forma, no era el único. Myrddin estaba inexplicablemente quieto al ver ambos dragones comer a sus familiares, y luego a su propio dragón. Él simplemente los esquivó desapareciendo y apareciendo no lejos de ellos. No les podía dejar de “observar” si tal era la palabra para describir lo que hacía.

Él último en ser comido fue Sigfried, quien en vano trató de dominarlos, pero sin el Anillo Nibelungo fue otra presa más que se pelearon ambos Dragones Cardinales y motivo por el cual, al pelear por cada mitad, pareció ser el motivo para darse cuenta de la existencia del otro. Rugieron, viéndose como perfectos extraños. Rocket tuvo el tino de avisarle a todos antes de la catástrofe, alejándose a tiempo de sus alas que se agitaron, lanzando ondas de energía que por nada estuvieron a punto de acabar con ellos. Ambos dragones comenzaron a pelear entre sí, igual que habían tragado a los Pendragón ahora parecía que anhelaban hacer lo mismo con el contrario, arrancándose pedazos de sus cuerpos al enredarse con sus colas y alas, lanzándose fuego mutuamente. Myrddin solamente estaba no lejos de ahí, llevándose lentamente sus manos a esos huecos de sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Tony llamó a su armadura, saliendo de la Argos que fue despedida por un coletazo. Vio a lo lejos a Starlord haciéndole señas al tratar de alcanzar la nave, sujeto por Thor. Solo fue un rápido vistazo antes de volar a toda prisa hacia los Dragones Cardinales matándose entre sí. Ambos se separaron con un rugido que hizo vibrar alrededor, con sus pechos hinchándose al prepararse para lanzar fuego al contrario. El Hombre de Hierro gritó, sabiendo que si lo hacían, se destruirían entre sí pero no conseguía que el anillo los tranquilizara, pensando con horror que él no poseía el poder para tal cosa. Myrddin le contempló, con sus manos sobre las cuencas de sus ojos, algo le sucedía más nadie prestó atención cuando las dos esferas de fuego salieron disparadas igual que los dragones que las escupieron en un último embate. Loki rugió, Thor gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Quill se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, Rocket se ocultó en Groot quien sollozó.

Tony se interpuso entre ambos dragones, siendo alcanzado por la explosión.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada… mientes, mientes…

-Wanda, por favor. Digo la verdad, tú me creaste, me diste vida para llevar a cabo mi misión sagrada que he cumplido.

-Mientes, mientes, estoy… estoy alucinando.

Nadann bufó divertido, negando antes de tomar la mano de una febril Bruja Escarlata quien no intentó zafarse de su agarre, mirándole en espera del momento en el que desaparecía de su vista al ser producto de su imaginación arrebatada por tantos dolores. El sacerdote levantó ambas cejas, sonriéndole cual padre orgulloso de su hija.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Wanda, haz hecho lo que tenías qué hacer en cada universo. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora es tiempo de volver a casa, ¿no te parece? Has estado mucho tiempo sola, buscando donde pertenecer, donde no ser un peligro para nadie. Muy mal. Ellos siempre fueron el peligro, lo que no debió existir en un primer lugar. Vamos a corregirlo, no te preocupes, tú solamente debes dejarte ir.

-No, no, no te comprendo.

Con una nueva risa, Nadann se volvió hacia el horizonte donde ambos vieron un diminuto punto brillante que fue ganando tamaño como brillo. Por alguna razón, la Bruja Escarlata comenzó a sentir el miedo característico de quien está por ver a la muerte de frente.

-Siempre se ufanaron de tener en su poder el Hielo y el Fuego, más nunca fue así, querida. Era necesario que tomaran una forma agradable con que moldearles a la imagen y semejanza del poder original del cual brotaron.

-¿Qué…?

El sacerdote giró su rostro tranquilo a ella, apretando ligeramente su mano. -¿Aún no lo ves, Wanda? Tú siempre fuiste el verdadero y único Hielo. Pero ha llegado el momento de que vuelvas a unirte con el Fuego, y juntos, devolver toda esta fantasía y mentira a su forma verdadera. Hay que decir que el Fuego era más noble en manos de la Doctora Jean Grey, más obedeciendo tu caos, conseguimos nuestro cometido y al morir ella, obtuvimos el control absoluto igual que ahora lo tendremos en tu caso, querida. El caos es la única respuesta, por eso siempre lo provocaste.

-No, no… eso no…

El punto brillante se acercó más rápido, abarcando prácticamente todo el horizonte de tal forma que parecía más un hermoso y dorado amanecer que una energía aproximándose a gran velocidad contra ellos, pulverizando todo a su paso, incluyendo el altar donde ambos estaban sentados. Wanda frunció su ceño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, Wanda, ha sido todo un honor ser El Mensajero -la sonrisa en Nadann se amplió al tiempo que iba desapareciendo- TU Mensajero.

Un sollozo escapó de la Bruja Escarlata al sentir el inequívoco fuego proveniente de la Fuerza Fénix aproximarse hacia ella, para colisionar. Todo a su alrededor desapareció mientras ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su expresión se fusionó con el llamado del Fénix en una explosión primigenia, destruyendo todo por completo en una suerte de Big Bang. Si hubo un solo refugio que soportó la extinción total, fue Avalon, aunque toda estructura y ser vivo desapareció, dejando únicamente el Espejo de Nimue donde Peter se encontraba, flotando en medio de lo que era una enorme oscuridad que empezó a susurrar alrededor del aterrado chico, el cual supo entonces la llegada de su momento. La pregunta estaba por hacerse, y él aún no tenía la respuesta. Su mano golpeó sin querer el agua de aquel lago extrañamente brillante que vibró igual que una campana cuando es golpeada y que al tener esa nada para reflejar, cobró una luminosidad tenue, cálida. Peter se miró en el reflejo de ondas antes de sentirse caer dentro al ver a través de aquel espejo, una historia nunca antes contada.

La historia de los Pendragón.

 

 

**FIN DEL LIBRO OCHO.**


	22. LIBRO IX. EL LIBRO DE LAS TRAICIONES

 

* * *

 

 

_Imagen original: Heroes of Camelot (Severa Pendragon)._

 

 

_I am the son_   
_And the heir_   
_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_   
_I am the son and heir_   
_Of nothing in particular_

 

_You shut your mouth_   
_How can you say_   
_I go about things the wrong way?_   
_I am human and I need to be loved_   
_Just like everybody else does_

 

**How soon is now? The Smiths.**


	23. El pequeño dragón

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Libro IX. El Libro de las Traiciones.**

El pequeño dragón.

 

_Oh, that boy's a slag_   
_The best you ever had_   
_The best you ever had_   
_Is just a memory and those dreams_   
_Not as daft as they seem_   
_Not as daft as they seem_   
_My love, when you dream them up_

Fluorescent Adolescent, The Artic Monkeys.

 

 

Tenían un origen incierto, porque nadie habló de él luego de que el Tribunal Viviente los condenara para siempre a la cárcel fría de una no-dimensión sin estrellas ni mundos, atrapados en cristales mágicos que contenían sus poderes. Toda esperanza de salir de ahí era nula, el universo les odiaba simplemente por el hecho de ser Alfa Draconis, seres monstruosos que de solo tocar algo lo destruían, pudriéndolo desde dentro, sin mencionar que podían ser capaces de crear con su sangre poderosas bestias llamadas Dragones Cardinales, los dragones de los Cuatro Puntos que miraban las Cuatro Aristas, el principio Teseracto heredado de su desconocido nacimiento. Anmore no sabía por qué los despreciaban tanto.

Su hermana mayor, Sinmore, le reñía por ser débil de voluntad. No era así, simplemente que Anmore no había nacido con el ansia de destrucción de su especie, deseaba más vivir en paz, descubrir los misterios de esa existencia y claro, ser feliz. Quería conocer el significado de esa palabra escuchada en otros seres que levantaba cuentos, poemas y guerras. También anhelaba sentir lo que otras especies llamaban amor. Eso no era ser débil, solamente que era muy curioso por naturaleza, inquisitivo como inconforme de su estado natural, un depredador con poderes sorprendentes que una inmortalidad prometía hacerles reyes de cuanto quisieran. Solo que eran prisioneros de seres que el joven Alfa Draconis ni siquiera conocía o había insultado como para ganarse tal desprecio, sufriendo en aquella horrible cárcel oscura.

Apareció El Mensajero, liberándolos de su cárcel, rompiendo aquellas paredes dimensionales y llevándoles al universo de luz. Vinieron los guardianes para darles muerte, huyendo de ellos con toda la magia que tenían consigo para burlarles. Solamente sobrevivieron Sinmore y Anmore, el resto fueron extinguidos bajo el poder de las Gemas del Infinito. Estaban aterrados ante tanto odio hacia ellos pero su hermana mayor dejó los temores para cambiarlos por una ira que la hizo irreconocible mientras viajaban por todos los reinos buscando un refugio para ambos, tratando de ocultar su esencia a la vista del Tribunal Viviente. Sinmore estaba furiosa con su hermano menor por no soltar aquel pedazo inservible de Levatine que había pertenecido a una madre cuyo rostro no recordaban pero que Anmore protegía con recelo. Así fue como arribaron a las calurosas y volcánicas tierras de Muspelheim, pidiendo asilo a su rey, Surtur.

Éste aceptó a cambio de que Sinmore se casara con él, pues de solo verla la deseó. Anmore se opuso pero su voz no tenía voto en la mente vengativa de su hermana quien aceptó la propuesta enseguida, uniéndose en matrimonio al poderoso demonio. Ya no le vio en largo tiempo, dejándole solo en el oscuro y tétrico palacio demoníaco en el corazón de un volcán. Parecía que ella era feliz y el joven Alfa Draconis le tuvo envidia si aquello era cierto aunque dudaba que su hermana tuviera tales pensamientos. Bajo la protección de Muspelheim, ya nadie les buscó y Anmore aprovechó entonces para conocer las tierras de Nivadellir, escuchando de las proezas de los enanos herreros que ya eran cantadas en los palacios reales de las imponentes familias que gobernaban el universo. Viajó con un disfraz hacia las fraguas larguísimas hasta encontrar un par de maestros dispuestos a enseñarle sus secretos.

Anmore usó aquel fragmento de Levatine como materia prima para sus trabajos una vez que hubiera entendido el arte de la forja de objetos mágicos. Escuchó rumores sobre una princesa Skrull que Surtur había pedido para él más no hizo caso, concentrándose en su trabajo artesanal en aquellas fraguas de los maestros enanos, usando la mitad de aquel fragmento para crear un esplendoroso anillo y luego con el resto hizo una espada. Aún estaban en forma bruta porque el joven dragón no tenía idea sobre qué tipo de magia podía moldearse y fundir con aquellos dos objetos, dejando esa decisión para después. Había llegado una misiva de su hermana Sinmore quien le exigía volver a casa para desposar a su hermosa consorte que ella misma había seleccionado, era tiempo que el único macho Alfa Draconis tuviera descendencia. Obedeció sin rechistar, como siempre lo hacía, llevándose consigo el anillo y la espada ya terminados pero sin poder o magia alguno, siendo simples objetos de joyería que pensó en obsequiar a su prometida.

Los Skrull tenían una capacidad única en el universo, podían adoptar cualquier forma sin necesidad de magia ni tampoco gastar energía. Sinmore le pareció conveniente que ese don se heredara a los Alfa Draconis para aumentar su poder y así establecer Muspelheim como el más poderoso de los Nueve Reinos. Hasta entonces, Anmore supo que Levatine había sido creada a partir de un trozo de aquel sagrado árbol que todos llamaban Yggdrasil, motivo por el cual la madre de ambos dragones había fallecido a manos de los centinelas enviados por el Tribunal Viviente en la Purificación, como le llamaban al genocidio de su especie. Pero aquel árbol de luz era enorme, un trocito no tenía por qué haber armado tanto escándalo más así había sido la sentencia. Los Skrull eran de los pocos que no estaban de acuerdo con ello y por eso, en simpatía con los dos últimos Alfa Draconis, deseaban unir sus casas para luego armar un plan de guerra con el fin de alcanzar su venganza, prometiendo un festín de muerte y destrucción que al señor de Muspelheim pareció encantar.

K’ya se desposó con Anmore en medio de un bacanal celebrado en el reino de los demonios. Tenía esas inclinaciones de destrucción y ansia de poder como su hermana Sinmore pero con menos fuerza, compartiendo para su dicha la curiosidad por conocer los misterios del universo aunque con el fin de apoderarse por completo de él. No todo era perfecto. Anmore le mostró sus creaciones hechas en las fraguas de Nivadellir y K’ya le sugirió probar a bendecirlas con el principio Teseracto. El joven Alfa Draconis se puso el anillo que luego mordió junto con su piel escamada para llenarlo de su propia sangre mientras llamaba su herencia que impregnó en esa banda de plata, oro y diamante que se fundió en un nuevo elemento, brillando ante la poderosa magia que le fue infundida, recibiendo al fin su nombre. El Anillo de los Nibelungos.

El éxito de aquel intento les llevó a probar ahora con la espada sin nombre. Justo entonces su hermana Sinmore fue emboscada por los ejércitos de Vanaheim quienes eran fieles al juramento del Tribunal Viviente de acabar con todos esos monstruos. Surtur fue a su rescate acompañado de Anmore quien portaba ya el anillo, aunque temeroso de perder a su hermana mayor quien ya llevaba en su vientre al primer heredero de Muspelheim. Los Vanes fueron rivales a temer, con un ejército imbatible que rechazó las huestes demoniacas con facilidad. Anmore desesperó ante la idea de ver morir a su hermana como a su hijo nonato, levantando la garra donde llevaba el Anillo Nibelungo, el cual respondió a su llamado inconsciente. Una porción de una galaxia fue absorbida por un agujero negro que se convirtió en una explosión rojiza que trajo a la vida un titánico dragón de escamas carmesí que escupió el fuego exterminador sobre el ejército de Vanaheim.

Sinmore fue liberada aunque su hijo no resistió aquel suceso, perdiendo la vida al nacer. Su hermano menor se sintió muy culpable, porque K’ya anunció que estaba preñada. La mirada de Surtur no fue agradable y Anmore sintió de nuevo el peligro sobre su ser. Ya no estaban a salvo en Muspelheim. El Dragón Cardinal de color carmesí hecho piedra, se convirtió en el guardián de las tierras demoníacas y envidia de muchos señores inmortales que hasta ese momento desconocían tales criaturas como el alcance de los Alfa Draconis. Surtur le pidió a Anmore el Anillo Nibelungo como pago por la pérdida de su primogénito pero el joven dragón se negó, porque sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación. El rey de los demonios mataría a su esposa como venganza por lo sucedido. Tomó a K’ya para huir de ahí llevándose casi nada consigo, más que su anillo y la espada sin nombre.

Pero no podían burlar a alguien como Surtur, el cual les dio caza hasta acorralarlos en las tierras oscuras de Svartalfheim, ayudado por el maquiavélico Malekith, hirió al joven Anmore. Una herida que jamás podría sanar. Éste huyó ayudado por la magia de su Anillo Nibelungo, reuniéndose en las desconocidas como pobres tierras de Midgard con K’ya. Con su energía debilitada, le fue imposible buscar otro sitio donde esconderse, usando una vez más su magia de Alfa Draconis para hurtar a Theia primigenia y convertirla en un mundo escondido bajo la sombra de Midgard a la que llamó entonces Avalon, las tierras de cristal. Ahí nació a salvo su primer hijo, Alberich. La vista de su descendiente trajo la dicha que Anmore había estado buscando, teniendo al fin la revelación sobre el poder que podía darle a la espada sin nombre que esperaba resguardada bajo pieles. Tomándola entre sus manos, sonriendo a su esposa que cargaba a su hijo en brazos, posó sus labios sobre ella, como si fuese un ser vivo. La hizo más dura que cualquier metal que manos algunas llegaran a crear, irrompible, filo eterno, hoja brillante. Nunca una mano indigna la habría de tomar. Excalibur.

Sería el obsequio de bienvenida a la vida para su hijo Alberich. Luego de tanto tiempo, Anmore comprendió lo que era el amor y la felicidad, más tarde la paz, en las tierras de Avalon que florecieron ante su poderosa magia cuando nació su segundo hijo, Uther, y su dicha se coronaría con un tercer hijo, Tyar. K’ya les nombró Pendragón por cariño al ver sus escamas más finas que su padre como sus rasgos pero tan poderosos como él, heredando la habilidad materna de cambiar de forma ante las risas complacidas de su padre quien les enseñó el Principio Teseracto como legado a la nueva generación, Draconis o Draconianos como fueron conocidos entre los mortales. Sin embargo la herida provocada por Surtur ya había robado bastante de la esencia de Anmore, el cual percibió su muerte cercana, lamentando no poder ver crecer a sus pequeños hijos que correteaban por los verdes campos o volaban sobre las nevadas montañas. Le dio a K’ya el Anillo Nibelungo antes de dar su último suspiro, con sus tres hijos llorando su nombre.

Para aquel entonces, su esposa estaba demasiado unida a él como para no acompañarle en la muerte, pues su partida le trajo un dolor similar a la herida provocada por el rey de Muspelheim. K’ya abrió un portal hacia Midgard, un enorme ojo de agua cristalina donde colocó todas las enseñanzas como magia de su ausente esposo antes de despedirse de sus hijos a los que instruyó para que conocieran a los mortales, vivieran con ellos pues Avalon era un paraíso solitario para tres pequeños Draconis por más poderosos que fueran. Con una última bendición, ella se hundió en el ojo de agua convirtiéndose en polvo estelar que trajo un firmamento brillante que siempre protegería a sus hijos. Alberich heredó el Anillo Nibelungo junto con Excalibur, convirtiéndose en la cabeza de aquella familia exiliada que posó sus ojos en los habitantes de Midgard donde encontraron seres de los otros reinos, Elfos de la Luz, Elfos Oscuros, Vanes, Aesir e incluso Gigantes de Hielo. A veces enfrascados en guerras donde los únicos que perdían la vida eran los mortales indefensos a los que Alberich tomó cariño por el juramento de su madre y el recuerdo de su padre cuya bondad heredó.

Y una vez más, el universo les odió.


	24. El rey de Avalon

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro IX. El Libro de las Traiciones.**

El rey de Avalon.

 

_New blood joins this earth_   
_And quickly he's subdued_   
_Through constant pained disgrace_   
_The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_   
_This whipping boy done wrong_   
_Deprived of all his thoughts_   
_The young man struggles on and on he's known_   
_A vow unto his own_   
_That never from this day_   
_His will they'll take away-easy_

 

The Unforgiven, Metallica.

 

Para cuando Alberich se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia Pendragón, Avalon era una tierra inmensa llena de las más exquisitas riquezas porque la magia de sus padres había creado el milagro de la vida basándose en lo que veían florecer en Midgard, el mundo que les ocultaba de los ojos avariciosos de Surtur como de la furia del Tribunal Viviente que jamás les perdonaría la vida. Sin embargo, su padre Anmore les había enseñado que el odio como el rencor eran copas amargas que jamás se vaciaban, vivir de ellas solamente iba a traerles una cadena de dolor interminable, cuando tenían delante de ellos la posibilidad de vivir plenamente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en que los Alfa Draconis fueron crueles o malvados, Alberich no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que los Draconianos no serían así. Habían roto la rueda del destino para forjarse uno ellos mismos.

No consideró una mala fortuna convivir con los mortales de Midgard, al contrario. Le provocó ternura su corto tiempo de vida, su pasión por las cosas más nimias o esa voluntad a prueba de la muerte misma. Eran corderos que sufrían las disputas de seres superiores pero llenos de codicia, tomando sus tierras como campos de batalla, dejándolos en la miseria al retirarse. Alberich decidió que esos indefensos seres merecían una oportunidad igual que su padre había creado una para ellos a costa de su vida. Para honrar a su memoria, se dio a la tarea de proteger como instruir a los mortales en las enseñanzas mágicas de Avalon, descubriéndoles el lenguaje de los árboles, el canto del agua, los secretos de la tierra o la convivencia con otros seres que habitaban junto con ellos el mundo naciente de Midgard.

Sus hermanos menores aún eran muy pequeños para seguir sus andanzas dentro de tierras mortales pero sabían obedecerle discretamente, esperando por su retorno para escuchar nuevas historias sobre aquellas almas fugaces pero valientes. Alberich se encontraba cuidando de un grupo de elementales que correteaban entre las aguas tranquilas de un espeso bosque cuando una guerrera de los Elfos de la Luz vino hacia él, atraída por su magia que le era desconocida. De solo verla se enamoró de ella. Estaba consciente que ellos jamás podrían tener pareja porque nadie en el ancho universo se arriesgaría a desposarse con una raza condenada por crímenes que ellos no habían cometido pero que debían pagar. La vida quiso demostrarle lo contrario porque esa bellísima elfa le correspondió más adelante sus sentimientos, viajando con él hacia Avalon para conocer a sus pequeños hermanos que adoptó como propios. Athania.

Ella renunció a su pueblo para unirse a él, trayendo consigo su propia magia que generosamente unió a la de Alberich, convirtiéndose en los reyes de Avalon, siendo conocidos entre los elementales con los nombres que le dieran a su padre aunque el título vino muy tarde pues había muerto antes de que se acostumbraran a ellos, Oberón y Titania, sus nombres mortales. Athania le daría dos bellos hijos, Aldrich, su heredero a quien obsequió el Anillo Nibelungo y a Myrddin, quien recibió a Excalibur. Fue el tiempo cuando nacieron sus dos hijos que su tierra comenzó a ser nombrada entre los habitantes de Midgard como sinónimo de belleza, paz y un paraíso al que podían recurrir si reunían las características necesarias para hacerse dignos de sus portales, probar de los frutos de Avalon y llevarse consigo objetos mágicos como premio a sus nobles sentimientos. Tales fueron las enseñanzas del padre de Alberich y éste las continuó al pie de la letra.

Su primogénito Aldrich mostró la sangre que llevaba en la sangre, dominando perfectamente las armas como teniendo una sabiduría que únicamente rebasó su hermano menor cuando fue su tiempo de mostrar sus habilidades ante sus padres. Aldrich formaría una orden de guerreros con el símbolo del dragón en sus banderines bajo preceptos de honor, verdad, justicia, amor y paz que más tarde uno de sus primos, el primogénito de Uther tomaría. Alberich Oberón se halló infinitamente complacido con las acciones de su hijo, su futuro como el protector de Avalon y por ende de Midgard era prácticamente seguro, la Familia Pendragón gobernaría durante mucho tiempo en relativa calma, mostrando a los demás reinos que ellos no eran una raza que temer como los rumores que a los oídos del rey de Avalon llegaron, avivados por lenguas envidiosas de su suerte.

Athania fue la primera en ver la maldad en los ojos de Tyar, hablando a solas con su esposo de las medidas pertinentes pues la ambición del menor de los hijos de Anmore podría hacer peligrar Avalon y la seguridad de todos ellos. No era que ella quisiera desterrarlo pues se trataba de familia, más quiso hacer consciente a su pareja de las acciones de Tyar, mismas que más adelante se dejaron ver para horror de Alberich como de Uther, el más afectado por ellas. Cuando el rey de Avalon estaba decidido a exiliar a su hermano menor de aquella parte del universo, un día se presentó ante él una figura que se hizo llamar El Mensajero. Amigo jurado de los Alfa Draconis que llegaba para ayudarle con el conflicto interno de la familia antes de que más cosas terribles sucedieran y la maldición de su origen pudiese levantarse una vez más.

Fue por su consejo que el rey de Avalon dejó sus tierras que siempre había procurado y amado para buscar al justiciero, cuya mano volvería a equilibrar la balanza. Alberich no tuvo miedo ni tampoco se sintió humillado de forma alguna cuando hincó la rodilla ante Bor de Asgard, suplicándole que tomara prisionero a su hermano Tyar antes de que cometiera más abominaciones, pues él como su hermano mayor no podía derramar su sangre, so pena de levantar un castigo eterno implícito en su herencia. Junto al rey estuvo también un general de Alfheim quien había visto nacer el universo mismo y recomendó al soberano Aesir escuchar la petición, para no crear una masacre de la cual todos estuvieran arrepentidos en el futuro. Bor no quiso escuchar.

Sin tiempo para enviar un mensaje de alerta, de prevenir a los suyos de los engaños de aquel Mensajero farsante, Alberich fue preso, obligado a dejar su forma elegante de rey Oberón por la forma Draconiana ante los ojos atónitos de la corte en el Valhalla que lanzaron exclamaciones de odio desconocidas para el primogénito de Anmore. Encadenado como si fuese una bestia de carga, fue arrastrado hasta la entrada de Midgard y sacrificado ahí mismo, dando comienzo a la carnicería de la cual todos se olvidarían. Athania, quien se había quedado en Avalon a su espera, perdió la razón ante tanta desgracia, pues también había perdido a su primogénito, Aldrich, quien había sido asesinado de forma despiadada por Sigfried, el hijo de Tyar cuya maldad deseó a la reina de Avalon más nunca pudo mancillarla.

Titania o Athania, con lágrimas en su rostro, tomó la armadura de su esposo y marchó a Midgard para impedir que las huestes de Bor entraran en Avalon. A su lado fue Uther, quien dejó a su descendencia atrás, escondida tras el Espejo de Nimue. El cuerpo de la reina de Avalon tuvo la misma suerte que su consorte al unirse los ejércitos de Alfheim y de Vanaheim. Antes de perder su último aliento de vida, Athania miró directamente a los ojos al rey Bor, pronunciando las siguientes palabras, igualmente olvidadas al pasar el tiempo:

-Escuchadme, gran rey de Asgard. Habéis roto mi armadura, quebrado mis huesos, desangrado mi cuerpo… pero el haber derramado la sangre preciosa de los Pendragón será una afrenta que habréis de pagar con generosidad. Recordadlo, soberano de los Aesir, porque los Draconianos nunca iremos al Hel pues siempre tenemos una manera de regresar. Somos la rueda de vuestros destinos y acabáis de romperla, vuestra suerte está echada.

Muchos de los que estuvieron presentes afirmaron tiempo después que aquellas palabras fueron la primera maldición que pesaría sobre los Nueve Reinos y que el reino de Asgard desdeñó al no ver las consecuencias de sus acciones. Brindaron sobre los cuerpos de los Draconianos, borraron de la historia sus acciones, dejaron que las cosas importantes que no debían perderse, se esfumaran en las tinieblas del olvido. En buena parte porque cuando Bor avanzó hacia Avalon, las puertas de éste se abrieron para él, como si alguien le diera la bienvenida, concediendo el derecho a ese poderoso ejército de tomar sus vidas. Y tal pensamiento fue plantado en la mente del rey de Asgard por nada menos que El Mensajero, quien todo el tiempo susurró al oído del bélico Aseir lo que debía hacer.


	25. El pecador despiadado

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Libro IX. El Libro de las Traiciones.**

El pecador despiadado.

 

_Mann gegen Mann_   
_Meine Haut gehört den Herren_   
_Mann gegen Mann_   
_Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern_   
_Mann gegen Mann_   
_Ich bin der Diener zweier Herren_   
_Mann gegen Mann_   
_Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern_

Mann gegen Mann, Rammstein.

 

Muchas mentiras se contaron alrededor de ellos, y otras tantas las creyeron por fuerza de costumbre más que por convicción. Tales eran los pensamientos de Tyar conforme fue creciendo en Avalon, observando la convivencia de su familia cuya sangre era poderosa pero que estaban relegados ahí, escondidos de la ira de seres quienes debían temerles más que humillarlos. Jamás le fue claro el por qué los Pendragón debían comportarse de una manera cuando en realidad su naturaleza dictaba algo completamente diferente, un caos cíclico lleno de devastación, crueldad, desesperanza, oscuridad y otras cosas propias de aquel origen olvidado en los inicios del tiempo cuando su padre Anmore junto con su hermana mayor Sinmore dejaran atrás al huir del Tribunal Viviente por ser los hijos de una Alfa Draconis y de una entidad creada a partir de la muerte de uno de los tantos universos.

Les habían apodado de forma despectiva como Motitas del Caos por alguna de esas cosas llamadas Celestiales, seres igualmente vanidosos que se habían alimentado de la sangre de su raza para convertirse en lo que eran y darle forma al omniverso a su antojo. Ninguno de los seres habitando en aquella existencia tenía un origen libre de la muerte de los Alfa Draconis durante la Purificación que llevaron a cabo simplemente porque se sintieron con la seguridad suficiente y despellejaron a cuando dragón del caos encontraron en un festín macabro del cual nadie nunca más habló, ¿quién podría haber dicho algo cuando los mismos que lo atestiguaron se hacían llamar ahora el Tribunal Viviente? Ésas espinas estaban clavadas en el menor de los hijos de Anmore, y nunca se marcharían de su alma pese al tiempo.

Tyar estaba en completo desacuerdo con los principios que su padre quiso heredarles una vez que se despidió de la vida. Como Pendragón les convenía más crear el dolor y el caos del cual nacieron en primer lugar, y en segundo, cobrar venganza por todas esas blasfemias que los ahora dioses y semidioses hicieron con sus antepasados. Así era la naturaleza de los Draconianos y Tyar siempre creyó que era la forma de vida más adecuada para ellos, se harían débiles e indefensos si adquirían los hábitos insulsos de esos universos tan inferiores a ellos. Era deber como Pendragón que todos ellos salieran de su escondite en Avalon e hicieran arrodillarse a cuanto ser viviente existiera antes de exterminarlos y ofrecer sus espíritus al caos paternal cuya semi consciencia los hizo brotar para hacerle más fuerte.

Afortunadamente para el pequeño dragón, tuvo un compañero inseparable que supo aconsejarle y darle ánimos en sus planes futuros. El Mensajero. Mucho más sensato que el propio Myrddin que se desvió de sus propósitos al enamorarse de aquella mortal llamada Nimue, Tyar comenzó a formar sus estrategias que le llevaran a donde realmente debía estar: sobre todos, encima de todos. La sangre Pendragón no debía perderse y ése fue uno de sus primeros objetivos en la vida, asegurarse que el legado de los Alfa Draconis perdurara con una descendencia digna. Consiguiendo una esposa de Svartalfheim, Fylimi, aprovechó sus poderes de elfa oscura e hizo que su primogénito los consumiera en el vientre materno hasta acabar con ella. Así fue como nació Sigfried pero también como Tyar se dio cuenta del potencial que ellos tenían, completamente desperdiciado en bondades que nada tenían de beneficio para ellos.

Alberich tan ingenuo pensó que su carácter rebelde desde siempre estaba encontrando equilibrio al hacerse padre, pero fue solamente una trampa que tendió para que le dejara estar más cerca de él como de Myrddin pues hacía tiempo que Tyar descubrió que ambos le ocultaban cosas. Se dio cuenta de la idea de Aldrich de crear una orden de dragones, guerreros al servicio de los preceptos de Avalon que el primogénito de Uther retomó para crear su patética Camelot en tierras de Midgard, llevándose consigo la hermosa espada Excalibur que Anmore creara en las fraguas de los enanos y bendijera con su sangre, haciendo a la hoja prácticamente invencible, capaz de romper cualquier cosa, incluso algo como el Axis del Universo. Mientras Athania mecía entre sus brazos a Sigfried, Tyar ya pensaba en usar la espada para romper el equilibrio del universo y traer su forma verdadera.

Permitió que Aldrich entrenara a su primogénito mientras él veía crecer los hijos de Uther al lado de Myrddin. Los bastardos de Igraine que habían heredado preciosos dones como la fuerza Pendragón o su magia. La esposa de su hermano fue de las primeras en mirarle con ojos desconfiados, buscando siempre alejarse de él como si temiera algo de su parte. Puesto que ella en Avalon mejoró sus dones propios de su raza humana, creció en ella un fuego protector para su familia. Toda una fortuna que su hija, Morwen, también heredara tales dones maternos, siendo la segunda mejor hechicera detrás del gran archimago Myrddin, quien la tomó como pupila. Una hermosa Alfa Draconis de cabellos rojizos como su madre y unas manos hermosas que bailaban al viento cuando invocaba su magia interior siguiendo las instrucciones de Nimue.

La sangre Pendragón no debía perderse.

Así que Tyar esperó a que la pequeña pero hermosa Morwen llegara a cierta edad, ganándose su confianza que le permitió estar a solas con ella. No le fue difícil poseerla, él era mucho más grande y poderoso, tampoco lo fue el asegurarse de que ese vientre tierno quedara preñado con su semilla. Así era como funcionaba en realidad el legado Alfa Draconis, la descendencia siempre debía ser lo más pura posible, todo debía quedar en familia. Alberich estalló en rabia ante su acto y Tyar ofreció cuidar de Morwen durante su embarazo como pago por la supuesta afrenta, pero en realidad le dio la oportunidad al Mensajero de usar su poder y crear esa descendencia de sangre pura que estaba buscando. Uther quería mentiras y él se las proporcionó. Falsas promesas de un arrepentimiento que no sintió en lo absoluto, guardándose sus sonrisas de victoria para sus adentros.

Pero Nimue ya también le observaba con sospecha, esa Dama del Lago tan vanidosa únicamente porque Myrddin le había otorgado las bendiciones de Avalon. Ella reclamó a Morwen para cuidarla, sin permitir que Tyar le viera pese a que reclamó su derecho por ser el padre de la criatura en el interior de la pequeña hija de Uther. Era un Pendragón, el caos, pero también la venganza era parte de su sangre, así que invocó al Mensajero, quería una de sus visiones para proseguir con sus planes, pero en ellos debía estar la muerte de Igraine como de Nimue. La primera fue sencilla, pues Sigfried era parte de los guerreros protectores de Aldrich, quien visitaba con frecuencia a la esposa de Uther. Pequeñas dosis mortales terminaron por enfermarla y al final, un funeral digno que dejó a su hermano medio devastado, lo suficientemente distraído para notar su siguiente movimiento.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar esa locura propia de los Alfa Draconis en su familia y las cosas se darían por sí solas. Ya suficiente era de esas falsas palabras de honor y justicia que tanto tuvo que soportar. Uther ya había caído, ahora faltaba Alderich. Para entonces Sifgried era un espadachín consumado mejor que Arthyir pese que éste usaba Excalibur sin mucho mérito a sus ojos. Con las excursiones cada vez más largas de Uther en Midgard, el hermano mayor de Tyar no tenía otro hermano en quien apoyarse más que en aquél problemático y algo desquiciado hermano menor, cuya lengua de serpiente le llenó de ideas, animándole a buscar a Bor de Asgard cuando Tyar habló de desposar a Morwen y toda la familia Pendragón se opuso. Incluso la propia Morwen se quitó la vida para impedirle lograr su cometido.

Pero el menor de los hijos de Anmore no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, ellos tenían el Lazarus que Myrddin había creado junto con su Nimue para protegerles, aunque los alcances de tan poderoso hechizo no los visualizó como lo hizo Tyar, quien reclamó a su hija Morgana para criarla cuando la pequeña Morwen fue enterrada. Arthyir vino a su funeral y ahí Tyar le habló de los hechizos que Myrddin tenía bien ocultos en su biblioteca, uno de ellos podría traerle de vuelta a su hermana querida. Lo que no le dijo al ingenuo rey de Camelot fue que no volvería en una pieza al instante, tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Milenios. Hasta que la sangre de Morwen vertida sobre los humanos de Midgard bajo el nombre del Santo Grial estuviese reunida en una generación con los genes apropiados para recibir una vez más el poder de la familia Pendragón.

El caos estaba apenas comenzando.

Una guerra con los gigantes de Jotunheim, la oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza al gran Aldrich para que Sifried la comiera, arrebatándole el Anillo Nibelungo. No se desperdiciaba la sangre de la familia, era preciosa. Su hermano Uther ya había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Farbauti pero las cosas no le saldrían tan bien. La ponzoña que El Mensajero puso en el corazón de Bor jamás desaparecería, así que fue únicamente cuestión de tiempo para que sucedieran las cosas que debían suceder. No lo vería Tyar más ya confiaba ciegamente en la palabra de Hela para ello. Asgard llegó a ellos, no tuvo miedo de los ejércitos de todos esos reinos dispuestos a masacrarlos. Tyar llevaba en brazos a su pequeña Morgana cuando abrió las puertas para el infame rey Aesir quien no tuvo reparos en masacrarlos cual ganado de la misma forma que los Dioses Proemios lo hicieran con los Alfa Draconis.

Al menos tuvo la dicha de escuchar los aullidos de dolor de Uther cuando le arrancaron los ojos y ciertas escamas de su cuerpo entre las carcajadas de los Einjerhars. Los gritos de agonía de Nimue. Los ingenuos seres de los Nueve Reinos alterando el delicado equilibrio de su existencia al derramar sangre mágica sobre un territorio sagrado. Los guerreros de Vanaheim azotaban el cráneo de Morgana contra la pared, rompiendo sus huesos sobre los que escupieron cuando a él lo ejecutaron frente a tal escenario. Sonrió antes de que su cabeza fuese cercenada. Ya había instruido a su hijo Sigfried para tomar el escondite que hiciera Uther a su Farbauti y crearlo como una tumba cárcel donde esperaría dormido hasta que El Mensajero fuese a despertarle. Lazarus estaba activo, todos aquellos idiotas pisando su sangre no sabrían nunca lo que habían desencadenado.

Eran Alfa Draconis, dragones del caos, jamás serían vencidos.


	26. El gran archimago

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro IX. El Libro de las Traiciones.**

El gran archimago.

 

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
_And it hurts like hell_  
_Yeah it hurts like hell_

Hurts like hell, Fleurie.

 

Su padre Alberich les había enseñado que los seres humanos no eran tan débiles o inferiores como muchas otras razas en el universo lo hacían creer. Cierto que carecían de conocimientos superiores o de una evolución espiritual más alta pero lo compensaban con un alma y corazón cuya voluntad podía vencer la peor de las catástrofes, levantándose cual ave fénix de sus cenizas para vencer sus dificultades. Por ello era triste el corto tiempo de vida que poseían, tan efímero que dolía encariñarse de alguno solamente para verle despedirse de aquella existencia con un suspiro. Más en Avalon sabían que en cada ADN humano había un testamento de inmortalidad, cuyas piezas llegaban a reunirse una vez más en lo que los mortales llamaban Reencarnación. A veces sucedía, otras veces no. Todo dependía de los vínculos que hubiera tenido aquel ser humano, esos mismos que los habían hecho una leyenda entre seres más evolucionados. Si los lazos eran lo suficientemente fuertes, la reencarnación era total. En caso contrario, lo que obtenían se llamaba Reminiscencia, una reencarnación parcial.

Myrddin se encariñó con los humanos, protegiéndoles con la magia que en Avalon aprendiera y heredara de ambos poderosos padres. Tomó la forma mortal para andar entre ellos, aprendiendo de sus aventuras como desventuras hasta que un día conoció a una hermosa joven llamada Nimue que conquistó su corazón tan dedicado a los conjuros y poderes mágicos arcaicos. Ella era la hija única de unos pobres campesinos que lamentaban la conducta de su única heredera tan rebelde e inteligente como pocas mujeres en su tiempo llegaron a serlo. Nimue tenía un cuerpo esbelto, pero atlético de tanto andar por todos lados, siempre inspeccionando lo nuevo, lo viejo, lo desconocido, sin medir el peligro o las consecuencias. Atormentaba a sus padres con preguntas demasiado complejas como profundas para mortales que aún estaban aprendiendo siquiera a vivir, no estaban aún listos para entrar en ese estado de reflexión que alcanzarían milenios más adelante, haciendo de Nimue una excepción a la regla.

Con su largo cabello castaño como sus ojos café llenos de viveza y picardía, Myrddin pasó buen tiempo a su lado, primero escondido para escucharle cantar o pelear con algún insecto o animalillo que atrajera su atención, persiguiéndolo por los campos o valles donde se perdía hasta que él hacía un hechizo para acercarla a casa o ahuyentaba un depredador para mantenerla a salvo. Tales acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para una mente brillante como la de Nimue quien un día le llamó aunque no pudiera verle, sabiendo que tenía algo o alguien ayudándola con sus travesuras de exploradora innata. Myrddin se presentó al fin y la sonrisa que ella le obsequió hizo un extraño efecto en su corazón tan imperturbable a los ademanes humanos. Se hicieron buenos amigos mientras la joven le invitaba a sus pesquisas por el mundo que el joven hechicero conocía de sobra pero por verla sonreír se hacía el asombrado.

Solamente había un camino para ellos y se dio cuando Nimue le besó una tarde, entregándole una hoja verde donde ella había rayoneado un dibujo, un símbolo que representaba a su modo de ver su nombre, entregándolo a las manos de Myrddin como declaración de amor. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, porque estaba consciente sobre la naturaleza del hechicero del cual se había enamorado locamente. No era un ser humano y como tal, podía dejarla, destrozarla o burlarse de su cariño puro. Pero no fue así. Myrddin acarició aquella hoja que de inmediato congeló con un hechizo para guardarla como uno de sus más grandes tesoros antes de envolverla entre sus brazos para besarle, jurándole amor eterno, prometiéndole siempre estar a su lado. Nimue era demasiado valiosa para un mundo de mortales que no aceptaban las chispas de genialidad que de vez en cuando el destino dejaba caer sobre ellos. Le pidió a la joven que aceptara el encanto de la inmortalidad que su raza tenía, al desposarse con él. Ella dijo sí.

Nimue se convirtió entonces en la Dama del Lago, la guardiana de la sabiduría que reposaba en las aguas cristalinas que formaban la entrada a Avalon. Juró sus votos junto a Myrddin en una noche de luna llena que se reflejó en el lago sagrado, bebiendo de la sangre del hechicero para morir como ser humano y convertirse en el recipiente del conocimiento que habría de proteger a Midgard y llevar a la raza humana hacia el siguiente paso en su evolución espiritual. Alberich les dio su bendición, obsequiando a la joven guardiana el secreto de la fuente eterna de energía capaz de proveer a objetos inanimados el movimiento perpetuo para que ella creara los tótems guías para los futuros héroes mortales sobre los que se escribirían las más increíbles epopeyas pero sobre todo, dejarían un camino a seguir por sus iguales hacia la elevación dimensional que terminaría en su entrada a las paradisíacas tierras de Avalon.

Cuando Sigfried comenzó a mostrar la misma avaricia que su padre, Myrddin le confió Excalibur a Nimue pues ella mejor que nadie sabría quien sería digno de tal espada, dicho candidato no sería otro sino el pequeño hijo de Uther, Arthyir, el cual pasaría la prueba de la Dama del Lago y tomaría la espada inquebrantable para proteger a los humanos cuando vino el azote de Tyar. Estaban por controlar aquel desastre cuando aparecieron los ejércitos de Asgard liderados por el sangriento rey Bor. Alberich lo había llamado buscando su apoyo para detener a su hermano menor pero el regente de los Nueve Reinos sufrió la misma avaricia que Sigfried, deseando tanto el Anillo Nibelungo como la espada Excalibur para hacerse de los Dragones Cardinales y la magia de Avalon que Nimue protegía.

Asgard no tuvo compasión por ninguno de ellos.

Así fue como perdió a su amada esposa, porque ella no quiso ceder ante Bor ni mucho menos renunciar a él cuando el rey de los Aesir le propuso perdonarle la vida a cambio de negar su amor y lealtad a los Draconianos de Avalon. Nimue jamás dejaría de amar a Myrddin, ni permitiría que el sagrado conocimiento de los exiliados cayera en manos de unos bárbaros Asgardianos, ocultando a Excalibur de los ojos de Bor quien le asesinó sin misericordia sin que su esposo pudiera hacer algo, encarcelado en una prisión mágica cual bestia salvaje. Odió al rey con todas sus fuerzas que tuvo su ser para tal sentimiento, prometiéndole venganza por la manera tan cruel en que el cuerpo de Nimue fue tratado por los Einjerhars, que le mancillaron hasta el cansancio antes de cortarle lentamente para que Bor escuchara sus gritos de agonía con la pútrida esperanza de quebrarla pero ella nunca le traicionó ni en ese horrible momento, llorando con tal desesperanza que el corazón del hechicero se llenó de pensamientos oscuros antes de sentir como la muerte la apartaba para siempre de su lado con el rey de Asgard carcajeándose.

Uther perdió su cuerpo físico al liberarle de aquella prisión cuando Bor estaba tratando de torturarle, habiéndole arrancado ambos ojos. Después de atacar al rey de Asgard, le llevó a la sellada Avalon con el último vestigio de poder de Nimue, dejándole ahí para desaparecer de aquel universo que solamente había traído dolor a su familia. Myrddin se carcomió en aquella soledad, lloró hasta la demencia por la muerte de su esposa, trató de quitarse la vida cientos de veces sin poder conseguirlo, maldiciendo el regalo de la inmortalidad de los Draconianos. Así pasarían los milenios hasta que un día una voz le llamó, traspasando el escudo protector de Nimue para llegar a él. Le prometía la venganza tan ansiada si salía de ahí. El hechicero no le creyó, sin el Anillo Nibelungo ni Excalibur, no había manera de cortarle la cabeza a todos los Asgardianos. Entonces escuchó de aquella maliciosa voz algo que le dejó sin aliento: Nimue había reencarnado.

Cayó de rodillas con lágrimas saliendo de las cuencas de sus ojos, porque su amor por su Dama del Lago no se había extinguido ni un solo gramo. La voz insistió, si salía de Avalon podría confirmarlo. Myrddin gritó una vez más, se rasgó sus ropas como sus largos cabellos antes de ponerse de pie para dejar aquellas amadas tierras paternas, desapareciendo con el sello de aquel mundo intacto para aparecer en Midgard sin dejar rastro de la ubicación de las tierras mágicas por las que su esposa había dado la vida. La voz no mintió pero no dijo toda la verdad. Nimue había vuelto pero como una Reminiscencia a causa del daño que Bor había hecho tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma. Pero estaba de vuelta y eso fue suficiente para el hechicero e hincó una rodilla ante El Mensajero jurando servirle a cambio de ayudarle a volver a tener entre sus brazos al amor de su vida cuyas memorias de su antiguo pasado estaban borradas. Pero Myrddin era un archimago, y podía restaurarla. Volverían a Avalon y jamás nadie los separaría de nuevo.

El Mensajero le llevó hasta donde Nimue Reminiscente estaba. Ahí encontró de vuelta ese hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos color café, esa mente brillante. Pero tenía un dolor profundo que había apagado su mirada como el fuego de su alma donde aún permanecían los obsequios que Alberich le hubiera dado en su boda. Los celos afloraron como una tempestad. Su esposa se había enamorado de alguien más, un mortal que no valía la pena. El Mensajero le dijo entonces que para tenerle de vuelta era necesario que usara el poder de mutación Draconiana, porque el único amor que ahora su Dama del Lago podía sentir era por ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Myrddin estalló en rabia, dejándose poseer por esos pensamientos oscuros mientras volaba hacia el Hel reclamando a su soberana el alma de aquel patético ser humano. Hela no se negó, ofreciéndole también otra alma que había muerto protegiendo a su Nimue Reminiscente, por amor y solo amor. El hechicero aceptó ya consumado en odio y venganza, encantando esas dos almas que en un primer instante se negaron a sus conjuros, absorbiéndolas al tiempo que invocaba el cambio desde el interior de su cuerpo para tomar el de sus marionetas que alguna vez habían sido Steve Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes.

Había decidido aparecer como el Capitán América pero sus celos fueron mayores al tener sus memorias, siendo testigo de su imperdonable ofensa y luego sus atrevidos cortejos. Su Nimue se había entregado a ese humano, hecho votos mortales con él. Myrddin estuvo a nada de extinguir aquella alma, Asgard le había tocado una vez más con el fin de darle descendencia al indigno soldado. Peter James Stark-Rogers. Se decidió por el sargento. Otra bestia que le había tocado más no había conseguido nada más, tan cegado como él por amor. Eso fue bueno, eso lo utilizó. El Mensajero le dijo que recobrara a su Dama del Lago, que usara al retoño Rogers para convertirlo en un hijo suyo, abriendo el poder de Avalon para arrasar los Nueve Reinos. Los Dragones Cardinales estaban vivos, Sigfried había despertado de su letargo pero necesitaba de la espada Excalibur para completar la venganza en contra de ese pútrido universo. Solamente la Dama del Lago sabía dónde estaba el arma, pero tenía que volver por completo. El Mensajero le daría todo lo que necesitara para conseguirlo y Myrddin se dio a la tarea de recuperar su amor perdido: su Nimue.

 

**FIN DEL LIBRO NUEVE.**


	27. LIBRO X. EL LIBRO FINAL

 

 

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_  
 _Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_  
 _I'm far away from home_  
 _And I've been facing this alone_  
 _For much too long_  
  
_I feel like no one ever told the truth to me_  
 _About growing up and what a struggle it would be_  
 _In my tangled state of mind_  
 _I've been looking back to find_  
 _Where I went wrong_  
  
_Too much love will kill you_  
 _If you can't make up your mind_  
 _Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_  
 _You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs_  
 _Too much love will kill you every time_  
  
_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_  
 _And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_  
 _I used to bring you sunshine_  
 _Now all I ever do is bring you down_  
  
_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_  
 _Can't you see that it's impossible to choose?_  
 _No, there's no making sense of it_  
 _Every way I go I'm bound to lose_  
  
_Too much love will kill you_  
 _Just as sure as none at all._  
 _It'll drain the power that's in you_  
 _Make you plead and scream and crawl_  
 _And the pain will make you crazy_  
 _You're the victim of your crime_  
 _Too much love will kill you every time_  
  
_Too much love will kill you_  
 _It'll make your life a lie_  
 _Yes, too much love will kill you_  
 _And you won't understand why_  
 _You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul_  
 _But here it comes again_  
 _Too much love will kill you_  
 _In the end..._  
 _In the end._

 

**Too much love will kill you, Queen.**


	28. Excalibur

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Libro X. El Libro Final.**

Excalibur.

_How can I say this without breaking?_  
 _How can I say this without taking over?_  
 _How can I put it down into words_  
 _When it's almost too much for my soul alone?_  
  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _And it hurts like hell_  
 _Yeah it hurts like hell_  
  
_I don't want them to know the secrets_  
 _I don't want them to know the way I loved you_  
 _I don't think they'd understand it, no_  
 _I don't think they would accept me, no_  
  
  


Todo estaba destruido, ya no quedaba nada.

 

Solo caos.

 

Y él.

 

Myrddin podía ver al fin, sus ojos azules de diferente tono estaban de vuelta en su rostro y con ello esa sabiduría, ese amor que siempre le habían caracterizado. Le eran claras las vibraciones de la nada comenzando a reconstruirse para gobernar de una vez y para siempre todo ese omniverso como lo fue un tiempo atrás en la historia antes de la historia. A lo que vagamente llamaban padre pero era Nada, realmente una Nada sin sentimientos o raciocinio. Caos puro. Apretó una sonrisa, flotando ahí en ese espacio vacío, bajando su mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte que sostenía en brazos, cubierto por una armadura hecha trizas, manchada con sangre, mostrando piel herida igual que severas quemaduras. Recorrió ese rostro pálido al que se le habían congelado las lágrimas, suspirando al ver esos cabellos castaños que tanto amó.

En alguna parte de su mente escuchó el llamado de Muerte, esperaba por su magia para sellar de una vez y para siempre aquel caos eterno, dando paso a lo que sería una clase de semi existencia carente de sentido. Destrucción cíclica. El archimago apretó el abrazo que tenía sobre su Nimue Reminiscente, temblando acaso al contener el llanto ahora que podía ver, realmente ver, le eran claras muchas cosas, tantos errores como aciertos. La vida de su Dama del Lago en esa forma simple humana llamada Anthony Edward Stark al que la desgracia siempre persiguió pues el odio que les tenían desde tiempos inmemoriales nunca les abandonaría.

Otro suspiro más parecido a un sollozo escapó de sus labios, pudiendo recordar desde que tuviera vida en Avalon todo lo que había ocurrido como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho, por eso era Myrddin el gran archimago al que una vez apodaron Merlín. Esa vida que tuvieron feliz como pequeños Draconianos ajenos a los prejuicios o rencores que pendían sobre su cabeza, jugando a ser dichosos con los mortales de Midgard a quienes generosamente obsequiaron parte de sus conocimientos para que evolucionaran y no fuesen más esclavos de seres poderosos, los cuales llegaban de forma regular a provocar guerras, buscar tesoros que les sirvieran o simplemente eran alguna clase de autonombrado dioses con el ego suficientemente alto para creerse amos y señores de la creación, el jardín de juegos de todos ellos llamado la Tierra.

Para Muerte que no tenía tiempo ni espacio y había estado con ellos desde un inicio, el manipular los tejidos temporales a favor del Mensajero no le costó nada, llevándole hacia ellos con palabras que a unos sembraron temor y a otros, furia, comenzando a dividir a la familia que él tanto amó con mentiras basadas en promesas falsas que jamás se cumplirían. Esa maldad que brotó en Tyar hasta convertirlo en un Alfa Draconis despiadado que ni siquiera tuvo empacho por usar a sus hijos como títeres de los designios de Muerte, muriendo y renaciendo en cuerpos que cada vez fueron haciéndose más putrefactos al haber alterado la inicial función de Lazarus, el de recuperar en su totalidad la esencia del Pendragón muerto y depositarlo en una nueva semilla para una nueva generación, no para un regreso que solamente alteraba el curso de la Vida.

Myrddin gritó en un lamento, siendo capaz de sentir lo que experimentaron todas aquellas almas que se cruzaron en la historia de los Pendragón, cada ser de cada rincón del universo que de una u otra manera terminó extinto por su nombre, para que los planes de Muerte enviados por medio del Mensajero, una forma proyectada del Hielo, tuvieran éxito. Esos mortales llamados mutantes, sufriendo al no entender la forma del Fuego llamada Fuerza Fénix. Esos Vengadores tratando de mantener la paz en su mundo y luego en parte de la galaxia, peleando contra la figura de una joven que desconocía sus capacidades llamada Bruja Escarlata, el envase del Hielo. Thanos y su amor obsesivo por Muerte al punto de no darse cuenta de cómo estaba cumpliendo sus designios ocultos al ordenar la búsqueda de las Gemas del Infinito.

Toda la descendencia de Uther, manipulada cuales peones para mantener en un solo camino el poder de los Pendragón. Como Uther mismo, luego de sacrificarse, se mantuvo cerca de todos ellos buscando protegerles, manteniendo su promesa hecha cuando le dejara en Avalon de buscar a su Dama del Lago. Y lo hizo, Uther jamás le dejó, haciéndose pasar por una inteligencia artificial para ayudarle en los momentos más oscuros y nunca permitir que su alma cayera en el Hel donde le podrían usar como al resto. La paciencia que mostró para traer de vuelta y de forma discreta sus ojos, que se fundieron en aquellas nuevas semillas, un gesto como ninguno. Que su Nimue no extrañara la mirada que le juró amor eterno. El archimago castañeó sus dientes, destrozado.

Lo que había sido ya no podía volver a ser.

Ese pensamiento le quemó el alma que también estaba ya sufriendo las consecuencias, mirando el rostro amado de su Dama de Lago. Habían llevado hasta el límite a todos ellos, provocando un daño de dimensiones titánicas cuyas consecuencias seguramente tendrían un eco eterno. La ambición en corazones de reyes y guerreros que supieron de su magia, de su herencia del Principio Teseracto como de los Dragones Cardinales trayendo la desgracia una y otra vez. Esa separación que había roto tantos hilos que Myrddin realmente se aterró de las repercusiones de sus acciones, pero muy en especial, de todo aquel dolor que sembró en el amor de su vida sin saberlo, ciego no solo de ojos sino en su corazón para ver que lo único que habían hecho con todos ellos era haber jugado a las maquinaciones perversas hasta conseguir el caos demente del cual originalmente brotaron.

-Siempre fuiste tan fuerte, ¿no es así? -habló Myrddin dejando caer sus lágrimas con una sonrisa rota- No importaba el dolor que sintieras por dentro, siempre seguiste adelante porque tú eres así. Firme, creyendo en el futuro más que otra cosa, en un futuro donde las cosas son mejores. Ahí depositaste siempre tus esperanzas, ¿verdad que sí? -sollozó un poco- Justo como lo habíamos acordado, aunque tu alma ya no tuviera esas memorias. ¿Puedes recordarlo, Nimue? ¿Lo que te dije aquella tarde cuando te enseñé como invocar un Dragón Cardinal y tú me reprendiste por hacer cosas tan atrevidas? ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestra enseñanza a pasar de generación en generación. Si habríamos de elegir entre el universo y nosotros, nunca dudaríamos en elegirnos… pero sí teníamos que elegir entre tú y yo… ¿puedes… puedes recordarlo? -el archimago apretó los dientes- Prometiste elegirte a ti.

Levantó ligeramente el cuerpo entre sus brazos para depositar un tembloroso beso sobre la frente fría, dejando caer algunas lágrimas sobre aquel rostro.

-Lo hiciste, amor mío, lo hiciste pese a quedarte sin la mitad de tu ser, lo hiciste pese a que no estabas seguro si era lo correcto o no. Seguiste adelante sin mí. Por mí. Por nuestra promesa de amor -Myrddin inclinó su rostro, pegando su frente contra la de Tony- Firme, preciso cual hoja de espada. Preferiste sufrir todo este tiempo antes que entregar a Excalibur. Lo hiciste bien, cariño. Ahora es tiempo… tiempo de enmendar todo esto. La Muerte cree haber ganado, pero… no todo está perdido, ¿no es así? Porque tú siempre supiste mirar hacia el futuro, por encima de todos hasta de tu propia persona. Estoy tan orgulloso, Nimue. Tu corazón es tan grande que puede amar a este vacío y llenarlo de luz. Gracias, gracias en verdad. Ahora… ¿podemos descansar al fin?

Buscó aquellos labios, invocando en su mente a Lazarus en su forma invertida. Tanto el archimago como el castaño entre sus brazos desaparecieron, aparentemente tragados por la oscuridad caótica que envolvía el último bastión de luz. Ahí, Peter sintió que las aguas ya imposibles del espejo vibraron, cobrando un brillo inusual como un color azul muy claro. Volviéndose en la orilla, notó en el centro a una figura que hizo su corazón estremecerse al ver su similitud con la antigua escultura a modo de tumba que viera originalmente. Quiso acercarse, pero tuvo miedo de hundirse en el agua, notando que esa figura pisaba sobre las mismas, lo que le motivó a imitarle, poniendo un pie sobre la superficie del lago sin que se hundiera. Peter corrió entonces a la Dama del Lago. Sus pasos fueron desacelerándose conforme llegó a ella, las lágrimas que creyó extintas volvieron con mayor fuerza. Largos cabellos castaños caían al agua, perdiéndose igual que su manto que formaba su vestido sujeto por cordeles rojos y dorados. Hermosa, era realmente hermosa como sus ojos avellana y chocolate. Una versión femenina de Tony…

-¿M-Mamá? -tartamudeó el adolescente sintiendo sus labios temblar al pronunciar la palabra.

La fantasmal Dama del Lago le sonrió, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho donde colgaba un medallón en la misma forma que el Reactor Arc que tanto quiso Peter. De ahí brotó una luz que cayó a las aguas y se transformaron en una hermosa espada que ya había visto el muchacho en la biblioteca de Myrddin. Excalibur. Supo el nombre de solo verla en lo alto cuando la Dama del Lago -o su madre- la levantó, antes de colocarla de forma horizontal sobre sus palmas extendidas, estirando sus brazos hacia él, dando a entender que se la entregaba con una sonrisa tan típica que terminó por hacer estallar en llanto a Peter.

-¿M-Mamá?

Hermosa, realmente hermosa y risueña como si nada le preocupara, la Dama del Lago, la forma original de Tony, le tendió la espada que el adolescente tomó. Era ligeramente pesada, más vibraba como si tuviera vida propia. Nimue pareció reír, tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y besando cada párpado como tratando de borrar sus lágrimas. Aquello solamente aumentó el llanto en Peter quien la hubiera retenido en un abrazo desesperado cuando ella comenzó a desvanecerse, sin dejar de mirarle con esos mismos ojos que le vieron al nacer, que le lloraron, reprendieron, animaron, consolaron. Que toda su vida siempre estuvieron atentos a él, dando la vida por él como ahora se daba cuenta. Lo único que tuvo fue la gran espada mítica, con su hoja de un gris claro pero brillante como la plata, el mango de oro con tachonaduras en rojo y azul, en su centro una joya en forma de reactor.

-Excalibur -lloró Peter, abrazándola contra su pecho.

El espejo vibró, convirtiéndose en un círculo de luz que fue adoptando la silueta de una serie de símbolos mágicos complejos e imposibles. La nada caótica a su alrededor pareció reaccionar como una bestia enfurecida ante lo que parecía una amenaza. Peter sintió la espada moverse, aunque no era la palabra correcta, estar viva, quizá fue una definición mejor. Ya era el momento y la tomó con el mango, levantándola para escuchar entonces la única pregunta que importaba en esos momentos y cuya respuesta definiría si aquel caos ciego, frío e inmortal continuaría por siempre o habría un segundo camino para todos. Sintió sus piernas temblar, sus rodillas atentando con doblarse al momento de permitir que en su alma se abriera paso a la pregunta con una fuerza que le quitó el aliento, apretando sus párpados ante la resonancia de su cuestionamiento, notando la manera en que tomó forma corpórea.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?

-Llamadme Lyer.

Peter bajó la espada al mismo tiempo que la Valkiria de la Desesperanza aterrizó suavemente sobre aquel círculo de símbolos mágicos, tomando su propia espada de hoja gruesa y pesada que dejó caer sobre la superficie luminosa con un eco sordo, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes y esa cabellera rubia flotando alrededor, envuelta en la armadura tan representativa de las valkirias de Asgard.

-Tú eres la pregunta.

-Sois perspicaz. En guardia, mozo.

Lyer no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en alguna posición, Peter había llevado clases de esgrima, pero aquello era completamente diferente y a nada estuvo de caer del círculo ante los ataques despiadados de la valkiria con rostro inexpresivo, mirada cansada. El muchacho le pateó, saltando ágilmente sobre su cabeza, volviendo de nuevo al centro del círculo donde le esperó, esta vez con Excalibur bien sujeta con ambas manos, observándole detenidamente. Se notaba que ella era experta en el combate, así que estaba jugando con él al mismo tiempo que esperaba por su respuesta que decidiría la pelea como el destino final de ese caos a su alrededor, rugiendo y susurrando cosas que el corazón del chico podía entender con la misma facilidad con la que estaba comprendiendo el silencio de la valkiria.

-Tú… tú cuidaste de Loki en el Cubo del Infinito.

-Cuidar es una palabra muy generosa.

-… eres su hermana…

-También es una palabra benevolente.

Con un giro sobre su eje, la valkiria se elevó en el aire, tomando con una sola mano el mango de su enorme espada que hizo girar consigo, haciendo un arco que fue a chocar contra la hoja de Excalibur, haciendo vibrar el círculo como a Peter quien tuvo que usar las dos manos para no terminar estampado contra el brillante suelo por ella. Ambos se miraron por entre las hojas cruzadas que temblaban por la fuerza impresa en las hojas que buscaban qué cortar. Los ojos de Lyer si bien no parecían humanos, no tenían la ira que el adolescente hubiera imaginado al sentir su esencia tan rabiosa e igual de caótica como la oscuridad de la cual brotó al aceptar la pregunta primordial a la que debía dar respuesta.

-Pelead, mozo.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para ello.

Ella torció su muñeca, obligando a Excalibur a girar con Peter, saliendo ambos despedidos por el aire y cayendo cerca de la orilla una vez más. La espada rebotó lejos del muchacho más éste la recuperó corriendo desesperado a ella, rodando por el suelo para evitar los cortes que Lyer hizo al notar su gesto, persiguiéndole alrededor del círculo hasta que el chico pudo levantarse. Excalibur brilló al moverse en zigzag, haciendo retroceder a la Valkiria de la Desesperanza lo suficiente para ganar terreno y no temer por caer al vacío. Lyer fue quien se alejó ahora, sacudiendo su espada, aunque no estaba manchada, más fue una forma de recuperar energías, analizando a su rival en busca de algún punto débil qué atacar. Peter no se lo permitió, siempre usando ese sentido arácnido como su agilidad para no terminar partido en dos, tomándose su tiempo para percibir lo que el corazón de aquella fantasmal jovencita estaba diciéndole.

-Tú sabes que El Mensajero le mintió a Odín, se hizo pasar por uno de los enanos…

-Callad ahora mismo.

-Él creyó que estabas muerta y fue a vengarte, asesinando a los herreros que atestiguaron la creación de esta misma espada. Solo fuiste el pretexto para ello.

-Os cortaré esa lengua.

-Lo vi en el espejo, no miento.

-Verdad o mentira, no me importan ya.

Un trazo directo al pecho de Peter rasgó su traje, cortando apenas su piel. Desvió ese peligroso filo de su cuerpo con un empujón desde el mango de Excalibur, corriendo al otro lado para recuperar su posición defensiva. La valkiria bufó, girando rápidamente su propia espada que lanzó al aire, corriendo hacia el muchacho con las manos desnudas, pero bien dispuesta a darle varios puñetazos que buscaron romperle los huesos antes de recibir su espada en el aire. Esta vez la hoja alcanzó el mentón de Peter que abrió, haciéndole sangrar profusamente con una exclamación de angustia por parte del chico quien retrocedió al acto, llevándose una mano a la herida, notando la sangre. Lyer sonrió despectiva, sacudiendo su espada antes de echarla al hombro como solía hacerlo.

-¿Decís, mozo?

-… e-eres… eres fuerte… -jadeó Peter.

-No solo eso, soy mejor que vos -la valkiria entrecerró sus ojos- Escuchad, mocoso. Soy un espíritu, no importa cuánto tratéis de herirme, no me haréis daño. Vos sois un cuento diferente, terminaréis con el cuerpo destrozado… y ese corazón -su espada apuntó al pecho del muchacho- El Corazón del Universo, será del caos.

-Tal vez no.

-Cuando Thanos llegó a vuestro mundo, había conseguido al Corazón original pero vuestro mercenario lo robó, perdiéndolo con alevosía para impedir que le fuese robada la ubicación. Fue demasiada coincidencia que terminara en Asgard bajo las manos de la sanadora que puso en Nimue el don de la vida. Obtuvisteis un regalo por mero accidente prodigioso, dones así se pierden con facilidad.

-Las cosas más sorprendentes llegan solas.

-Tal pensamiento no os ayudará ahora.

Peter cerró sus ojos. -¿Y qué me dices de ti, Lyer? ¿Por qué no torturaste al pequeño Loki como se te ordenó y en su lugar hasta jugabas con él?

-… os confundís.

-No -el adolescente le miró con el ceño fruncido- Sabías que era tu pequeño hermano, sabías por todo lo que había pasado porque tocaste su corazón. Nunca te habías detenido antes por un niño, pero lo hiciste con Loki… de la misma manera que no estás atacándome con todas tus fuerzas. Tú también estás esperando por un milagro.

La Valkiria de la Desesperanza adoptó una postura de ataque. -Ahorrad vuestro aliento.

-¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Deja de pretender!

-Lo habéis dicho, mocoso, soy la pregunta que debéis responder. Vuestro tiempo se ha terminado.

Peter fue quien tomó esta vez la iniciativa, corriendo con Excalibur hacia Lyer sin titubear. Ella le recibió en una danza de cortes y bailes de espada en lo que fueron avanzando o retrocediendo según tomaran ventaja por turnos. No iba a darse por vencido tan rápido, tampoco la valkiria desistiría pese a que el joven Stark-Rogers podía sentir claramente el dolor en su corazón, esas dudas que ya nadie podría aclarar ni la tristeza de haber sido lastimada de una manera imposible por la única familia que siempre supo estuvo vivo todo ese tiempo, pero jamás le permitieron acercarse, so pena de extinguirla. Tal vez era que Lyer ya no tenía otro camino que recorrer más que ese, le había sido arrebatado toda oportunidad de elegir, nunca había podido hacerlo como varios de los Pendragón.

Ella era la pregunta que tenía el caos para él, ¿habrían de volver a ese origen lleno de desesperanza, confusión y crueldad variando de formas o realmente era posible cambiar lo que nunca había cambiado? Ahí estaba la Valkiria de la Desesperanza, una Alfa Draconis más que sufrió como el resto y a pesar de saber ya la verdad, se encontraba en un punto más allá del rencor o el perdón. Solo quería escuchar algo que al fin diera respuesta a toda su vida, desde que fue tomada en brazos por un amoroso Odín hasta esos momentos, luchando sin estar confiada de tener la razón, arriesgando su vida por algo en lo que nunca creyó, sin embargo, fue lo único en lo que pudo refugiarse cuando lo demás falló. ¿Eso era? ¿Cuándo no quedaba nada solo existía la desesperanza?

Cayó con un duro rebote contra el círculo luminoso, en el centro, escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca y sintiendo su cuerpo cansado. La valkiria bufó, tallando la punta de su espada contra esos símbolos en fastidio, dándole tiempo a ponerse de pie. Peter ya estaba muy cansado, había estado peleando sin parar y sin haber probado alimento. Se quedó sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, jadeando con dificultad, encorvándose un poco con sus ojos mirando a Lyer quien tomó aire, apuntando la espada hacia él una vez más.

-¿Cuál es vuestra respuesta?

En los momentos más importantes, Peter siempre tendía a perderse en cosas que aparentemente no guardaban relación con el instante. Lyer y su pregunta fue una revelación. Realmente no estaba divagando al pensar en sus padres, Steve cantando con una guitarra clásica junto a Tony con un vientre redondo mientras comía chatarra. O al aprender a bailar, aunque fuese muy pequeñito de la mano de Bucky, sintiendo infinita alegría al ver sus ojos brillar. Su mente lejos de perderse en distracciones, estaba diciéndole una vez más algo importante. Wade despidiéndose con ojos húmedos en medio de un paisaje apocalíptico y deseándole la mayor felicidad posible. Peter jaló aire que estaba faltándole, arrastrando Excalibur por el suelo de color blanco amarillento, levantando su vista hacia la valkiria.

-Solo hay dos caminos, o me asesinas o te asesino. O gana el caos o yo le destruyo. Siempre la Muerte.

-Al fin habéis despertado.

-Tal parece que sí.

-¿Vuestra decisión?

-Soy Peter James Stark-Rogers.

-¡Hablad ya!

-Mi padre Steve siempre me aconsejó seguir mi corazón -el adolescente miró la espada en su mano- Mi madre Tony siempre me aconsejó escuchar a mi cabeza.

-Os mataré. Preparaos.

-Ambos tenían la razón. No voy a matarte.

-Habéis dejado claro eso. Agachad la cabeza, seré misericordiosa.

-Pero tampoco me matarás.

-¿Qué decís?

Peter sonrió. Dejó de tener miedo o angustia, o quizá fue que se amalgamaron con una sorpresiva alegría, no sabía exactamente cómo describirlo, pero fue algo que le dejó sin aliento. Seguramente eso fue lo que experimentaron los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda cuando el Santo Grial. La Sangre Santa que en su caso era nada menos la sangre Alfa Draconis que también corría por sus venas. Era dicha y era tristeza, júbilo y terror, de pronto todo era comprensible más encapsulado en un momento único, a la usanza de un Aleph desde el cual podía ser capaz de saberlo y sentirlo todo, pasado, presente y quizá hasta el futuro. Algunos probablemente le llamarían éxtasis, otros, iluminación, aunque las definiciones humanas estaban muy cortas a la sensación del adolescente cuyo rostro dejó ver una expresión llena de paz.

-No lo sé -respondió al fin Peter con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lyer frunció su ceño antes de soltar de golpe su espada, abriendo cada vez más sus atónitos ojos cuando la punta de Excalibur encontró paso en el pecho del adolescente, atravesando sin problemas su corazón. La sangre tiñó de inmediato la hoja grisácea de la espada, llegando hasta el reactor y el mango donde estaba tachonado. Aquella mano que hubiera guiado segura a Excalibur, le soltó, quedando caída como su gemela en ambos costados de Peter quien exhaló un último suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza contra su pecho, su mentón tocándolo mientras la sangre seguía corriendo desde su corazón abierto hasta aquel círculo mágico que vibró. La Valkiria de la Desesperanza jadeó, mirando alrededor. Eso no debía de suceder y la confusión le dominó.

 

 

 

_Dreams fight with machines_  
 _Inside my head like adversaries_  
 _Come wrestle me free_  
 _Clean from the war_  
 _Your heart fits like a key_  
 _Into the lock on the wall_  
 _I turn it over, I turn it over_  
 _But I can't escape_  
 _I turn it over, I turn it over_  
  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _And it hurts like hell_


	29. Levatine

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Libro X. El Libro Final.**

Levatine.

 

_Esto es lo más lejos que puedo ir_

_Nunca más lo mismo será otra vez_

_El camino vil me llama_

_El día que salí corriendo de la vida otra vez_

_Aunque gane esta vez_

_Seguirá siendo mi fin_

_Esperanzas que no terminan bien_

_Este es el fin para mí_

_Día y noche, el sonido era tan hermoso_

_Voluntades rotas, sonrisas congeladas_

_Cabalgando, con un corazón latiendo lágrimas_

_Día y noche camino solo_

 

 

 

La luz clara y dorada del sol matutino se colaba por entre las largas cortinas combinadas entre aquellas translúcidas detrás de las muy gruesas con bordes dorados en su tela aterciopelada en color rojo, acompañando el claro sonido de unos pájaros cantores no muy lejos del balcón por donde entraban esos rayos, dibujando sobre los tapetes con runas juegos de figuras que iban estirándose conforme avanzaba aquel astro, vagamente rozando la enorme cama cubierta con finas pieles que abrigaban a dos figuras aún durmientes, ajenas a los horarios propios del día. Una cabellera rubia sobresalía por encima de aquel cúmulo de pieles, combinándose con otra negra cuyo dueño fue el primero en abrir sus verdes ojos con un ronroneo de molestia al darse cuenta que un nuevo día comenzaba y era hora de cumplir con los deberes reales.

-Thor…

Éste solo refunfuñó, enterrándose por completo en esos cabellos descompuestos con su nariz rozando un cuello delgado cuyo aroma de piel aspiró con una sonrisa adormilada, antes de reír ante el codazo más o menos gentil que recibió por parte de Loki, quien arqueó una ceja al girarse entre sus brazos para mirarle acusadoramente aunque se notaba a leguas que no tenía intención alguna de salir de la cama, tan cómodamente protegido por el ahora rey de Asgard, en una hermosa mañana y ambos desnudos bajo las pieles como prueba de una noche más que inquieta entre ambos. El Hijo de Odín abrió sus ojos, sonriendo descarado pero feliz con una mano dejando la cintura a la que se había aferrado para acariciar una mejilla, riendo divertido al tener que retirarla por una no muy amenazadora mordida que el pelinegro le dio.

-Buenos días, amor mío.

-Buenos días, Su Majestad.

Loki bufó antes de buscar sus labios para un beso que bien pudo haber durado más y conducir a otras cosas de no ser por las puertas que fueron abiertas de forma brusca por una tormenta que dos niños dirigían, el mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes con una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules que corrieron entre carcajadas aún en sus pijamas hacia la cama de sus padres, brincando jubilosos hasta quedar entre ambos, peleando por quien quedaba de qué lado mientras repartían besos sonoros a cada uno. Thor solamente se carcajeó, haciendo espacio para sus hijos a quienes observó tranquilamente con esa expresión propia de orgullo que el pelinegro notó, haciendo su sonrisa más dichosa igual que su corazón. El pequeño había quedado a su lado mientras que la niña junto a su esposo.

-¿Qué les he dicho sobre tocar la puerta? -preguntó a los dos infantes.

-Mmmm, no sé -respondió el niño mirándole con ojos grandes.

-Lurkyier…

-No debemos entrar sin avisar -recitó en su lugar la chiquilla, llevándose ambas manos a su boca.

-Bien hecho, Sybil.

-¡Pero ustedes son nuestros padres!

-De todas maneras, no deben entrar así.

-Vamos, Loki -intervino el Dios del Trueno- No han hecho nada malo.

-Y por cosas como éstas es que se están haciendo unos herederos malcriados.

-¿Verdad que no somos malcriados, papi? -Sybil miró inocente a su padre quien besó sus cabellos.

-No, mi cielo.

-Thor…

-¿Qué tal si se cambian y desayunamos? -ofreció éste.

-¡Wooo sí! ¡Vamos Sybil! -Lurkyier saltó cual gacela de la cama.

-¡Papaaaaaa mira mi hermano me dejaaaaaa! -la pequeña le imitó aunque no con la misma velocidad, ambos saliendo corriendo descalzos de la recámara.

-¿Ésa es tu manera de criar a nuestros hijos?

-También te amo, cariño.

Loki rodó sus ojos, aunque sonrió, escapando a tiempo de esos brazos que intentaron atraparle de vuelta a la cama, tomando una bata que se colocó, cubriendo las marcas indecorosas de su cuerpo al tiempo que se ponía de pie con una mirada de ojos azules recorriendo su figura y preguntándose qué tan malo sería perderse el desayuno como ciertos deberes matutinos en la corte al perderse en tan exquisita visión que despertaba en él ciertos impulsos. Una almohada estampándose contra su rostro cortó con esos pensamientos impropios, haciéndole reír y tomando la almohada para acomodarla bajo su cabeza, suspirando al ver desaparecer a su consorte por una habitación.

-Vamos, Loki.

-El sol ya ha despuntado por el horizonte, rey de Asgard -respondió el otro desde la habitación.

-Por mí, puede ir y venir.

-Las Nornas nos protejan de la pereza de nuestro regente.

-Es tu culpa, me tientas a cada instante.

El pelinegro salió ya vestido y arreglado, cruzándose de brazos al recargarse en el marco de la amplia puerta que había dejado abierta.

-Creo que pediré a Lady Eir alguna poción castrante.

-¿Hay alguna falta en sentirme atraído por mi hermoso Jotun?

-Pobre de ti si no lo hicieras así. Mueve ese trasero, tenemos cosas qué hacer y no comiences con tus torpes retóricas sobre la evasión de responsabilidades en favor de la felicidad matrimonial porque no te funcionará.

-Adoro cuando despiertas de tan buen humor.

Aunque Loki hubiese querido seguirle el juego a su terca pareja, sus dos hijos estaban hambrientos y eso era algo que no podían ignorar, como tampoco los deberes que el día anterior habían dejado pendientes por estar de melosos. Sybil ya estaba trepada en la mesa puesta, tratando de alcanzar con sus pequeñas manos algo de fruta para cuando los dos reyes de Asgard entraron, saludando a Lady Sif como al resto de los Maestros Guerreros y miembros de la corte Aesir, deleitados con las travesuras de la pequeña siempre protegida por su hermano mayor, cuyas maldades también sacaban carcajadas incluso al muy serio Hogun. La pequeña princesa fue retirada de la mesa por las cariñosas manos de Frigga, quien la sentó en su regazo, saludando a ambos con unos comentarios que sonrojaron a uno y divirtieron al otro.

-Buenos días, Majestades.

Tomando la mano de Lurkyier, Thor le sentó junto a ellos, escuchando las breves noticias del reino mientras desayunaban, dando algunas órdenes o pidiendo opinión a sus amigos en ciertos asuntos que concernían a otros reinos. Fandral prometió darle su lección de combate de espadas al travieso príncipe heredero, mientras que Sif haría lo propio enseñando a montar a la sonriente Sybil quien la admiraba desde que viera un combate entre ella y su imponente padre con éste cayendo graciosamente al suelo tras ser vencido. Loki tenía que salir para recibir unos embajadores de Alfheim y de Vanaheim, siempre había mucho que hacer, apenas si el día les alcanzaba para estar al corriente en sus responsabilidades, no se diga el criar a tan inquietos hijos que cuando no estaban dejando escapar algún pequeño dragón mágico, creaban algo de caos en la corte. Era ya casi mediodía cuando una comitiva a caballo llegó hasta donde Heimdall, pues el Hijo de Odín tenía asuntos que resolver en Midgard, su presencia era requerida. Loki le despidió antes de abrirse el pasaje del Bifrost, hechizando su armadura para que no fuese dañada tan pronto.

-Encárgate de esos impertinentes mortales, se sienten invencibles por sus artilugios y pierden de vista lo frágil de sus cuerpos.

-Les diré tu recado.

-También dile a Stark que no olvido su deuda.

Thor rió, robando un beso de aquellos finos labios. -Ni él tampoco, ¿algo más, mi hermoso consorte?

-Un obsequio… cuatro en realidad.

-Procura que Asgard esté de pie para cuando vuelva.

-Tú procura regresar en una pieza -el pelinegro depositó un beso en Mjolnir en la mano del rubio- Cuida de este ingenuo por mí.

Una vez que desapareció el Asgardiano, Loki regresó a salvar al palacio de las travesuras de sus inquietos hijos, teniendo una pausa cuando tomaron su siesta vespertina que les recargó de energías para ir a correr por los campos verdes del palacio, persiguiendo unas escurridizas sílfides. El pelinegro les cuidaba, sentado entre los altos pastos junto a Frigga quien le contó una nueva anécdota sobre esa infancia suya cuando la pequeña Sybil hizo un pequeño y fugaz truco de magia. Sin duda, seguiría los pasos de su madre Jotun mientras que su hermano mayor estaba convirtiéndose un guerrero Asesir aunque el ojiverde se juró que no sería un tonto musculoso como su padre, de eso se encargaría. Frigga solamente rió, comentando sobre lo cambiante que era el futuro antes de llamar a sus nietos para la visita a su abuelo.

Odín dormía en esa habitación cerrada y custodiada por sus dos cuervos además de los Einjerhars de confianza. El Sueño de Odín que siempre necesitaba cada cuando. Lurkyier y Sybil adoraban ir a verle, contándole sus últimas aventuras como acusando a sus padres de que los reprendían en sus travesuras. Cada uno al lado del Padre de Todos, abrazándolo con cariño, tumbados sobre las gruesas pieles debajo del manto dorado que le protegía. A veces se quedaban dormidos y su abuela les cuidaba mientras el pelinegro atendía los deberes restantes del día hasta que fuese la hora de la cena, despertándoles una vez más para que llenaran esos estómagos sin fondo, hicieran más de las suyas antes de tirar de su madre hacia sus habitaciones para que les leyera una historia de la misma forma que una vez la reina de Asgard lo hiciera con él.

Era ya noche cuando Thor volvió a casa, con esa sonrisa que decía lo mucho que había disfrutado de la batalla, como constaba su aspecto maltrecho, aunque sin heridas de qué lamentarse. Una vez que el rubio estuvo limpio, fue a buscar a su consorte que ya dormía plácidamente en la cama, pero al sentir su abrazo y beso sobre un hombro sonrió, no sin antes amonestarle por haberse tardado tanto con alguna broma de por medio. Loki le atrajo a él, con un beso fogoso que esta vez no fue interrumpido, desapareciendo con su magia la ropa que les estorbaba para sentir aquella piel con esos músculos bien marcados envolviendo su propio cuerpo. Risas, más besos cada vez más atrevidos como juguetones. Miradas brillantes llenas de cariño mutuo en una danza de cuerpos desnudos, jadeos que se convirtieron en gemidos y el placer llevándoles lejos de Asgard.

-Te amo, Loki -susurró Thor, acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Sólo eso?

El Dios del Trueno rió, iniciando de nuevo aquel juego hasta que cayeron exhaustos con la noche comenzando a ser madrugada. Loki observó detenidamente ese rostro de facciones gruesas, delineándolo con un dedo, apoyado en el pecho fornido de su esposo al que besó en sus labios, sonriendo antes de levantarse, tomando una bata y saliendo descalzo de ahí, caminando tranquilamente hacia la sala del trono donde tomó asiento al pie del mismo. El pelinegro suspiró mirando alrededor con una sonrisa el símbolo que ahora se ostentaba por encima de aquel asiento de oro, una combinación de la marca de Thor y la suya. Esos pequeños asientos reservados para sus hijos o el fuego tibio que se quemaba en el centro del gran salón, apenas si iluminando la estancia en donde se encontraba.

Loki suspiró de nuevo, tratando de contener la risa de alegría que fue convirtiéndose en un quieto sollozo, esos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas gruesas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Si tan solo fuese real…

 

 

 

Esta vez su risa fue más fuerte, notando como todo aquel hermoso y ensoñador escenario iba desapareciendo para dejar paso únicamente a una oscuridad susurrante de maldiciones en un lenguaje incomprensible pero que dejaba sentir su furia y caos. Cayó de rodillas, con un cuerpo que parecía estar desvaneciéndose en un vapor verde claro al tiempo que se aferró por la espalda al cuerpo de Peter James Stark-Rogers, bajo la atónita mirada de Lyer, quien ya se había acercado al chico, con sus manos estirándose como si le hubiera querido ayudar, pero estaba solamente ahí, congelada sin saber qué hacer. Loki pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello del adolescente, acariciando esa frente de forma maternal antes de besar su fría sien.

-Es una maravilla que un chico tan inocente posea el amor más incondicional, ¿no te parece, querida hermana?

-Loki…

-Tan… desinteresado, expresando su deseo con un simple _no sé_ -más lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del hechicero, quien apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro ajeno- Obsequiándome a mí la singular oportunidad de tener lo que siempre quise tener con solo estirar mi mano y ordenar que se haga realidad. Hay que ser o muy tonto o tener una fe ciega para otorgar tal regalo.

-Loki -Lyer se arrodilló frente a ellos, estaba temblando- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Peter simplemente ha deseado que haya felicidad, y la ha depositado en mí. En mí, querida hermana. De todas las personas que pudo haber elegido, entre todos los poderosos seres que pudiesen tener más sensatez para recibir semejante bendición, este niño me ha elegido a mí.

Loki se carcajeó, pero fue más un llanto quebrado que otra cosa, levantando su mirada hacia su hermana mayor quien estaba a punto de tener iguales lágrimas.

-Puedo tener la vida anhelada, está ahí. Y torceré todo a mi favor. Peter me lo ha concedido. Lyer, hermana, ¿quién no sueña con algo así? Incluso el Dios de las Mentiras puede caer de rodillas como lo he hecho ante la tentación. Pero tú y yo sabemos cómo terminaría la historia. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, cuánto haga por hacer lo correcto, siempre terminaré perdiendo. Es que nunca nací para tener estrella.

-Loki…

-Siento con fuerza lo que Peter ha dicho -el ojiverde miró el rostro pálido de ojos cerrados- De la misma forma que ahora yo veo con claridad todo.

-Lo siento tanto, nunca quise lastimaros.

-Oh, Lyer.

-Perdonadme.

-Me hiciste un favor, hermana mía. De no haber caído tan bajo contigo, ahora no estaría aquí llorando destrozado, pero con la firme seguridad de lo que hay que hacer.

-¿Hacer?

El pelinegro asintió. -Henos aquí, las últimas tres motitas del caos, el Corazón del Universo, el Axis y la pregunta más importante de todas esperando por su respuesta.

-Ya no quiero la respuesta.

-Ninguno de los tres quiso nada, pero aun así fuimos prácticamente condenados a llevar esta carga, ya sea por accidente o designio, ahora somos casi como dioses, con el poder de cambiarlo todo. Ni siquiera los Dioses Proemios tuvieron tal suerte.

-Loki…

-Peter me hizo el mejor regalo de mi vida, ahora debo retribuirle porque jamás dejó de tener fe en mí, aunque supiera de la oscuridad de mi alma y mis deseos retorcidos. Peter me dio el cariño que nadie más cuando más lo necesitaba y me enseñó que aun siendo lo peor, soy digno de un sueño hermoso. Hay que compartir ese sueño, Lyer…

Loki lloró amargamente, como despidiéndose de algo al tiempo que se aferró con fuerza del cuerpo del adolescente, sin despegar su mentón apoyado en aquel hombro.

-Yo jamás seré feliz, no tengo esa naturaleza. Por ello sé lo que desea nuestro padre el caos primordial ciego y loco. Sin embargo, querida hermana, ya no tengo fuerzas. Estoy agotado, ya no puedo más. Por eso estás aquí, eres la pregunta y la respuesta. Eres a quien necesito para terminar.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Te nombraron la Valkiria de la Desesperanza, pero no por las razones que ellos idearon -el pelinegro le miró con ojos entrecerrados y húmedos- Por nuestra madre Farbauti, termina con esto. Y no temas, todo va a estar bien.

-N-No… no, no…

-Poco estuvimos juntos, pero fuiste en verdad una hermana conmigo.

-Loki…

-Quiero descansar, Lyer. Ya no quiero perder más.

-No me pidas eso.

-Fui todo y nada, hice todo y no gané nada. Pero con esto, siempre seré victorioso. Ahora hazlo…hazlo… estamos listos.

Lyer tembló, sintiendo luego de eones de tiempo la añeja y olvidada sensación de llorar, observando al ojiverde acomodarse contra Peter. La joven valkiria rechinó sus dientes y con un grito desgarrador, se lanzó contra ellos, tomando el mango de la espada que descansaba sobre el círculo cada vez más fracturado y manchado de sangre, empujando con todas sus fuerzas para atravesar ambos corazones a los que clavó sobre aquellos símbolos mágicos. El caos a su alrededor se agitó cual tornado, tragándolos por completo, extinguiendo aquel minúsculo punto de luz, dejando nada en su lugar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el principio, no existía nada. Era la Nada.

La oscuridad del caos.

Y entonces…

 

 

 

 

 

**_B  A  N  G_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Una explosión trajo la luz y con ello, la vida. Múltiples universos, algunos nacieron y murieron al instante, otros se acabarían siendo jóvenes, otros seguirían un paso más lento. Uno de ellos tuvo una flecha del tiempo corriendo hacia el futuro, brotando de aquella enorme explosión, calentándose a temperaturas inconcebibles con formas imprecisas que se lanzaron a todas direcciones. Ese universo fue enfriándose con el paso de millones de años, comenzando a formar material estelar del cual brotaron las primeras estrellas, los primeros agujeros negros… cúmulos empezaron a crear galaxias, y algunos fragmentos de roca candente crearon los primeros mundos mientras el espacio y el tiempo se doblaban en diferentes direcciones de múltiples dimensiones.

Hubo Dioses Proemios, Celestiales como Vigilantes. Seres poderosos que más tarde formaron el Tribunal Viviente. Nació Yggdrasil, se conformaron los Nueve Reinos con sus historias. Aparecieron los Aesir, los Vanes, los elfos y los enanos. En algún punto distante de ese universo, en una galaxia de espiral apareció la vida en un planeta que unos llamaron Midgard, otros Tierra que fueron poblándose con seres de capacidades singulares, algunos habitando los misteriosos mares, otros conquistando los cielos. Humanos con capacidades mejoradas que nombraron mutantes, algunos científicos que al sufrir un accidente se convirtieron en los Cuatro Fantásticos. Un chico de Brooklyn enfermizo se convirtió en el Capitán América. Un hombre de ciencias bañado en rayos Gamma sería Hulk. Otro más, millonario y vanidoso, terminaría convirtiéndose en el Hombre de Hierro.

Vengadores.

Por supuesto también habría problemas, pero fueron resolviéndolos, haciendo de esos tropiezos grandes hazañas, transformando debilidades en fortalezas. Encontrándose con héroes similares que viajaban en una nave llamada Milano, apodados los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Siendo un solo equipo gracias a la intervención de un hechicero supremo, el doctor Stephen Strange. Venciendo villanos que ansiaban destruir un mundo, conquistarlo o torcer el universo a su antojo. Pero al final del día, vencerían una y otra vez, porque estaban unidos, eran una familia, se tenían uno al otro. Ese universo contaría muchas veces diferentes historias como ésas que llenarían las bibliotecas de diferentes puntos del universo. Sus tristezas y alegrías, sus errores y sus aciertos. Todo un universo lleno de aventuras, en diferentes variantes.

 

 

Donde Loki Laufeyson y Peter James Stark-Rogers jamás existieron.

 

 

_Aunque gane esta vez_

_Seguirá siendo mi fin_

_Esperanzas que no terminan bien_

_Este es el fin para mí_

_Día y noche, el corazón está ansioso_

_Voluntades rotas, sonrisas congeladas_

_Cabalgando, con un corazón latiendo lágrimas_

_Día y noche camino solo_

_Y si gano esta vez_

_Seguirá siendo mi fin_

_Esperanzas que no terminan bien_

_Este es el fin para mí_

 

 

**FIN DEL LIBRO DIEZ.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, esto se acabó, solo resta el epílogo y hemos concluido esta locura.
> 
> La letra de la canción pertenece a Fjara, de Sólstafir, tema base de toda la saga de Lazarus.
> 
> miau.


	30. Un nuevo comienzo

 

 

_Título_ : **LAZARUS II**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : sorpresa sorpresa.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Viene la continuación de Lazarus I, por lo que os recomiendo primero leer esa parte antes de adentraros a esta desquiciada historia. Como su homóloga, está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

 

 

 

Laura Barton entró a la cocina, jalando consigo a la pequeña Lily que refunfuñaba toda llena de betún de pastel.

-Te dije que no juegues así con tu hermano.

-¡Pero él comenzó!

-Y ahora todos están llenos de betún.

-¡De colores!

-¿Puedo entrar? -Jane Foster se asomó por la puerta principal que estaba abierta, trayendo de la mano una pequeña niña a la que Lily corrió a abrazar.

-¡Lily, no!

-Ou, betún.

-Lo siento, Jane.

-Está bien, es su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿o no?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Hola tía Janeeee!

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, esperábamos por Thor pero ya sabes…

-Pasen, pasen.

-¿Ése es mi regalo? -quiso saber la pequeña Barton.

-No habrá regalos hasta que tú y Daria Odinson se limpien las caras de betún.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ven, Daria, vamos al baño!

-¡Sin correr! -Laura suspiró, negando- Tendré canas antes de tiempo.

-¿Es cierto que tienes a los mellizos? -preguntó de inmediato una curiosa Jane. Laura sonrió de oreja a oreja- Oh, no, ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Bueno, le dije a Tony que necesitaba tiempo libre a solas con sus dos soldados, que la maternidad podía ser agotadora. Además, era el cumpleaños de Lily y todo mundo estaría aquí, así que ningún villano sería capaz de poner un pie en la granja Barton tratando de robarse a sus preciosos hijos.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Dónde están?

-Ven, justo también estaba por prepararles sus biberones.

En la sala comedor, sobre la larga mesa de madera, había dos sillas mecedoras cuyo diseño gritaba a todas luces Industrias Stark. En cada una, dos regordetes bebés dormían plácidamente, uno en mameluco azul y otro en rojo. Los hijos de la extraña y singular familia Stark -porque los otros dos apellidos Rogers y Barnes no cabían en el logo, así lo dijo Clint- que jamás habían salido de su fortificada Torre Stark desde que nacieran. Afortunadamente Laura tenían dotes de convencimiento y había podido llevarse los mellizos con Viernes ayudándole para que todos los demás Vengadores pudieran verlos al fin, entre otros invitados a la fiesta de Lily.

-Son hermosos -murmuró Jane, emocionada al verlos.

-Lucien, el de azul, y Percy el de rojo.

Sincronizados, los dos bebés comenzaron a despertar. Viernes habló, diciendo sobre el horario de comida. Laura se disculpó, corriendo a la cocina para ir a prepararles sus biberones, aunque tenía uno de los tantos robots de Tony ayudándole con eso mientras Jane sonrió al pequeño Lucien quien abrió sus ojos verde azules que le miraron extrañados, haciendo un puchero. La esposa del Dios del Trueno le tomó en brazos, canturreándole para calmarle. Percy abrió sus ojos castaños, bostezando y luego riendo. Laura volvió con los dos biberones, tomando a Percy entre sus brazos y tendiendo una mamila a Jane.

-Gracias, Jane.

-Son preciosos.

-¡Mami! -Lily apareció corriendo con Daria atrás- ¡Jugaremos a los Mutantes!

-¡Lily! -la señora Barton suspiró, mirando a Jane- Disculpa, tengo que controlarla o querrá hacer levitar la mesa del pastel.

-Corre -rió la otra mujer.

-Gracias -Laura se detuvo en la puerta, mirándole por encima de su hombro- Por cierto, Jane. No le he dicho a nadie de los análisis del hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes contárselo a Thor.

-Encontraré la oportunidad, gracias Laura.

-Somos amigas -sonrió ésta, desapareciendo tras su hija.

Jane meció al pequeño con el que se quedó, haciéndole caras y sonidos absurdos para que bebiera su leche. Cuando el bebé lo hizo, terminándose toda su ración, le acomodó para sacarle el aire y arrullarle de nuevo, admirando ese rostro tierno e inocente como el peculiar tono de sus ojos que su esposo ya le había comentado se debía a la magia de Asgard que usaron para concederle su deseo al Hombre de Hierro. Jane estaba acomodando de nuevo a Lucien en su silla mecedora cuando escuchó pasos, creyendo que sería el Dios del Trueno.

-Por fin llegas… ah… hola, Lyer.

La actual reina de las valkirias y hermana mayor de Thor, entró a paso firme. Jane siempre decía que si algún día le escuchaba decir una frase completa haría una bacanal en su honor. Una guerrera seria, de gestos adustos que gobernaba a sus valkirias con puño de hierro, vigilando los Nueve Reinos a nombre del rey de Asgard y hermano suyo. Lyer posó sus ojos en la mujer, luego en el bebé que gorgoteó con un bostezo, alzando una manita hacia ella, aunque la guerrera no hizo nada por tocarle o sonreírle.

-Su Majestad ya viene en camino, me envió para decírselo.

-Um, gracias.

El silencio incómodo se rompió con las risas del Dios del Trueno al aparecer por la puerta. Lyer se dio media vuelta, haciendo una reverencia al Asgardiano y desapareciendo de ahí. Jane sonrió, abrazando a su esposo con un beso en sus labios.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-No me podía perder el cumpleaños de la hija de mi amigo Barton. ¿De quién es ése bebé?

-Lucien Stark. Lucien, Thor Odinson.

Por un fugaz momento, la sonrisa del rubio vaciló al encontrar su mirada con la del infante, quien igualmente se quedó unos segundos callado. Otro nuevo bostezo interrumpió el contacto y los ojos del pequeño se cerraron en definitiva. Laura regresó con un igual durmiente Percy al que dejó sobre su silla respectiva, mirando con ternura a los dos bebés.

-Bienvenido, Thor.

-Gracias…

-Parece que mi esposo está sorprendido de ver a los pequeños Stark sin sus sobreprotectores padres.

-¿Quién habla de mis hijos?

-¡Tony! -Laura bufó alzando sus manos al techo- Te dije que podía cuidarlos.

Un sonriente castaño entró con bolsas de regalos que dejó sobre el sillón, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a las dos mujeres y un apretón de manos con un abrazo escandaloso al Dios del Trueno.

-Mis guapos soldados vendrán en un rato más, faltan más regalos y necesitaba de esos brazos fornidos para cargarlos. Agradezco el descanso, pero sabes que no puedo dejar a mis pequeños tanto tiempo sin mí.

-Están bien, acaban de comer.

-Hermosos.

-Thor apenas estaba conociéndolos -apuntó Jane con una sonrisa.

-Oh, oh, permíteme presentarte a los herederos de mi imperio -Tony se colocó detrás de la mesa y las sillas- Mi tímido pero caprichoso Lucien, y mi inquieto pero noble Percy. Los mellizos Stark. Hola señor del martillo. Hablo por ellos.

-Son… hermosos -coreó el rubio aún algo desconcertado.

-Oh, yo sé que son toda una sensación, por eso los cuido tanto. ¿Dónde está el cerebro de pájaro?

-Tratando de que los invitados no terminen con la fiesta -rió Laura- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con Lucien y tú cargas a Percy para ir a ayudarle?

-Excelente plan, ahora veo quien lleva los pantalones en la Familia Barton.

-¡Tony! -rió Jane.

-Vamos, vamos, tengo ganas de pastel.

Todos salieron de la sala a la parte trasera de la casa. A lo lejos, en el claro cielo alto, Lyer flotaba con una mirada adolorida, notando al pequeño Lucien como a su hermano Percy. Junto a ella estaba otra presencia, una forma semihumana pero brillante, sin rostro o ropas, una entidad que esperaba por sus palabras amargas.

-Esto no fue lo que deseaba.

- **Sin poderes, sin memorias, una segunda oportunidad. Vivirán llenos de amor con una familia que siempre cuidará de ellos. Mejor regalo no se te pudo haber dado, Lyer Odindottir** -declaró Eternidad- **Decidiste ser el receptor de las viejas memorias de un tiempo no pasado, guardiana del omniverso a cambio de que recuperáramos lo poco que quedó de las vidas que una vez fueron llamadas Loki Laufeyson y Peter James Stark-Rogers. Deseo concedido.**

-El Tribunal Viviente tiene una justicia con sabor a hiel… pero lo acepto.

**-Disfruta de esta nueva vida, reina de las valkirias. Ellos lo harán.**

Eternidad desapareció, quedando Lyer a solas, escuchando las risas felices de todos aquellos héroes invitados a una sencilla fiesta de cumpleaños. Lucien y Percy Stark, hijos de Steve Rogers y James Barnes, anteriormente el Axis y el Corazón del Universo, sacrificándose para reconstruirlo todo, sin Alfa Draconis, Avalon de Pendragón o un Mensajero trayendo malos augurios. Ella se encargaría de que jamás nunca eso sucediera, tratando de protegerles de las desgracias que en una vida no recordaba los hiciera sufrir tanto. Ahora podrían ser realmente felices, y Loki como Peter, vivirían siendo hermanos mellizos sin el peso que anteriormente cargaron. Una segunda oportunidad con un matiz de alivio y tristeza.

-Sean felices -se despidió Lyer, retirándose.

 

 

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han leído como a quienes me han comentado, muchísimas gracias y espero vernos en otra entrega más de esta minina loca. Que la Calabaza Gigante les bendiga.
> 
> ¡miau!


End file.
